Five Nights with Harry
by Harry Leferts
Summary: Not having received any word from his friends and also seeing what the Daily Prophet had written about him, Harry felt both betrayed and depressed. Then his uncle decided that he needed a job. A job that turned out to be at a pizzeria Harry had many good childhood memories of. The young wizard could never have guessed that becoming a night guard would change his future...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon._

" _Hello, dear._ " - Golden Freddy

* * *

As he walked across the darkened parking lot, Harry glanced around continuously. Not even a week into the summer after his Fourth Year, he had finally had enough. His friends had cut off all contact from him and there was nothing on the news about Voldemort. Even worse was when he decided to read the rest of the Prophets and discovered what they had said about him.

Needless to say, he had felt betrayed and depressed.

Strangely enough, it was his uncle who had come up with a solution and had told him that if he was just going to laze around, then he should get a job. Of course, the walrus-like man had then thrown a newspaper at him, but that was beside the point. Upon checking the job section, he found that there was an opening for a night watchman at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. And while the pay was lousy, it would get him out of the house. Not to mention giving him a place where he could work on his summer homework in peace without needing to worry about his relatives stumbling on him.

Harry continued to walk across the parking lot, taking a moment to put on his cap and pull out his keys. Meanwhile, he continued to think about that day. He had been rather excited as the restaurant was the one place he had any good memories of from when he was a child. The young wizard had used to run inside to escape Dudley and his gang as well as the summer heat. Hours would pass while he listened to the songs of the Fazbear band.

The fact that the old manager sometimes gave him free food helped. Though even then it had looked run down due to problems relating to a "Bite of '77" and disappearing children. His younger self had ignored that though as it was a safe place and one where he could have fun. The fact that his aunt was scared of it and despised it helped. Though Harry had thought it odd that while she wanted Dudley nowhere near it, she had no problems with him being there.

The reasons being what he found out later on.

Having closed and locked the door behind him, Harry checked the clock in the security office. "Hmm... Only 11:25... I got some time I suppose..." Doing a check of the pizzeria, Harry gave a wave at the band on stage and called out a greeting toward the Cove as he made his way to the kitchen. 'At least this summer I won't starve. Pay's bad, but at least I get free food and drink.'

As the wizard in training made himself a sandwich, he thought back to his first week. A week of terror and danger as he worked to keep himself alive. Thankfully though, he had become rather used to such things over the years at Hogwarts, so killer animatronics were not too out there. And when they turned out to be possessed by the spirits of murdered children who had been stuffed into them, it became rather normal.

A fact that still caused Harry to pause whenever he thought about that. Well, that and the fact that it was normal due to being a wizard.

But he made it through the first week, though the animatronics had begun acting weirdly toward him after a "Golden Freddy" had appeared in the security office and stayed there for several minutes just staring at him before it vanished. Then a strange puppet one appeared and had tried to kill him, controlling the other four to help. It seems that it had a thing for 'The joys of creation" and saw him as a way to continue on along that path. Turned out that it was responsible in the end for all the disappearances. In fact, he nearly died that night...

Having reached the security office, Harry set down his sandwich and a soda he had grabbed before he sat down. He then noted that it was midnight and stretched before he started to check the cameras. "Hmm... The band hasn't left the stage yet, and Foxy is still in the cove..."

As he checked the hallway and saw a familiar poster of a golden Freddy, he smiled. Yes, he should have died that night except a relative he had never known about saved him and stopped the puppet with his help once and for all. "Heh."

Harry then looked up to see a golden Freddy costume slumped in the room.

It was weird that he had never known that he had another aunt...

The costume slowly rose up.

An aunt who was magical like his mother and who had decided to protect him when possible...

With a groan, the costume faced him.

The aunt who had one summer day disappeared the year before she had been going to go to Hogwarts along with four other children...

There was silence and then two green eyes opened in the costume's face and it gave him a smile as it opened it's arms. " _Hello, Harry dear._ "

The young teen just placed the tablet to the side and got up before he hugged the animatronic. "Hey, Aunt Rose..."

* * *

As Harry walked down the hallway chatting with his undead aunt after having eaten his snack, he could just barely hear sounds from the dining room. A moment later he turned at the sounds of running just in time for a reddish blur to nearly run into him if not for Golden Freddy yanking him to the side. Said blur then tripped and went tumbling before it came to rest on it's back to reveal Foxy. "Ow... Tha' be not fair me mateys..."

It was then that a yellow blur passed them before it resolved into an angry Chica who grabbed Foxy and lifted him into the air. "GIVE! ME! BACK! MY! BIB!"

Freddy walked up with what could only be an annoyed expression on his face as Chica continued to shake Foxy. "Give Chica back her bib, Foxy."

The pirate fox just tried to shake his head as it went back and forth from Chica shaking him while he held the bib out of her reach to the side. "NAY! I BE NOT GIVING ME BOOTY BACK!"

What he had not noticed was Harry sneaking up on him before the night watchman grabbed the bib and leaped away. Harry then held it out to the animatronic chicken. "Here you go, Chica."

With a smile, Chica dropped Foxy none too gently on his ass before she took the bib and spoke up in a shy voice. "Would you mind helping me tie it, Harry?"

All the wizard did was shrug. "No, not at all."

After he tied it, Chica turned and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Harry." She then shot a glare over her shoulder at Foxy, not seeing Harry struggling to breath. "At least _some_ people know how to treat a lady properly!"

As he blinked and flipped up his eyepatch, Foxy made a show of looking her up and down. "Ye be a lady, lass?"

So it was to no one's surprise that he had to dodge a swipe from an angry Chica before he ran off with a chortle. Meanwhile, Freddy facepalmed. "A bunch of freaking children..."

While she snickered, Rose/Golden Freddy patted him on the shoulder. " _There, there._ " With a smile, she looked over to where a concerned Chica was apologizing to a breathless Harry for nearly suffocating him. " _Don't mind them, Freddy. They're still getting used to be free of the Marionette's control after all. And we **were** kids at one time after all..._ "

Freddy just rolled his eyes. "I know that, Goldy. But still... even with that, we're all old enough to be better."

She just snickered again. " _You were always rather uptight, weren't you?_ " The golden bear suit ignored his scowl before she turned back to the scene before her as Bonnie walked up. " _Besides, Harry doesn't mind in the least..._ "

Having spotted her thoughtful tone, Freddy turned to her. "Any idea what plan Harry has to rescue the pizzeria? He said he had some ideas to stop us from closing..."

All he got was a shake of the head. " _No, he hasn't told me a thing._ " If anyone else was there except for Harry and the others, they would have been shocked at the sight of an animatronic pouting. " _He's too much like his mother in that way..._ "

As the two Freddy's softly talked, Chica continued to apologize. "I am so sorry, Harry, I forgot how strong I am..."

With a wave of his hand, Harry smiled up at her. "No real harm done, Chica. Just be a bit more gentle next time, okay?"

The chicken animatronic just nodded. "I will, I will!" She then got a serious look on her face as she walked off. "I'll even bake you a pizza for you to make up for it."

Bonnie and Harry shared a look and a snicker before the rabbit tapped his chin. "Er, Harry?" At the nod he got, he continued. "Did you get my extra strings for my guitar? That broken one is really throwing me off and I know that management won't replace it..."

For a moment, Harry blinked before he grinned and pulled out a bag of guitar strings. "Yeah, I did. How about while Chica is making that pizza, we go and fix your guitar? Sound good?" With a nod from Bonnie, the two walked off as Freddy and Golden Freddy followed still immersed in their conversation.

* * *

Harry had _just_ bitten into a slice of Chica's famous pizzas when said animatronic took a seat next to him. "Um, Harry?"

Hurriedly swallowing, Harry turned to her with a raised eyebrow as beside them, Freddy sat down with one of the newspapers Harry brought for him. "Yes, Chica? What is it?"

For a few moments she thought over what she had been going to ask before she did so. "Um... I noticed the other day that you took two of the hallway posters with you... Can I ask why?"

With a hum, Harry took another bite of pizza...

* * *

Tossing and turning, Ron finally sat up in bed with a groan. "Bloody hell..." Part of the reason, of course, was a small amount of guilt. The guilt came from the fact that despite Harry sending letters, they had not replied to a single one. Though Hermione was the one who felt far more guilty over that fact. But they had been ordered to not contact him.

That thought caused him to glance toward the desk where the latest letter to him sat. Harry had demanded an explanation why they would not talk to him, as well as asking if he had done something to cause them not to. He had even asked if they no longer wanted to be friends.

Even though the tone of the letter seeped with feelings of frustration and betrayal, neither of the two replied. That had gotten them a glare from Hedwig, but they just shooed her off. After all, Dumbledore had told them not to.

Of course, then there was the two posters. For some reason that Ron _still_ could not understand, Hermione had freaked out when she found out that Harry was working at some pizzeria. Something about a person getting their frontal lobe bitten off by a animetronik, whatever that was. From what she explained, it sounded like an animated armor or something of that sort. Then there was a bit about missing kids. Sounded a bit freaky, but Ron really could not fault his friend for wanting some cash, even if it was muggle stuff. Heck, he wondered if he could get free food.

Having took a deep breath, Ron frowned as he could have sworn that he could actually smell pizza. He shrugged it off though as he spotted the poster on the floor. Ron got out of bed and picked it up and blinked. "What the bloody Hell?" The poster had shown a strange looking brown bear when he had gotten it. But now it showed a really creepy golden one with empty eyes. "Weird..."

He had just set it down and turned when he stopped. There, by the door slumped, was what looked like the bear on the poster. "Wait, where did that come from?" Not really taking an eye from it, Ron glanced around the room as if expecting the twins to be seen.

And then the costume leaped up and screamed in his face, with the red head soon joining. When the rest of the house rushed in, they found him up against the wall looking around, claiming that there was a costume that screamed at him. Something that they just figured was a nightmare or a boggart...

That was until the next night when Hermione also screamed and stated that she had seen it as well. A fact that caused some to want to check out Harry's place of work...

* * *

After he swallowed, Harry shrugged some. "Aunt Rose suggested that I show my friends where I'm working right now, so I sent them the poster."

Chica just shrugged before she grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it. Somehow, despite being a robot, she could still taste it. Besides, the old pizza stains on them were gone after Harry used some kind of spray potion to get rid of them. Next to them, Freddy was trying to stop Foxy from grabbing his paper. "Foxy, bugger off!"

The pirate was having none of it though as he kept trying to grab it. "Arrrgh, I jus' be wantin' ter get the funnies! Yeh not one to appreciate them."

What none of them noticed was Bonnie sneak up behind Freddy and grab some pages. "Yoink! Thanks for the entertainment section, Freddy!"

With a snarl, Freddy whipped around. "Damnit Bonnie!"

Which gave Foxy the chance to grab the funnies and lead to both the rabbit and fox getting chased by an annoyed bear...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

* * *

Still wearing his uniform, Harry had switched out his normal cap for a bandana as he scanned around the ship with a telescope. He turned though as he heard footsteps behind him. "Captain Foxy!"

The animatronic walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder as he looked out on the sea. "So, mister Potter, how goes things today!"

Harry just nodded with a smile. "It's going fine, Captain!"

Having been walking past Pirate Cove with a pizza, Chica stopped and looked up at them with a disbelieving look. "What the _heck_ are you two doing up there...?"

She was ignored by them as Foxy smiled. "Arrrgh. Tha' be good then, my First Mate! Tis' a fine day for sailing the open sea!"

Unimpressed, Chica blinked. "You're on a fake sailing ship in a pizzeria..."

With a smile, Foxy then closed his eyes and sighed as he moved his ears around. "Just listen ter the sounds of the wide open ocean! The waves against the bow! The seagulls drifting in the breeze!"

Still giving them a stare, Chica pointed to the side. "You've got a tape deck playing sounds of the open sea..."

As he took a deep breath, Harry smiled. "And the smell of the sea, Captain! The salt water smells wonderful to me!"

Bonnie, who had walked up, pointed toward the back of the Cove. "That would be the air freshener plugged in over there. I think you're using a sea breeze one..." He trailed off as he became thoughtful before he turned to Chica. "Are we even allowed air fresheners here?"

Now frowning herself, Chica blinked. "I... don't know..." Her frown only deepened. "I could have sworn that we're a scent free place..."

For a few moments, both Foxy and Harry were still before the animatronic continued. "Aye! This be a wonderful day for sailing upon the _Saucy Vixen_ , me First Mate! Arrrgh!"

This time it was Freddy who rolled his eyes as he walked by with newspaper open in front of him. "Foxy, you know that's not what your ship is called, especially as that is not very kid friendly. It's the _Flying Fox_..."

As with Chica and Bonnie though, the two would-be pirates ignored him as Harry brought his spyglass up to his eye and looked around. Suddenly, he came to a stop on Chica and grinned. "Captain! I just found a load of some fine booty!"

The chicken animatronic's eyes flew wide open for a moment and if she could have, her whole face would have been red and felt like it was on fire. "O-o-oh my..."

Foxy pulled out his own spyglass and looked through it before he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Aye, that be a fine pizza indeed."

And as if a switch had been flicked, Chica's expression switched from being embarrassed and pleased to being deeply annoyed. "Screw you, Foxy. Screw you."

Having gotten the pizza, Foxy held up a plastic cutlass as he gestured forward a few minutes later. "Helmsbear! Let us be off east-nor'east!"

At the wheel for the ship, Goldy nodded as she saluted, a fake sword on her hip and a parrot plush on her shoulder. " _Aye-aye, captain!_ "

As he nodded, Foxy grinned. "Arrrgh! We be getting not just loot, but a hostage to ransom back!"

Behind him, and tied up next to where Harry stood, Chica blinked with an utterly annoyed look on her face before she turned to the boy next to her. "Did you guys _really_ have to tie me up like this? _Really?_ "

Harry just smiled and shrugged as he took a bite of his pizza. "Sorry, Chica, Captain's orders. And thanks for bringing me the pizza, by the way."

With a smile, Chica gave him a coy look. "You're very welcome." She then sighed and noticed that Harry was watching her with a raised eyebrow which caused her to look away. "It's nothing..."

A moment later though, the chicken animatronic found that a piec of pizza was being held out so that she could eat it. "Well, here you go." Having noticed her surprised look, Harry chuckled and held it closer to her beak. "You didn't honestly think that I was going to eat and not share with you, did you, Chica? I'm not that mean..."

If she could have, Chica would have blushed as she leaned forward as much as possible and took a bite of the pizza that Harry was hand feeding her. It was then that Foxy turned and raised an eyebrow at what his "First Mate" was doing. "And what be you doing now?"

The young wizard looked over at him as Chica froze. "I be feeding the prisoner, Captain Foxy!"

Foxy gave Chica a look before he rolled his eyes and turned around. "Very well then, me First Mate..." He was looking through his spyglass a few minutes later when he saw Freddy making his way toward them with Bonnie. "ME CREW! TO BATTLE STATIONS! WE GOT INCOMING TROUBLE!"

Getting up, Harry ignored the grumbling from the still tied up Chica. "What be the trouble, Captain?"

The pirate pointed toward where an annoyed Freddy stood as Goldy walked up behind Harry. "It be none other then dread pirate hunter Fezbear! Sworn enemy of the brotherhood of the waves, me crew!"

A growl escaped Freddy as he placed his hands on his waist. "Untie Chica this very moment you guys! And also get down here and clean up your mess or else I swear I will come over there!"

He got his answer a moment later as a foam ball hit him in the head as Foxy shouted at him. "WE BE PIRATES AND PIRATES NEVER SURRENDER!"

Freddy just blinked as Bonnie looked up before he looked at the foam ball. Then slowly he turned back to the ship in time to catch another foam ball between the eyes. For a moment, he took a breath as he closed his eyes. The "Pirates" all froze when he opened them to reveal that they were now completely black except for a small white dot. " ** _THAT'S IT!_** "

While his own eyes widened, Harry reacted as Freddy grabbed one of the foam balls and ducked in time as he whipped it at them. Hearing a groan, he watched as Goldy stumbled back from the hit to the face. "Oh boy..."

He then turned just in time to see Foxy having thrown another ball... Only to get knocked on his ass as both Bonnie and Freddy hit him with two foam balls, one in the head and the other in the knees. "ARRGH! IF IT BE A WAR YEH WANTS, THEN A WAR YEH SHALL GET! FIRE THE CANNONS, ME MATEYS!"

Harry rushed over as foam balls went back and forth and grabbed one of the old pneumatic cannons that between him and Foxy, they had gotten working. He ducked another ball as he shoved one into the chamber then aimed it at Freddy and Bonnie who froze. The rabbit blinked and the ball he held dropped as he spotted the grin. "Oh... fiddlesticks..."

With a mad grin, Foxy gestured forward with his cutlass. "FIRE!"

A moment later, Freddy stumbled back as he got hit in the head before he tripped and fell onto his back. Beside him, Bonnie gasped. "Freddy!" With a growl, he turned toward Harry with a ball in his hands ready to throw, only to get hit by no less then three, including one from the cannon which knocked him onto his back as well. "GAH! NO FAIR YOU GUYS!"

* * *

As they cleaned up from their "Battle", Bonnie thought of something as he turned toward Harry. "Harry? Can I ask you something?"

The wizard stopped as he leaned against his mop and shrugged. "Sure, go ahead and shoot."

For a few moments, the rabbit was slightly unsure before he coughed. "Well... I was wondering about that night when the Marionette was destroyed..." All movement in the room stopped as they all turned to the nervous Bonnie. "I'm just wondering how the heck you were so strong? You actually managed to physically manhandle the bunch of us with some ease and then while it was fighting Goldy, you swung that hammer into it..."

Harry frowned as he thought back to that night, the memories of sheer terror involving the animatronics still fresh in his mind. At first, the four main ones showed up with a fifth hanging near the door, grinning maliciously at him until he picked up and threw Freddy at him. It was then he noticed Goldy's poster on the camera and she showed up.

Right before it went to hell in a handbasket once she caught sight of him being attacked.

Mainly because she then launched herself at the unknown animatronic and began to physically fight him. Of course, the fight was rather even until Harry grabbed a two pound hammer he had brought with him and smashed it into the back of the unknown animatronic. Something he could only do because as soon as the fight between Goldy and what he later was told was the Marionette had started, the others went glitch and were unable to do much of anything. Between the two of them, him and his undead aunt, they smashed and tore him to pieces.

Then he had blacked out.

When he had come to a few minutes later, he freaked out at the sight of the animatronics standing above him, just watching. It was only after they backed off some that he calmed down. Then Goldy stepped forward and began to explain what was going on. About how they had originally been children who were murdered by a former security guard. A security guard who was influenced by the Marionette (an animatronic from the original Freddy Fezbear Family Diner back in the fifties and who had been brought from Germany by the former owner when he returned from the War). They had then been stuffed into the suits, while still alive, and their souls trapped. Something that the Marionette called 'The Joy of Creation', and to their horror he was able to control them.

In fact, the only one who he was unable to control was Golden Freddy and that was because she had hid. For years, she had tried to get help, but failed each time as she scared the other night watchmen and sometimes caused them to faint. And once they fainted, she vanished back into her poster as she lost the connection before she vanished. Meanwhile, since the night watchmen were knocked out and unable to close the doors...

Harry still shivered at that.

However, Harry had a blood connection with the girl that had been shoved into the Golden Freddy suit, a fact that she had somehow sensed. Which had been helped along as she had recognized Harry's eyes and some of his features as being that of her older sister, Lily. That had allowed her to help him in the way that she had as well as throw off the attempts at control by the Marionette. It was the very next night that he had made friends with each of the animatronics as they came to him one by one to apologize and talk with him...

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of it as he saw the worried expression on Chica's face as she gently shook him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Having shaken off his thoughts, Harry smiled before he went back to mop the floor. "Sorry about that, guys." He rinsed the mop before he hummed. "As to how I did all that? I managed to get my hands on some Re'em blood. That stuff will make a human who drinks it immensely physically powerful. Apparently powerful enough to fight you guys on equal terms."

As he walked past with a large garbage bag, Freddy frowned. "Huh..." Freddy then stopped and looked at Harry in thought. "Whatever did you do with the Marionette's remains, anyways? You said that you were going to get rid of them, though I didn't see you do so."

With a small grin, Harry chuckled. "I put them into an expanded box and sent them to my godfather, Sirius, with a note asking him to destroy it what was inside..." 

* * *

Sirius slowly set the box into the fireplace in the basement of Grimauld Place as Remus glanced at the letter. "Er... what the hell is in that box that Harry wants us to destroy it completely with magic?"

The dog animagus shrugged as he activated the wards around the fireplace. "Looked inside and there was all these parts, looked like a puppet of some kind."

It was then that the two jumped as they heard a voice behind them. "A puppet you say? And Harry wants it completely destroyed?" Both turned as Dumbledore walked into the room with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm..."

As the old wizard walked past Sirius and opened the box, Sirius shared a look with Remus. "Yeah, he said it was really important that I do so immediately, but... I kind of forgot and..." He then noticed that Dumbledore had gone pale. "Something the matter, Headmaster?"

What happened next was Albus shoving him back before he pointed his wand at the fireplace and letting loose a burst of, to their shock, Fiendfyre. A moment later it struck the package and they could hear an unearthly scream over the roar of the flames as they seemed to struggle for a moment before they consumed whatever was fighting back against them. The shock continued as Dumbledore did not let up for several minutes before he cancelled the flames leaving the enchanted stone, which was able to withstand massive amounts of heat, charred black and beginning to run like wax. Then he turned to the others and they stared as he looked shaken. "I think... we need to send someone in to investigate this place that young mister Potter is working at..."

* * *

It was just after the noontime rush that a shabbily dressed man walked across the parking lot for Freddy's. Oddly enough, no one gave him a second glance. Not even when he walked inside the pizzeria. Once the doors closed behind him though, Remus looked around the rundown place. A moment later, he heard a whistle and turned to see Tonks walk on behind him. "Merlin, this place has seen some better days..."

All the werewolf did was nod, slightly distracted by the smells of food. "That it has..." A frown then crossed his face. "I think that I remember this place..."

That bit of information caused Tonks to turn and look at him. "I thought that neither you or Padfoot knew anything about this place when it was brought up in a meeting."

Still frowning, Remus glanced at her. "Because the Freddy's that Sirius and I knew about was quite a distance away. And, well... I had forgotten about it."

Tonks frowned a bit as she looked around. "Oh?"

With a grimace, Remus nodded. "Yeah, it's coming back to me now..." A sigh escaped him as he looked at the younger woman. "Lily's youngest sister, Rose Evens I think her name was, got word that she was going to Hogwarts. Both her and Lily were excited over it and her parents brought her to a place called 'Freddy's' for a party..."

He felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. "What happened?"

Lost in his memories, Remus frowned a bit. "She went missing with four other children." Slowly, he shook his head. "I only remember because James found out a week later and we all came down to search for her. Even questioned the guard they caught... Nothing ever turned up though and we never did find her. They just figured that the guard murdered them and hid the bodies. Not that we ever really believed that." Having seen the look on Tonks' face, Remus sighed. "The guard showed signs of having been under magical influence. And considering that the Death Eaters were around, we just always figured that they were behind it. But now..."

While she grimaced, Tonks nodded. "Yeah, with how Dumbledore reacted to that puppet thing..." They started to walk down the hall when the Auror spotted something and stopped Remus. "Hey, Wolfie... What is that?"

Turning, Remus spotted an open office and took a sniff. "Harry's scent is all over there, so I think that this might be his office..." He then leaned down to two switches. "Hmm... Lights and door?" Slowly, Remus tilted his head back and frowned before he turned to Tonks. "Could you..."

As she nodded, she pulled out her wand and cast some spells. "There, no one will notice a thing now." Tonks jumped back though when he pressed the "Door" button and a heavy steel door slammed down from the ceiling with a bang. "What the bloody hell?!"

However, Remus' frown only deepened. "Curiouser and curiouser..." He knocked his knucked against it and shook his head. "I don't think that I could break through this even when transformed. Which begs the question... Why would you need this heavy duty of security for a run down pizzeria?"

As he pressed the button again and the door rose, Tonks rubbed her arms. "I am really not liking this..."

Remus glanced at her and nodded. "Agreed..." They exited the office and cancelled the spells behind them as they walked down the hall. "You head over to the manager's office and I'll walk around a bit more, maybe find some clues." After Tonks had nodded and left, Remus continued into the main dining room. He had to suppress a shiver though as it seemed that the animatronics on stage where following him. But then the werewolf dismissed the thought. They were just muggle robots after all, nothing more and nothing less. He did though check out what looked like a stage and noted a damaged animatronic there. A part of him wondered why Harry's scent was back here as well. 'Maybe he does patrols?'

Not finding anything, though he noted the tracks in the dust, Remus left. What he hadn't noticed was the eyes of the fox animatronic following him. 'I wonder who that be...?'

Up on stage, the Fezbear band also noted the man as he left the Cove. All of them had noticed how no one seemed to realize that he was there, which worried them because they didn't know if he was a threat to the children. Unable to do anything since it was the day, though, they decided to talk with Harry that night. Remus meanwhile knew nothing of this and entered another hall and stopped when he saw Tonks there looking at something on the wall. "I thought that you were seeing the manager?"

The Auror glanced at him before she shrugged her shoulders. "I _did_. Once I did the Confundus though, he pretty much did everything on the spot surprisingly enough." She then tapped the bulletin board with a frown. "I think that you should read this, Remus though..."

Slightly unnerved by her serious tone, he walked over and read them himself. At one of them he raised an eyebrow. "Animated corpses?"

With a frown, Tonks looked over at him. "You ever hear of anything like that before?"

All Remus did was shake his head. "No..." He then glanced at the direction he had come from and frowned before he started to walk. "I'll be right back." It was a few minutes later when Tonks saw a disturbed looked Remus walking toward her. Before she could say anything though, he shook his head. "I snuck into the backstage are to look. I've done some work in the muggle world, so I know that would be where the spare parts are for these robots."

Tonks crossed her arms under her chest and raised her eyebrows. "And?"

If anything, Remus looked more disturbed as he shivered. "Underneath the smells of cleaners, it smelt of blood... Blood and death..."

For a few moments there was silence before Tonks blinked. "Okay... Now I'm really wondering what is going on here... And how Harry's involved..."

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair in thought as he watched the animatronics in front of him. "So you guys saw a man today who... wasn't there for most?"

Giving a glance at Freddy, Bonnie shrugged his shoulders. "Well... Yeah." He gestured at the others as he continued. "All of us could see him, but none of the humans in the room seemed to."

A moment later, Freddy hummed a bit as he rubbed his chin. Then he shook one finger. "Actually... it was like they could see him, but didn't notice him. It was... rather odd, to say the least."

With a frown, Harry shook his head. "Yeah... That does sound rather odd. It almost sounds like a wizard..." He trailed off as a thought occurred to him and then Harry looked up. "What did he look like?"

Before anyone could say anything, Chica spoke up. "He looked like a pervert!"

The silence that accompanied her declaration was so utterly complete, that a pin drop in the security office could have been heard by the group, despite them being at the show stage. For a moment, Harry blinked before he hung his head and pinched his nose. 'I just know that I'm going to regret this...' After he took a deep breath, Harry raised his head to look at the nodding chicken animatronic. "Okay, Chica... How did he looked like a pervert...?"

Chica frowned at him for a moment before she ticked off her fingers. "Well, for one thing, he was a older man lurking around in a place for children by himself..." There was a collective blink at that. "Two, he was really shabby when it came to clothing. Really worn down and dirty. Perverts are always like that I've heard..."

As one, Harry, Freddy, and Bonnie turned to Foxy who scowled. "Stow it."

However, Chica just dismissed him. "Foxy isn't a pervert." The fox smiled, only for it to become a scowl with her next words. "He would 't know how to even if he had the chance." She ignored it as she ticked off on another finger. "Thirdly, he was hunched over as he walked through the pizzeria." The others could only blink as she did a comical impression of someone sneaking around before Chica continued. "Fourth, he was sniffing as he walked and watched everything around him." The animatronic stood up and shivered a bit. "Creeped me out when he watched me, really... But there was one big thing that told me he was a pervert!"

While he smiled, Harry leaned back and coughed. "And, er... what would that be now?"

The chicken looked around before she leaned in and performed a stage whisper. "He had a pervert's mustache."

This time, the period of utter silence lasted longer as even the other animatronics stared at her. Meanwhile, Harry raised a finger and tried several times to get something out before he managed it. "He... Had a pervert's mustache..." He watched as Chica nodded as if she had imparted some form of great wisdom. "And, um... How would you know this?"

As she blinked, Chica gave him an odd look. "Well... I've overheard parents talking about perverts before over the years. He showed all the signs of being a pervert from what I have heard, but the mustache is something that I've heard described before! And they always belonged to perverts!" A shiver ran down her body as she cradled her cupcake to her. "I was worried over what he might do to me or Cupcake..."

Feeling a slight headache coming on, Harry pinched his nose again and took a deep breath. "Okay then... So did this guy actually do anything... You know, odd besides, what you've already said?"

Bonnie ignored Chica as she gently stroked her cupcake plush and muttered to it. "Well... He did go backstage for a bit, but I already checked before you came down and everything seems okay."

Once more, Chica attracted stares as she muttered to her plush. "He was back there with my spare parts doing... Who knows what... Brrr."

It was Foxy who broke the silence as he blinked and his expression became blank. "Lass, trust me when I say that yeh are the last one to worry about perverts wantin' somethin' from."

Chica smiled at him and was about to say something when she blinked. "Hey... Wait a second..."

From where he sat, Harry sighed. 'This is going to be one of those nights where I wish that this place had a bar, isn't it?' He shook it off though as he remembered something. "Hmm... Guys?" His voice was enough to cause Chica to pause in her choking of Foxy. "I just remembered something that management left for me in a note. Might be a coincidence, but apparently they're going to have me train a on-call guard for when I'd be unavailable for whatever reason... Though it's a she."

Frowning, Freddy tapped his fingers against the tabletop. "That's... Odd. They've never done anything like that before..."

All Harry did was shrug. "I know, but there's not much that I can do." Suddenly, grin crossed his face which reminded Goldy of when Lily would be planning something mischievous. "But if we're getting a new guard, we should put them through their paces and see if they can last five nights at Freddy's..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Having gotten there really early that night, Harry frowned as he looked at his watch. 'It's already 11:30... hopefully she gets here soon.' It was then that he heard footsteps rushing up and noticed a woman running toward him. "Just in time."

Upon reaching him, she stopped and panted as she bent over with her hands on her knees. "S-sorry... missed my bus and that..."

A chuckle caused her to look up. "No worries, but at least you made it and that's what counts." Harry then held out his hand with a smile. "Name's Harry Potter, I'm the guard whose going to train you for whenever you get called in... Nymphadora, wasn't it?"

As she scowled, Nymphadora shook his hand and squeezed as hard as she could. "Don't call me that, I prefer Tonks."

The only reaction that she got from Harry to her annoyance was a raised eyebrow. "Sure, Tonks." Once she let go, he turned and began to unlock the door. "Now, management decided to fuck off early tonight along with the janitors, which means that I'm going to have to show you around and such. Firstly, when you get in here you need to do a quick patrol of the building to make sure that all the doors are secured and no one is inside..."

While she followed, Tonks listened with one ear to him as she glanced around and suppressed a shiver. 'Okay... this place somehow is creepier then Grimmauld...'

Her attention was caught as Harry stopped in front of the office. "Okay, this is our office where we'll be staying for the night. Before you ask though, management, the bloody cheapskates they are, turn off the power here for the night before they leave so all we got is emergency power via batteries in the basement. What that means is that as the night goes on, we'll slowly run out of power since the light in the office, the fan, and the tablet all use power. Closing either the security doors or turning on the hall lights will only make it go down quicker. Do it too much or too long and you'll run out of power before 6 AM in the morning, when we reconnect to the grid proper."

For a moment, Tonks blinked as that sunk in. 'Okay... That's cheap...' She turned to Harry with a frown. "So... What? If the power goes out the food will spoil or something?"

A dark chuckle escaped Harry that caused the hairs on her neck to raise. "Oh, among other things..." Harry then gestured her to follow him. Once they reached the main dining room, checking exits on the way, he nodded toward the animatronics. "Anyways, these are who we'll be guarding. The bear is Freddy Fezbear's, the leader of the band. Beside him, you'll see Bonnie the rabbit... Rabbit, not bunny. Very important to remember that."

Then Harry pointed toward Chica, but before he could say anything, Tonks spoke up. "And that's the duck, right?"

There was a deafening silence at that, though the Auror in disguise could have sworn that the yellow animatronic was giving her a glare from the corner of her eye. Before she could turn to check though, Harry scowled at her. "Chica is a _chicken_ not a _duck_. Trust me when I say that it is very important to show them proper respect, and not just because their important to the children."

Slightly unnerved, Tonks raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry about that..." A frown then crossed her face. "They seem rather important to you..."

To her surprise, a soft smile crossed his face. "Yeah... This place holds a lot of good memories for me from my childhood..."

For about a minute, Tonks waited as Harry watched the animatronics fondly. Then the moment was broken as she cleared her throat. "So... Um... What's with the out of order place...?"

Harry glanced at it and shook his head. "Tha' there be Pirate's Cove, lass. It be the domain of the fiercest and most infamous pirate in all the Seven Seas... Captain Foxy, arrrgh." However, all he got was a blank look from her to which he rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic..."

Having shaken it off, Tonks gave him a look as she followed. 'Okay... He's not quite what I was expecting...'

Her head turned toward the blocked off Cove as she could have _sworn_ she had heard the faint sounds of laughter. Unknown to her, Harry had noticed her not paying attention and rolled his eyes before he decided to mention something that caught her attention. "... And as a reminder, Fezbear Entertainment is not liable in any way for injuries or dismemberment on the property." That brought her up short, but before she could say anything, Harry jerked his thumb at the kitchen. "Anyways, we got about ten minutes before we need to be back at the desk, so if you want something to eat, you can grab it from the kitchen. Same with drinks as we get free stuff like that."

Confused, Tonks frowned at him. "Wait... Why do we need to be back at the desk in ten minutes?"

She did shiver at the dark smirk on Harry's face when he answered with a chuckle. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to be here when the clock strikes midnight or after."

Despite her instincts telling her to get out of there, Tonks just ignored them and nodded as she headed to the kitchen. "Okay..."

As Harry stood there, he watched as she walked to the kitchen door and inside. Upon hearing a snicker, he snorted. "I know, I know, but can you blame me, Bonnie?" There was a soft snort and Harry shook his head. "Yeah... She was barely listening to me, so I doubt that she's going to make it through the night. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go grab a slice or two and a drink before the show _really_ begins... Oh, and Chica? I know that your annoyed, but don't be too bad tonight..." And with that, Harry walked over to the kitchen and walked in to grab himself something. 'Heh... wonder how she'll do.'

Once Harry had rejoined her and as they walked back to the security office, Tonks took a big bite out of her pizza slice and smiled. 'At least the pizza here is good... If I wasn't an Auror and the pay was better, then I could have been tempted.'

It was then that she noticed that Harry had stopped in front of the door. "Oh... Before I forget, there is one last thing..." Harry slowly turned and the way he was shaded in the dim light and shadows as well as his grin gave him a sinister air. One that caused a shiver to run down Tonks' spine. "If you're here, well, you just made a very poor career choice."

Still unnerved, Tonks still followed him into the office, though a glance at a ventilation duct caused her to relax. Mainly because she could just barely see a tabby before it slowly backed up and disappeared. 'At least I have backup here...' Polishing off her slice, she took a quick drink as Harry held out a tablet. "This is for the cameras, right?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you can flip through each camera easily like this..." He showed her and she nodded as she memorized it in time for Harry to notice something as he held out one hand and gestured with it. "And here... We... Go..."

Confused, Tonks was about to say something when the phone rang. However, Harry stopped her from answering it which caused it to come through the speaker. " _Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know that it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about..._ "

Tonks watched Harry eat his second slice unconcerned with what was on the phone, until something caught her ear and she whipped around. "Wait, what was that about death?!"

The guy on the phone just continued. " _Blah blah blah. Now, I know that might sound bad, but there's nothing to worry about..._ "

However, as he continued the hairs on the neck of the Auror in disguise rose. 'These things bloody kill people?! What the bloody fucking hell?! Fuck the children and what they think of it!' As the phone clicked off, she gave a nervous chuckle at Harry. "This... This is some kind of hazing, right?" At his shrug, she decided to check the camera for the show stage only to see that Chica was missing. "Where the bloody hell did it go?!"

Quickly, she flipped through the cameras, but couldn't find it. Having finished his pizza, Harry raised a finger as he took a drink. "You know, there's blind spots on the camera, which is why when you can't find one of them you should use your door lights... Such as the one on your left."

For a brief moment, she froze before she reached out and tapped the door light. There, in the window looking in was Chica before she slowly opened her beak to reveal a second set of teeth in the back which formed a gastly grin. "BLOODY HELL!"

After the door slammed down, Harry took another drink as he leaned back against the desk. "Here's a piece of advice, Chica approaches the office via the east hall, and Bonnie does it by the west hall... Also, Chica likes to hang around to suck your power while Bonnie often leaves quickly. Best to check your door lights before you open your doors though. Also, keep checking those cameras..."

After checking the cameras again, Tonks found Chica in the washroom, but then noticed something else. "Shite! The rabbit's gone!"

And so it went, hour by hour as the two animatronics tried to get in. However, the two made it through the night and the chime sounded for 6 AM. With one final check of the stage, where she found them all back there, Tonks finally relaxed and stared at Harry who acted calm and collected... Unlike her since she had her shirt stained with sweat. "H-how are you so calm?!"

Harry just chuckled as he shook his head. "Simple, this is all old hat for me." He then smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. "Anyways, good work rookie! You made it through the night, so I guess I'll be seeing you again tonight." The young wizard ignored the stare from the young woman as he left the office. "Anyways, just going to do a quick patrol to check around, want to come?"

Harry was completely unsurprised to see her gone and hear the door outside open and close which caused him to chuckle as he left. What he didn't notice was the wide eyed cat in the vent who had been there all night watching.

* * *

Dumbledore nodded as Snape finished his report before he hummed. "Before we finish though... Nymphadora? What do you have to report on what happened last night at young mister Potter's job?" At the sound of a snore, he turned and raised an eyebrow as he noticed that said Auror was uneasily sleeping on the table. Even more curious was the sight of McGonagall trying to take a sip of tea as her hands shook. Snape had been about to sneer about wanting to know about a muggle job, when he noted the same things. However, Dumbledore tried again. "Nymphadora?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes before he poked his partner in the side. He didn't expect her to scream as she swung and slugged him in the face. "FUCKING CHICKEN! GET THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" It was only when she noticed the fact that she was not in the pizzeria that she blushed. "Um..."

Having fixed his busted nose, Kingsley sniffled a bit before he turned a glare on her. "What was that about?"

What none of them expected was the shiver that ran down Tonks' and McGonagall's bodies. "I... thought that I was back in that place again..." At the looks, she rubbed her arms. "Back at Freddy's where Harry works..."

Now Mad-Eye was intrigued as he leaned forward. "Oh? How so, lass?"

Part of him was even more interested when he noticed that there was the spark of fear. "Well... um... I'm not going back there again tonight, right?"

Both Dumbledore and Mad-Eye shared a look before the Headmaster frowned. "I'm afraid that I fail to see why you shouldn't go back?" Upon seeng her expression, he coughed and brought out his pensieve. "Perhaps you might find it easier to show us some of what happened then?"

It was with agonizing slowness that Tonks slowly placed some memories into the bowl-shaped artifact. Once she was done, Dumbledore touched some runes and what looked like a screen popped up and projected Tonks' surroundings. The various Order members listened as Harry took her through the building, though several who were there narrowed their eyes at what Harry mentioned and his tone. When they got to the introductions of the animatronics, there were mutters of them being creepy. However, those mutters were drowned out as Tonks stood up and screamed. "I KNEW IT! I BLOODY FUCKING KNEW THAT DAMNED CHICKEN WAS GLARING AT ME!"

Giving her a raised eyebrow alongside some of the others, Remus noted that it did look like it was glaring at her. His attention was caught by something that Harry said. "Did... did he really just mention _dismemberment?!_ "

Sirius just nodded, slighly unnerved. "Ye-yeah... I think that he did."

Eventually, they reached the point where the phone rang and were listening to the introduction when one part caught all their attentions. " _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ "

For once, even Snape had issues saying something sarcastic before he glanced at Dumbledore who leaned forward. 'This has to be some kind of joke...'

When it reached a bit about someone losing their frontal lobe, Dumbledore stopped the recording and looked at Hestia, who had medical training. "Considering that such an injury is hinted at being fatal usually for a muggle, how bad would it be?"

Hestia was slightly green before she answered. "You know the Longbottoms? If one survived an injury like that, then they'd be lucky to end up like them..."

That caused more then one face to blanche before Dumbledore restarted the recording in time for the next bit. " _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ "

Unknowingly, Kingsley echoed Tonks in the Pensieve. "This has to be some form of hazing..."

While he shook his head, Remus shook his head. "This... might explain why the backstage area smelt like blood and death so much..."

Several members jumped out of their seats when Chica appeared in the window. As the night continued to the end, several Order members commented on how calm and collected Harry seemed. The fact that he gave her bits of advice to get through the night raised yet more eyebrows from certain members of the Order, such as Dumbledore. Once it was all done, Tonks looked over at Dumbledore hopefully, only for her expression to fall at his frown. "You... don't want McGonagall and myself to go back there... right? _RIGHT?!_ "

Her stomach just dropped as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora, but we need you to continue to investigate." Before she could say anything, he raised his hand. "And no, we can't use any extreme forms of magic as that might catch the attention of the Ministry and they would use it against us. I will let you use magic though if you or mister Potter are in danger of being harmed, though. _Immediate_ danger, that is."

After the meeting was over, Miss Weasley wrung her hands in nervousness. "Headmaster, why are you letting this continue instead of protecting Harry? That poor dear must be traumatized..."

The Headmaster was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "Because, Molly, I noticed something in Harry's face. Something that I have no doubt that Severus, Alastor, and some others noticed... such as you, Arthur."

With a slow nod, Arthur frowned. "He knows far more about the situation... and was also interested in what Tonks' reactions were, I think."

Albus frowned himself in thought. "It certainly seems that way..."

* * *

Harry tapped his wristwatch as he looked around. When he noticed the woman walking toward him, he just smiled. "Welcome back for your second night, Rookie!" All Harry did was rock back and forth on his heels as Tonks gave him a glare through her nervousness, which he nodded at. "Good, you do have some steel inside."

Slowly, Tonks nodded as she followed him in. "Um... Thanks? I guess...?" She turned him down when he asked if she wanted to do a patrol with him and left the office whistling a tune. "After a moment, Tonks heard a small meow and looked at the vent to see a worried looking tabby there. A glance at the camera let her know where Harry was and she pulled out her wand. A quick bit of magic saw the screws securing the vent fall out and the tabby come out into the security room. "I'm telling you, there's something wrong with him!"

Despite wanting to disagree, Minerva nodded as she transformed back. "As much as I would like to say otherwise, perhaps you might be right." Her expression then took on a soured look as she shook her head. "Miss Granger could be right since she said that cutting Mister Potter off from everyone could see him go a bit crazy emotionally..."

With a grimace, Tonks glanced through the cameras to see Harry near the show stage watching the three animatronics there. "I think that this is a little more then a bit. Kid's either got the biggest bollocks that I have ever seen, or he's got a death wish. I just wish I knew which one it was..."

While the two talked and Tonks continued to observe Harry's progress through the pizzeria, neither of them paid much attention to the office around them. Of course, if they had then they would have seen the cupcake plush blink at them. They also would have seen it move the slightest amount to better see them...

* * *

Harry was just about to walk away from the show stage when he noticed that Chica's eyes flew open and then sank into a glare at her cupcake. Knowing what he did now about the Cupcakes, Harry frowned before he whispered. "Leave me a note about what you saw in the kitchen, okay, Chica?" He got the barest of nods which was the best she could do before she would get freed up that night. With that done, Harry walked into the kitchen and made himself a snack before he moseyed over to Pirate Cove and poked his head in. "Ye be up tonight, Captain. Scare the lass good, would yeh? Arrrrgh." He then got a wink before he headed back to the security office slowly, still checking as he went. 'I wonder if my suspicions about her are correct.'

Finally, he walked into the office just as the clock hit midnight. Tonks glanced at the cameras with a nervous look and then back at him. "Aren't you even the least bit worried about those things catching you?!"

For a moment, Harry held up his finger as he took a bite of his sandwich before he pointed it at the phone. And just in time for it to ring before the voice that Tonks had begun to call 'Phone Guy' spoke up. " _Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, if you're hearing this, then you made it to Day two, congrats!_ "

An expression of annoyance crossed the Auror's face. "Gee, thanks." Nonetheless, she did as he recommended and continued to look through the cameras, though she shot a slight glare at Harry when he slurped his soda. When it reached the end though, she blinked. "Wait... Pirate Cove?"

With a smile, Harry nodded. "Yeah, where Captain Foxy is. I introduced him to you last night, remember?" He took in Tonks' expression and raised an eyebrow though he was laughing manically on the inside. "You were listening to what I was telling you last night on the patrol, right?"

A sheepish grin crossed Tonks's face as she looked anywhere but him. "Um... Yeah! Of course I was listening to what you were telling me! In fact, I was hanging onto your every word!"

All Harry did was bite his sandwich and chew it with one eyebrow raised. "Right... Oh, and as to your last question? After so long of dealing with them, I'm not really all that scared of the animatronics. It's like a big game to me now." Taking another slurp of his soda, making sure to have it sound as obnoxious as possible, he gestured at the camera tablet. "Anyways... You really should check the Cove just in case."

While she frowned and cursed at him internally, Tonks switched to the cameras watching the Cove, only to see a animatronic poking it's head out. "I-is that..."

The guard across from her grinned as he polished off his sandwich. "Tha' there be none other then the infamous pirate, Captain Foxy lass. Yeh best be careful with him, see, iffin yeh see him disappear with the curtains open, tha' means he be comin' for yeh booty. Yeh would have aboot five seconds ter close yonder door before he comes in ter snatch yeh. And I be thinkin' tis would be a loss of such a fine booty if he get it yeh, lass."

An eyebrow twitched on Tonks' face as she stared at him while in the vent, McGonagall placed a paw over her face. "Are you hitting on me..."

All she got as she continued to flip through cameras, checking on Bonnie and Chica was a grin. "I'm almost fifteen you know..."

Before she could respond though, she changed the view back to the Cove and noticed that Foxy was gone and the out of order sign had been flipped and now said "It's Me!" All of which took her less then a quarter of a second to realize before she slammed the door button down. "SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEE!" And not a moment too soon since as soon as it closed, there was a bang and a tooth rattling unearthly scream from the other side of the door.

* * *

Harry smiled as Tonks ran out the door behind him as he did the morning check. 'Looks like the combination of aunt Rose and Foxy really freaked her out.' As he walked past the stage, he nodded at them. "Great job you guys. And Chica? I hope that you left the note like I asked..." She only blinked in response before he entered the kitchen, and, sure enough, there was a note left on one of the tables there. "Now lets see what got her so angry last night...'

Giving it a quick glance, Harry smiled at how it was written in crayon of all things and somewhat childishly. A moment later though he began to frown as he started to read it. ' _Harry, new guard had someone else in office with them while you were in dining room. She used a wand and magic to open vent, which a cat came from and transformed into a woman. Cat lady and her then talked with each other as they watched you, and mentioned that they had been watching you for a long time. Then cat lady turned back into a cat and went into the vents before new guard used magic to resecure vent grate._ '

Slowly, Harry placed down the note and frowned in thought. 'A cat who transforms into a woman? That sounds like Professor McGonagall... But that means that they're watching me? Though...' He remembered that a number of Animagi were unregistered and frowned. 'It could be someone else, I suppose...' A scowl then crossed his face. 'Still, that means that I was right that "Tonks" is a witch and this whole thing reeks...' While he continued to think, he folded the note and placed it into his pocket as he walked out. Just as he was about to pass the stage, he stopped and looked at Freddy. "Hey, Freddy? She's not ready for you, so I think that tonight you should go all out with her..."

For a moment, Harry's talk was greeted with a grin from Freddy and the others...

* * *

Just as Molly shooed her kids and Hermione out of the kitchen, they stopped as they noticed a tired Tonks in front of them. For two minutes she just stared at Hermione and Ron. Suddenly, she pulled them into a hug and sniffled. "I am _so_ sorry that I never believed you about the bear, so, so bloody sorry..."

The two stiffened before they relaxed in her arms. Meanwhile, Molly watched with wide eyes as she had not believed them about the bear and thought it just nightmares brought on by guilt. She was further surprised when McGonagall hugged them and apologized for the same thing that Tonks did. 'I... wait, that thing is real!?'

As with the previous night, Dumbledore waited until the end of the meeting to turn to Tonks and McGonagall. "Nymphadore, Minerva, anything to report in regards to last night at the pizzeria?"

Tonks glanced around and shuddered. "Last night was, if _anything_ even worse then the first night." At the looks, she continued as she rubbed her arms as if cold. "It seems that as the week goes on, the animatronics there get more and more active with more becoming active..."

It was then that Molly piped up. "Dearie, you mentioned to Ron and Hermione that you saw the bear that they have?"

That caught a number of people's attention as both Tonks and McGonagall nodding, the cat explaining. "We both saw it last night in the security office. It seems that it can... teleport into the room at times." She then frowned a bit in thought. "According to mister Potter, all you need to do is avert your eyes from both it and the poster it uses to announce it's impending arrival and it'll disappear without scaring you... But that it by itself is rather harmless besides scares."

With a nod, Tonks crossed her arms as she tried to fight back the shivers. "Apparently feeling faint from it is normal, which would give time for the other animatronics to get you if your not careful."

While the other members of the Order muttered amongst themselves, Albus stepped her fingers in front of his face before he placed the pensieve in front of the Auror. "If you wouldn't mind placing some of the memories of the night in there, I believe that we should see how your night went first hand..."

With a swallow, Tonks nodded and not too soon after, the Order was treated to the sights of her second night at Freddy's. There was some shouts and a shriek when Foxy appeared. But unnoticed by most there, Dumbledore and some others were more interested in how Harry was acting. What really caught their attention was how he continually watched Tonks between giving her snippets of advice. Once it was all finished though, Tonks spoke up by swinging her hands to the side. "Also, I'm done with that place! I am not going back there at all!"

As he sighed, Dumbledore nodded slightly saddened. "I suppose..."

A triumphant expression crossed Tonks' face only for it to be wiped off as Mad-Eye chuckled. "Seems that Potter has more steel in him then you, a professional Auror does." He barely reacted as she slammed a hand onto the table and demanded to know what he meant by that. "Lass, Potter has been at that job for more then three weeks. It barely even bothers him anymore." Taking a swing of his flask, he continued. "Though I will give you that might be a consequence of your current training..."

For a moment, Tonks blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

A chuckle escaped the grizzled old man as he shook his head. "They're teaching Aurors how to deal with short fights with criminals. Fights that are over in minutes at best." Moody's false eye then focused on her, and Tonks shivered as she was reminded of Foxy for some reason. "But back during the first war, there were times when you would be hopping from one fight to another. Some days and nights it was nearly non-stop. You and the other currently trained Aurors would likely not be able to keep up with something like that... Potter has likely dealt with something similar, so I have no doubt that if it came to it, he would be able to deal with what we had to in the first war."

If he had been aiming for her to continue on, it worked. However, one the meeting broke up and she had left for her shift, Dumbledore shared a look with Moody as well as Sirius and Remus, both of whom stuck behind. "Alastor, I would prefer it if you would not egg on some of the members."

All he got in reply was Moody snorting. "The rookie could use some toughening up, especially since we'll be dealing with a war soon enough." He took another swing of his flask. "She has the talent and the potential to go far, this will help her with that." Then he went silent and gave the few wizards around a look as he watched Molly check on the teens. "Potter knows, Albus."

From where he sat, Remus frowned. "I don't think that he knows, Mad-Eye... I think that he suspects that she might be a witch though."

Sirius just waved him off. "Same thing with him really. Sometimes I see James in him, but he does have Lily's ability to suspect things though."

There was a silence before Albus spoke up. "There's more to it then that, my friends. If we go by what Nymphadora and Minerva has told us, then this... 'Golden Freddy' can use posters to teleport..." His eyes narrowed a little. "Posters, such as the ones that Harry had sent to miss Granger and Mr. Weasley..."

With a thoughtful expression, Sirius rubbed his chin. "Well, according to Tonks, Harry said that all this Golden Freddy thing can do is scare. And to be frank, after seeing some of the letters he sent them, I can't blame him for becoming frustrated enough with them to scare the bloody hell out of them..."

* * *

Harry whistled a jaunty tune as he twisted the screwdriver in his hands as the screws securing the vent slowly twisted with squeaks. Finally, the last one popped out as did the screen before he placed some double sided tape on the back and put it back into place. After he placed the screws into a baggy and everything into the knapsack he used, Harry walked to the door still whistling. 'Tonight should be interesting...'

With a smile, he exited the door and locked it before he made his way toward a nearby late night coffee shop and got himself a drink with some donuts. When he arrived back at the pizzeria, he spotted a nervous Tonks already there and waiting. She then noticed him and gave him a glare. "Where the bloody hell did you get off to!?"

As he raised his eyebrow, Harry took a sip of his drink and shrugged. "Felt like hot chocolate and donuts tonight... want one?" Internally, he laughed at her disbelieving expression before he externally shrugged and unlocked the door. "Suit yourself." He ignored Tonks' grumbles as he did a patrol through the darkened pizzeria before he stepped into the kitchen and left a note for Chica there about the vents. Upon getting back to the office, he snatched a donut and started munching on it. "Hope that you're ready... for Freddy..."

For his troubles he got a glare from Tonks right before it hit midnight and the phone rang which attracted her attention. " _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._ "

Once more, Harry nearly laughed at how Tonks' eyebrow twitched. "It wasn't real before now, you jackass...?"

The Phone Guy continued though as if she had not talked. " _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._ "

Tonks just glared at the phone. "Gee? It's best not to get caught? Wow, what a brilliant insight!"

However, luckily for the object of her ire, the phone, the call ended a moment later. " _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._ "

It was then that she noted that Harry had raised a finger and blinked before he pointed it at a door. Her eyes widening, Tonks switched on the light to find that Bonnie stood just outside the door, except his eyes were black as night with a single spot of white in them. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

As the door was slammed down, Harry shook his head and sighed. "As he told you last night, keep an eye on the cameras as he's talking as they might sneak up on you."

He smirked though as he got a glare before Tonks turned back to the cameras. Flicking to the show stage, she noted that Chica was also gone since Freddy was the only one on the stage and grimaced. "Where is that bloody chicken..." Going through the cameras, she sighed as she heard banging in the kitchen over the disabled camera. "There she is-" It was at that moment that a deep and creepy laugh echoed through the building and she startled a bit. "What the hell!?"

Having taken a gulp of his drink, Harry gestured at her. "Like I said, are you ready for Freddy?"

With her eyes widened, Tonks went back to the show stage to see that Freddy was gone. However, she soon found him again with him standing in the shadows of the dining room, staring at the cameras with black eyes that had white pupils. "Creepy..."

As he shrugged, Harry leaned against the desk. "I'll make a note though, Tonks." Seeing her perk up a little, he smirked. "By the way, you can cause him to pause in his movements by keeping the camera on him... at the risk of missing one of the others about to get you. And if you see Freddy in the East Hall Corner, then close that door immediately until he leaves. He'll have a chance to sneak into the office without you knowing otherwise." At her look, he shrugged. "It was a minute before 6."

While Tonks tried to hide the wince, she turned back to the monitors. 'Bloody hell that would be close...' And so it went through the night as each of the animatronics tried to enter the office, but she closed the door just in time each time. Around 5:30 though, Tonks looked at the power level and shivered. "Harry? We, er, got a problem..."

Cracking his back, Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

The disguised witch swallowed heavily. "We... only got eight percent power..." She reached out and closed the door right before Foxy slammed into it. "Make that only six..."

Harry hummed a bit as he scratched his chin in thought. "Yeah... that could be troublesome..." He then leaned over to the tablet. "Where's the animatronics?"

There was a widening of Tonks' eyes as she quickly swept through all the cameras. A cold sinking feeling settled in her gut though as she noticed that Chica was nowhere to be found. "Where... where is the chicken!? WHERE IS THAT BLOODY DEMENTED CHICKEN!?" Quickly, she pressed the light for one of the doors and turned it on, only for nothing to be there. It was the same story for the other. " _WHERE IS IT?!_ "

Now with a raised eyebrow, Harry took the tablet as Tonks continued to check each door before she suddenly closed them both. Of course, Harry took a look at the clock and smirked. '5:48...' He then spotted something. "Ah! So that's what she's done... clever girl."

Having frozen, Tonks rushed over to him and grabbed the tablet. "Where!?"

With a chuckle, Harry reached behind the desk and considered the Freddy mask he hid there before he decided not to pull it out. "Look near the corner of the room there."

Her frown now more pronounced, Tonks looked and felt all the blood leave her face as she spotted the fallen grate. "She's... Chica's in th-the ventilation ducts..."

Not having seen the eyes of a cat in the vent nearby widen, Harry nodded. "Yeah, she must of pried it open somehow or they forgot to secure it. Ours are good though since it they take a couple of minutes of work to unscrew, let alone pry them open. "It was then that McGonagall heard something and turned in time to see Chica staring at her. Said animatronic's eyes went black and it opened it's mouth to show both sets of teeth as it seemed to spasm before it stopped and focused on her. Harry looked over as he heard a yowl and the sounds of two different somethings scrabbling through the duct work. "Huh... sounds like a cat must have snuck in and met Chica."

Meanwhile, Tonks was frozen with an expression of horror on her face as the sounds got more distant. 'Oh... shit...'

As he frowned, Harry pretended to take it as being from the battery level which he looked at and cursed. "Shit! We're at 2 percent!" The two stared at each other while internally Harry considered his options as he saw it was about five minutes before the shift ended. Then he internally shrugged. 'Screw it, you only live once after all!' Just as Tonks was about to pull out her wand as the power went out, Harry grabbed her and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. "Stay still and pretend that you're dead and it'll stall him for a few minutes."

Though she was about to hiss at him as she felt him keep her in his lap with her arms held to the side, she froze a minute later as in a flickering light, Freddy appeared at the door. He stood there for a moment as a music box tune played before he stepped into the office and watched them silently, his face illuminated from the flickering light. Freddy then walked right up to them and stared the two in the face before the song ended.

And then the chimes for the end of their shift sounded and the lights came back on. Slowly, Freddy stood straight and then walked out of the room. As Harry released a breath, he looked at Tonks who stared wide-eyed ahead. "So... want to help me do a last patrol?"

A moment later he was left spinning in his chair as she took off. Tonks just reached outside to see a breathless McGonagall, her normally well kept hair messy before the two shared a look. "You okay, professor?"

With a gulp, Minerva nodded as she panted. "Yes... it... wasn't as fast nor... as maneuverable as me..." She then shook her head. "When... I get back... to Hogwarts... I am asking for... a dreamless sleep... potion..."

Tonks only nodded in agreement before they vanished with a crack. Inside the office, Harry laughed before he stopped and tapped his chin. "Hmm... maybe I'm being a bit mean to her..." Then he shrugged as he got up and grabbed the screwdriver and screws from his knapsack. "Got to fix that vent now..."

* * *

As she walked across the darkened parking lot toward Freddy's, Tonks could not help the shiver that ran down her back. With a gulp, she glanced at the side with a frown as she whispered out the side of her mouth. "Are you sure that you guys will be right bloody there? Because otherwise..."

A sigh could be heard before Remus spoke up. "Yes, Tonks, we'll be disillusioned and right outside the door ready to get inside if anything happens. Especially as I copied Harry's keys to this place earlier when he was sleeping which means we won't need to bust down the door first."

There was a snicker before Sirius, also disillusioned let her know where he was. "So don't worry, cuz. As the deal you made with Dumbledore said, you'll have more backup then you did, especially as Moody is going to be with us and you'll have the unbreakable communication mirror in your pocket and on so we can hear everything."

Tonks frowned a bit at that. "Where is he, anyways?"

She could just feel the shrug that Sirius did from his disembodied voice. "He's on the roof with McGonagall putting the portkey collar on her neck just in case she needs it." After a moment, he continued. "Which makes you wonder since she had no issues with-"

Thankfully for Tonks, Remus interrupted Sirius. "Could you please get your mind out of the gutter?"

Before Sirius could respond, they got within earshot of Harry who frowned for a moment and looked around before he shrugged. Then he turned to Tonks and smiled. "Well now, look at who has shown up for her fourth night. Congratulations as very few guards ever make it quite this far."

The disguised Auror just shuddered a bit as she stared at him. "How can you be so chipper!? Especially as those things are trying to kill us!" She reminded herself that she was undercover, so she added a bit. "Aren't you worried about how your family might react to you dying?! Or any friends that you might have?!"

For a moment there was stillness before Harry bitterly snorted. "Family? To say that my _relatives_ I live with dislike me is putting it mildly. Hell, I know for a fact that my aunt knew about the murders back in the 70s seeing as I had another aunt who was a victim. Not to mention knowing about the Bite of '77. Looking back, she encouraged me to come here, probably hoping that something would happen. Not to mention that they were rather happy that I got this job. Other then them, all I got is my godfather who I haven't heard from for weeks now."

With a wince, Tonks was reminded that said godfather was right beside her as she heard a soft hiss. 'Ouch...'

Now annoyed and feeling the familiar feeling of anger and betrayal in his chest, Harry nearly snarled. "As for _friends_... I thought that I had friends, only for something to happen at school and they left. Told me that they would be in contact with me over the summer since I really needed their support, only for them to cut me off from them and tell me not to contact them. Bloody great _friends_ those are." Slowly, he let out a breath before he shook his head. "Well, in such a situation where no one actually cares, you'll find that one stops caring themselves." Not wanting to say anymore, the teenaged guard unlocked the door and opened it. "Anyways... we should get inside before we attract any attention and I still got to do my patrol."

As she frowned, Tonks used the fact that he was facing away from her to spare a sympathetic glance for where she guessed that Sirius was before she turned and followed Harry. 'I think that we screwed up...'

Once the door was closed and Harry disappeared down the hallway, there was the sound of something scrapping against the wall before Sirius' voice could be heard. "Bloody hell, Moony... we... I really made a fucking mess of things, didn't I?"

He heard a sigh. "I think that we all screwed up, Padfoot. We should have kept fighting Albus on the letter issue, but..."

All Sirius could do was nod...

* * *

Tonks turned from the still slightly pissed off Harry to the phone when it rang. By the end of the call though she was staring at it with widened eyes before she looked at Harry. "He... he's..."

Slowly, Harry nodded as he ripped off a bite from his pizza. "Dead? Yeah, he's dead and has been for a long time." He nodded at the phone. "That was recorded back in the late 70s, so it's been more then a decade since then. And before you ask, I've checked the costumes in the backroom, there's nothing there."

A shaky chuckle escaped Tonks as she quickly glanced through the cameras. "Ri-right... of course they would have been cleaned..." She glanced at Pirate's Cove in time to slam down the door as Foxy made a run for the door. When she turned back to the cameras though, she nearly leapt out of her chair as she saw a black eyed Bonnie in the view. A view which soon changed to the words "IT'S ME!" before switching to a human eyed Freddy. "What the bloody fuck!?"

With a hum, Harry walked over. "Something the matter?" Shaken, Tonks explained what happened to which she shrugged. "Yeah, that sort of thing happens sometimes." He ignored the disbelieving stare before he tapped the tablet. "You should keep an eye on the cameras you know..."

Her eyes wide, Tonks whipped back to the tablet and started to go through the cameras. "SHIT!"

As he smirked, Harry got up behind her and glanced down to see that there was a wand sticking out of her pocket. 'There it is...'

So the night went until just when the clock reached 3 AM. Tonks had noticed that Foxy had partially exited the Cove when she heard a laugh and checked the corner of the East Hall to see Freddy there in the shadows. "Oh... bloody hell no..." A whimper escaped her as she noticed that Harry had his back turned to sort something. Not wanting to ask him to check the East Hall, she quickly turned to the door to the West Hall and shut it in time to hear running feet. "That... was a close one..."

With a smile, she was about to check the cameras when she found Freddy in her face before he clamped his hands down on her wrists and screamed in her face as he shook the chair. Which of course caused Tonks to scream in terror as she was unable to pull her wand... only to stop as he shoved a noise maker into her mouth with one hand as Bonnie, who had entered, placed a "Princess Crown" normally used for little girls getting a birthday party on her head. Then she heard laughing and went red as she saw Harry nearly falling from where he leaned against the desk. "You... should see... your... face!"

A loud growl escaped her as she spat out the noise maker. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Neither Harry nor Tonks noticed the sound of someone just outside the door stop as Harry stopped laughing and glared at her. "I could ask the same seeing as it's rather odd that I have a _witch_ pretending to be a muggle and spying on me with Animagi help..." He then turned and glared at the vent before he shined a flashlight into it to reveal a wide-eyed cat. "Or am I wrong... _Professor_...?"

What was going on was interrupted as Chica came rushing in with Foxy, only for the chicken to collide with something invisible in the doorway which shouted as the two went down. "AH! GHOST!" Everyone in the office just stared as Chica scrambled on her back with something. "HELP ME HARRY! A GHOST HAS ME!"

There was a whispered word and the "Ghost" became visible to reveal a dazed Remus, which caused Harry to look at the doorway to see Sirius there with a shaky grin. "Um... heh, hi there, Prongslet..."

However, Chica realized who was on her and screamed. "IT'S THE PERVERT! THE PERVERT IS ON ME AND IS TRYING TO FEEL ME UP! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

Harry just facepalmed and sighed. "Can someone just tell me what the hell is going on here... _please_..."

A snort could be heard as Mad-Eye appeared behind Sirius who jumped as the old grizzled Auror growled. "That's something that I want to know..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Harry sat in a chair at one of the tables before he glanced at the kitchen door where Chica had retreated to get away from "The Pervert". Something which still brought a smile to his face as he recalled Remus' expression at being called such. And speaking of expressions... The teen looked toward Tonks who had not stopped glaring at him. "You know that if you don't stop, then your face might freeze that way, right?"

A snarl split her face. "You made my life bloody hell these past few nights on purpose, you jackass!"

However, Harry was nonplussed as he wagged a finger at him. "And you've been spying on me for at least the past few days for someone. Call it even and leave it at that." He then noted that Sirius was leaning back and just watching him with a depressed look. "Something the matter?"

With a wince, Sirius sighed. "Not with you... Just me screwing up again..." He then looked up with a unhappy look on his face. "If we had not agreed to explain things to you, would have really... Um, you know..."

All he got was a raised eyebrow. "Thrown you out or called the Aurors or cops to arrest you for trespassing and stalking if you didn't leave?" At the slight nod he got, a scowl crossed his face and his answer caused winces from both Marauders. "Yes, I would have." For a few moments, Harry frowned with a thoughtful look before he glanced at a similarly regretful Remus. "... I may have something that the two of you can give me a hand with that would go a long ways to making it up to me..."

The two men shared a look before they turned back to Harry and nodded with smiles. A moment later though, Mad-Eye grunted as his eye focused on the kitchen. "Mind explaining why the chicken is cooking in the kitchen... Besides to get away from Lupin?"

As Remus winced, still not knowing why she kept denouncing him as a pervert, Harry shrugged a bit. "Chica... Cooks when she's nervous and scared."

Bonnie looked up from where he was tuning his guitar. "Or when she's happy."

From where he was working on putting tables back into order, Freddy chimed in. "Or when she's angry or frustrated."

Finally, Foxy piped up. "Aye, or when the lass is sad."

With his lips twitching, Harry chuckled. "Basically, she loves to cook." His eyes closed as he leaned back and caught a whiff of pizza. "Mmm... And she's a good cook too, since she had over twenty years of experience." Harry then opened one eye and glanced at a still angered Tonks. "Which you should know enough about considering that the small pizzas that you ate on the second night were made specifically for you by Chica after the first night."

That caused Tonks' anger to melt into confusion. "Wait... She made those for me?"

It was Bonnie who answered her as the rabbit nodded shyly. "Yeah, she really felt bad that she scared you so much, so she made them for you to snack on..."

Now interested, Tonks frowned as she turned in her seat to look at him. "Wait, why would you continue to scare me then?"

Freddy looked over at her. "We wanted to make sure that you could deal with anything, and then Chica saw you talking with that Cat Lady..." It took everything Sirius had not to snort at what they obviously called McGonagall as well as the shocked expression on Tonks' face. "And we need to make sure that you weren't a threat to Harry."

The Auror looked between the animatronics and Harry with confusion written across her face. "Wait, wait... How the hell did you see that now?! I checked the cameras and Harry was nowhere near the office and none of you were abLe to move yet!"

From his position picking up some garbage, Foxy shrugged. "An we not be tellin' yeh, lass. We'd be fools ter do such a thing."

A glare was shot at Moody by the metamorphmagus as he nodded approvingly, but before she could say anything, they heard footsteps and turned in time to see Dumbledore walk in with a frazzled McGonagall. "Harry, my boy."

All Harry did though was watch him withy a frosty expression. "Headmaster, how are you tonight?" At the raised eyebrow, Harry grunted. "Excuse me for my bluntness, but I am rather annoyed that I've been watched my whole summer. And yet no one could be bothered to talk to me. Makes one rather... _disgruntled_ with those around them."

A sigh escaped Albus as he shook his head, not looking Harry in the eye. "I'm afraid that the blame for that can me laid entirely on my shoulders, Harry. I had thought that after your ordeal at the end of the school year that you needed some time for yourself."

While he scowled, Harry glared at him. "Right, just at the time when I needed to be either around those that I cared about most, you decide to leave me to stew in negative thoughts." He ignored the gasp from McGonagall before he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But that's another issue. You're here about the pizzeria, right?"

At his nod, Harry was about to say something when the kitchen door was kicked open by Chica who held a pizza in either hand and a small one on her beak. "PIZZAS EVERYONE!" It was then that she noted Dumbledore and McGonagall and blinked. "Oh... Um, I hope that I have enough for everyone, including the Cat Lady..."

Barely holding back a snort as McGonagall's eyebrow twitched, Harry smiled at her. "Oh, I think that you have more then enough Chica, right guys?"

There was nods and mumbles from everyone which brought a wide smile from the chicken before she walked over and placed the two large pizzas down and then took the small one and put it i front of Tonks. "And this is for you." At the look of surprise, Chica wrung her hands nervously. "I... I'm really sorry about scaring you and everything, miss Tonks. So I made this pizza just for you to say sorry to you..."

With a blink, Tonks slowly looked from Chica to the pizza and back. 'Okay... Why am I reminded of a little girl who has done wrong and is expecting to be scolded?' She shook it off and smiled shakenly. "Um... I guess that I can forgive you as long as you don't do it again?"

Chica's jaw dropped in surprise which caused a wince from both Tonks and McGonagall. "Re-really...?" After Tonks had nodded and before the witch could react, Chica grabbed her in a tight hug and started swinging her around as she bounced on her feet. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She stopped though as an amused Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Something the matter, Harry?"

As he chuckled, Harry pointed at the struggling Auror. "She needs to breath Chica."

With a yelp, the animatronic dropped her and started to apologize as Tonks gulped down lungfulls of air. However, Tonks just waved her off. "That's... Okay... Chica..."

Still concerned, Chica slowly nodded before she looked toward a nervous McGonagall. Then she looked at the pizzas and frowned with s sigh. "Um... Sorry miss Cat Lady, I didn't know that you would be here or else I would have added some anchovies to a pizza for you..." When Harry and Sirius burst out laughing as Remus snickered, Chica blinked as she turned toward a embarrassed cat Animagi while Dumbledore looked on with a slight smile. "What did I say?"

Once everything had calmed down though and the laughter stopped, Harry sighed as he took a bite of pizza. "So then... What exactly do you want to know?"

A slam brought his attention to where Tonks had smacked her open palms onto the table as she growled. "I want to know what the hell was with making me think that they were going to kill me?! Especially with you getting someone to record those messages to scare me with!"

Everything went quiet as the animatronics looked anywhere but at the humans there. Meanwhile, Harry sighed and rubbed his face as he put his half eaten slice back onto the plate. "Tonks... Firstly, I didn't get Phone Guy to make those calls. What I told you about him was the truth. As for what you went through... I also went through it, but it wasn't a game in my case. I was in actual danger, Tonks."

That caused a silence to descend as expressions of shame crossed the faces of the animatronics. Having noticed, Tonks felt her heart stop while Sirius looked at each one in shock. "You mean to tell me... That you actually killed people and were trying to kill my godson...?!"

Chica sniffled a bit. "We... We never wan-wanted to hur-hurt anyone. It's ju-just that..."

She stopped as Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder and took over. "I know how you all must feel, but you must understand, if we had the choice then we would have always left the guards alone and just do our own things. But... We were never given that choice. We were forced into the roles we played by something... _evil_ that took our lives away. Thanks to Harry and one other, that particular nightmare is now over and will never, hopefully, reoccur."

It looked like Moody was about to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off. "You're speaking of the Puppetmaster whose remains Harry sent to Sirius to be disposed of?" At the expressions he received, Albus grimaced. "I came upon Sirius preparing to destroy what was left of it and recognized it for what it was."

Harry frowned a bit before he narrowed his eyes. "You know what that thing was?" When he got a nod, he raised a finger. "Before we go any further, I have to go and get one last person. She'll want to be here for this."

While he watched Harry leave, Remus frowned a bit. "Wonder who he needs to get?" Then he noticed that Tonks had paled a bit. "I take it that you know?"

As she gulped, Tonks nodded. "He's going to get Golden Freddy I think..."

Meanwhile, Moody turned toward Dumbledore with a scowl. "I don't like this, Albus. They're not trustworthy and the fact that they have admitted to killing who knows how many makes me wonder when they'll turn on us."

The Headmaster just continued to watch as Chica scowled at Remus muttering about perverts. "I understand where you're coming from, old friend. And while they may be dangerous, they're not so us with the Puppetmaster destroyed." Suddenly, he turned as he heard two sets of footsteps re-entering the main dining room. "And Indo believe that the last piece of the puzzle has arrived..."

While Harry walked toward them, just behind him was Golden Freddy who observed the group with a familiar pair of green eyes. A pair which soon focused on the two Marauders as the animatronic's mouth smiled. " _Well, well, if it isn't Siri and Remy. Aren't the two of you a sight for sore eyes. And I **do** mean sore eyes as I can see that Siri hasn't improved any in the looks department over the years._ "

Despite the distortion of the voice, her mannerisms and what she said along with her eyes www the two wizards rise to their feet in shock. Then Sirius took a step forward. "Ro-Rose? Rose Evens? Is that really... You?"

Rose slowly nodded. " _It's me... Though I can prove that it's me if you want..._ " Both Sirius and Remus shared a look before they nodded. A moment later, Rose pointed at Sirius. " _He visited where Lily and I lived just after her Sixth Year alongside James. He got bored of those two sucking face in the sitting room and wandered into the kitchen to get some food and ate some baked goods on the counter. What he didn't know was that they were rather... **special** baked goods left behind by Tuny's boyfriend at the time. Which ended up with him flying higher then a kite and trying on my mother's clothing and attempting to seduce a oak tree-_ "

She was cut off by a flustered Sirius. "It's her." The animagus ignored the snickers from both Tonks and Remus as he made his way over and hugged her. "I'm glad to see you, Rose! Bloody hell, after me and the others couldn't find you, we thought that you were dead!"

Remus just nodded. "And here you are in a costume... Oddly enough..."

There was a moment before Rose leaned in. " _Want to know a secret?_ " after she got some nods, she winked. " _I'm actually deader then a doorknob. Should be pushing up daisies. Lost all nine lives. I'm dead, Jim._ "

As one, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall stared at her before saying the same thing. "What?!"

When he sat back down, Harry sighed. "She's actually dead."

Moody frowned a bit as he looked between Harry and Rose before his eye narrowed while his magical one spun to focus in on the other animatronics. "Is she some kind of inferi?"

With a shrug, Rose sat down on one of the chairs which groaned under her weight. " _I don't have the slightest idea whatever that is that you're talking about."_

As he scratched the side of his head, Harry looked over at her. "Think zombies, but brought back with dark magic and unable to cause another person to become one through biting them." While she tilted her head to think it over, Harry turned to Mad-Eye. "As to if she is? I'm pretty sure that she isn't considering from what I know, inferi are pretty much mindless and she certainly is not that."

A frown crossed Dumbledore's face as he sighed. "And I do believe that can be said for the others with you as well?"

That drew Harry's attention back onto him and the younger wizard frowned. "You said that you knew something about the Marionette, Headmaster?"

Grimacing at the memories, Dumbledore slowly nodded. "I do, though we called them 'Puppetmasters' back during the war with Grindlewald, which was during what the muggles have called 'World War Two'." Closing his eyes, Dumbledore continued on. "Many know that Grindlewald had what he called his 'Greater Good' during the war. The belief that wizards and witches should rule over all overs with muggles being just above other beings. In fact, he was one of those wizards who helped Nazi Germany get as far as they did during the war... But as they expanded their reach, Grindlewald came to a conclusion..."

Now intently listening, Alastor leaned toward his old friend. "A conclusion, Albus? What sort of conclusion?"

Dumbledore's eyes opened as he seemed to stare at something far off in the distance. "He realized that as large as his army of followers were, they simply were not large _enough_. They could not hold their gains for long due to resistance fighters, even the Germans had issues with that. But then he had thought of a solution... inferi." Upon having seen Remus about to say something, he raised a hand. "I know that they are generally weak dark creations, which a simple flame spell can drive off. But you must also remember that few muggle weapons could harm them..."

With a deepening frown, Harry continued to listen as Dumbledore talked. Grindlewald's inferi project was to create thinking inferi who kept their skills. And more then that, they also used muggle technology to try and make them better fighters, adding things like gears and pistons driven by the necromatic magic that gave the undead their animation. Eventually though, he had to ask what was on his mind. "As disturbing as this is, I'm wondering what this has to do with the Marionette...?"

A sad smile crossed Dumbledore's face as he watched Harry. "I believed that you needed some background. You see, for all the brilliance that Grindlewald and his followers had, there was one major issue. Those who would be awoken as the... partially mechanical inferi would find their minds soon snapping under the realization of their new state of existence." An expression of extreme distaste crossed the elderly wizard's face. "And it's not as if they had a lack of test subjects... It was simply, from notes left behind and some interrogations I was at, that the minds were simply not _flexible_ enough to deal with what had happened to them. An issue it seems, that adults had..." He glanced over at the animatronics and, in particular, Rose. "Hence why they created the Puppetmasters. They would serve as a... control unit, if you would, that would still allow the mechanical inferi to use their skills even if the original mind was gone... And they could even make more if needed.. _."_

As a shudder ran through him, Harry turned to the animatronics who were now glancing at each other between watching each wizard. "I guess that you know who they are now?"

Moony was the one who spoke up. "They're the kids that went missing that day... aren't they? Trapped and..."

Though he trailed off, Dumbledore slowly nodded. "A child's mind is far more pliable then an adult's. It seems that they were able to adapt to what had happened to them and keep their sanity... though they were forced to do things that they didn't want to."

Nervous, Bonnie looked at Dumbledore as he shook. "Um... wh-what are you going to d-do to us... You... you're not going to destroy us, are you...?"

Seeing how scared they looked, Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Is that what you want?"

When they shook their heads rapidly, Harry stood up in front of them with his wand in his hands. "If you think that I'll bloody well let you kill them without a fight, then you have another bloody thing coming!"

A scowl blossomed on McGonagall's face as she stood up as well. "Mister Potter! You realize that any magic that you would use would alert the Ministry! And with your current relationship with them, they would not hesitate to expel you from school due to underaged magic!"

If anything, Harry's expression hardened as he he glared at his Head of House at school. "Just. Bloody. Try. Me. For them, I'll do it."

However, just as McGonagall seemed to be building herself up for what would be for her a rant, Dumbledore reached out and grasped her arm. In shock, she turned to see him watching Harry and how besides Rose, the others were behind him as if seeking protection. "No one said anything about actually destroying them, Harry my boy. I was just asking what they wanted, that is all." His eyes twinkled a bit as Harry relaxed some. "To actually destroy them, I feel, would be murder. After all, they are not much different in a sense then vampires or ghosts are." Dumbledore then smiled and gestured at the pizza. "Besides, it would be a crime to never again taste such a delicious pizza."

With the tension now gone, Harry laughed as the smiling Headmaster took a bite of his slice. Meanwhile, Chica clapped her hands. "Oh! Thank you!"

Not too long later, the adults had left, though Harry had a private chat with the two remaining Mauraders before they left. As he flopped into his seat, Harry scratched his head with an explosive sigh. "Well, at least that went as well as could be expected... I now know what is going on, you guys are safe... all's right with the world..."

Chica nodded. "And you know what this calls for?!"

The group besides her shared a look before they spoke as one in the same deadpan tone. "Making pizza."

She just nodded though and snapped a finger. "Making pizza!" A smile crossed Harry's face as he glanced at each of the animatronics and chuckled...

* * *

Just as the stormy skies above opened up, Harry opened the doors to the pizzeria and walked inside. "Ugh... I would hate to be outside on a night like tonight..." He gave a glance out the window and grimaced at the sheets of rain that blanketed everything, the low areas of the parking lot already filling with water. "Bloody hell..." With a shrug though, the teenaged wizard threw his jacket onto the chair of his office and set down a box. "At least you didn't get wet..." Harry then chuckled as he dragged his box down to the party room and set it on one of the tables before he grinned at the animatronics. "I got a gift for you guys, hopefully you'll enjoy it."

Stretching some, he looked toward the kitchen after checking his watch. "Hmm... Still got fifteen minutes before shift starts... Might as well do a check then." He looked up at the stage and winked. "And no peeking from you bunch to see what I bought you." A laugh escaped Harry as he noticed that their eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "You'll find out soon enough." However, he jumped a bit as there was a crash of thunder that shook the building and the wind began to howl as he could hear more thunder in the distance "At least we got emergency power if the power goes out..."

Up on stage, Chica watched as Harry walked off to do his rounds before she looked back at the bag. 'Aw... I want to know what he got us! I want it now!' If she could have, she would have sniffled a bit. 'Fifteen minutes is going to feel like forever...'

Meanwhile, Bonnie had different thoughts running through his mind as another peal of thunder shook the building as thus Storm raged outside. 'Get back soon, Harry... I hate thunderstorms...'

By the time that he was done, it was a minute before midnight and Harry sat down on a chair. Soon enough, once they could fully move, Chica leapt off the stage and rushed over with a gleeful expression. "What'd you get us?! What'd you get us?! Huh?! Huh?!"

Laughing lightly, Harry gently shoved her away before he reached in and pulled out a newspaper wrapped gift. "Just one moment, Chica..." He went through the monitors as he called out. "HEY! FOXY, GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

A moment later his aunt materialized as Foxy joined the group. Puzzled, the fox looked at the gift. "Now what be this now...?"

Still smiling, Harry gently shoved the wrapped box toward them. "Why not unwrap it and see? Just one thing though..." Harry waited until they were all listening though he could see Chica twitching as she wanted to unwrap it. "This is for _all_ of you to enjoy, understood?"

They all just unwrapped it before they gasped as Freddy lifted it out of the mass of ruined paper. "It's... A _stereo_..."

As he softly smiled at the happy looks, Harry shrugged. "I figured that you guys would want to listen to something other then the same songs over and over. So I got you guys that and a bunch of music tapes to play. Or you can listen to the radio."

A few seconds later he gasped as he was lifted into the air by all five animatronics and hugged tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Grimacing a little, Harry still smiled some as he patted them on the back. "You're... All... Welcome..." Once they let him down, he coughed a bit as he caught his breath before he gestured back at the box. "That's not all I got you guys..."

Freddy stepped forward and noted some other boxes in the bag. "You didn't have to do that, Harry. It is your money after all."

All the wizard did was shrug. "Maybe, but I find spending some money to make my friends happy is a wonderful feeling to say the least." He then passed out the other boxes which had their wrapped torn off and Harry started to point at the items. "Now then... That one would be tapes, I got a bunch of them for you. Those boxes there are-"

He got interrupted by an excited Bonnie who jumped a bit. "They're Gameboys! I don't believe it!" At the looks, he chuckled shyly. "Um... I've seen some of the kids playing with them at times and always wanted to try one..."

Harry just shook his head with a grin. "Well, they're a bit used but still work perfectly. Got some games with them for you guys as well for whenever you want to play them." He then gestured at another box that was unwrapped. "There's a bunch of novels in there for you to read if you want."

With a hungry look, Freddy began to sort through the books which caused Harry to chuckle. He was brought back to Earth though by his aunt who sighed. "As much as I would hate to ruin the moment, and trust me, I really do... But what are we going to do about keeping the staff in the dark? I have no doubt that they would take this stuff for themselves in a moment!"

While he rubbed his jaw with the top of his hook, Foxy nodded. "Yeh be bringing up a good point lass... But I think that Ol' Foxy be having a solution to the problem..." Noticing that the other animatronics had hopeful expressions as they turned to him, Foxy gestured back to the Cove. "Me Cove have an old treasure chest with a false bottom. Used ter store candy in there for all the little children... Back in the day." He shook off the familiar melancholy and continued. "It be empty except fer dust now, and I not see anyone check it fer years now. Be a perfect place ter hide our booty after some cleaning, arrrgh."

Leaping into the air, Chica shouted. "You know what this calls for?! A PARTY?" She then grinned as she swung one arm in front of her and bent over some. "Give me about twenty minutes and I'll have some pizza ready!"

And with that, she rushed off for the kitchen as Harry shook his head. Then he turned to the others with a smile. "In the meantime, let's get this stereo set up since I got some batteries for it..."

* * *

As he polished off his slice of pizza as the various animatronics enjoyed the stereo, Harry nearly choked as he overheard a conversation between Bonnie and Chica. The two were dancing separate on the party room floor before the bunny rolled his eyes as he caught sight of what Chica was doing. "The chicken dance? _Really?_ "

Chica huffed a bit as the red lights inside her cheeks came on to give the appearance of a blush. "Don't judge me."

After he pounded his chest to stop himself from choking, Harry took a quick drink of soda to calm down before he looked over at the concerned Freddy. "I'm okay..." Quickly wiping his mouth, he sighed and got up. "I'm just going to head over to the supply closer and grab some cleaning stuff for later when we clean up the storage area in the Cove."

Slowly, Freddy nodded as he watched Rose doing, of all things, The Robot (which nearly set Harry off again). "Uh, sure... You do that and I'll hold the fort here." Then he noticed something and blinked. "What in the hell are you doing, Foxy?"

The pirate blinked and looked at him. "What do yeh mean? I be doing a sailor's dance!"

Both Harry and Freddy shared a look but decided to keep that it looked like Foxy was malfunctioning and spasming all over the place to themselves. Then Harry shook his head and coughed into one hand. "Right... I'll, um, be right back..." He left the party room with a big grin as the others took notice of Foxy and just stared at him. Just as he reached the supply closet though, he heard something and turned toward the door in time for a lightning flash to illuminate someone's silhouette at the door. 'Someone's there?'

There was another flash and he could hear pounding over the sounds of the storm. "Hey! Is anyone in there!?"

For a moment, Harry considered his options. 'I've seen enough horror movies to know what happens next...' He blinked for a moment as he could hear the music from the party room. 'Then again, haunted animatronics that have killed people... I'm practically in a horror movie as is, so...' Having decided, Harry walked toward the door and upon reaching it, shined his flashlight through it and he could see a young woman a few years older then himself who jerked back in fright. "Er... We're closed, you know."

From the answering sarcastic shout, Harry guessed that she was a little bit annoyed with him. "Ya think?! The fact that the sign on the door says closed might have been a big clue you know!" After a second, the woman banged her forehead on the door with a sigh. "Can I come in and use your phone, please? My car broke down and I need to call for a lift from a friend..."

Shaking his head, Harry unlocked the door. "We, sure, I don't see a problem with that..." He had to hold onto the door as he opened it though as the storm outside threatened to grab it before smashing it into the wall. "Come on in."

With a thankful sigh, the woman quickly came in before Harry closed and secured the door. "Hey, thanks for that, I really appreciate you letting me use your phone."

As Harry was about to smile at her, he noted that water was practically streaming from her clothes. "Give me a second." Since his office was just a few meters away, he quickly darted inside as the woman rubbed her arms. "I didn't know if I was going to make it for my shift before the storm broke, so I brought a towel to dry myself off just in case." Harry then reappeared with a towel in hand that he handed to the woman. "Here."

Thankful, the woman took it and began to dry off. "Ugh, thanks for that." She stopped for a moment and blinked before she slapped her forehead. "Right, sorry for that." The woman then held out one hand to Harry. "Heh, I'm Michelle, Michelle Schmidt."

While he chuckled, Harry grasped her hand and shook it. "Name's Potter, Harry Potter and I'm the night watchman here."

A snort escaped Michelle as she went back to drying off. "And how long have you been waiting to use that line?"

With a smile, Harry shrugged. "For a while now." Part of Harry noted how her wet clothes clung to her figure before he shook it off. "So... Tourist then?" Having gotten a strange look, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your accent, sounds like your from the States."

Michelle just smiled and shook her head though. "No, I'm studying here in the UK, but I was born here before my parents left for the U.S. where I grew up." For a moment, she looked him up and down before she hummed. "Huh, you look rather young for a night watchman." Seeing the annoyance on his face, she held out one hand as she cleaned the water out of her ear. "I don't mean anything, it's just that my dad was one and he told me some horror stories is all."

And just like that, Harry's annoyance vanished and he chuckles. "Yeah, I can understand that..." Getting a raised eyebrow from her, he shakes his head. "The horror stories bit. Anyways, it's just a summer job, you know?"

To his relief, she smiles back. "Yeah, I know." There was a silence as the two stood there in the hallway and stared at each other before Michelle cleared her throat. "So... Um... About that phone..."

Shaken from his trance Harry nodded and gestured for her to follow. "My office is right over here, you can use the phone there to call someone."

Still drying her hair, Michelle missed how most of the office looked as she walked in and spotted the phone. As she walked over to it, she called back over her shoulder. "Do I need to dial anything to an outside line?" After Harry told her which number, she started to dial. "I thought that you said that you're closed?"

At this, Harry blinked. "Huh? Well, yeah, we're closed right now." However, part of him was paying more attention at something else as she bent over to use the phone. 'Dear sweet Merlin... Those hips...'

A snort shook him from his thoughts though as he refocused. "I can hear music blasting from here."

Rapidly, Harry searched his mind for an excuse. "Um... Yeah, I decided that I needed some noise at night so I brought a radio to listen to. Best place to hear it throughout the building, you know?"

He was pretty thankful that she bought it though as she nodded. "Huh, makes sense." Suddenly she brightened. "Lisa! It's Michelle, look, my car broke down and I need a lift. What? What do you mean Erika has your car and won't be by until the storm calms down?! Aw, dammit..." Michelle then sighed as she ran a hand through her still damp hair. "Where am I? Some strip mall in Little Whinging. Which store? One second, let me ask the night watchman..." She then turned her head a little. "Which store is this?"

With a shrug, Harry answered her. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Nodding, Michelle turned back to the phone. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." In the next second, if Harry could have seen it, her face turned from relaxed to horrified as the name registered. In fact, she barely answered her friend's next words. "Ye-yeah... I'll... Wait for you guys to pi-pick me up..."

However, Harry noticed that she seemed to be shaking as she set the phone down so he got up from where he had been leaning against the desk. "Hey, you okay? You look like your cold or something..."

He blinked though as she grabbed him and got up into his face. "Freddy... Fazbear's..." Harry nodded and she brought her face closer to his. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria which has animatronics..." Once more, he nodded as she brought her face close enough that they were nearly touching. "Animatronics... That kill night guards..."

It was then that Harry's eyes narrowed as he brought his hands up and gripped her upper arms. "How do you know about that?"

Slightly hyperventilating, Michelle searched his face as she gulped and whispered. "Remember how I said that my dad had horror stories from his time as a night watchman?" For a brief moment, Harry was confused before his eyes widened. "Yeah... He worked here back in the 70s before they fired him..."

Before Harry could say anything, though, there was the sound of heavy footsteps behind Michelle which caused her to stiffen before Chica's voice could be heard. "What are you doing, Harry? Freddy wants to know where the cleaning supplies are and I got another pizza ready... Ooo! What's this?" Shakenly, Michelle turned to see Chica in the doorway with a grin. "Harry! You didn't tell me that you were bring a guuuurlfriend! And were you about to kiss?"

A whimper escaped the woman's mouth as she watched Chica enter the office with a glance given to the door button. Harry meanwhile realized exactly what it looked like they were doing, but before he could say anything, Michelle leapt forward having forgotten that he was in front of her. The results, needless to say, were expected as the two went down in a tangle of limbs. "Mmph!"

Considering the position they ended up in on the floor, Harry thought that he was about to be slapped due to where his face was. A slap that never came as Michelle then noticed two metal feet in front of her. Two metal feet that she slowly followed up as they became mechanical legs. Finally, her eyes met that of a animatronic fox as he flipped his eyepatch with his hook to better see her. "Aye, why did yeh never tell us that you were bringing a lass tonight?" Foxy blinked though as she gave a whimper before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. "Eh?"

With a wince, Chica walked into the office and leaned down. "Are you okay, Harry?"

A moment later, Harry held up his hand and raised his index finger before he pointed it at the chicken. "Mmph! Mmmph!"

Scratching her head, Chica shrugged. "Um... I think you said that you're okay?" She then nodded as the finger jerked around. "Right..." Slightly confused, Chica ignored how Foxy was using the curved top of his hook to move the woman's limp head around, like a kid poking something with a stick. She then leaned out the office door. "HEY! FREDDY, BONNIE! BRING SOME OF THOSE SMELLING SALT THINGYS! I THINK THAT WE NEED THEM SINCE HARRY'S GIRLFRIEND FAINTED AT THE SIGHT OF FOXY'S UGLY MUG!"

That caused Foxy's head to snap up. "OY!"

From his position under Michelle's limp body, Harry just sighed. 'This looks like it's going to be a _long_ night...'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

All around Michelle, there was darkness before a pungent order caused her to jerk as she slowly awoke. "Ugh... I had the strangest dream..."

A male voice spoke up and she could detect a bit of amusement. "A strange dream, huh?"

Slowly, she nodded as she blinked her eyes. "Yeah... I dreamt that I was in the pizzeria that my dad worked before I was born where there were these animatronics who would stuff people they caught after hours into suits. Killing said people in the process."

Finally, she opened her eyes and she could see clearly as in front of her was the guard who let her inside with four animatronics right behind him. "Ah... um... that wasn't a dream..." Her finger came up as a squeak not too different from a frightened mouse escaped her mouth as she pointed at them. Which caused Harry to rub the back of his neck. "Um... yeah... they're real..."

Still frightened out of her mind, Michelle calmed down a little bit. "Er... shouldn't they be, you know, trying to kill us...?"

To her surprise though, they all flinched before Freddy made a noise as if he had cleared his throat. "While that may have been true as late as at the beginning of the summer, it no longer is." He then clapped one large hand onto Harry's shoulders. "Our friend here took care of that particular issue rather... _permanently_."

Beside him, Bonnie nodded as he nervously rubbed his hands against each other. "Yeah, we really don't have that issue anymore..."

Unsure, the young woman looked at each one and gulped. "S-so... you're not going to think that I'm a... en-endoskeleton and then... stuff me into a suit?" At their heads shaking, she continued as the tension bled from her. "And... I'm not in danger?"

Foxy just rolled his eyes and gestured at Harry with his hook. "Not unless yeh be a danger to us or Harry here, arrrgh."

By this point, the fright had almost completely vanished from her as she slowly examined the animatronics in front of her, part of her mind going back to the stories that her father had told her. "Oh..."

A cough drew her attention as Harry gave her a raised eyebrow. "How are you feeling?"

With a frown, she looked herself over and tested the different parts of her body before she nodded. "Everything seems to be fine..." Michelle looked up though as Harry asked who her father was. "Hmm? Oh, his name was Micheal Schmidt and he worked here for a few weeks as a night watchman during... 1978, I think. It was the year I was born."

Now frowning, the animatronics became thoughtful as they thought back...

* * *

Bonnie couldn't hear anything in the office, which meant that the guard was probably cowering, possibly gone. 'Please be gone, mister, please be gone...'

Against his will, the Marionette forced his body to step inside the door. A moment later, he stumbled back as a folding chair smashed into his face. "FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING WASTE OF FUR!" A moment later, the door slammed shut. 

* * *

Foxy was rushing down the hallway as fast as he could, when he suddenly stepped on a bunch of marbles that had been painted black. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He skidded down the hallway trying to get some traction right until he slammed into a arm that stuck out of the office which caused the animatronic to go flying. The guard whose arm it was stuck his head out of the office and looked at the fox where it twitched before he laughed. "STUPID FUCKING FOX!"

Then he blinked and stuck his head back into the office as Chica, who had been rushing to help Foxy, hit the marbles and went flying. "SCEEEEEEEECH!"

Once more, the grinning guard poked his head out. "BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then ducked back into the room and closed the door.

"Ugggghhhhh..."

* * *

Freddy sighed and took a step forward, only to trip as someone had wrapped a chain around his ankles which sent him tumbling off the stage. A moment later laughter echoed through the building as the camera focused on him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, FUCKBEAR!?" 

* * *

With a blink, they all turned to Michelle and replied in the same deadpan voice. "We remember him..."

She just shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... dad is rather... um... memberable for people..." The young woman then lifted a finger. "He is an awesome dad though!"

As he chuckled, Harry slowly nodded as he smiled. "Oh, no doubt about that."

It was then that a gurgling noise could be heard that stopped everyone. A moment later they all turned toward a sheepish Michelle who had a hand placed on her stomach. "Heheh... Um, sorry about that..."

She flinched a little as Bonnie leaned in. "When was the last time that you ate?"

Once more, Michelle's stomach could be heard to growl before she sighed and hung her head. "This afternoon, I guess... got caught up in studying and left the university late... and then you know what happened next."

However, the young woman blinked as a hand was held out to her and she looked up to see a smiling Harry. "Chica's got some fresh pizza ready if you want a slice or two. She is a good cook after all."

Suddenly, Chica smacked him in the shoulder which sent him stumbling forward as the lights in her cheeks came on. "Oh, stop Harry! You're embarrassing me!" She blinked though as she heard a squeak and noticed that Harry had fallen right into Michelle's chest. "What are you doing there?"

Red faced, Harry scrambled off an equally flushed Michelle and coughed. "Um... you forgot your own strength again, Chica..." He then turned back to Michelle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... sorry about that..."

Though still embarrassed, a smile bloomed on Michelle's face before she waved him off. "No harm done." Then a frown crossed her face. "Um... about that pizza... are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble or anything due to being caught on cameras..."

The last thing that she expected though was for him to snort. "The cameras are all live and have no recordings at all unless it's during the day when the other employees are here... for rather obvious reasons considering the placement of some of them." A wince was shared before Harry reached out with a hand. "So, no worries about getting caught having a pizza."

A final growl came from Michelle's stomach before she grasped his hand and let him help her to her feet. "Sounds good."

Both of them stopped as they heard a snicker and turned to see a grinning Foxy watching them. "Aye... sounds like a date then. Harry and Michelle, up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-OW!"

As he rubbed where Freddy had smacked him in the back of the head, Harry nodded. "Thanks, Freddy."

Beside him, Michelle giggled as the two animatronics got into a small verbal spat. Then a thoughtful expression crossed her face before she looked toward Harry. Of course, it was then that she noticed that they were still holding hands before she cleared her throat to catch Harry's attention. Having done that, she gestured with her head at their hands, which he let go with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

Another giggle escaped her before she shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Michelle then hummed as they slowly walked out of the office, the animatronics following as the storm outside continued unabated. "So... mind telling me some stories then about them...?" 

* * *

Ron sighed as he flopped back onto the bed. "Can you stop pacing, Hermione? It's not helping any."

The witch sighed before she stopped and sat down onto a bed with a groan. "I'm just... really worried over what's going on and... what Sirius told us."

Both teens winced at that while Ginny huffed from where she sat on an armchair. "I don't see why you're so surprised that Harry told him that he hoped that he wouldn't see either of you until September 1st. If I was him, I would be rather bloody pissed off as well."

A scowl crossed over Hermione's face as she turned toward the red haired witch. "We were told by the Headmaster and the others that we weren't allowed to talk with Harry! That he needed some space to get over what happened."

Rolling her eyes, a sarcasm dripped from Ginny's tone of voice. "Yeah, great idea there you know. Turned out rather perfectly, now didn't it."

With a sigh, Hermione deflated some. "I know... I know I... we screwed up..." A few tears came to her eyes though she tried to stop them. "And now I might have screwed up one of the first and strongest friendships that I have ever had..."

Now frowning herself, Ginny walked over and pulled the slightly distraught witch into an embrace. "Hey... it's not that bad you know..."

Still on the bed, Ron shrugged. "Yeah, Harry will forgive us you know. All we have to do is see him and talk to him face to face and explain ourselves."

While she scowled, Hermione turned toward him and suddenly stopped. "Wait, go back... say that again?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, Ron frowned. "What? About him forgiving us?"

Hermione just shook her head as her eyes sparkled. "No! About talking to Harry face to face! If we try to explain ourselves by doing that, and soon, maybe we can save our friendship!"

There was a moment of silence before Ginny raised a finger. "A few problems... not the least of which is actually getting to Privite Drive, considering that with all the adults around we won't get passed them. And then there's actually getting there..."

However, Hermione just shook her head. "Look, we do it at night since we already know where Harry is and no one will really be watching! I even know how to get outside since I found an old servant's entrance just the other day..."

* * *

Michelle giggled as she watched the animatronics dancing to the music before she took another bite of her slice. "After all the stories that my dad told me, I still can hardly believe what I am seeing... Animatronics dancing and laughing with one of them able to make a good pizza, it's like some sort of strange dream!"

Taking a bite from his own pizza, Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I count each and every one of them as close friends."

With a frown, Michelle turned to look at him closely and he raised an eyebrow at her. Then her frown became thoughtful as she leaned against her hand and watched him. "You really do care for them deeply, don't you?"

As he sighed, Harry leaned back some and glanced at her. "Yeah, I really do, and I'm about the only one who does..." Just as she was about to say something, Harry continued. "And I'm not just saying that because my aunt is one of them..." Having realized what he had said, Harry facepalmed. "I should not have said anything about that..."

Her eyes narrowed, Michelle stared at him. "What do you mean by that..." She trailed off as suddenly some things clicked her mind and she turned to stare at the animatronics who had not heard the quiet conversation over their own, the music of the stereo, and the storm. 'They act like kids... and dad always figured that the kids had been...' Her eyes now wide, she looked at Harry. "The animatronics... it's not just AI for them, is it? They're the kids that got murdered..."

While he rubbed his face, Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah... long story short, when the kids got murdered, they were stuffed into the suits. Something had manipulated the day guard at the time to do so, and then controlled them like puppets to do it's bidding. Which... you can likely guess from both your father's stories and what you're seeing."

A moment later, after she had searched his face for any lie, Michelle slumped back. "It was trying to create more like them for some reason..."

Even though it wasn't needed to confirm it, Harry nodded his head. "Yeah... Pretty sure that it never actually worked again except for the kids... Just... don't ask them about what happened, okay?"

As she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, Michelle nodded. "No worries about that..." She frowned a little before she spoke. "You know... I'm here in England getting an education, because I hope to one day become a teacher. Found out that I really get along with kids and like helping them learn things since I started to tutor some when I was in high school." A small tear dripped from her eyes before she sighed. "And knowing this... I pity them..."

Making sure that the animatronics were not watching, Harry shook his head. "Maybe... but they're happy now and that's what's important to say the least."

However, Michelle frowned a bit. "Yeah, but for how long?" Seeing his look, she gave him a raised eyebrow. "While I didn't know that this was the spot, when I came to England, I did some research and found that they're closing their doors this year for good, probably no later then November."

While he coughed into his hand, Harry whispered to her. "Let's just say... I have a plan for that and leave it there, hmm?" Though she was curious, Michelle just nodded. A moment later though, Chica came rushing up to them and grinned. "Yes, Chica?"

With a giggle, she pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him out to the dance floor. "Don't just sit there! This is a party so you should _dance!_ "

Despite not really knowing her, Michelle soon met the same fate as Bonnie dragged her out and a few moments later had her laughing as she danced. Minutes passed before she bumped into Harry. "Okay... this is officially not just the weirdest late night party, but also one of the most fun!"

Harry just grinned as nodded. "Tell me about it!" Then Michelle squealed with joy as Harry lifted her up a bit and then set her down, only for Freddy to take her hand as he did his best Baloo dancing impression. "Have fun!"

A few hours passed before Michelle noticed something and looked up at the roof. "Huh... sounds like the storm's over." After a moment, she walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, this is fun and all, but I think that my friends might show up soon, so..."

Before Harry could answer though, the animatronics stopped dancing before Bonnie walked forward with a saddened expression. "Um... does that mean that you're leaving then...?" At her nod, he sighed and hung his head as did the others. "Oh..."

Bonnie was surprised though when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a smiling Michelle look up at him. "Hey, we're friends now, right?" Slowly, the rabbit nodded and the woman smiled wider. "And friends don't leave forever... so expect me back..." She winked at him. "Okay?"

Now cheered up, he nodded. "I will!"

As she chuckled, Michelle hugged each one before her and Harry left for the front door before the night watchman turned to her. "Thanks for that, they're be on cloud nine now for who knows how long."

All Michelle did was snort as she waved him off. "No prob. Besides, I wasn't lying when I said that I would be back." She then threw an arm over Harry's shoulders. "And they're not the only ones to get a new friend." It was then that they reached the doors in time for two people to walk up and peer in. Harry waved his flashlight toward them and Michelle smiled before she opened the door. "Lisa! Erika! You're here!"

One of them grinned as she popped some bubblegum in her mouth. "Of course we are! What? Did you think that we would leave you stranded?" She then winked at Harry. "Granted, stranded with a cutie in uniform is not the worst thing that could happen."

While she facepalmed, Michelle sighed. "Do you mind, Erika?"

A laugh escaped Lisa as she shook her head. "Anyways, we should get going in case the storm starts up again." The young woman turned to Harry and gave him a smile. "Thanks for looking after our friend and not leaving her outside."

With a sheepish grin, Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well... you know..."

Suddenly Michelle straightened a bit and looked at her two friends. "Do either of you have pen or paper on you?" At their shaking heads, she turned toward Harry and frowned. "How about you?"

Confused, Harry gestured at the office. "Yeah, I got a pad of paper and a pen just in case, but why..." Michelle just walked past him before he shared a glance with her two friends and then held open the door for them. They followed him to the office and all three raised eyebrows at Michelle writing something. "Er... what are you doing?"

As she blinked, Michelle looked at him. "I'm writing down some contact information for you." At his raised eyebrow, she shrugged and smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I said that we were friends now... By the way, mind writing down yours?"

Still confused, Harry did and eventually handed her a sheet after she gave him one. "Here. Just to let you know though, I go to a private school up in the highlands for most of the year and it's kind of hard to get post up there..."

Erika straightened a bit and turned toward him. "Wait... this wouldn't be a school for, ah, _unique_ children and teens, would it?" When he slowly nodded and gave her a weary look, she smiled. "My cousin who lives with me at the moment goes there. Her parents left on a multi-year cruise just last year and she's staying with me until they get back."

Humming, Harry nodded before he shrugged. "Okay..." The other two women shared confused looks before Erika gently took them and guided them out. "Anyways... Michelle will see you later, cutie."

Once the three were outside and heading toward the car, Michelle gave Erika a glare. "What was that all about?! And is it really the same school that Sally goes to?"

With a smile, Erika nodded. "It is..." After she trailed off though, she gave her friend a look that made her feel like a mouse before a cat. "So then... got yourself a nice boyfriend in uniform there, eh...?"

She could only laugh as Michelle sputtered indignantly while Lisa also started asking for details...

* * *

Getting out of a car, Remus looked himself over and sighed. "It's a good thing that Molly knows how to repair clothing, I wasn't sure if these old things would be repairable."

The driver's door opened and a woman that some wizards and witches might have mistaken for Bellatrix stepped out, if not for the fact that she had softer features and brown eyes. Said woman was dressed in a business suit and gave Remus a once over. "Hmm... I think that the last time I saw you wear those was just before Lily and James went into hiding."

A sigh escaped Remus before he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we all got together for Lily's and James' anniversary at a muggle restaurant seeing as things were too dangerous in the Wizarding World at the time." Slowly a frown crossed his face as he examined them. "Lily bought them for me, actually... Had a rather big fight with her over if I remember correctly."

Having felt a hand clasp his shoulder, he turned and saw Andromeda giving him a soft smile. "And Lily would be happy that you kept it, especially with the reason why." Seeing his surprise, she laughed. "I was wondering why Sirius wanted my help in buying this place for Harry, especially after I did some digging into it's rather dark past. Finally dragged it out of my daughter..." Andromeda laughed a bit louder. "Well, after about a half hour of her cursing and swearing about how Harry was a little arsehole. Something that I think I should encourage..."

Shaking his head, Remus sighed. "He's definitely Lily's son, that's for sure. Hell, the whole thing is something that she would have pulled on us if she had the chance and thought of it." It was then that he spotted someone walking out of Freddy's and had to blink. "Susan? Susan Bones, is that you?"

If anything, she seemed more surprised to see her former professor there. "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

The werewolf shared a look with Andromeda before he smiled back at her. "I'm no longer your professor, Miss Bones. As for why I am here, I have some business to take care of for someone." Susan looked at who was accompanying him and her eyes widened, though she heard his next question. "And you?"

Shaking off her surprise at seeing one of the few solicitors that her aunt spoke of with respect, Susan blushed some. "Um... I actually work here as one of the waitresses. Auntie thought that I should have a job this summer, but rather then have me get one from just the Bones name, we went muggle... Get in touch with my mother's roots and all, you know?"

Chuckling, Remus nodded with a smile. "I understand..." He then mused a bit to himself. "That's two Hogwarts students working here..."

Surprised, Susan readjusted her bag and looked at him intently. "The second? Whose the first?" When he frowned, she rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that I would have recognized someone else from Hogwarts here, you know."

For a few moments, Remus considered not telling her, before he shrugged as he figured that she would just do some research and find out anyhow. "It's Harry, he works here as the night watchman."

As her eyes bugged out, Susan sputtered. "Harry!? Are you telling me that _Harry Potter_ is the _Invincible Guardsman?!_ " having spotted the amused looks, she blushed some. "What? That's what all the employees call him you know... Since he's the longest lasting night watchman in the history of the place." For a moment, she scrunched her nose in confusion. "Still don't understand what they mean when they say that he's a badass though... No one wants to say why..."

Once more, Remus and Andromeda shared a look before the witch smiled. "No doubt." She then gently guided Remus past Susan and into Freddy's. "And I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have a meeting that we can't be late for, please say hello to your aunt for me, would you?"

And before Susan could say anything, they were inside the pizzeria and out of sight. With a raised eyebrow, Remus looked at his companion. "That was rather rude."

All the former Black did was snort. "She understands, especially with the way that you two were gossiping like two old ladies." She ignored the werewolf's sputters as she continued to walk down the hall, her eyes taking in every detail. "Hmm... Are you sure that those friends of yours can fix this place up?"

Having stopped sputtering, Remus sighed as he looked around. "They're a good crew and got a lot of experience in construction in various things. It's just hard for them to find work when they have to take one day off a month. Besides... They'll be rather thankful for having long term work and good pay."

It was then that Andromeda noticed the animatronics on the stage. "My word... Is that them?" When Remus replied that it was only some, she shook her head. "I'm still having trouble believing what Nymphadora told me about them... And I come from one of the darkest families in Britain..."

Watching the animatronics, Remus slowly nodded. Of course, they had noticed him and Chica was freaking out inside her head. 'Eeeee! The Pervert is back! Oh no, oh no... He's staring at me! Why is he staring at me?! Is he imagining me without my bib, or...' Internally, she gasped. 'HE'S IMAGINING ME WITHOUT MY SUIT!' Chica blinked and, if she could have, she would have sniffled. 'Oh... I wish that Harry was here, he's protect me...' Not to long after, much to her relief, Remus and the unknown woman met with the Manager and owner before they went to his office.

* * *

Sighing, Harry leaned back into his chair and hummed to himself. "So... you overheard Hermione and Ron talking about coming here and talking with me?"

Remus shrugged as he watched Harry spin around in his chair having taken guard duty for Harry that night. "Hermione especially seemed to be rather broken up over what happened and wants to make some amends with you." He could hear that Harry was still humming to himself. "So what are you going to do... Okay, what's with that smirk on your face?"

With a raised eyebrow, Harry stopped his spinning. "What smirk?"

The werewolf just pointed at Harry's face with one finger. "That smirk on your face... It reminds me so much about-"

He was cut off by Harry who gave a roll of his eyes. "Let me guess, it reminds you of my father when he was about to perform a prank or some such thing..."

To his surprise though, Remus shook his head and shuddered. "Nope, that smirk is exactly the one when your mother was planning something as payback... Trust me, it was never a good thing to be on the other end of it."

For a moment, Harry blinked before a soft smile crossed his face. "Thanks... Anyways, want to give me a hand, Moony?" A grin answered him before he reached behind the desk and pulled out something that he tossed to Remus who caught it. The wizard blinked as he turned it over in his hands. "Put that on."

As he turned it over in his hands, Remus blinked. "Er... what the heck? This looks like Foxy's _face?!_ "

Harry just nodded as he continued to walk, a Freddy mask in one hand. "Yeah, we're going to need them, trust me on that. Before we do anything though..." He poked his head into the main party room. "Hey, Freddy, Bonnie, mind giving me a hand with something?"

After the two animatronics looked at each other, they shrugged and followed Harry as he walked toward a door. Frowning, Moony glanced at them and then back at Harry. "Mind explaining to an old wolf why we need them? Or what's with the masks?"

However, his answer came from none other then Freddy himself who slowly nodded. "We're heading down into the basement, aren't we?"

Confused, Remus looked between the three as they reached a door that had a large steel bar across it and was locked in place. "Okay... what's the deal with the basement and why do we need these... and why the hell is it that secured!?"

A sigh escaped Harry as he brought out his keys and began to unlock the various locks. "The basement is where a bunch of old animatronics, non-possessed ones, from the old place are stored as a source of spare parts for Freddy and the others. There's also some old costumes which I want one of for certain reasons. Due to them having free roam as well, the masks work by tricking them think that we're in costume except for Mangle, which is where Freddy and Bonnie come in."

The large rabbit animatronic just nods. "Our job is basically to back you up and keep Mangle off you. I don't expect much trouble though..."

Finally finishing with unlocking the door, Harry opened it. "Well, masks on."

Both him and Remus put on the masks before they slowly walked down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom though, Remus could see a shambling shape wandering around before Harry turned on the flashlight and revealed that it looked like a beaten up and slightly run down Chica. Then he noticed that instead of the feather/felt that Chica had, it's "Skin" was composed of hard plastic (though some was missing in places) as well as the beak not being on her face, leaving a open mouth in a creepy smile. However, it was something else that caught his attention. "... Is she... wearing _panties_..."

From above a voice shouted down that caused Remus to flinch as he recognized it as Chica's. "STOP PERVING ON MY LITTLE SISTER!"

With a sigh, Remus glanced back at the door. "I wish that I knew why she called me a pervert..."

Now bored, the Chica wandered off as Harry walked through the stacks of boxes and the like. "Where is it... where the bloody hell is it...?"

Suddenly, a voice piped up. "Hello." The group turned to see what looked like a caricature of a little round boy with a beanie hat. Of course, the fact that half his face was ripped off to reveal the metal endoskeleton face underneath caused them to grimace at the creepiness. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Bonnie just blinked before one arm swung up and smacked a blur into a bunch of boxes before he turned to Freddy. "Guess that Mangle's found us... I'll take care of her."

As he wandered off to where the blur had landed, Harry turned back to the boxes. "Anyways... I swear that I saw it around here somewhere..." Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. "There it is! Hey, Freddy, mind helping me with this box?"

While he rubbed his jaw, Freddy thought it over before he walked over and grabbed it. "Sure." He easily lifted the box up and started carrying it toward the stairwell. "Hey, Bonnie, we're heading out. Time to stop playing."

A grunt sounded before Bonnie rolled into view with what looked like a broken up white version of Foxy somehow wrapped around him. "Screw... you... Freddy!" To his annoyance, they just stepped around him and started to make their way out of the basement. "Never mind! SCREW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! OW! THAT WAS MY BLOODY TAIL YOU MUTANT!"

Remus glanced back at him through the mask. "Shouldn't we... um... help him?"

Both Freddy and Harry stopped, looked at each other before they turned toward the struggling Bonnie, then back to each other. Then they simply shrugged and continued walking. "Nah!"

It was just as they reached the top of the stairs that a winded (though how, no one could figure out) Bonnie caught up with them. "I really hate you guys sometimes..."

As Harry was locking up the basement, the other animatronics came over with Foxy looking over the box. "Now what be this, Mister Harry?"

With a smile, Harry gestured for Freddy to open it and they peered in. It was of course Chica who was most confused. "It... looks like a version of me? But colored black instead of yellow?"

Harry nodded some as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, someone screwed up an order for you and got the wrong colors, so it's never been used.. thankfully." He then tilted his head back some and grinned at the Marauder. "So... how good are you with vanishing spells...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

The next night the animatronics all gathered around the empty "Shadow" Chica costume as Harry opened up the back. Frowning, Chica looked inside. "So what are we doing then? And why does it seem smaller on the inside now...?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well, to answer your second question, Remus used a reverse expansion charm on it so it is smaller. As to the first..." He chuckled some. "I'm going to wear it when Hermione and Ron show up to scare the bloody daylights out of them."

A moment later, he clapped his hands over his ears as the animatronics all shouted. "WHAT?!"

Wiggling on finger in his ear, Harry grimaced. "I'll be wearing it to scare the heck out of them."

For a moment, Rose stared at him as the others shared an uneasy look before she sighed and pinched her muzzle. " _Harry... Have you forgotten that we were killed by a security guard wearing a suit?_ " As he cringed, her expression turned deadpan. " _You forgot... Didn't you?_ "

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry frowned. "Um... Yeah... I kind of did..."

It was then that Foxy raised his hook. "Besides, laddy... there also be what is inside the suit. All of them crossbeams and wires as well as animatronic parts. Tis would be deadly and yeh would be deader then a bilge rat trapped on a sinking ship in shark infested waters... Arrgh."

To his and the others surprise, Harry just smirked. "Seems that I'm not the only forgetful one as Remus removed all that stuff, remember?" The group stood there stunned and Harry waited until they facepalmed to continue. "Anyways... Remus and Sirius went over it with a bunch of spells. According to them, it will move for me as if _I_ was an endoskeleton." Suddenly, Harry frowned. "Um... By the way, you guys don't really mind this, do you? I won't use the suit if it makes you uncomfortable."

There was silence as each animatronic turned and looked at the others. Their years of knowing each other almost seeming to give them the ability to read the mind of the others. After about a minute, Freddy turned to him and shook his head. "No, it doesn't really bother us."

Bonnie then grinned some. "Besides, once you have the suit on, it'll almost be like you're one of us, right? Like family or something."

For a brief moment, Harry froze as those words echoed through his head before a soft smile crossed his face. 'Family, huh?'

Unknown to Harry, the animatronics were also considering those words. After giving the suit a glance, Chica made her way over and smiled at Harry. "Um... Do you need any, you know, help?"

Harry frowned before he looked back at the suit and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I think that I do. Mind giving me a hand?"

With only a slight frown on her face, Chica lifted him up so that he could more easily slide into the suit. "Just tell me if anything is hurting you, okay?" She shuddered a bit as what she was doing brought back old memories. "I... Don't want you to get hurt."

The young wizard's next words caused the lights in her cheeks to turn on and for a warm fuzzy feeling to flow through her. "I trust you, Chica... I trust _all_ of you."

After she looked at the others, Chica allowed a similar expression of happiness to cross her face before she turned back and helped Harry into the suit. "There we go... Gently... Gently..." Once he was fully inside with only the back open and the head missing, the chicken animatronic tilted her head some. "How does it feel?"

While he smiled, Harry looked over his shoulder. "I'll tell you in a moment, if you could close the back?" It was only the work of a minute, due to Chica taking it slowly and carefully, for the back to be closed. "Hmm..." Having brought one hand in front of his face, Harry felt his fingers moving at the same time as the suit's. "This... Doesn't feel that bad I suppose..." With a nod, he pushed off the stool where the suit had sat. However, he misjudged some things and started to pitch forward. "Whoa!"

Thankfully for him, though, Foxy was right there and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Easy there, lad. Yeh not be used to moving around in a suit just yet."

After he was brought to his feet, Harry reached back with one arm and used the table there to help support himself. "Thanks, Foxy."

His attention was grabbed a moment later by Chica. "Harry?"

Looking over, he smiled as he saw that she had the head of the costume in her hands. "Ah, there that is... Mind helping?"

With a shake of the head, Chica waited until he bent over and, with care and gentleness, she placed the costume's head over Harry's. Once she was sure it was on, she gave a light twist and with a click, it locked into the joint. "There we go..."

Straightening, Harry smiled at her and to her amazement, the costume's expression shifted to what Harry's was as he gazed out the eye holes with his green eyes. "Perfect."

As he felt a clap on the shoulder, he turned to see Freddy giving him a smile. "Looking good, isn't he gang?"

Bonnie grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "You're looking like one of us now."

While the other talked with him, Chica looked him over and Bonnie's earlier words about then being like a family came back to her. 'Well, he's using one of my suits...' With a slight frown, she realized that it was not just the color that was off as the Chica suit was slightly taller and bulkier then her own. 'Oh wow... It's more like... A boy me!' It was then that a tickle grew at the back of her mind, as if she was remembering something. 'Wait, a boy me?"

Harry turned to the still quiet Chica and frowned some. "Something the matter?"

Shaken from her thoughts, the chicken animatronic shook her head as she felt her cheeks light up. "Oh, nothing... Just thinking."

A frown was still present on Harry's face as he nodded. "As long as there's nothing the matter."

As he turned back to the others, Chica shook her head. 'He's always worrying about us...' Finally, it all clicked in her head. 'He worries about us... Wants to see us happy and cheers us up when we're sad... Tries his best to protect us... Like, like he's our brother...' Emotions bubbled up in her chest as she smiled, the glass cleaner dispensers in her eyelids releasing some and giving her eyes a shimmering look. 'And he's in a suit that's like a boy version's of my own... It's like he's my...'

Before Harry could do anything, Chica tackle hugged him which caused him to blink before he looked at the others. However, they were just as confused as he was so all Harry did was reach up and place one arm over her shoulders. 'I wonder what brought this on...?'

Meanwhile, Chica could not stop smiling with her eyes closed. 'I always wanted a big brother...'

* * *

It took Harry about two nights, but he eventually mastered walking around in the Chica costume. It was at just half-past midnight on the third day that Remus poked his head into the main party room and cleared his throat. "Guys? Sirius just confirmed that they left Grimmauld. According to him, they snuck out with the twins side-alonging them both and then they took the Knight Bus."

Grimacing, Harry leaned back in his chair. "That... does not give us much time at all to prepare..." It was then that he noticed Remus' smirk, though that fell away as Chica called him a pervert again. "... What is it?"

Having given Chica an annoyed look, Remus turned back to Harry. "Actually, it'll be a bit as Sirius overheard Hermione mention that they were going to get on it a few blocks from headquarters and get off a few blocks from here."

That caused Harry's face to light up before he grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent... That means that we got a bit before they get here... Bonnie? Here, take the tablet back to the office and mess it up a little..."

The rabbit frowned as he rubbed his head some. "Um... How do you want me to mess it up?"

After a moment's thought, Harry frowned. "Knock over the chair, put some papers on the floor and scatter them... That sort of thing. Basically, make it look like there was a struggle of sorts, okay?" Bonnie nodded and gave a grin as he walked off while Harry turned to Foxy. "I need you to keep a look out. As soon as you see them, rush back here and let us know." Then he looked at Freddy. "And I need you to-"

As he chuckled, Freddy shook his head. "You need me to go and get the extra chunky sauce that we're going to be using."

And with that, he ambled off as Harry turned toward Chica and Rose. "And you two are going to be helping me suit up and put me into place."

While they walked toward Parts and Service, Remus cleared his throat. "So... Why exactly do you need, er, extra chunky pizza sauce?"

Harry hummed and turned toward him. "We're going to spread some on the table there and onto the suit, especially by the mouth." A chuckle came from him as he grinned. "Under the camera, it'll look like blood and shredded gore."

For a few seconds, Remus watched him before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to try and get me and Padfoot, aren't you?"

However, Harry just gave a chuckle as Chica picked him up and Rose steeded the suit. "Nah, you two are actually making it up to me by being helpful." Wiggling a bit in place as Chica sealed the back of the suit, the wizard smiled as he spotted Freddy walk in. "Thanks... You sure that you don't mind the suit getting a bit dirty, Chica?"

Having glanced up from where she had been inspecting a seam, Chica have a shake of her head as she grabbed the head of the suit. "Not at all, besides, you can always clean it."

As he leaned forward, Harry hummed as she placed the costume's head over his and secured it with a twist and a click. "True enough..."

While he watched them set Harry up on the steel table, Remus frowned. "So then... What exactly is the plan?" When Harry glanced over at him, Remus had to supress a shudder at how it looked to see Harry's eyes staring out from the sockets of the face. 'Creepy...'

Then Harry grinned and it gave it an even creepier air. "Oh, they'll get in the office and most likely start going through the cameras. Then the guys show up to keep them in the office. They'll see me here and freak before I make my way over with Chica and Bonnie doing their little interference bit with the cameras. They'll ramp it up until they're both watching the cameras and so miss me sneak in through the hole in the wall of the office... Whereupon I scare the pants off them."

With Freddy pouring out the old sauce around Harry and Chica taking some newer stuff and putting it around his mask's eyeholes and in the beak, as if it was leaking out, Remus just nodded. "Ah..." Once they were done, Harry slumped in place and glanced at Remus before he asked how it looked. "Really... _really_ creepy..."

Chica glanced at him and shuddered, which the werewolf pointingly ignored. 'Good thing that Harry's here to protect me... Us, from the pervert...'

It was then that Foxy stuck his head in. "Arrgh, mateys, the scallywags be at the entrance of the parking lot."

Inside the mask, Harry's eyes seemed to glow as he laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent... Show time everyone!"

During the time that the others filed out, Remus shook his head and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. 'He's Lily's son...'

* * *

The two magicals looked around as they quietly snuck up toward the door to the pizzeria. When she gripped the door though, Hermione frowned and stopped which caused Ron to give her an odd look. "What's the matter?"

Still with a frown, Hermione turned and looked at him. "The door... it's not locked."

However, the red head shrugged. "Better for us then I guess, we don't need to knock on the door and wait until Harry answers then." Before Hermione could stop him, Ron opened the door and walked inside. As he looked around, he shivered a bit. "Okay... this place is really creepy..."

A hand grabbed his and started to drag him toward an open door. "That should be the security office." Once she had reached the open door, Hermione stopped and stared into it with a look of shock. "What in the world..."

Slowly, the witch walked in careful not to step on anything. Behind her, Ron whistled as he took in the mess. "Bloody hell, looks like someone held a fight in here or something." If he had turned, he would have seen Hermione stiffen. Instead, Ron's attention was grabbed by a strange (to him) device that was on the floor. "What's this now?"

It was snatched from his hands though from Hermione. "This looks like the tablet that we overheard Remus talking about..." She started to flip through the camera views and stopped though as she came across one. "RON!"

He was right there in a moment and looked over her shoulder. "What is it-WHOA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

For a few moments, Hermione just stood there. "I... I..." She stared at the black bird costume that sat on a table slumped over, another bird nearby staring at the camera. With a sick feeling, she guessed what the puddle of goo that seemed to be spreading from the costume was. "Oh no..."

Ron gulped down some bile that rose in his throat before he blinked. "Did... did you hear that?" They turned to the darkened doorway and shakingly Ron pressed the button. As soon as he saw the leering face of Bonnie, he screamed and Hermione slammed her hand on the door button. "Oh... oh shite..."

The youngest of the male Weasleys jumped up as Hermione slammed the other door shut after a few seconds and whipped around to see a fox as it stared in. "Arrgh... Wel-wel-welcome Mateys ta-ta-ta Fred-Freddy Faz... Fazbears... Family Pizzer-pizzeria..."

A deep laugh caused the two to look at the other window where a bear animatronic looked in as some music box sound could be barely heard, his face lit from below by a flickering light. Gulping, Hermione looked from one door to the other. "Oh... this isn't good..." The other heard conversation between Sirius and Remus came back to her and she slowly lifted the tablet to look and froze. "BLOODY HELL!"

Surprised, Ron turned from the staring contest with the bear and blinked as he pointed at her. "You swore!"

For his troubles, he got a glare from Hermione as she shoved the tablet into his face. "Ron, it's _gone!_ "

After a moment, Ron recoiled as the room where they had seen the two birds in it was now empty... except for all the heads having been turned to stare at the camera. "Er... so there's two more then?"

With a scowl, the emotional witch grabbed him by his collar. "Ron... remember what we heard Remus and Sirius talking about? What these..." Tears started to leak from her eyes. "What these _things_ do to night watchmen that they catch?!"

Ron just blinked and scratched his head. "Yeah... they stuff them into the suits and kill them, why..." He trailed off as his eyes widened and he went pale except for a slight greenish tinge. "Oh..."

As she nodded, Hermione glared at the windows, and noticed that one of the birds had joined the fox. "Ron... Harry worked here and he's not here. And we saw a stained costume with something leaking from it, which is now _missing_...!"

Slowly, Ron looked from one window to another. "Wait... then where is the final one?"

A bang caused them to flinch and look at where the bear could be seen as the door took another hit. Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to the tablet. "Wherever it is, we should be safe as long as those doors hold up..." She gulped though as she looked at the battery. "Which... might not be long since the power has dropped a bit..." Another bang caused her to flinch. "And getting shorter all the time."

Turning from the door, Ron walked over and looked over her shoulder as she flipped through the cameras. "Wait! There it is!" Both Hermione and Ron leaned in to see the costume where it was slumped across one of the party tables when there was another bang and the view went fuzzy for about ten seconds. When it cleared up, the other suit bird was gone. "What the bloody hell?"

While a shiver made it's way down her spine, Hermione flipped through the cameras again before she found the suit, this time slumped in the cleaning closet as it dripped something thick onto the floor from it's mouth. Then there was another interruption and it vanished once more. "How the heck is it moving and... SHUT UP WITH THAT MUSIC!"

The witch glared at the bear which started to laugh. It was then that the animatronics started to tap against the windows and bang on the door, the noise causing the two magicals to sweat as they turned back to the tablet. "Where is that thing...?"

So noisy was it, that none of them heard the poster behind them shift out of the way nor did they hear or see Harry crawl into the office through the hole there. In fact, Harry was right behind them before either of them noticed something... the whole place went quiet. With a blink, Ron glanced at one window to see the animatronics staring in, while Hermione stared at the other. Behind them, Harry grinned inside the suit. 'This is going to be good...'

With a frown, Hermione shivered a bit. "Why... did they just go quiet...?"

As he shrugged, Ron stared at the window. "Don't as me... and stop breathing so hard!"

That caused the female of the two to freeze where she was. "Ron... I'm not breathing hard..."

While he shook, Ron raised a finger. "Wait... if you're not breathing hard..." The two had widened eyes as they slowly turned. "Who is breathing hard..."

They stiffened as they saw the missing suit in front of them. It looked to be bloodstained as thick, red paste mixed with white stuff dripped from it's beak. Suddenly, two startling green eyes opened in it's eyeholes before it grabbed them. "SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Both of them reacted rather as expected as they screamed in fright. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Having leaned backwards in her chair, Michelle stretched and cracked her back. "Ugh... I swear that these late night study sessions are killing my back..."

A snort drew her attention as Lisa smirked. "Are you sure that it's the late night study sessions and not something else, Michelle?" The 17 year old ignored that as she reached up and put her cup of coffee to her lips. Unfortunitly for her, Lisa wasn't done. "Of course, I'm sure that the cute night watchman that you had met would love to see the way you looked a few moments ago..."

With a chuckle, the third roommate looked up as Michelle sputtered from her coffee having gone down the wrong pipe with some spraying from her nose. "Mmm... he definitely would love to see that, I think."

Still coughing, Michelle pounded herself on the stomach as she grabbed some napkins and wiped her face. "Dammit you two! Lay off about that, will you!"

Lisa had a fake thoughtful expression on her face before she waved her off. "Naw, too much fun teasing you, Michelle." As she spun in her chair, she leaned back and looked at the now blushing young woman. "Besides, we both saw how you were acting."

While she sipped her own coffee, Erika nodded some as she looked toward the stairs that lead to the bedroom where her cousin Sally was. "Yeah, I haven't seen you smiling like that around a guy like that for a long time, Chell."

And just like that, Michelle's expression really soured. "And you both know why that is."

For a moment, her two friends shared a look and watched as she turned back to the work on her table. Then Erika sighed and held up her hands. "I know, I know." Erika then shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Still, it was great to see you happy the other night and not just burying yourself into your studying." A small smirk crossed her face. "Maybe if we invite him somewhere on a day off, you might join us for a night out."

With a scowl and a slight blush, Michelle glared at her two amused friends. "Screw off." She then turned back to her work and mumbled at a volume she was sure that they couldn't catch. "Besides, he's only just around 15 years old..."

Alas, it wasn't as Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And here I thought that you didn't actually know his age..."

From her own chair, Erika took over. "Or rather... you didn't know when we asked after we had picked you up..." Slowly, she leaned forward and grinned like a shark who had caught the scent of blood in the water. "You've been in contact with him, haven't you?"

A groan escaped from Michelle as she laid her head on her arms and faced away from them in an attempt to hide the blush on her face. "Shut up you two. Besides, like I said, he's only about fifteen... I'm seventeen."

Lisa shrugged where she spun her chair. "So? Two years of difference between the two of you." She pointed at her with one finger. "And you were smiling and laughing. Besides, if you're so worried about his age then just become his friend for now. You've got, what? Two years to wait? And by that point you'll be going to university and able to get a job within a few years."

From where she sat, Erika coughed a bit. "And he'll have a job waiting for him once he gets out of school." At her friends' looks, she shrugged. "He goes to a very exclusive school in the Highlands."

All Michelle did was raise an eyebrow at that. "You still have not explained much about that... or how your cousin is apparently going to the same school."

With a cough, Erika waved her off. "Sally got a scholarship to go there, and the school prides itself on privacy for the students so I can't say much, sorry." Seeing that they were still going to keep asking, Erika diverted Lisa's attention. "So then, any idea when he could be free so that you can speak with him in person?"

As she blushed, Michelle grumbled a bit. "I'll have to ask..." Having realized what she said, she groaned and facepalmed as her two friends grinned. 'I hope that you're having a fun night, Harry...'

* * *

Harry stopped his scream however both Hermione and Ron continued theirs. A glance to the side showed Foxy and Bonnie both holding their hands over their ears before a chuckle escaped Harry. Finally, the two's screams trailed off as Hermione hyperventalated "Ha-Harry? Is-is that... _you?_ "

The costumed wizard attempted to get his voice as low as possible. "Yes... I have been stuffed into this suit and so I shall stuff both of you into ones of your own..."

A whimper escaped Ron as he tried to back away. "U-uh, ma-mate? N-no need for tha-that..."

However, Hermione noticed something about the 'Gore' that dripped from him and shakingly reached out with one finger which she dipped into it. As he watched on amused, the witch brought the finger up to her face and her expression shifted from scared to infuriated. "Harry.. James... Potter..."

His eyebrow raised in the suit though they could not tell. "Yeeeesssss?"

With her face red, Hermione growled at him. "This... is not blood! It's _tomato sauce!_ "

Tilting his head a little, he leaned in to look and both Hermione and Ron could see that inside the suit, his skin around his mouth and eyes was unharmed as he examined her finger. "Huh, what do you know? You're right, that _is_ tomato sauce, extra chunky."

As his ears started to redden, Ron gaped at him. "Yo-you mean that it was all a big joke?!"

Slowly, Harry nodded as he grinned and chuckled (a sight which was still rather creepy). "Yes, as a matter of fact this was all just a joke and you two fell for it hook, line, and sinker." For a moment, he let go of them and reached for the door buttons on either side which was only possible due to the size of the suit. The doors then swung open and Ron could see an amused Remus had been standing on the other side. When he turned back around, Harry could see that Hermione was gritting her teeth as her fists clinched. "You guys did deserve it though."

Hermione interrupted him as her fist swung out for his head. "YOU UTTER BASTARD!" A clang filled the small office as everyone stared at her except for Harry who glanced at her. The witch then pulled her hand back and gripped her wrist as she hissed. "Ah... ow..."

Having raised a finger, Harry tapped the side of the unharmed suit head. "Steel construction with felt and feathers covering it... hence why I am not removing it until you calm down."

Under her breath, Hermione hissed inaudible words about her best friend...

* * *

Omake: Tonks' Alternate Training:

There was a widening of Tonks' eyes as she quickly swept through all the cameras. A cold sinking feeling settled in her gut though as she noticed that Chica was nowhere to be found. "Where... where is the chicken!? WHERE IS THAT BLOODY DEMENTED CHICKEN!?" Quickly, she pressed the light for one of the doors and turned it on, only for nothing to be there. It was the same story for the other. " _WHERE IS IT?!_ "

Now with a raised eyebrow, Harry took the tablet as Tonks continued to check each door before she suddenly closed them both. Of course, Harry took a look at the clock and smirked. '5:48...' He then spotted something. "Ah! So that's what she's done... clever girl."

Having frozen, Tonks rushed over to him and grabbed the tablet. "Where!?"

With a chuckle, Harry reached behind the desk and considered the Freddy mask he hid there before he decided not to pull it out. "Look near the corner of the room there."

Her frown now more pronounced, Tonks looked and felt all the blood leave her face as she spotted the fallen grate. "She's... Chica's in th-the ventalation ducts..."

Not having seen the eyes of a cat in the vent nearby widen, Harry nodded. "Yeah, she must of pried it open somehow or they forgot to secure it. Ours are good though since it they take a couple of minutes of work to unscrew, let alone pry them open." Tonks eyes widened as did McGonagall's though Harry continued. "Now... I know that this isn't the time for this..."

Having spotted the power percentage, Tonks gulped. "Ha-Harry..."

All he did though was hold up a hand. "Wait, give me a moment... I don't want to forget this..."

Having spotted Foxy joining Bonnie, Tonks freaked out as she saw Golden Freddy right behind Harry. "HARRY!"

With a sigh, Harry held out both hands as in the ducts, Chica was about to scare McGonagall. "I just have to let this out..." He then opened his eyes with a smirk just as Golden Freddy was about to grab him. "I guess that there's nothing that we can do to _prevent_ them."

For a moment all was still as all the animatronics stopped, and on stage Freddy facepalmed as he had been watching and listening to what was going on in the office through Chica's cupcake. Golden Freddy then turned and threw up her paws as she vanished. " _Oh, my God..._ "

Harry just snorted as he pointed to a groaning Tonks. "Pfffft! Fuck you, Rookie, that was bloody funny."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

With a glance at the still cursing Hermione, Ron coughed into one hand. "Um, mate?" He shivered some as Harry turned his head. 'Merlin, that thing looks creepy with him in it...' After a moment, the red head shook it off as he tried to ignore the two green orbs that seemed to look right into him. "Uh... We came to, well, talk..."

A hiss that came from the side caused him to turn to see Hermione glare at their friend. "And then you pulled this!"

Snorting, Harry leaned in close as he gave her the best look of mock surprise that he could. "Oh! So _now_ you want to talk! And it only took, what? A few weeks?"

While she blushed, Hermione huffed a bit. "We wanted to write you, but the Headmaster said that it was too dangerous!"

However, all Harry did was shake his head as he poked her in the chest. "Are you or aren't you a Muggleborn? What about convincing the Order to just drop letters in the mailbox? Or sending mail through the Muggle mail? Or using a pay phone? And don't say that you couldn't because obviously you're able to sneak out if you came here. Wouldn't have been much trouble to sneak out and get to a mailbox or a payphone and just talk with me!"

For several moments, Hermione tried to come up with some refution of what he had said. Then she spotted Golden Freddy and pointed at her. "You sent that after us, didn't you!"

As he glanced at Rose, Harry growled as he turned back to his friends. "Yes, and?" Both of them were taken aback by how Harry didn't deny it. "It was a heck of a better idea then my original one!"

That caused Ron to blink. "Your original plan?"

Harry turned to him. "I was going to order Hedwig to peck and claw the both of you until you sent me an actual letter. Getting scared is a lot better then having cut up hands."

It was Remus who walked into the office and broke up the argument. "Look... Let's all just calm down, shall we? How about we go into the dining room and discuss this like all adults..." The three teens watched each other for a few seconds before they nodded and followed the werewolf out.

* * *

** Several hundred miles away **

There was a creak as a someone slowly for out of the bed they were in and stumbled out of the room toward the bathroom. In the meantime, in the background a radio was playing. " _In other news, the authorities continue to search for and hunt down the inmates that escaped from a prison transport due to a IRA attack."_  
  
A giggle came from the person as they did their business and flushed the toilet. " _The public is asked to keep an eye out and report any sightings of the escapees to the local police and hotlines. Be aware that a number are dangerous._ "

Still giggling, the figure stepped over the body that laid in the hallway as it looked at the clock. "Time to go... To a place where fantasy and reality meet..." They then turned to the bed where another body laid and held a finger to it's mouth. "Shhh... You can't..." Another giggled escaped his mouth as it talked in a sing-song tone. "You can't stop the Joy of Creation..."

When it slunk out of the house and left the gruesome scene it had created behind, the man grinned in the moonlight which caused the bruises on his body to look purple. "I will always be there..." Then, with another bunch of giggles, it walked off into the darkness as it continued toward a half-remembered pull...

* * *

After much screaming, shouting, and yelling, Harry and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio had calmed down enough. Several minutes passed before Ron glanced at his friend who still had not taken off his costume. "So, um... Does this mean that we're forgiven?"

Harry hummed and tilted his head a bit. "You both should still make it up somehow, but I'm willing to try."

With a scowl as she rubbed her bruised knuckles, Harmione glared at him. "And will you stop sending your... Aunt to torment us." When Harry nodded, she grumbled. "Good... Now I can finally get a good night's sleep..."

The witch looked at him with narrow eyes but before she could say anything else, Ron spoke up. "I still don't see why you were using her mate."

Her teeth ground as Rose leaned over the table which caused Ron and Hermione to lean back a bit to Remus' amusement. " _I am right here, you know... Stop acting like I am a thing._ "

A grin then split Harry's face which caused the three other humans to shudder. "Besides... After I heard about her abilities, I just had to take the _golden_ opportunity it represented."

There was silence as they all stared at him before Remus groaned. "Are... Are you bloody fucking kidding me, Harry?"

While he snickered, Harry turned toward him. "What? You can't... _bear_ my _golden_ jokes?"

Freddy groaned and turned as he gripped his head. " **OH MY GOD!** "

Sighing, Rose reached across the table and pat Hermione's hand as said witch banged her head on the table. " _I am **so** bloody sorry..._ "

With a grimace, Chica shook her head. "Harry... Please, no."

The wizard just grinned wider. "Oh come on, Chica... I'm not _chicken_ enough to fear making some puns for _pun_ ishment."

His expression one of being unamused, Bonnie pointed at Freddy. "Look, it's his job to make the bad jokes and puns around here."

As he nodded in agreement, Freddy suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute..."

Before anything else could be said, Harry turned to him. "Really how, Bonnie... I'm all _ears_..."

With a sigh, Ron laid his head down on the table. "Can we just go back to the terror instead of this..."

* * *

Harry was doing some homework on one of the tables in the pizzeria when the news came on the radio and he turned to it alongside the animatronics. " _In other news, yet another homeless youth has succombed to a strange ailment, this time in the Surrey area. Like a number of others, she was found on the ground brain dead with no other signs. The unidentified youth was a runaway and later died in hospital. Authories have yet to release an official explanation as to what may have happened to her and the others..._ "

With a shake of her head, Rose sighed. " _Rather sad that happened to such young people._ "

As he frowned, Harry shook his head. "Sad, and actually kind of odd... I wonder if this is any relation to Voldemort being back..."

Looking up from the cardgame he was in with Chica and the others, Bonnie blinked a little. "You think that it has to do with that?"

However, the wizard just shrugged. "Maybe? I mean, it just sounds really odd..."

Unknown by him, the two causes of the mysterious happenings were heading straight for the pizzeria. The two dementors floated toward the building when one of them hurried out in front. It could sense their prey inside and though it was well fed, it had been told by the Pink One to kiss this wizard. Both it and the other dementor remembered him well as they were two of those who had "Guarded" Hogwarts and the alure of both the sweet, sorrow-tinged soul as well as the piece of the dark soul entriced them. This time, there would be no escape.

When it got closer, the one in front sensed the protection around the building, but dismissed it. After all, protections never worked on it before. So, it rushed in faster toward their prey, wishing to be the first to feast upon it.

However, it learned it's lesson too late just before it reached the building's back. The protections that had sprung up around the building after the destruction of the Marionette were the same ones that protected the Dursley household. When Dumbledore had created it, he had considered that the family could move with Harry and so made it tied to his blood, so that wherever he stayed for a long time with someone who shared his mother's blood, the protections would spring up there. And in this case, unlike with the Dursleys, Rose loved her nephew to the point where she would be willing to sacrifice herself for his safety. And this fact made the protections around the pizzeria extremely powerful as shown when the dementor met them.

For a brief moment, the dementor met the protections which flashed brightly. It was a tablau as one of the darkest of creatures came into contact with one of the lightest of magical protections. Then it screamed as it's back arched as the protections surged around it, having realized it's intent. And then there was a flash of light and a boom as if thunder and all that was left were a few scraps of decayed cloth and ash. There were some other things though, little blue lights that continued to float and entered the basement where they entered the "Toy" animatronics.

Outside, the second dementor stopped as it saw it's partner's demise. If it had recognizable expressions, there would have been one of shock and fear upon it's face as nothing had done such to it's kind before. Then, as if it had been targetted, it shot off with a screech and soon disappeared into the night. Inside the pizzeria, Harry and the animatronics all jumped as they heard the noises outside. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Chica looked around and shivered a bit. "I really don't know, but whatever it was, it scared the pizza out of me!"

With a frown, Harry got up and turned to the others. "Okay, guys, I'm going to just check the outside doors from the inside and make sure that they're all secure, want to help?" At their nods, he started to walk toward the first one. Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, the toy animatronics began to twitch and spasm...

* * *

A seven year old Harry was sitting at a table by himself as he watched the Fazbear Gang singing up on stage. Suddenly, there was a clatter and he turned as a plate with a slice of pizza and a cup of soda was placed in front of him. "There you are, Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Aya!"

The day guard sat down next to him with a smile as her blue eyes sparkled. She took a quick glance at the tablet in her hands before she nodded. "Hey there, Harry, how are you today?"

With a blush, Harry shifted a little. "I'm okay, Aya..."

Even though part of her wanted to coo at the adorableness that just oozed from him and grab him into a hug, Aya held herself back as she sipped at her own soda. "Now that is a good thing to hear, Harry." She then took note of the look of joy he had as he looked at the Fazbear Gang and smiled. "Want to hear a story from when I was a kid watching them?" At his nod, she began. "It was 1977 and they had just opened here..."

The world around them blurred and soon Aya was in front of her boss who wiped his sweaty face. "So you understand, Aya, we need you to cover the night shift for a few days."

After some thought, Aya nodded a bit before she softly smiled. "I don't mind... though I'm going to miss Harry for the next couple of days..."

She had to blink though as her boss had a look of sadness on his face before he cleared his throat. "Yes, well... I've made sure that he'll continue to get some free food and drink when he drops by as well as making sure that the employees won't bother him if he's here for a few hours." He then turned around and started to walk away. "It's the least that I can do for you..."

Once more, Aya had to blink at the strange actions of her employer. "Weird..."

The scene blurs again to show Aya in her chair screaming as Chica grabbed her. "Y-y-you're o-out o-o-o-of your su-suit! Ru-ru-rule bre-eaker!"

Aya managed to break the hold and ran for the door, but at the last moment, Chica managed to grab her leg. "AHHHH!" Just as Chica managed to nearly get her to the door, Aya grabbed the desk's leg and wrap her arms around it. "LET GO! LET GO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS CHICA!? YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!" For a brief moment, Chica glitched. It was then that Aya could swear that she saw self-loathing and hate in Chica's gaze as well as a deep sadness.

Then it was over and Chica yanked on her leg which had the effect of breaking her grip and sending her bodily across the floor. Aya's last thought before her head slammed into the doorway was of a little boy she cared deeply for which she recognized as having a crush on her. 'I am _so_ sorry, Harry...'

With a sickening crack, Aya's head slammed into the doorframe and she could feel something break before darkness overtook her...

* * *

With a gasp, Harry sat up straight in his office chair and held his head. "I... wha..." He tried to piece together the dream that he just had in his sleepy state. But the dream was already slipping through his metaphorical fingers like so much sand. All Harry could remember was a day guard he knew years before and one of the first people to treat him with kindness as he grew up in the Dursley household. However, he had been told that she had moved away many years before. "Aya...?" With a shake of his head as the last of the dream faded, he looked at the clock on the desk and frowned. "10:50...?"

Smacking his lips, Harry leaned back into his chair and sighed as he slowly slipped back into slumber. "Bloody day guard needing to get off early..."

* * *

Once more, Harry found himself having the usual nightmare in the graveyard. It proceeded the usual way with Cedric getting killed, Voldemort being resurrected, and then came the worst bit. Cedric's rotting body rose up and started shouting at him as he asked why he let him die. Then his parents appeared with them also doing the same thing. They were also looking at him in disgust.

His heart pounded in his chest as Harry turned as the Fazbear animatronics also appeared as they shouted and screamed hateful things at him along with other guards, their bodies broken and bleeding. In the background, Voldemort was laughing in pure unholy glee. Suddenly, everything went silent as a voice rang out. " ** _Leave him alone..._** "

Confused, Harry was frozen in place as Voldemort looked around. "Who goes there!?"

The voice then piped up. " ** _You did a good thing, Harry... with the Marionette destroyed, we/I grow stronger..._** "

Now frightened, Voldemort started to shake as one by one, the others in Harry's dream vanished. "Where, who are you!?"

For a brief moment, Harry blinked as Voldemort shuddered and his form blurred, taking on the form of a freakish toddler-like creature with flayed skin before it went back to normal. " ** _Leave him alone... he is mine/ours..._** "

Harry could feel the scar on his head hurting as if something was burning as Voldemort stuttered in fear. "Wha-what are you?! Who are you?!"

Suddenly, Harry felt something press against his back that felt female and something that felt like an arm. He looked down to see what looked like an arm composed by shadow around his waist as the voice spoke next to his ear. " ** _It's me!_** "

* * *

Having come upon Harry in his chairs in the throws of a nightmare, Chica was about to wake him up as he gasped and his eyes flew open. Her own eyes wide, Chica took a step back as Harry's eyes were pitch black except for a white pinprick for a pupil. Then he blinked and they were back to normal as Harry groaned and hung his head a bit. "Chica? Wha...?"

The possessed animatronic stepped up and placed her hand on his shoulder as she dismissed what she had seen as either a trick of the light or her imagination. 'After all, Harry's human and alive unlike us... that was impossible...' With a frown, she lightly shook his shoulder. "Harry, are you alright?"

In pain from his scar, Harry felt something drip down. "Ye-yeah... Just bad dream..." When he looked up, he noticed that Chica looked shocked by something as she started to dig in his desk. "Chica?"

When she turned around, she had a cotton ball in her hand that Harry recognized as being from the first aid kit in the office. "Stay still, your scar is bleeding some..."

As he blinked, she dabbed at it. "It's bleeding?" All Chica did was frown some. "Huh... I wonder if I hit it on something..."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Chica shrugged some. "Maybe? Though some of it seems... black?" At his worried expression, she shook her head. "Not much, just a few drops..." Then to his surprise, she grimaced as he hissed as another pulse of pain came drifted through his head from the area around his scar. "One moment."

The wizard's eyes widened as she easily lifted him up and began to walk out with him in a bridal carry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHICA?!"

All Chica did, was snort. "You're hurt and if you hit your head, I don't want you walking around. Now come on, I'll take you to the washroom so we can use a wet cloth..."

With a groan, Harry slumped back into her arms. "Sounds good... and maybe some painkillers..."

If anyone had looked back into the office after they had left, they would have seen a female figure composted of shadow. Her eyes were large, bloodshot, and blue as they sat in what seemed like open eye sockets. The being's mouth was skull like and showed all her teeth in a rictus grin as she stared at the door before she started to fade out. " ** _Harry... it's me..._** "

* * *

As she kicked back on her bed, Michelle sighed as she blew a bang from her face. "Bored... bored... bored..." She glanced at her bedside table and slowly smiled though as she took in the picture of her and her parents. Gently, Michelle took it off the stand and looked at it. Behind the picture her, with one hand on her shoulder was the image of her father with a rare smile. "I wonder what you would think of Harry, dad..." For a moment, Michelle thought it over before she shrugged with an annoyed look. "Probably respect him a bit for what he did, annoyed that he managed it, and pissed off that Harry got to destroy an animatronic and you didn't."

With a sigh, she looked at the other person in the picture, her mom, Rebecca, better known as "Doll" to her father and their friends. It was easy to see where Michelle got a lot of her looks from, though her mother did not quite have the same figure. Just the same, Doll had the same hair and eyes as well as kindness. Granted, she usually had red rimmed glasses on (which her father always said made her look adorable whenever he got in a sappy mood). "You'd like him mom, he's a pretty good guy." Michelle then tapped her chin in thought. "He's actually kind of a much less assholish version of dad now that I think about it..."

Several minutes passed before she looked up at the calendar and smiled as she reached for the phone. The young woman then dialed a number and waited a few times before a voice that carried the tone of a young girl, though sounding mature, came over the phone. " _Hello? Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, where fantasy and reality meet. We're closed at the moment I'm afraid-_ "

Letting out a giggle, Michelle smiled. "Chica? It's me, Michelle."

Michelle had to quickly pull the phone away from her ear with a grin as Chica shouted. _"CHELLY!_ "

While she laughed, Michelle brought the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, it's me. So how are things with you and the others then?" For the next several minutes Chica regaled her with stories about what happened at the pizzeria recently. Once she started to wind down, Michelle spoke up. "Hey, Chica? Would you mind getting me Harry? I want to talk to him." There was silence before Michelle chuckled. "You were just nodding, weren't you?"

The teacher in training could just feel the embarrassment over the phone and barely kept from laughing at the response. " _Noooo... Of course not. Anyways, give me a moment Chelly..._ " Michelle did lose it as she heard Chica shout out of the room. " _HARRY! CHELLY IS ON THE PHONE WANTING TO TALK WITH YOU!_ "

Of course, Harry's response back did not help her in getting her laughter under control. " _WHAT?! SHE'S ON THE PHONE?! FOR HOW LONG?!_ "

Chica huffed a bit. " _FOR A FEW MINUTES, WHY?_ "

There was obvious annoyance in Harry's voice as it got closer. " _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_ "

As she covered her mouth to keep from laughing too much, Michelle continued to listen as her face went red with tears in her eyes. " _I WAS HAVING SOME GIRL TALK WITH HER, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! I DON'T GET IT THAT OFTEN!"_

Then she heard Rose's voice over the phone. " _OY! WHAT AM I THEN?! CHOPPED LIVER?!"_

Sadly, Chica's response set her off again. " _YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER THEN FOXY WHEN IT COMES TO GIRL TALK AND HE'S A BOY!_ "

There was the sound of a scuffle in the background for several moments as well as Chica and Rose shouting at each other before Harry came on the phone. " _Michelle? You there?_ "

A laugh escaped from Michelle as she twirled the cord around one finger. "Yeah, I'm here, Harry. Hope that you don't mind me calling you."

With a snort, Harry's voice gave the impression of two eyes rolling. " _You calling me is exactly the last thing that I would ever mind, Michelle. So, what's up?_ "

The two started talking about whatever came to mind before Michelle finally got to why she had called in the first place. "Out of curiosity, Harry, do you have a day off?"

For a few moments, Harry was quiet and she could just imagine his confused expression before he answered. " _Um, actually no... I'm pretty much here seven days a week, after all would you trust this bunch to take care of themselves if they were alone?_ "

As she rolled her eyes and ignored the sound of something smacking Harry in the back of the head as he yelped, Michelle glanced at the calendar. "Well, Lisa and Erica as well as myself go to this nice little cafe on Charing Cross for a bit as an outing. The other two have invited other friends from time to time so..."

Not quite sure if she had been asking him what he thought, Harry's voice came through with a note of confusion. " _So...?_ "

Huffing, Michelle blew some hair out of her eyes. "I'm wondering if you're free this Saturday to head on over. Both Erika and Lisa would like to get to know you a bit better after all and this would be a good place to do it."

Harry was silent for a few moments before she heard him answer. " _Sure, I can do tha-_ "

He was cut off though by Foxy. " _Ah-ha! I told yeh that Michelle was his girlfriend! They be going on a date where they be..._ "

In the background, there was kissing sounds as Harry growled a bit. " _Excuse me for a moment, Michelle..._ " A few moments later, she could hear a scuffle as Foxy yelped. " _GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, FOXY AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!_ "

With a smile, she continued to listen in as Foxy's voice spoke up. " _I BE NOT A MAN BUT A FOX... OR A LITTLE BOY!_ "

There were some other sounds before Harry growled. " _I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KICK THAT FURRY LITTLE ARSE OF YOURS IF YOU KEEP IT UP! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT SUSAN AND HOW YOU KEEP-_ "

Foxy interrupted him. " _YEH PROMISED NEVER TO MENTION THAT!_ "

It was then that Bonny jumped in. " _OOO! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SUSAN?"_

As she laughed, Michelle just held her face in her hand as her shoulders shook...

* * *

Having been spying on her roommate, Lisa turned as she heard the door downstairs close and decided to leave as Michelle hung up. Once she reached the bottom, she raised an eyebrow at the large box that Erika had in her arms. "What the heck is that now?"

While she blinked, Erika smiled a bit as she headed toward the basement door. "It's a bunch of stuff for my class project."

That caused Lisa to raise her eyebrows. "Hmm? That secret robotics project that you've been working on?"

Erika nodded as she reached for the doorknob with her tongue poking from her lips. "Yeah, I got to put something together for the year end project, and this one will get me that top of the class grade for sure!"

Now curious, Lisa grabbed the doorknob and opened it before she turned on the basement light. "Sounds neat, mind me seeing?"

Just as Erika was about to say no, she thought it over and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind... Hopefully my professor won't mind, after all, Professor Fritz Smith is a bit of a hardass about people goofing off in his class." She then set the box down and walked over to a work bench where she grabbed a knife. "Still, with how hard it was to get some parts, this is going to be awesome."

With a raised eyebrow, Lisa hopped up onto a stool and glanced at something covered by a large cloth on what looked like a table. "So... what is it?"

As she smiled, Erika grabbed the sheet and pulled it off to reveal a skeletal endoskeleton. "Found this on one of my urban exploration trips rotting away in a old diner called Fredbears. From what little I managed to cobble together from the papers there, it was part of a show where it acted as a puppet to a larger one called the Marionette, controlled by the larger animatronic on strings." She then gestured at a white board which had the design for something that looked like an otter with an inner tube. "Once I got the endoskeleton all fixed up, I'm going to get started on the suit... I've started to call her Otterly the Otter."

Interested, Lisa leaned in to look at the endoskeleton as Erika opened the box with the cutter. "What else do you need to fix?"

Humming, Erika shrugged a bit. "I just got to replace some of the worn out parts with newly machined ones. Though..." A frown crossed her face. "I also got to figure out what to do with the optics." Having seen the look, she shrugged. "The optics keep leaking fluid for some odd reason. And every time I activate it for a systems check, it gets worse with the voice box giving this weird sounds... Almost like whimpers..."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that. "Like, what? It's crying or something?" Once more getting a shrug, Lisa shuddered a bit. "Creepy..."

All Erika did was roll her eyes before she reached over and gently patted the child sized endoskeleton on the head. "Well, if she is crying then she shouldn't once I get her all fixed and prettied up..."

Now with a disturbed look, Lisa swung around. "Now you're being creepy, thanks for that..."

Snickering, Erika started her nightly work. "You're welcome..." She then glanced over at her. "So, anything new with Michelle...?"

There was an expression of a cat having eaten a canary on Lisa's face. "Well... we can expect some company on our trip to the cafe..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Harry adjusted his shirt a little as he looked himself over. 'One good thing about my paycheck, it's small enough the uncle Vernon doesn't bother taking and gives me some money for actual clothes.' He gave himself another look and frowned before he turned. "What do you think, Aunt Rose? Do I look good enough?"

In the shadowy corner of his room where she rested, Rose looked him over before she raised a thumb. " _Looking really nice there, Harry._ "

With a smile, Harry heard a honk outside and nodded as he glanced at his wall clock. "That should be them, I'll see you later." He rushed out the door, only to return a moment later. "Almost forgot..."

At her raised eyebrow, Harry grabbed his cloak from trunk and shoved it into a small carrying case on his belt that Sirius had given to him. His wand was also in a similar case which most would think had a flashlight in it. "Just one more thing..." Having walked over, he gave his amused aunt a kiss on the head and then headed out. "I'll see you bunch tonight!"

The two ends of her suit's mouth turned upwards as Rose slowly vanished. " _That kid..._ "

Having gotten outside, Harry noticed the car out front which had Michelle's two friends in the front seat and Michelle herself in the back. The wizard ignored the grumbles from his uncle and aunt as he walked over and got inside. "Hey, Michelle."

In return, he got a bright smile from her. "Hey there, Harry."

Their good mood was a bit lowered though as in the front seat, Lisa giggled. "So then, dressing up for a nice date? Though some are going to wonder which one of us you're with or if it's all three."

Michelle facepalmed a bit and groaned. "Lisa? I love you like a sister, but do shutup."

All she got was more giggles from the other two before Erika glanced up in the mirror as she drove. "So, Harry, how about you tell us a little about yourself? I know some from Sally since she goes to the same school, but I'd like to get to know some more about one of my best girlfriends' newest _friend_."

The rest of the ride went by with the four just chatting. Harry got a bit more information about Michelle and vice versa, though to both Michelle's and Lisa's suspicion, nether Harry nor Erika would talk about his school. Eventually, they arrived at their destination and Harry blinked as he looked across the street. '... Huh, it's right across from the Leaky Cauldron...' Despite his surprise, he shook it off and joined the other three as they went inside and got into line. Once they reached the front of the line, Harry looked at the menu in thought. "So... what's good here?"

With a similar thoughtful look, Michelle pointed at one item. "Well, their coffee is generally good, same with what their hot chocolate."

Harry thought it over and noticed something. "Wait, they got treacle tart?" At the nod from the person at the counter, Harry grinned. "Two please!"

As she raised an eyebrow, Michelle leaned against the counter as she waited. "So, you like treacle tart then?"

There was a soft smile on Harry's face as he nodded and leaned beside her. "Yeah, treacle tart is actually my favorite dessert and I always have it whenever I get the chance to have it." Erika then commented that Michelle makes a good treacle tart. "Really? I go to give it a try one of these days then if I have a chance."

While she scratched her slightly flushed cheek at his grin, Michelle was about to say something when Lisa spoke up with a cheeky expression. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that you would love to have a taste of Michelle's special treacle tart and she would love to let you-OW!"

Confused, Harry took in how Michelle was completely red and had stomped her foot on her friend's. "Shut. Up."

Shaking it off, Harry turned back to the counter as he waited. 'Wonder what all that was about...'

Not too long later, they got a table and traded stories as they ate. Once the food was gone and all they had was their nearly finished drinks, Lisa got up. "I'm going to go and get some more..." She trailed off and shivered a bit. "Did it just get cold all of a sudden?"

His eyes wide as his breath was visible and he could hear familiar screaming in the background, Harry got to his feet and looked around. It was when he looked up into the sky that he spotted the dementor heading toward him. Then he heard shouts alongside the others and they all turned to the opposite side of the street where a group in cloaks had appeared. For his part, Harry saw them coming out of the Leaky Cauldron with one of them rushing back in screaming to get the Aurors. Confused, Michelle blinked at them. "What's with the costumes?" Her eyes widened a movement later as several lights shot from their hands into the sky. "What the fuck?!"

A moment later, Harry grabbed her as he looked toward Erika. "Get to the car and unlock it, _now!_ " Bring it around the back and out of sight!" Erika looked confused for a moment before she rushed off. Meanwhile, Harry also grabbed Lisa and started to drag them through the cafe toward the back as the rest of the people headed to the front to watch what was going on. "Come on you two, hurry up!"

More then slightly, angered, Michelle tried to fight back against him as they got through the back door to find a nervous Erika there. "Hey! What the heck is going on?!"

Harry heard several distant pops and looked back as he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "No time, get in the back seat and cover yourself with this, it'll hide you!"

It looked like both Michelle and Lisa were about to argue when Erika nodded. "Do what he says, me and him will be safe..." Her expression was unsure as she turned to him, only to get a nod as Harry continued to scan around them as there were shouts. "Do it!"

With some final grumbles, the two young women got into the car and draped the cloak around them. In the rear-view mirror, they noticed that they had disappeared and were about to comment as Harry hissed at them. "Quiet."

Any further sounds were stopped as one of the clerks tried to get out of the backdoor, only to be hit by a light and fall onto his face, stiff as a board. A moment later, a man in a red cloak stepped out and noticed both Harry and a nervous Erika and stalked over. "Okay you two, stay still." Then he stopped as he noticed who one of them was. "Harry Potter? What the heck are you doing here?"

His mind racing, Harry gave a nervous smile as his stomach felt like it was twisting. "I was here with the older cousin of a classmate, Sally-Ann Perks... Erika here is taking care of her while her parents are away on a world trip, so she knows all about magic."

Erika rapidly nodded. "Yeah, I know all about Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet, Diagon and all that thanks to needing to take care of my cousin... got talked to by McGonagall and such."

The Auror gave them both suspicious looks and then leaned some to look into the car. After a few moments, he grunted before he waved his wand over Erika. "Fine, checks out." There was then a gleam in his eye as he looked at Harry. "You know, Potter... you could get in some trouble if it was found out that you were here..."

As he took a deep breath, Harry looked at Erika and nodded as he walked up to the Auror and spoke to him a bit quietly. The man passed him something which Harry signed and handed back before the Auror waved them off as he got to modifying the clerk's memories. Once he got in the front passenger seat, he looked at Erika who began to drive away as he whispered toward the back. "Just stay still and quiet and we'll be out of this soon..."

Several minutes later, he gave a nod and Michelle and Lisa pulled the cloak off as Michelle glared at him. "What the fucking hell just happened back there?!"

Before Harry could say anything, Erika spoke up. "Harry just saved your memories and broke some major laws that could see him in trouble for you, possibly even prison time..." She then gave him a shaky smile. "I'm honestly rather jealous now..."

Michelle just stared at her friend before she turned toward Harry. "Wait, what's this about prison?!" Reaching out with a finger, she jabbed it into Harry's side. "Talk, now."

Licking his lips to moisten them as the adrenaline slowly wore off, Harry slumped into his seat. "Long story short, as you already know Michelle, the supernatural exists including magic, there are wizards and witches out there which I am learning to be. They've also hidden themselves away for the past few hundred years and if someone who's non-magical, called 'Muggles' see anything magical or supernatural, they have their memories wiped and replaced."

There was silence in the car as they all digested what had been said. It was broken by Lisa. "B-but what is all this about you breaking laws and going to pri-prison?"

Sighing, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The Statute of Secrecy is an international law for magicals to prevent the revealing of magic to the non-magical world. At the very least, if it's found out that I let out the secret? Then I am probably going to get expelled from school, my wand snapped, and pretty much made a pariah. There's even a good chance of my own memories being erased, which considering we're talking several years worth..." A shudder ran through all them at that. "At worst? I get sent to a place called 'Azkaban Prison' for several months..."

His explanation was then interrupted by Erika. "And from what Sally-Ann told me, that place is so horrible that you would either die there or go insane. Something about demented thingies sucking out all the happiness from someone."

The silence from Harry was enough of an answer as Michelle stretched out her arm, reaching over the seat to grasp Harry's shoulder as she felt the slight trembling beneath it. "Why?"

Reaching up with his own hand, Harry grasped hers as he turned to look at her. "Because you're a close friend and I have few enough of those. Lisa is too, I guess."

The tender moment was halted though a minute later as Erika, now calmer, nodded. "And it would have killed me for that to happen... There is one thing though..." At their looks, she raised an eyebrow. "What's this about you knowing about the supernatural before now, Michelle?"

Wincing, said woman looked at Harry who had also flinched. "Do you two remember that night that you had to pick me up from the pizzeria where Harry works as a night guard?" At their slow nods, she took a deep breath. "Well, the rumours about that place are not too far off..."

As she leaned forward, Lisa frowned. "Which rumours are you talking about? There's a lot about that place after all."

While she kept driving, Erika glanced over at Harry. "Do you mean the one about how the animatronics were haunted by a bunch of murdered children and killed night guards? Because that is an urban myth."

To her shock though, Harry shook his head with a grimace. "Not much more of a myth then wizards and witches..." Having taken a breath, he launched into his story. "Way back in 1977, Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizza had just opened it's doors. Among it's attractions were a series of animatronics with facial recognition to catch child predators... Sadly, it didn't work. One of the night guards was shifted to the day shift which he used to lure a bunch of kids, including my youngest aunt, into a back room where he killed them by stuffing them into the older animatronic suits. A few days later, the guard, named Vincent, was captured by police and sentenced to life."

Erika shuddered some. "Okay... So this guy killed the kids..."

Slowly, Harry nodded. "He was under the partial control, and only partial as he apparently liked killing, of a being known as the Marionette, who dated back to WWII and was a dark magic creation. One of the things it was trying to do was create a... Cyborg zombie, I guess. And it succeeded in that case as a few days later, the spirits of the kids woke up in the animatronics. One of them, Foxy, was on stage at the time with a security guard next to him. Being as the security guards all wore the same purple shirt and pants combo, in his confusion he lashed out at who he thought had killed him, biting the guard's frontal lobe off."

Green in the face, Michelle nodded. "That would be the Bite of '77 then..." She then rubbed her eyebrow in frustration. "My dad was a night guard there for about two weeks in 1978 when they opened the new place after shutting the old one down. He wanted to get my mom a ring after all. From what Harry told me, the Marionette controlled the animatronics to go after the night guards and kill them in much the same way they had been. It apparently never worked though." With a smirk, she pointed at Harry with a finger. "Years later, this guy went and murdered the fuck out of the demonic thing when it attacked with the others, freeing the animatronics from it's control. They're actually pretty nice and still somewhat childish."

About a minute of silence stretched out before Lisa said the words that were on hers and Erika's minds. "That... Is beyond fucked up." The blonde then looked between Harry and Michelle. "You mean to tell me that those freaky animatronic animals are possessed by a bunch of murdered kids?! Including you aunt?!"

That last bit was said with her finger pointing at Harry, to which he nodded. "Aunt Rose is actually pretty nice, but yeah, that's pretty much it. Though I'm only the last in the long line of night guards there." At their expressions, he shrugged. "From what they told me, most guards did not last a full five days there as contracted. Those who made it past that usually took off once they got their paycheque."

With a frown on her face, Erika furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she tapped the steering wheel. "Just one thing bothers me about that... If they've been murdering people since that day, and enough that there's rumours of it... Why has no one caught on? I can understand why people went for it since I remember there being a lot of people out of work, but how has no one realized how many people keep disappearing there? And what about the bodies?"

Lisa sat up and put her head between the two front seats. "Not to mention why all the stories are just rumours. A lot of people had to talk after all..."

Wagging a finger in the air, Harry nodded. "And right there you hit on something that bothers anyone in the know..."

* * *

A cloaked woman sat down across from the Freddy Fazbear's manager with a grunt as he glared at her. "What?"

Reaching across the table, he jabbed her in the chest. "You called me to meet you here and you show up _late?_ "

However, she just swept his finger off her. "Been busy, little brother. Had to go help with a mass obliviation in London, which is what took me so long. So stop getting all angry, Tony."

With a grumble, Tony sat back. "What the fuck ever, I've been waiting for you for an hour after you _asked_ for a meeting, Barb."

Swishing her drink in it's glass, Barb took a slow sip. "Been worried that something happened since you haven't called me up to make people think that a disappearance happened somewhere else or to get rid of the evidence. Heck, been a while since you asked me to wipe someone's memories."

Tony just shrugged. "Going to sell the place soon enough, all the paperwork is in and all that is left is the price. Besides, got a new guard whose pretty good, was a favour to Vernon to hire him." A short escaped him. "Harry something or another. He's heading back to school on the first of September though, so sometime in that last week I need you to get him and wipe his memory if he's still around. Like fuck I'm going to end up like our parents and be happy being poor."

With a smirk, the witch across from him grinned. "We can get him sometime during the night during his last week, just knock him out and I'll modify his memory."

As he laughed, the Fazbear manager raised a bottle. "Then I can fire him for not doing his job and save on money that week, brilliant! Hell, maybe wreck the animatronics as well so that he can take the blame for it as well and hide what they get up to. Vernon wouldn't mind since it would make the kid more unemployable and he hates him anyways!"

Slowly, Barb clinked her drink against her younger brother's. "It's a deal..."

* * *

The car with Harry, Lisa, Erika, and Michelle pulled up in front of Freddy's just before Harry's shift. For several moments, the group sat there staring at the door before Harry sighed. "Thanks for the drive, Erika. Anything that I can do for you?"

Erika bit her lip before she looked at her friends. Then after she got a nod, turned back toward Harry. "There is one thing that you can do..." Raising an eyebrow, Harry gestured for her to go on. "Me and Lisa, we want to meet the Fazbear gang tonight."

That surprised Harry and he frowned a bit. "I... Are you sure about that?" After another look, the three girls all gave a nod. "I really don't see a problem, but you can't show up here until after midnight. That's when the cameras around here stop recording so there would be no proof of what happens."

With a smile that felt less shaky then it should, Michelle gave him a thumbs up. "Sure, not a problem then."

After a bit of small talk, Harry got out of the car and walked inside the pizzeria. Once he was out of sight, Lisa slumped back into her seat with a sigh. "Well... Today has been one hell of an eye opener... Not only are there actual zombies and such, but wizards, witches, dragons, and all sort of magical stuff is real. And if you see them, they erase your memories..." She then huffed a bit, pointing at her friends as she pouted. "And you two knew about it!"

Having gotten out of the car, Michelle walked to the front and got into the front passenger seat. Then she looked back at her friend. "Hey, I only knew about the ghost stuff, not... The rest of it."

As she pulled out of the driveway, Erika shrugged. "And I only knew about the magic stuff, not what was going on here." The three fell silent as they left the parking lot before Erika spoke up. "And how here I am, about to spend the night with a bunch of undead kids stuck in animatronics when I could be sleeping or, better yet, clubbing and trying to pick up some hot British guy."

Michelle gave her friend a scowl. "Chica and the others are nice kids, Erika! I mean, sure, they're ghosts and all haunting some animatronics, but they're still good kids!"

She jumped some as Lisa's head appeared beside hers as she leaned through the gap between the seats. "And besides, we technically did pick up a hot British guy, even if he's more Michelle's."

With a shove, the red faced Michelle growled some as Erika kept her attention on the road despite her eyes rolling. "Shut it, Lisa! We're just friends!"

Sighing, Erika shook her head. 'She's definitely in denial...' She then looked at the clock. "So... Since we dropped Harry off early, we got some time to kill... Anyone know of a place we can go to? And Michelle?"

Her face red, Michelle grunted some. "What?"

Erika slowly blinked a bit. "Stop trying to strangle Lisa, I'm trying to keep my attention on the road here..."

For a moment, Michelle stopped as she was partway out of her seat... And then Lisa stuck her tongue out which caused Michelle to twitch. Then, smirking, Lisa leaned forward some. "I wonder if Michelle knows of other ways that Harry is magical?"

Not even a moment later, she had to flatten herself against the backseat as the other woman tried to strange her. "COME HERE YOU!"

All through this, Erika sighed. 'Yup... She's her father's daughter alright... Her mother's as well.'

* * *

The three young women all stood in front of the pizzeria's doors about an hour later with milkshakes in their hands. About a minute after they knocked, Harry opened the door and looked around before he waved them inside. "I already let the others know that you're showing up." Smiling, he looked at Michelle. "They're pretty excited to see you again."

Erika chuckled as she handed him a drink. "Here, we found a late night ice cream in the area and got you a strawberry milkshake, hope you like it."

With a grin, Harry nodded as he took a sip. "Thanks." He then gestured them to follow which they did. Slowly though, Harry made sure to fall behind with a smirk on his face and just before they entered the party room, he stopped both Lisa and Erika. "Wait a moment."

Confused, the two raised their eyebrows while turning toward him, only for a yellow blur to come rushing out of the party room and hug Michelle. "CHELLY!"

Her breath knocked from her, Michelle gasped as the chicken animatronic gave her a bear hug. Hearing her back having creaked, she patted the excited Chica on the shoulder. "Hey... there... Chica... great... to see... you..."

As she grinned, Chica hugged her tighter which caused Michelle's eyes to nearly pop from her face. "Eeee! Harry told me that you were coming tonight and I baked a pizza and everything! And you brought your friends and all that!"

Feeling a hand pat her head, she looked up to Michelle's face which was turning purple. "Chica... too... tight... can't... breath and... ribs... back... cracking..."

The young woman was dropped a moment later and greedily sucked in air as Chica whimpered and chewed her finger some. "Sorry about that, Chelly... you're not mad, are you?"

While he chuckled, Harry watched as Michelle waved her off. "I'm okay, just... next time not so tight.. alright?" After Chica nodded, Michelle gave the grinning Harry a glare before she got to her feet. "So, are the others there?"

Once more, Chica nodded. "Yeah, Freddy and Bonnie as well as Rose set up the table already... oh! I need to get the pizza!"

Having crossed her arms, Erika raised an eyebrow as the animatronic rushed off. "Huh... I see what you mean by them being child-like."

Michelle just winced a bit and Harry sighed as he looked toward Erika and Lisa. "They just get a bit excited is all... I really don't blame them though considering what they go through in the run of a day..." He then waved for them to follow. "Anyways... they should all be in the party room."

Once they were in the party room, Lisa pointed at the Freddy. "That must be Freddy..." She then pointed at the rabbit animatronic. "That's Bonnie if I remember correctly... we met Chica..." A frown then crossed her face. "I... guess that the gold Freddy is Rose then?"

Her mouth turned up some in a smile, Rose got to her feet and walked over. " _And you would be right._ "

As Lisa shook the offered hand, Harry frowned a bit at the same time that Chica walked out with the pizza. "Where's Foxy?"

Setting down the pizza, Chica gestured toward Pirate Cove. "He went in there to grab the stereo and hasn't come out yet..." The eyebrows on her face drew together. "Weird... he's not shy."

While he walked past, Harry patted her arm. "I'll go and check on what is taking him so long." Unslinging the flashlight from his belt hoop, Harry climbed onto the Cove's stage and walked through the curtains as he turned it on. "Foxy? You here?" He maneuvered around the boxes as his flashlight went this way and that over the old and decaying stage. Finally, Harry found Foxy at the back, crouched down. "Foxy? What are you doing there?"

Not having turned, Foxy brought a finger to his mouth. "Shhh... Come here, matey..." Curious, Harry walked over to what he could now see was a vent which Foxy gestured to. "Here... listen to what be coming from yonder vent."

Upon reaching him, Harry got down and listened closely with a frown. After a moment, he shook his head. "What am I trying to hear?" Foxy just raised his finger to his mouth again and gestured at the grate. With his frown deepening, Harry leaned in closer and closed his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes opened and he blinked as he whispered. "Is that... _crying_?"

A frown also on his face, Foxy rubbed his jaw. "Aye, it be crying alright... and it be not just one who be sobbing..."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry and his face paled unseen in the darkness. "Foxy... where does this vent lead...?"

Confused, the animatronic pirate thought it over and shrugged. "It be leading to the basement, arrgh. Why, matey?"

Foxy only got more confused as Harry jumped to his feet and took off for the Cove's exit. "OH BLOODY SHITE! GUYS, WE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM!"

* * *

The animatronics as well as the three young women all turned from the discussion they were in when they heard Harry shout. A moment later, Harry burst from the curtains at a run followed by Foxy as Freddy stood up with a frown while Harry jumped down. "Harry, running is not really allowed in the restaurant, you know that."

Slightly out of breath, Harry skidded to a stop in front of them, and barely avoided Foxy as the animatronic attempted to stop. He winced a moment later as Foxy went face first into the wall. "Ouch..." After a moment, he shook it off. "Sorry Freddy, but this is important, Bonnie? I need you to go get the prepared masks, we need to get downstairs _now_."

Confused, Bonnie tilted his head some. "Why do we need to go down there now?"

Michelle looked from one to the other before she got between Harry and the animatronics and put her hand on Harry's and Bonnie's chests. "Whoa, wait a moment..." She then turned from one to the other as Erika and Lisa watched on in interest. "What's the big deal with the basement."

Her foot lashed out and tapped Foxy on the nose as he started to talk about seeing a great booty and she gave him a glare while Rose answered. " _The basement is where the old Toy Animatronics from 1977 are kept. They told people that they had scrapped them, but outside of a few parts, they kept them as a source of future parts. Like us, they're on a free roam during the night down there, but due to not having any real intelligence, will see anyone as a possible child predator. The only way to fool them is to use a Freddy mask which makes them see you as one of them._ "

With a nod, Harry finally caught his breath as Foxy stood up and rubbed his nose while the wizard explained. "Thing is... Foxy called me over to a vent that went to the basement and we could both hear _crying_ down there." There was silence for several moments as they all processed that. And then there was a burst of activity as they all started to rush around. Not too long after, they were in front of the basement door which Harry opened up. As he slipped on the Freddy mask. He blinked though as he noted a slightly nervous Erika and Michelle slipping their own on. Erika had a Bonnie mask while Michelle used the Foxy mask. "What are you two doing?"

Her hands on her hips, Michelle sternly looked at him. "Like hell we're letting you go down there without as much help as possible." When he went to say something, she got up into his face. "Don't even try to convince me otherwise."

Blinking, Harry turned to Rose who just looked highly amused before she gestured at Lisa beside her. " _I'll be handling stuff up here with Lisa, you bunch can head on down._ "

Slowly, Harry sighed before Bonnie started to walk downstairs. The rabbit animatronic had Harry behind him, followed by Foxy, Michelle, Freddy, and finally Chica bringing up the rear. Once they reached the bottom, Harry held up a hand as they could all hear a group of sobbing and a scratchy, static sound. Frowning, Bonnie looked around as his eyes shifted to night mode. "Where is it coming from...?"

Harry flicked on the flashlight and started shining the beam around. "I don't know..." There was a hitch in the sobs so he called out. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Having heard something, they all turned to see something dart out of sight. A moment later, Toy Chica poked her head around the corner with what looked like leaking from her eyes as she spoke in a small, frightened voice. "He-hello? Mister?"

They all froze as another voice joined her and they turned in the opposite direction to see Toy Bonnie also looking at them as it wiped it's eyes and sniffed in an obviously female voice. "Uh... um... can you help us... we don't know where we are..."

Another sound caused them to shift again, only to see Mangle there in a pile trying to drag herself along as cleaning fluid dripped from her eyes, her mask carrying a frightened and disturbed expression as the static burst from it. Both Bonnie and Foxy moved to get in the way, only to be stopped by Harry. "Guys..." At their confused looks, Harry noted how Toy Freddy walked out from behind some boxes as did Balloon Boy. "She's not attacking."

It took them several moments to realize what Harry was getting at as Michelle grasped him in the arm, not noticing Erika moving. "What do you mean that it's not attacking?"

Harry turned to her as did Bonnie and Foxy, with the pirate answering. "Arrr, Mangle can see through the mask trick so she always be attacking from nowhere. But for some reason, she not be attacking now..."

A frown crossed Chica's face as her eyes widened some. "Can you feel that...? They feel like... we do."

That caused stiffening from all of them, only for their heads to whip around at Erika's voice. "Oh no, what happened to you...?" At her voice, they turned and their jaws dropped as she slowly cupped a crying Mangle's cheek in her hand as she took off her mask to reveal that she was sympathically crying. "Who could have done this to a beauty like yourself..." Suddenly, Erika was wrapped in Mangle's functioning limbs as the animatronic fox buried it's face in her neck and shook as static sounds filled the air. Reaching up, she patted it on what she took to be it's back. "Shhh... shh... there, there..."

In disbelief, Harry took off his own mask as did Michelle and watched as the Toys barely reacted besides slight surprise. Harry summed up their situation in three words exactly... "Oh, bloody hell..." Having noticed Erika giving him a look, Harry sighed as he rubbed his face in thought. It didn't take long before he turned to the other Toys. "Can I ask you something?" They shared a look before they nodded. "Do any of you feel the need to attack me or any of the others?"

There was another look shared before Toy Freddy frowned and answered. "For some reason, I feel like I should chase you and the others away... But I don't know why, so I won't."

For a moment, Harry stared into their eyes as the other three nodded in agreement as did Mangle. The four of them could not help but think that Harry was searching for something with how he looked at them. He must have found a whatever it was though as he nodded a moment later. "Okay then, we should take this upstairs." Harry ignored the silent conversation between the Toys as he walked over to Erika, hiding his nervousness as best he could. Then he leaned down toward Mangle who still had liquid leaking from her eyes. "Hey..." Getting the animatronic's attention, he smiled softly as he held out his arms. "Here, I'll carry you upstairs."

Mangle stared at him before she slowly wrapped one arm around his neck and tried to hold on as Harry stood up with a grunt. Fussing right beside him, Erika helped position Mangle more safely. "There we go... there we go..."

After she nodded, Harry slowly started to climb the stairs followed by the others. Once he got to the top, part of him was amused at how Rose freaked out. " _Ha-Harry!? What in the name of God are you **doing**!?_ "

Raising an eyebrow, Harry cleared his throat some as he felt the wetness soak into his shirt. "I'm helping someone get somewhere that they can't..." He saw that she was about to say something else, so he chose his next words knowing what type of impact that they would have. "She's like you and the others now. So are the other Toys."

The yellow animatronic's mouth shut with a clack as she stared in shock. " _... That's... that's a joke, isn't it?!_ " When he shook her head, she sighed and leaned against the wall on the across from the door as she put her paw across her eyes. " _Oh bloody hell..._ "

Once they reached the upper part of the stairs, the Toy animatronics looked around in wonder as Toy Freddy whispered. "Wow... where are we?"

Sharing a look with Freddy, Harry cleared his throat a bit get their attention. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

With a dropped jaw, Toy Bonnie looked around in awe. "Freddy's? I saw an ad for it and really wanted to come and see it..." Her eyes then widened as she pointed at Freddy. "Wait! You're actually _Freddy Fazbear_ and... Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny!" For a moment, she frowned a bit before she pointed at Foxy. "Um... I don't know who you are... sorry."

Foxy just snorted and polished his hook a bit on his chest. "I be Foxy the Pirate! Greatest pirate in the seven seas!"

All three of the Toy Animatronics looked at him in pure awe as Toy Chica gasped a bit. "Oh wow... a real pirate!"

Unnoticed by them, the living humans as well as Rose winced before they shared a look. Harry sighed a bit but gave them all a smile. "How about we talk in the party room, shall we?" With nods, the Toy animatronics followed, all of their eyes taking in the sights around them. Even Mangle stopped crying to look around best that she could from where her head was in the crook of Harry's neck. Once they sat down, Harry let out a breath. "How about some introductions? I'm Harry Potter, I'm the night guard for Freddy's. You know the Fazbear gang." Said group waved at the Toy animatronics. "You have my Aunt Rose, who's in the Golden Freddy suit." This time, Rose waved to them. "And finally, these three ladies here are Michelle Schmidt, Lisa McDowell, and Erika Perks." Harry then gave them a kind look. "How about you tell us your names and maybe how old you are?"

After said women waved, Toy Freddy took a breath. "Um... My name is Andrew and.. I'm ten."

Toy Bonnie fidgeted with her hands some before she looked back and forth, though the damage made her look creepy. "Rebecca... though I'm usually just called Becca... I'm seven."

With a slightly nervous look, Toy Chica made a sound like she had cleared her throat. "I'm Chelsie... and I'm nine."

Standing up, Balloon Boy looked around. "I'm Robbie and I'm going to turn seven next month!"

Everyone there jumped a bit from a burst of static before they realized that it was Mangle who then drooped her head as more liquid dripped from her eyes. After some thought, Harry pulled out a notepad from his pants pocket and a pen which he set down on the table as he gave a smile to the broken up fox. "Can you write? I'll hold it for you?" Still for several moments, Mangle slowly nodded and then began to write with one functioning hand. Once she was done, Harry picked up the notepad and read. "I'm Vicky and I'm thirteen."

As he looked around, Harry could see the confusion on each of the newly active animatronic's faces before Rebecca spoke up. "Uh, Mister Harry? What happened to us? Is this some kind of dream where we wake up and be back to normal?"

There was a lump in his stomach as he took in the hopeful looks given to him, a lump he knew that the other animatronics as well as the three young women felt. In fact, he absolutely loathed himself for what he had to say. "I... I'm sorry, but this isn't some kind of dream, Rebecca... you're kind of stuck like this... All of you."

Her ears drooping, Rebecca sniffled as the other Toys all looked devastated. "O-oh... I was afraid of that..."

When they started to cry, the Fazbear gang got up and three main ones each brought their counterparts into an embrace as Foxy hugged Balloon Boy. "It be okay, matey. We be here for yeh now, so don't worry..."

Meanwhile, Harry rocked back and forth as Mangle cried more on his shoulder. "Shhh... shhh... it's going to turn out okay..."

Tears in her own eyes, Lisa sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes. "Oh God... this is horrible..."

All Michelle could do was nod as she also silently cried at the scene in front of her. Then she heard a chair scrap and turned to see her last friend stand up with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "Erika?"

Stopping, Erika didn't turn though her cheeks were wet. "I have some tools in my car, I can use them to fix these guys up a little and make them look better..."

Something flew through the air, and Erika snatched it. She then looked at the key ring as Harry continued to comfort Mangle with his aunt beside him helping. "Go on, you'll need those..."

Erika nodded and walked off toward the front...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

A few minutes later, Erika returned with a bag of tools next to her which she unzipped and looked into. "Let's see now..." She leaned in to where Mangle was clutched onto Harry and turned on her penlight as she looked at the throat. "Hmm... now this is interesting, there's a built in police radio? Wonder why they added that... busted though."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he stroked the top of Mangle's head. "Fixing her voice box?"

While she worked with some small tools, Erika nodded. "Yeah, I think that giving her voice back is far more important then anything else so that she can communicate, is that okay Vicky?" Unsure, Vicky/Mangle nodded. Suddenly, Erika stopped and stared. "What in the fucking hell am I looking at here?! Who the _fuck_ was the last one who worked on this?!"

From where she was watching, Rose spoke up. " _Mangle was originally the Toy Foxy, she was a rather beautiful animatronic. But they made it too easy to take her apart in the name of 'Safety', so the kids and the toddlers who she entertained kept ripping her apart for kicks. Eventually, they stopped repairing her entirely because they had to do it every day and left her like... well, that. They started to call her 'The Mangle' soon after as they made her into a 'take it apart and put it back together' attraction._ "

That caused Erika to pause for a moment before they could all hear her grind her teeth together. "Those... those... _complete and utter_..." She trailed off into snarls and growls as she worked. Finally, Erika shook her head. "I can't fucking fix this... half the components are fried to hell and back and the others are either corroded shit or so filled with dirt and dust, they're nearly complete write-offs..." A thought then occurred to her as dug into her bag. "I have some new voice boxes here..."

Several minutes later after swearing and such, Harry frowned as she pulled away. "Well?"

Erika wiped her forehead and smiled as she closed the throat section. "Should work... go ahead and give it a shot."

A moment later, the broken animatronic worked her mouth for several moments before there was a burst of static and a feminine voice came out. "He-hello?" She blinked before she smiled with some liquid escaping from her eyes as she hugged Erika. "Th-thank you..."

With a smile on her face, Erika just nodded and patted her back. "You're welcome..."

Several seconds passed before "Vicky" pulled away from the hug and Freddy cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to do this... and I do, trust me as I know how it is... I think that we need to know exactly what happened to you that caused this. Where were you and what is the last thing that you remember?"

There was a pause as Andrew, in the body of Toy Freddy furrowed his eyebrows before he gestured at both Chelsie/Toy Chica, and Becca/Toy Bonnie. "We grew up together in a foster home that... was not nice. So one day, we ran away and have been living on the streets for about three months."

Becca then took over. "Last thing we remember was that we were settling in for the night in a stack of crates we had found and put some cardboard over. Everything suddenly got really cold and we started thinking of all the bad times in the home... Next thing I saw, Andrew was yanked up by something, there was a sucking sound and he dropped with his eyes open and unseeing, then..." She sniffled a bit. "I felt something grab me and I saw this... _thing_ in a hood and felt like it was pulling something from me..."

Pale faced, Harry felt like he was about to throw out. "Oh Merlin... a dementor..." At their looks, he shuddered some. "They're creatures, they kind of look like the Grim Reaper or Ring Wraiths. They feed on positive emotions and suck them out of people, leaving them with their worst memories... I remember the day that my mum died and I can hear her screaming to kill her and not me..." There was another shudder and Harry could feel Mangle's arms tighten best they could around him. "They can also suck out a person's soul and eat it... which sounds like what happened, but why are you here now...?"

Now also pale, Lisa gulped as she held onto Bonnie who blinked and looked down at her in confusion. "Was... wasn't that what attacked us earlier today?"

His eyebrows furrowed into a frown, Harry nodded. "Yeah... they're used as prison guards at Azkaban, though they follow Voldemort..."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Michelle stared at him. 'Prison guards... and he's risking that for me...?'

However, the attention was soon attracted as Robbie/Balloon Boy spoke up. "Something like that happened to me... except I was under some playground equipment. Some police officers came and took away mommy and daddy after they found me with a box that they told me to take to one of their friends. I just ran away best that I could and was hiding when..."

As he trailed off, Harry glanced at Foxy who nodded and placed a paw on Robbie's shoulders. Hearing a sound, they turned to Vicky who sighed. "Not much different in my case though... I ran away from home when I was ten because my dad was always angry and yelling at me. He was always telling me that I had killed my mom. So I was hiding out in an alleyway in a nearby town when the same thing as the others happened to me..."

Feeling something, Vicky looked up and saw Rose with her one good eye as she stroked the fox's head slowly and gently. " _Well... there's only one thing to say then..._ " The golden colored animatronic then shared a look before each of them hugged a Toy animatronic. " _Welcome to the family..._ "

The humans all watched this happen with sad expressions on their face. After the animatronics had separated, Harry cleared his throat. "We still need to come up with some plans for what happens now... we can't have them stay up here during the day when the pizzeria is active as I know management will throw a hissy fit at the least. Possibly scrap them at worst."

Bonnie grimaced as he sat down and placed his chin on his closed paw. "Yeah, those guys likely would, and that's not mentioning that you would lose your job..." He then rubbed his head. "That's not counting that the pizzeria is closing this year..."

On Harry's face, there was an expression of deep thought before he sighed. "You guys don't need to worry about what happens after the pizzeria closes, not anymore."

Her eyes narrow, Rose leaned toward him. " _Yes, you've mentioned that a number of times without actually stating why..._ "

As he looked at each of the animatronics and people, Harry took a deep breath and considered what kind of reactions he was about to get. "Remember how I had a talk with Remus and Sirius about how they could make up the issues from recently?" He got nods from all of those who were there. "Well... I don't know how you'll take this..."

With a expression of compassion, Chica got up from where she had sat next to her Toy counterpart and walked over to Harry where she kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to be mad at you, Harry. All of us who have been worrying know that you have been working hard on a solution."

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked into her expressive eyes and nodded. "Okay then..." Once more, he looked around. "There's no simple way to say this, but... with the help of Remus and Sirius, I've bought the pizzeria and everything in it."

Silence stretched on for several minutes as all there kept trying to wrap their minds across what they had heard. Finally, Rose blinked and looked at Harry. " _I... I'm sorry, Harry. But... could you please repeat that? I want to make sure that I had heard you correctly..._ "

Harry took a deep breath and then let it out. "Through Remus and with Sirius' help, I've bought the pizzeria and everything inside it. We're just waiting for the final paperwork to go through along with the final amount to be decided on by the end of the month, but no matter what happens from this point onwards, you guys are all safe." Seeing their expressions, he mistook them for something else. "I'm sorry guys, I know that me buying you and the pizzeria makes it seem like I'm thinking of you like objects, but I'm no-"

The night guard got cut off as Chica and Rose pulled him into a hug, soon followed by Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy as all of them started jumping up and down in excitement. Not too long after, they pulled away with smiles on their faces as their eyes glistened from the lens cleaning fluid that leaked out. It was Freddy who spoke, his voice thick with emotion as he felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. "Harry... I... we don't know what to say to you. This is... the best thing that could happen to us. You would not believe the weight that you lifted off us with this..."

Placing his hook on Harry's shoulder so as to not harm him, Foxy nodded. "Aye, yeh didn't have to do this and I cannot believe that the management made it cheap. Still, just the same, this old seadog truly appreciates it."

With a gulp, Andrew stepped forward some and took the hat from his head as he fiddled with it. "Um, Mister Harry? What about us?"

Confused, Harry blinked at the question. "What do you mean?"

Chewing her lip, Rebecca wrung her paws some as she looked anywhere but him, though he could see how she was trying to not cry. "Wh-what about us? They're safe, b-but what about us?"

Having realized what she meant, Harry looked down at the fearful, but hopeful Vicky in his arms before he walked around the table and smiled at the Toys. "I said _all_ of you are safe. That meant you too as you're family, like they said."

All of their expressions brightened some before they rushed in and hugged him. Sadly, they were not quite used to their strength and nearly crushed him before the others pulled them off. While she whimpered with her hands in front of her face, Chelsie looked down at the floor. "S-sorry..."

Still trying to get more air into his lungs, Harry just waved her off. "It's... okay... Chelsie..." After a few moments, Harry got his breathing under control and patted them on their arms to show no bad feelings as he smiled. Then, the wizard turned toward Erika. "I do have a question for you, Erika?"

With her arms crossed, Erika shrugged a bit. "Go ahead and shoot, though make it quick as I need to make sure that I get started on them soon if I want to be done with at least an initial survey of their bodies."

That caused Harry to smile some. "You mentioned that you were studying to be a animatronic engineer, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Your end of term is coming up soon, so what are you going to do after that?"

Now, really confused, Erika thought it over some and frowned. "Get a job somewhere, I guess. Maybe do some robotics work for an amusement park, or maybe for Hallowe'en or something... Why?"

As he glanced at the animatronics, Harry's tone became rather dry. "Well... I know of some animatronics that will need someone to repair them and maybe give them upgrades. Someone who I can trust not to harm or destroy them, who could be trusted with their secret..."

Erika tapped her chin in thought. "Well... I do know some people who might be trusted and-OW! Michelle!" Said woman just gave her an annoyed look before she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, it clicked and Erika's eyes widened as she pointed at herself. "You mean... me?! Seriously?! But I'm only a student!"

Snorting, Harry smiled. "One who apparently knows her way around animatronics. You did say that you helped a friend of the family in the states during holidays on the set of a local animatronic show, right?" With a slow nod from her, Harry smiled. "So you already know a bit. Now, I don't know how much I can pay you off the bat, so I'll mention it to Remus and Sirius, but you should get a bit, as well as funds to repair these guys fully."

Lips dry, Erika looked over the animatronics who were now all giving her pleading looks which caused her to internally groan. 'No fair you bunch... no fair at all.' Finally, she sighed. "Okay, I'll do it then." However, as they cheered, she held up a hand. "But I need to get started on getting prepared ASAP. It'll probably take a month for some of the more simple things, and I got my own project on the go. That said... I'm worried about Vicky."

Blinking, Vicky looked up from where she had placed her head on Harry's shoulder. "Why?"

The answer that she got was not what she had been looking for as Erika grimaced. "Out of all of them, your endoskeleton, heck, your entire body, is the worst off damage wise. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to repair you. I would love to take you home tonight but..."

Rose began to pace. " _Management will probably start doing inventory checks if they're going to sell. That means that they'll notice that Man, I mean, Vicky is missing from the basement that will cause all sorts of unpleasant questions..._ "

However, it was Chica who came to the rescue. "Maybe not... You can't have been the only one to notice how damaged she is, right Erika?" The woman in question nodded. "So why can't we spread some of her spare, but broken parts around the basement in a pile? Make them think that she finally gave up the ghost and fell apart or was taken apart by the others?"

Thinking it over, Harry nodded. "That could work... though I'll need to come up with an excuse. Maybe wait a few days and tell them that I heard a lot of noise from downstairs through the vents. They'll check and discover that 'Mangle' is in pieces and then probably forget about it."

With a smile, Erika clapped her hands as she nodded. "Great! In the meantime though, I'm going to look you guys over and take some notes on what needs to be really fixed before we leave for home. That way I can do some research and start looking for what will be needed..."

* * *

With a sigh, Harry looked over Vicky as she settled into the back of Erika's car. "How are you doing?"

Her eye moved around a bit as she frowned best she could. Then, Vicky tilted her head. "A... bit better, I guess..." She then looked to where she could see Erika softly talking with Michelle and some of the animatronics. "Are you sure that I'll be safe?"

Surprised at the trust that she showed him, Harry smiled and placed his hand on her head. "I trust both her and Michelle as well as Lisa. Now, you just relax some and everything will work out soon enough."

As she nodded, Harry gently pulled a blanket over Vicky to hide her from anyone that might look in. "Goodnight, Harry."

Before he shut the door, Harry chuckled some. "Good night, Vicky." Having shut the door, Harry looked around the empty, shadow filled parking lot. Then he turned and walked over to where the three women were. "Vicky's settled in for the drive."

Looking up from her notes, Erika blinked a bit. "Oh, right." She then looked at her watch and gave a whistle. "Man... it's three O'clock... God, this has been a long day..."

Michelle looked over at them as they continued to talk before she walked over to Freddy and Rose and cleared her throat to get their attention. "I wanted to ask you both something..." The two shared a look and then turned back and gave her a nod. "I was wondering if you had anything planned for Harry's birthday coming up."

There was silence for a moment before Rose's eyes widened and she leaned in. " _What!? Harry didn't tell us anything about his birthday coming up!_ "

Confused, Michelle blinked at them both. "Wait, you didn't know that his birthday was coming up?" At the furious shakes of their heads, she scratched the back of her head. "Huh... go figure."

With a frown, Freddy leaned in. "Any idea when it is? I know that any birthday will be his fifteenth..."

Still slightly confused as to why they didn't know, she shrugged. "We pulled it out of him during our trip earlier. He turns fifteen this Monday actually."

Freddy thought this over before he looked to where Harry was still talking with Erika. Then he nodded and held out his hand to Michelle. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to go and talk with the others..."

Once she had shaken his hand, he ambled off to where he could see Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy with the Toy animatronics behind them. Then Rose attracted Michelle's attention. " _As for what we'll do for him, we'll set up a party for him on Sunday night and early into Monday morning. You can all show up if you want with something for him. If Vicky's fixed enough, bring her as well._ "

All Michelle did was nod before she smiled. "I'll see you then." She then walked over to Lisa and gestured toward the car as she watched Freddy speaking with the other animatronics and see their shock. After a few moments, they narrowed their eyes as they started to talk. "Come on, let's get into the car..."

It was not much more then two minutes later before Erika showed up and got in. However, she had to give Michelle a look as the woman was grinning with her window open as she leaned out of it. "Okay... what did you do?"

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at her friend with a grin. "Remember how I was angry at Harry for not telling me about magic and all that? Not to mention everything else today?"

Lisa glanced at the blanket where she could see Vicky looking out. "Yes?"

With that grin on her face, she chuckled. "Not anymore since I got him back." At their looks, she raised one finger. "Wait for it..."

Suddenly, Rose's voice drifted out of the night through the door as Harry re-entered the pizzeria. " _And when the bloody hell were you going to tell us that your birthday was this Monday, Harry?_ "

They could all hear Harry stutter some. "We-well, I was, that is... I, um..."

His deep voice booming, Freddy could be heard as well. "I am very disappointed in you, Harry. It's your fifteenth birthday!"

Chica then gasped. "Harry!"

Finally, as more voices joined, they could just hear Harry's voice. "Oh, for..."

Giggling, Michelle closed the window and motioned for Erika to get going. "And there we go..."

All Erika did was facepalm.

* * *

It was a few days later that Harry was sitting back in the security office's chair reading a magazine when he looked at the clock. 'Hmm... nearly seven...' He stretched some with a yawn as he knew that the day guard was doing a round in the building. Then he heard the sound of the door open and got up. 'There we go...'

Harry entered the hall at the same time as his boss, the pizzeria's manager, walked around the corner. The man was surprised for a moment before he narrowed his eyes with a grunt. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

For a brief moment, Harry considered what he was about to do but then mentally shrugged it off. "Well, i thought that you should know about something that happened on the night shift."

Looking around furtively, the man growled before he got up in Harry's face and hissed. "You signed a non-disclosure agreement, boy. You're not to talk about the night shift to _anyone_ under threat of legal recourse."

Having long been used to his uncle, the manager's actions barely phased him as he shrugged. "I am aware of that, but what happened was out of the usual..." For a few seconds, Harry gave hope to the idea that the manager was about to burst a brain vessel or suffer a heart attack due to his coloring, but it came to nought. "I heard a loud crash last night, like boxes or crates falling."

Confused, the manager frowned. "So? What does that have do with anything?"

Grimacing, Harry sighed a bit, knowing it would annoy his manager. "Sir, I checked the cameras as well as on my morning patrol. There was no sign anywhere of what could have caused the crash. But... it came from the vents."

There was a pause before the manager answered. "The... vents, you say?"

Slowly, Harry nodded as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Yes, Sir, the crash came from the vents, sounded like it came from the basement actually..."

His face turning puce, the manager shoved his face again into Harry's as he yelled. "And you did not think to check down there for the cause?!"

All Harry did was reach into his pocket, take out a piece of cloth and then wipe his face off. "No, Sir. Mainly because I am not allowed down there without another employee present and I thought to report to you first, Sir."

If anything, Harry's calm and collected attitude caused the manager to get even more pissed off. But he swallowed it and pointed toward the basement door. "Open. It. _Now_."

With a nod, Harry walked to the door closely followed by the manager. He then proceeded to search through his keys slowly, knowing that each second increased the annoyance of the hated man behind him until he finally unlocked the door and opened it. After turning on the light, the two walked down the stairs and began to look through the basement past the boxes Finally, they found what Harry knew that they would, There was a bunch of broken and bend endoskeleton parts along with dented pieces of Mangle's costume as well as a head. On top of the pile was a large crate. "Well... I guess that we know what happened now..."

As he growled, the manager whirled on him and poked him in the chest. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY!?" He then pointed at the "Remains" of Mangle. "WE JUST LOST AN ANIMATRONIC YOU PIECE OF SHIT! AND JUST AS WE SOLD THIS PLACE AND THE ANIMATRONICS!" Harry did not comment on what was said only for his eyes to widen some as he whirled on Toy Bonnie/Rebecca who was frozen due to the time of day. "AND IT WAS LIKELY THE FAULT OF YOU FREAKS!"

Looking around, Harry noticed not just Rebecca, but Chelsie, Andrew, and Robbie in the area. 'Shit... they weren't supposed to be here.' When he heard the manager mention scrapping them, he cleared his throat to distract him. "What are you talking about, Sir? Their just animatronics so they can't do anything."

One more, the manager got into his face. "Do _not_ get smart with me, _boy_. I only hired you as a favor for an old school buddy of mine. And I will not take any lip from the likes of _you_."

However, Harry just blinked, the fact that he grew up with the likes of the Dursleys meant that it rolled off him like water off a duck's back. "Sir, I really do not know what you mean. You've told me yourself that the animatronics can't do anything." Harry could hear the teeth grinding in the man's mouth as he continued. "Besides, if someone has bought this place and the animatronics, I don't think that they will like a group of them being scrapped before hand."

For a moment, the manager's fists clinched as it seemed like he wanted to hurt Harry. However, he simply grabbed Harry and shoved him toward the stairwell. "Get the hell out of here."

The group of four animatronics followed the two as the argument continued...

* * *

That night, Harry was reading a newspaper when he heard a sound and looked up to see Rebecca leaning into the room. "Hey there, Becca. Something wrong?"

Nervous, the rabbit animatronic walked in and looked around before she spoke up. "We heard you this morning... me and the others..." Her ears drooped a bit. "Why did you let yourself go and get in trouble?"

Harry slowly got out of the chair before he walked over and hugged her. "I did it so that he would focus on me and not you guys. Instead of deciding to scrap you, he instead docked my pay a little. Pretty good price to pay in my mind if it means keeping you bunch safe and happy."

After he pulled away, he gave her a pat on the shoulder before he left the room. Rebecca watched him leave, but a few moments later she jumped as Chica spoke up from behind her. "Surprised you, huh?" The rabbit animatronic turned to see Chica looking toward where Harry had gone. "He always does his best to look after us and make sure that we're safe and happy... it's why I see him as a big brother of sorts."

Tilting her head, Rebecca frowned a bit. "Big brother?"

All Chica did was nod. "Yeah... he's like a big brother to all of us."

Some moments later, Rebecca softly smiled. "He is, isn't he? I always wanted a big brother..."

Still deep in thought several minutes later, Rebecca watched as Harry walked up to where Foxy had been playing scrabble with Freddy, Bonnie, and Rose when a voice startled her. "Something wrong, Becca?"

For a moment, she held her paw against her chest to calm her heart before she remembered that she no longer had a physical one and let it drop. 'I forgot about that...' Shaking it off, she turned to where Andrew, Chelsie, and Robbie were watching her. "It's... nothing, just remembering something that Chica said about Mister Harry."

That caused Andrew's eyebrow to raise some as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, um, what did she say then?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Rebecca sighed some. "Remember how they said that they were all one family? And how we're a part of it along with Mister Harry?" At their nods and confused expression, she continued as down at the table, Harry was whispering into Foxy's ear. "Well... I know that his Aunt Rose is an animatronic like us, but Chica told me that Harry is like their big brother. He takes care of them, protects them, makes them happy and all that...

Chelsie leaned up next to her friend as she frowned. "That... sounds like a big brother alright..."

Having taken off his hat, Andrew frowned some. "So... what is the problem?"

Now shy, Rebecca could feel a ghostly sensation of heat in her cheeks. "Well... you know how Mister Harry came down into the basement to find us, right? Even though these... bodies we're in were really dangerous before?" She didn't need to add the words "we possessed them", though the other three knew this. "And he lets us up every night so that we're not stuck down there in the scary darkness? Not to mention him standing up to that scary man who wanted to... wanted to..."

A shudder ran through them before Chelsie placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulders. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

The animatronic rabbit nodded a bit as she looked over at Harry. "He's really brave and stuff... I... I told Chica when she told me that he was like their big brother, that I always wanted one. And he was acting like a big brother to us too!"

While he rubbed his chin, Andrew frowned some. "Well, he is a lot nicer then the older boys in the home that we were told to call big brother. He's not mean to us and such..."

Robbie bounced a bit as his mouth opened in a grin. "So he's our big brother, right?" The other three Toys present shared a look before they slowly nodded. That only made Robbie bounce even more in Balloon Boy's body. "Oh wow! I always wanted a big brother!" He then stopped and frowned. "Or a little one, but mum and dad always told me to mind my own business before they sent me out to drop something off at their friends'..."

With a soft smile, Chelsie leaned down and gave him a gentle hug. "Well, it looks like we have all gotten a family..."

Down below, Harry glanced up at the Toy animatronics before he turned back to Foxy. "Okay... do you want to end this?" The pirate snorted a bit but nodded. "Then all you got to use is..."

After he whispered the word and spelling into Foxy's ear, the pirate whipped his head around. "Yeh must be pulling me leg with such a thing!" When Harry shook his head, Foxy rubbed his chin and nodded. "Aye... I be trusting you..."

The pirate then placed the letters down on the scrabble board that was set up. Moments later, Rose, Bonnie, and Freddy leaned over to look. With a sigh, Rose facepalmed. " _You had to go and use that word from the movie, didn't you?_ "

Freddy nodded some with a scowl. "Supercali... whatever that is, could not be a real word!"

Slowly though, Harry grinned and turned to Foxy. "Mind getting the dictionary from my office, Foxy?" Jumping up, Foxy dashed to the security office and ignored Chica who was going through the cameras curiously as he grabbed the dictionary. He then brought it back to Harry who opened it and began flipping through it until he stopped. "Here we go..." The security guard then held it out to the others. "See? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is in fact a real word!"

All was silent for several moments as Bonnie, Rose, and Freddy digested this. Then, for the first time, it was not Foxy who flipped the board in anger, instead it was Freddy. "I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Dumbledore frowned a bit as he sat on the chair as Remus and Bill shared looks. All Mad-Eye did was take a swing from his hip flask. "You stated that you found something, Remus?"

Slowly, the werewolf nodded. "Harry contacted me and asked me to look around for any signs of dementors in the area of the pizzeria. I at first thought he was worried due to the article on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the other day about the encounter with the dementor in downtown London."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye at that. "Ah, yes. Cornelius is trying to perform damage control from what I have been told with his office inundated by those angry and worried. It has had the effect of making some question the official Ministry line..."

However, Remus just nodded as he took a deep breath. "So I asked for Moody to come along with Bill." At the look of surprise from Dumbledore, he shrugged. "I had felt something like the protections at Privet Drive there the last few times."

As he stroked his beard, Dumbledore gave a nod. "When I had placed the protections on Privet Drive, I made them so that they would form wherever Harry stayed with the blood of his mother for a long period, so I suppose that it is possible that the protections have also formed there due to his Aunt Rose's presence..."

Grunting, Moody placed a box on the table. "Lupin asked for me to come because I know the dementor tracking spell. All dementors from Azkaban have them, though they're easy to remove." With another swing from his flask, he continued. "But putting them are is hard so no one would do so if they were trying to hide. Just the same, we did get a return on the spell."

Now curious, though he could sense the dark magic in the box, Dumbledore frowned. "And what did you find?" The three men shared a look before Moody opened the box and dumped the contents onto the table. After a look, Dumbledore frowned a bit as the objects appeared to be rotting pieces of a cloak with scorch marks. There was also what seemed to be ash along with a crystalline piece of bone which he picked up to better examine. "Now what is this...?"

Bill spoke up with his next words having caused Dumbledore to drop the bone. "From what we can tell... that's the remains of a dementor." With widened eyes, Dumbledore looked up at him. "Best we could figure, the dementor ran headlong into the protections and, well... it was like a moth flying into a fire. The protections burned it to ash."

Frowning in thought, Dumbledore conjured a stick with which he picked up the scraps of cloth, which he now knew belonged to a dementor's cloak. "Interesting... while the protections created thanks to Lily are quite powerful, they should not have been able to do this."

Once more, Remus cleared his throat. "We... have a bit of a theory on that..."

His hands folded in front of him, Bill frowned. "From what little I know, the blood protections that Lily left on Harry were fueled by her love. When you anchored them, you used anyone who shared her blood as an anchor." Nodding, Dumbledore waited for him to continue. "With his... Aunt Rose, Harry not only has someone who shares his mother's blood, but also from what I have been told loves him deeply as her nephew."

Thinking it over, Dumbledore hummed. "It is certainly possible that both parts worked together to strengthen the protections even further then normal." He then noticed the looks. "There's more, isn't there?"

Having taken a breath, Bill let it out slowly. "There is..." With slightly shaky hands, he took a cup of tea and drank it. "Blood magic you see is unique. It, for lack of a better word, feeds on other blood magic. Something, it seems, that Freddy's is steeped in thanks to all the deaths. The protection absorbed that loose blood magic into itself and boosted it even further..." The eldest Weasley child ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly? Anyone who attempts to attack Harry with magic within the confines of that place will be lucky if all they lose is their wand. More likely, they would be injured in the process..."

Dumbledore sipped at his own tea as he leaned back into the chair. "Interesting..." A few seconds later, he smiled slightly. "It seems that Harry is now even safer then he was at Privet Drive..." It was then that a thought occurred to him. "Remus, you mentioned before to me that you had bought the pizzeria, correct? For Harry, correct?" At the confused nod, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps, it might be in Harry's best interest to possibly build a bolthole there if the protection is so strong..."

Uncomfortable, Remus frowned a bit. "There's just one question remaining though..."

Taking another drink from his flask, Moody nodded. "How the bloody hell did Potter know that there was a dementor in the area..."

* * *

Rose was sitting in the security office when she perked up at the sound of a tap on the door. She quickly flipped through the cameras to check on where Harry was before getting up and heading for the door. Once Rose got there, she smiled at the sight of Michelle. " _So, did you get them?_ "

More then slightly confused, Michelle nodded as she handed her a box. "Yeah, wasn't too hard to do so..." Then she frowned a bit and looked at the box. "You still have not told me where you guys got the money for it."

Freezing, Rose looked anywhere but Michelle's face. " _Um... That's not really that important actually..._ "

However, the human just placed her hands on her hips and gave the golden Freddy a glare that her mother had given to her many a time while growing up. "Where. Did. You. Get. The. Money. From?"

With a nervous chuckle, Rose pointed at her. " _Had anyone ever told you how much of a mom you look like when you do that?" All Michelle did was jab her with a finger though she had a flush on her cheeks. "_ _We... got some of it over the years. You would be amazed at how much loose change is left around and how it can build up."_

That caused her to blink for a moment and stare. "Okay... And the rest of it?"

For a few moments, Rose stared at her before she suddenly looked at her wrist. " _Oh, will you look at that time now, I've been out here for a bit and I should get going before Harry notices. You will be at the party tomorrow, right?" The confused woman nodded, but before she could do anything, Rose slipped back inside and locked the doors. '_ _That was close..._ '

Outside, Michelle stared at the door before her eyes narrowed and her teeth ground on the inside of her mouth. "Rose..."

Back inside the building, Rose shuddered some from a feeling that crept up her robotic spine, but then shrugged it off. ' _Just my imagination..." She then made her way back into the security office and, after having checked that Harry was still busy, opened the box to reveal three small plushies of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Then Rose reached behind the desk and grabbed the small Foxy plushy that was hidden there and set it on top. "_ _It was hard cleaning you up... Thankfully, Harry didn't ask why I was in the back room washing something..." A frown then crossed her face as she brought up a plushy version of herself. "_ _Not as hard as cleaning you, though... Still, you bunch should make for a nice birthday gift."_

While she dug around in the desk drawer for some paper and tape, she did not see how the eyes on the plushies all seemed to move to watch her. But by the time she was done, they were back to normal so she put them into the box and wrapped it. " _All I need to do is hide you somewhere..." Just before she began to look around, she stopped and stared at the wrapped box. On it was a note signed by all the animatronics stating happy birthday to Harry. Then her mind went back to just after they had confronted Harry over his birthday..._

*Flashback*

Sighing, Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Guys, I didn't tell you about my birthday because it's really not that big of a deal."

He was met by stares before Chica threw her arms out. "Not a big deal?! NOT A BIG DEAL?!" She then grabbed him and gave him a shake. "It's your _birthday_ , Harry! You're turning _15!_ Now that is a big deal in my book."

Groaning, Harry just facepalmed. "Look, it's not a big deal with me and I've done without them for the first ten years while growing up. It's..." It was then that everything went quiet and he realized what he had just said. "Crap..."

Eyes narrowed, Rose growled low in her throat. " _What did you mean by that, Harry? Surely you have had birthdays before..."_

However, all Harry did was sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe with my parents when they were alive? Other then that... There was one time that a day guard here by the name of Aya gave me a cupcake with a single candle on it and a small packet of plastic dinosaurs when I was seven. And that was a week after my actual birthday. Other then that... Hagrid giving me a small cake on my eleventh birthday with my friends sending me stuff each year since then."

Once more there was shocked silence from the animatronics before the Fazbear gang clinched their hands. Though he was trying to keep calm, there was still an undercurrent of anger in Foxy's voice as he spoke. "Matey, tha' not be right. Yeh should have celebrated ya birthdays..."

Harry just shrugged and shook his head. "Well, maybe. But neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia ever acknowledged my birthday. It was always just another day really..."

Unknown to him, the animatronics silently promised to give him the best birthday that they could...

*Flashback End*

Back in the present day, Rose slammed a paw down on the desk as she growled. " _You better hope that we never meet, Petunia. I would give you a chat about how you have treated our nephew over the years... Though when you die, there is going to be a reckoning from Lily, of that you can be sure..." Then as quickly as it had appeared, her anger dissipated into nothingness as she slumped. "_ _I am so sorry, Lily... There was nothing that I could do for him before now. But I swear... I will take care of him and protect him since you can't. Just forgive me for all the dark things that I have done..."_

* * *

Petunia walked up the stairs with a scowl and was about to bang on Harry's doors to tell him to be quiet as she could hear whimpers and groans on the other side when she stopped. The hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end and Petunia felt the crawling sensation of someone watching. When she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned quickly only to meet with nothing. After a few moments, she shivered and moved away from the door. 'Let the freak suffer...'

What she had not seen was the female body that seemed to be composed of shadow watching with hateful eyes. Once Petunia was out of sight, it moved and drifted through the wall to see Harry in his bed struggling with something. Despite it seeming not to have any lips, the spirit walked up with a growl. " ** _I/We told you to leave him alone!_** " Then it jabbed out with it's skeletal finger which sunk into the scar on Harry's head. For several moments, Harry was frozen and it gently pulled out it's finger and sat down on the bed beside him as it stroked his head. " ** _Oh Harry... things are never easy for you, are they?_** "

It then moved so that it was laying on the bed beside him. " ** _I am so sorry, Harry. I should have never taken up my manager with doing the night shift. I don't blame him with what I now know about the owners..._** " Her eyes closed some as she let out a breath and then reopened them. " ** _I had plans and dreams you know... i was saving up money to buy the house next door. That way, I could have you come over whenever you wanted. I was even going to have a bedroom where you could stay the night when needed... it was all I could do as I could not adopt you._** "

Her fingers slowly threaded through his hair as she curled up behind him. " ** _But it wasn't to be, was it? I took the night shift and then... well, I died..._** " Aya continued to hold the now calmly sleeping Harry close to her. " ** _And I did what I had never wanted to... leave you alone. For that, I am so, so sorry, Harry... I wish that I could tell you how sorry, but I'm afraid of how you would react to me and how I am now..._** " As she laid her head on his, she took a breath. " ** _I'm like a ghost now, though more powerful. And the Others..._** "

The spirit's head came down and gave Harry a kiss on the top of the head. " ** _They're always so angry and sad... there's a lot of hate there. I don't really think that they realize it though. Not much there besides their emotions for them. But... they seem to listen to me, allow for me to direct them. Sometimes though, I worry because I have problems forgetting where I end and they begin... I did try hard to stop them from causing you too many problems. It was so hard though... They don't like the guards when they're alive because they remind them of what they lost. But when the Marionette attacked, when that abomination decided to kill you... Harry, if it had succeeded then I don't know what I would have done... I don't wish this fate on you at all._** "

Suddenly, she stilled as her expression became distant. " ** _But then, you did something that we all thought impossible, something amazing..._** " Her fingers once more began to gently stroke his head as she curled up as close as possible. " ** _You destroyed the Abomination. And in so doing, freed all of us, spirit and animatronic. I was so proud of you when you did so. Now we're free thanks to you, no longer bound... but while a few have moved on, I won't. I can now keep that promise I made all those years ago and I will not leave you. From now on, I will stay with you, even if you can no longer see or hear me. But I will be there to protect you from harm... I promise... And so will a number of the Others..._** " Aya then kissed him on the top of the head and laid there as she kept an eye out for any problems...

* * *

With a sigh, Erika closed up her toolbox and looked over at where Vicky was sitting on one of the tables in her basement. "So? How are you feeling?"

Cocking her head to the side, Vicky looked around. "It feels... pretty good actually." She then tilted her head to the other side. "Is it enough to go to the party tonight?"

As she thought it over, Erika slowly nodded. "I think that you should be able to do so... though I am not happy with how your costume is coming along..." Having gotten a confused look, Erika brought over a mirror and held it up to Vicky who's jaw dropped. While her head was now fully repaired along with her hands, feet, and endoskeleton, all that remained of her "Body" was her upper chest. "As you can see, your body itself is going to be a long term project, until after I get access to any of your costume's spare parts... but it's better then nothing."

Vicky's shoulders slumped a bit. "Oh..."

Several moments went by before Erika glanced at the clock and sighed. "I'm going to regret this due to how little sleep I've been getting, but..." She walked over to a cabinet and to Vicky's confusion got out several blocks of pink foam before she walked over to the table. "Hold out your leg, please."

Blinking, Vicky did so. "Um... what are you doing?"

The young woman looked up at her and frowned a bit. "I'm going to make you some covering... they will be far from perfect, but still better then bare endoskeleton." Placing a cylinder of foam against her leg, Erika made some marks before she walked over to the saw and got to work. "I've got some really loose clothing laying around that we can throw on over it to help hide it even more."

Lost, the animatronic fox only nodded before she asked the question that had been on her mind for a while. "How did you know so much to fix me and how did you have the parts?"

Erika cut the roll in half and began to make cuts down the center of each piece. "I've been training for a while in the field of animatronics. As for how I had the parts?" The small blade in her hand gestured at the cabinet of parts. "All animatronics like your currently are can trace their ancestry of sorts back to a single animatronics company in the 50s called 'FredBears' here in Britain. Supposedly, some of the engineers came from Germany where they had created animatronics for propaganda purposes, but that was never actually proven to my knowledge. The company though went under in the 60s while having the most advanced animatronics anywhere."

That caused Vicky to blink a little. "Why'd they go under?"

While she finished with the leg, Erika snorted. "They were _too_ advanced for the day. Their animatronics were just too expensive. That said, after the dissolution of the company, various engineers and such went out and founded a whole slew of other companies using FredBear technology. Or they were swallowed up by companies like Disney who really wanted the technology." A smile spread across her face for a moment. "I went to Disney World as a kid, they actually got walking animatronics there... And Orlando Studios actually had a Tyrannosaurus walking around a few years back which had been used in the Jurassic Park movie."

Her eyes wide, Vicky watched as Erika fitted the foam leg covering over her bare endoskeleton and secured it. "Oh, wow... that sounds like it would be really amazing!"

As she nodded, Erika began work on another leg covering. "It was actually, those were things that convinced me to become an animatronics engineer..." She cut another cylinder in half. "That said, a lot of the parts are close enough that with some work you can make them fit because they're all descended from the same general source. Granted, Fazbear Entertainment was actually the most advanced animatronics back in the early 80s, but have been outstripped some since then." Erika then looked over and gave her a wink. "But don't worry, I'll have something done for you so you can go to the party tonight..."

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of the pizzeria and turned off. Inside, Erika yawned before she leaned over the side of her seat and looked into the back where Lisa and someone in a skirt and large hoodie sat. "Well, we're here, Vicky. Ready to show them your new look?"

When the hood tilted back some, it showed Vicky's now vulpine face as she nodded. "Yeah, I think that I am..." She glanced toward the doors and felt her cheeks heat from the small lights in them. "It'll be good to see Harry again."

Michelle just rolled her eyes some as she got out. "Yeah, and he'll like seeing you again."

As she grinned, Lisa leaned over and stage whispered to the fox animatronic. "I think someone is a bit possessive..."

In return, Michelle growled under her breath as she clinched her fists before she stalked toward the doors. A moment later she reached them and pounded on them with Harry appearing once she was done. Said wizard seemed a bit surprised at her being there as he opened the door. "Michelle?" He then caught sight of the others and blinked. "Lisa? Erika? What are you girls doing here and who is that with you?"

Once more tilting her head back, Vicky gave him a small grin. "Um... Hey, Harry..."

Blinking, Harry stared for a moment. "Vicky? Is that really you?" At the nod, he smiled. "Well! You're looking much better, I told you that Erika would take care of you."

The woman in question blushed as she scratched one cheek with a smile. "Keep that up and you'll give me a swelled head."

It was then that Harry realized that he was keeping them out and stepped out of the way as he opened the door. "Right, come on in then."

He gave the bag they had a inquiring look, but then frowned as Rose poked her head out of the office. " _About time you bunch showed up._ "

While his eyes narrowed, he gave his aunt a slight glare. "What is going on here? Does this have something to do with why you're keeping me in the office and away from the cameras?"

All he got from Rose was for her to stretch a bit. " _Hmm? Something the matter?_ " Seeing the annoyed look, she pulled Harry back into the office. " _Never mind, I just managed to open that locked cabinet by the way, there's a bunch of tapes in there..._ "

The three women along with the fox animatronic looked at each other and then giggled as they walked past the office as Harry argued with his undead aunt. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Once they got into the main party room, they looked around and blinked. At one end of a table, Robbie was taking the balloons given to him before he put them to his mouth. Then, a moment later, they were blown up and he tied them like an expert. "Next!"

Up on stage, Bonnie was talking with Rebecca and showing her various bits and pieces of his guitar while both Freddy and Andrew were setting up the table. The door to the kitchen opening caught their attention and Foxy walked out through them and caught sight of the four. "Well, blast me barnacles! Ye showed up!"

Snorting Michelle placed the bag onto a table. "Of course we did, wouldn't miss it." She then flung an arm over Vicky's shoulder and pulled back the hood. "And look who we have here with us?"

With several bounds, Foxy came with in reaching distance of the slightly frightened Vicky. "Arrr, ye be looking much better then what ye did when ye left." He pushed up his eyepatch so that he could use both eyes. "Much, much better at that! Though I can't understand why ye would be wearing such clothes for the life of me."

Vicky just shrugged a bit. "It helps hide what I am when I'm in the car... that's all."

Having set down some drinks, Lisa looked toward the kitchen. "Chica making a pizza?"

A chuckle drifted through the air as Freddy walked up. "She is, though she's also making a cake as well." Taking in the looks of surprise, Freddy smiled. "Though she does not do it often, Chica makes some wonderful cupcakes and cakes. At the moment, she's also teaching Chelsie how to bake a cake and make a pizza."

While she frowned thoughtfully, Michelle gave the place a glance over. "And I notice that she's not the only one teaching their counterparts things either..."

To her surprise, Freddy just shrugged as he watched as Foxy dragged Vicky over to his Cove. "There's some reasons for that, besides passing things down to the next generation..." At their looks, he grimaced. "It also serves to get them used to the programing of their new bodies as they work and to keep their minds off what has happened..."

There was a similar grimace on Erika's face as she nodded. "Yeah, Vicky's pretty much the same way..."

For a moment, she paused only for Michelle to quietly speak up. "How are they doing on that front?"

Freddy shook his head as he looked at Andrew. "They're handling it better then myself and the others had, or at least I think so from what little I remember." Slowly, he rubbed his head. "All the days and nights bled into one another until Harry came here and put an end to... _That_. Then again, from what little they have told me, there wasn't much of a good childhood between them. So it has been a bit easier for them to leave their former lives behind..."

Suddenly, Lisa interrupted. "Right, enough of that now! After all, we are here for a party in celebration!"

His mood lightened, Freddy nodded with a grateful smile. "Right you are, all we have to do is set up some small things and we're done!"

Snickering, Michelle noticed something about the room. "You guys put a bunch of cloths on the cameras? Really? Isn't Rose already distracting him?"

In reply, Freddy gave a booming laugh. "Well, yes, but that does not preclude us making it any easier for Harry just in case! Now then, if you three will follow me, we could use some help to finish up..."

* * *

With a sigh several minutes later, Freddy stood back and looked over the room before he nodded with a smile. "Looks good, gang." Using his long strides, he reached the kitchen and poked his head in. "Chica? Chelsie? How are you doing in here?"

The two chicken animatronics looked over as they brought out a pizza and then Chica gave him a thumbs up. "We're all done here, the cake is iced and all we are waiting for is the party boy to be brought out and we'll bring out the pizzas."

Slowly, Freddy's smile widened into a grin as he rubbed his paws together. "Excellent... positions everybody!"

Once they got into position, Freddy's eyes turned black with a white pupil and gave a screech which caused the humans to cover their ears with a grimace. A few moments later, they could hear Rose walking down the hall as Harry shouted at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AUNT ROSE?! LET ME DOWN THIS MOMENT AND TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! HEY! GET THOSE PAWS AWAY FROM MY EYES!"

Whistling, the golden animatronic walked into the room. She carried Harry into the room by having his arms held behind his head with her own arms as she had her paws over his eyes. " _Just a moment, Harry_." Rose ignored Harry's struggles as she continued to walk as everyone watched with amusement. Finally, she reached the table and slowly set Harry down. " _Okay now, Harry..._ "

After she let go, Harry shook his head and then blinked. His eyes then widened as everyone there shouted at him. "SURPRISE!"

Stumbling back some, Harry looked around. "Wha... I... huh?" It was then that he noticed the banner that had been written messily declaring a happy birthday to him. "What..."

With an excited expression on her face, Chica walked up and gave him a hug. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Harry." Feeling something wet, Chica blinked as she pulled away to see Harry still staring at the banner. Then she felt another drop of water on her hand and her eyes widened some at the sight of the tears that dripped down Harry's face as he turned to look in her direction. "Harry?"

Harry swallowed thickly as he shook some. "Is... is this real? Did you guys actually make me a birthday party?"

As she smiled, Rose placed a paw on his shoulder as she kneeled down. " _Yes, honey. We've set up a birthday party for you with us here._ " Knowing what his shaking meant, Rose pulled him into a hug and leaned her head against the side of his own. " _It's all for you._ "

Not even a moment later, Chica hugged him from behind. She was soon joined as each of the others joined in the group hug as Harry hugged them back as tightly as he could. "Th-thanks you guys..." They stood there for several minutes just sharing in the group hug before they pulled back and Harry wiped his eyes. "Sorry about this... this is just a bit much is all."

Placing a paw on Harry's shoulders, Bonnie smiled down at him. "Take your time."

With a nod, Foxy grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. "The rabbit be right, arrr. We be more then willing ta wait for a bit, matey."

However, Harry just shook his head as on his face was the biggest and happiest smile any of them had ever seen him with. "No, that's alright. Besides, we have a party to get to, right?"

They all nodded as Robbie bounced in place. "Awesome! Time for pizza, cake, and presents!"

Still with a smile, Harry placed his hand on Robbie's head and rubbed it a bit. "Yeah... it is." Once the pizza was finished (with all there having had at least two pieces), Chica placed a large cake in front of Harry with fifteen candles burning merrily on it. On the top, was Harry's name written with the number fifteen below it. "Wow... this looks almost too good to eat, you two."

Both Chica and Chelsie smiled as the lights in their cheeks came on to show that they were blushing. Chica then waved him off with a snort. "Well, it was baked to be eaten... So go on, blow out the candles and make a wish."

For several moments, Harry stared into the flames before he looked around. 'What did that book say? Family is what you make of it?' He then smiled a bit as he felt his eyes become misty. 'In that case, I got the best family I could possibly have, if only mum and dad was here...' Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Harry decided on his wish as he blew out the candles. 'I wish for my family to stay safe and to stay with me...'

What none of them noticed was the shadowy figure in the corner watching the proceedings. Aya looked toward the banner and softly sighed. ' ** _Happy birthday, Harry_** '

Having eaten some of his cake, Harry watched as they set down some presents in front of him. He had just set aside Michelle's (which was several gift vouchers) when Rose set another down in front of him. " _Here, this is from me and the others._ "

Confused, Harry glanced at her before he unwrapped it and then brought out the plush dolls inside with a smile. "It's you guys..."

Giggling, Chica hugged him a bit. "Now you can have something to remind you of us when you're at Hogwarts."

Harry hugged her right back as in the box, the set of dolls seemed to watch them.

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as the summer storm raged above and around the abandoned building. Once, it was a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza like it's sister location in Little Whinging. There was laughter and merriment in it's halls as children of all ages had fun. But all that ended in 1980. The cause of it's closing was not due to a tragedy in the building, but rather what occurred in the burned out husk next door.

Before 1980, the destroyed building had been a children's home. It was never a large amount of children there but they had gone to the nearby pizzeria often. Then one night, it blew up, killing all inside. Officially, the cause of the explosion was an old WWII bomb underneath the home had exploded. Not many had questioned it. Due to the possibility of others in the area, Freddy Fazbear's had closed it's doors for the last time.

Which is not to say that there was much reason to keep it open. Business had been failing for a time by that point with part of the reason having been them removing the place's Fazbear Gang after they had started to glitch up. Rather then have an incident like the Bite of '77, they shut them down and went over them with a fine toothed comb. What that had meant was at the time of their closing, their only active animatronics were the original ones attached to their pizzeria.

One of which stood in front of the only gap between the boards in the front window. Lightning lit her face before she suddenly jumped as a voice behind her spoke up. "Watching the storm are we, Opal? Careful that none of that rainwater gets on you, the last thing we need is you short circuiting."

Her dirty and nearly skeletal metal hand dug into the rotting fake fur that covered her chest as she turned toward the large shadow. "Don't scare me like that, Theodore! You can give someone a heart attack!"

A bolt of lightning in the sky gave enough light to reveal that Opal looked like some sort of rodent. In fact, she was a opossum if one had checked. The same flash also revealed her companion who could be seen to be a dinosaur of some kind. "Sorry about that, Opal."

Slowly, he walked up until he was next to her as he also watched the rain come down as thunder shook the building. Opal seemed uncomfortable before she finally sighed. "Is... Is Jessy okay?"

For a moment, Theodore considered lying, but it had been just their little group for so long that he couldn't. "She's in a bad shape, Opal. I don't know if she'll make it through the winter since that homeless guy who broke in managed to get an ax into her leg when she popped up to say hi. She can barely move from her spot now." He could feel her as she leaned into his side hoping for comfort while also giving some back. Unbidden, his mind went back to another night so long ago when they were human...

Him and Opal had awoke at the sound of loud cracks and peaked out the window at a group of cloaked and masked people outside the children's home. Both of them were only eleven at the time, but they did not expect what happened. They had watched as the matron, an elderly woman who took care of them, had walked out to ask them what they were there for when a light struck her and she started to scream as the people laughed. It had gone on for several minutes before she stopped and her body stilled. Frightened, Theodore had gotten the other children together and tried to get out the back, only for the doors and windows to be all stuck. Suddenly there was fire everywhere and he could remember how Opal and his little sister, Jessy who was only four and had weird things happen around, had clutched to him as the flames licked theirs and the other children's' bodies...

They later woke up in what they recognized as being the animatronic bodies from Freddy's next door. But to their horror and dismay, they found the pizzeria was closed and they were trapped in. They waited for someone to come as days turned into weeks, which became months, which turned into years. No one ever came though as their bodies slowly rusted and decayed. Theodore had done his best to keep them going, but he only knew so much so it was not good enough. Opal's voice then spoke up. "Theodore? Do you... What do you think will happen to us?"

While he thought over what she had asked, Theodore stroked the head of his "Girlfriend", careful to avoid the spots where the covering his rotted away to the steel mesh underneath. "We'll get through this... Somehow and together, just like always Opal. As long as I have you by my side, we can get through anything that comes our way."

Opal looked up at him as the lightning continued to flash before she tapped his thigh. Knowing what she wanted, Theodore kneeled a bit so she could climb up to where he could hold her. As they continued to watch the storm, Opal placed her head in the crook of his neck. 'I hope so...' After a few moments, she sighed. "Do you remember when we were humans and we used to be like this... Though I wasn't so small compared to you?"

With a chuckle, Theodore nodded. "Yeah, you've always loved watching storms."

Smiling slightly, Opal leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "And it was always best when you would hold me like we are right now... Though you weren't so big when compared to me back then..." Her mood then dropped as her arm squeaked a bit from the rust. "Theodore? What did we do wrong for this to happen to us?"

No matter how much he wanted to comfort her, Theodore couldn't find the words. Finally, he just sighed. "I... Wish that I knew..."

* * *

Stretching some, Harry unlocked the door to the pizzeria a few days after his party and walked in. Just as he entered, he stopped for a moment. 'Something... is not quite right...' With narrowed eyes, Harry gently placed his backpack into the security office and then began to slowly walk through the pizzeria as he used his flashlight to illuminate the way. Every once in a while though, Harry turned back to illuminate the hallway. As he walked though, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 'Now where...' Finally, he reached the end of the hallway and noticed Freddy and the others on stage. Now frowning, he swept the room with the flashlight as his eyebrows furrowed. "Where..."

His only warning was the Fazbear Gang's eyes opening before a strong arm grabbed him from behind and shoved a damp cloth into his mouth. "Lights out, you little shit."

Chica and the others all fought the fact that they were frozen in place as they recognized the manager and owner of Freddy's. 'HARRY!'

A moment later, Harry slumped in place as Tony chuckled. "There we go..." The snort beside him made him turn as his sister pulled off a invisibility cloak. "Ready Barb?"

Snorting, she twirled her wand. "Been ready, let's take care of this and get out."

The witch then turned on her heel and began to walk back to the office as Tony dragged the limp and conscious Harry as the animatronics screamed in their heads to stop. As he continued to drag him, Tony grunted over his shoulder. "So, you got the memories ready to replace his?"

Barb flipped her hair over her shoulder with a snort. "Yeah, though I'm just going to make it look like he hit his head and has amnesia. Better that way to hide the months worth of memories I'm erasing." With a blink, she looked around. 'Did I just hear whispers? Bah! Just the creepiness of this place.' Her frown became a sneer. "It'll be good to see the back of this place. At least you got a good price for it and those soon to be piles of junk."

Neither of the two noticed how the shadows shifted some as they reached the office and Tony unceremoniously dropped Harry. "Yeah, well... still got to smash those fucking things up, can't have them ruin anything by acting their usual way, might cause some questions." He clapped his hands and then grinned at his sister. "I'll leave you to it."

Once he was gone, Barb twirled her wand a bit as she looked around and then at the phone with a frown. "Hmm... got to try and find the tapes for that and destroy them... damn, so much work to do..." She felt the air seem to get colder and then heard the whispers again and whipped around. "Whose there...? Fuck, get a hold of yourself, your spell showed there was no one else here." Grumbling, Barb turned back to the guard on the floor with a scowl. "Wish that I could have had some fun, but whatever. Say goodbye to your memories, kid. Oblivia-" Her wand started to vibrate in her hands as it let out a high pitched whine. Then, it exploded in her hand and reducing it to what looked like hamburger. "Argh!"

Gripping her wrist, Barb looked around in a panic through her pain. "What the _bloody fuck!?_ " It was then that she felt something fade away and recognized it. "The hell?! There were protective spells on this place?!" A sudden clang caused her to whip around to see the security door had shut. Banging on the button however didn't open it. "Shit..." Barb then heard another bang behind her and a shuffling noise as the faint whispers began to get stronger. Turning, she saw the security guard get to his feet slowly as if drunk. "What in the name of Merlin...?"

And then, slowly, the guard turned around to reveal a demented grin on his face as his limp head rolled around. However, that was not what caused her heart to start racing in her chest. That was caused by the fact that his eyes had turned completely black with a white dot for a pupil as a smoke like substance drifted from the corners of his eyes. Backing up against the closed security door, Barb noticed a few small drops of black blood drip from his forehead. But before she could say anything, Harry opened his mouth and began to sing in a voice composed of not just his own, but what seemed like a dozen others including females. " _Ring around the rosey... A pocket full of poseys..._ " To Barb's growing terror, the light began to dim and flicker as the shadows in the corners of the small room seemed to congeal into shapes. " _Ashes... Ashes..._ "

Barb twisted and began to bang and claw at the doors. 'Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Let me out!'

She could hear the shuffling footsteps get closer and closer as she saw eyes and mouths begin to open in the shadows as Harry finished right before he reached her. " _We all... fall... **DOWN!**_ "

Her scream of terror echoed through the building.

* * *

Walking of his office, Tony walked down toward the animatronics as he swung an axe he had hidden in his office. The whole way, he whistled a jaunty tune as he walked. "Been waiting for this for a _long_ time now." He stopped in front of the Fazbear Gang and sneered at them. "More then twenty years, I've had to deal with seeing your creepy faces day in and day out. Cleaning up your messes... don't get me wrong, I'm happy about all the times that I did not have to pay one of those bastards anything. More money for me really..." A laugh escaped him as he enjoyed mocking them. "Shame about how all the memory wipes caused the old man to get dementia. I would have loved to see his face once his precious creations were found destroyed..."

Still chuckling, Tony spread his arms wide. "And best of all, i walk away with all that money, you bunch are destroyed before anything is found out to ruin my reputation, and Vernon's nephew takes all the blame while whoever that idiot that bought the place gets is a bunch of smashed parts. Brilliant!"

Tony walked up toward the stage and swung the axe back. "Time to say good-" Before he could finish, he heard a bang and blinked as he turned. "What the hell?" The lights began to flicker as there was another bang. "BARB!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" However, there was no answer as the lights continued to flicker. Suddenly, a scream of pure terror ripped through the pizzeria before it cut off abruptly. "BARB!"

As he rushed off, Freddy blinked a bit. 'Guys?'

There was a beat before he could hear Bonnie communicate with him. 'Yeah, Freddy?'

Shuddering best that he could, Freddy's eyes shifted a bit to look at the darkened hallway. 'I hope that whatever is happening, Harry's safe...'

He got agreements from all the others at that.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Running through the halls, Tony reached the closed security door to the office and began to bang on it. "Barb!? BARB!? SIS?!" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a dark office. "Barb?" Walking in slowly, Tony nearly did not notice the body on the floor before he shined his flashlight to see his sister staring sightlessly at the ceiling with open eyes. He dropped to his knees and let out a sigh as he saw her chest rise and fall. "Oh, thank God, Barb you're..." It was then that Tony realized that she had not responded at all to his voice and looked down to see her still staring ahead. "Barb?"

A voice seemingly composed of others then drifted through the darkness that caused his whole body to shiver. " _She cannot answer you any more... she has suffered the same fate she has done to others..._ "

Upon seeing the shadow in the other doorway, Tony scrambled to his feet as he could just barely make out the security uniform. "You fucking little shit, what have you done to my sister!"

He then shined his flashlight onto Harry and froze as he saw how Harry had a demented expression on his face with black eyes, white pinprick pupil, and the dark smoke-like substance coming from his eyes. But that was not what caused him to freeze in place. Nor what caused him to nearly suffer a heart attack.

That was due to what was _behind_ and a little around Harry.

Said thing was a cloud of pure darkness that his light could not penetrate which had a mass of eyes and twisted, human mouths. All of which gave off muted screams, shouts, demented laughter, and sobs. Tony took a step back as skeletal arms composed of shadows reached out from the cloud toward him. "St... stay back! STAY BACK!"

Harry however just stepped forward some. " _We have been waiting for this day for so long... so much pain you have caused... You sealed our fates and soon you shall suffer as we have..._ " In a panic, Tony swung the axe at Harry's head... only for several of the skeletal arms to grab it before it even got close. They then yanked it out of his hands and into the cloud as Harry continued to step forward. He stepped over Barb as Tony continued to back toward the door. " _It is now your turn.._ "

With one last look at his sister, Tony turned and ran toward the door out of the building. Once outside, he dashed across the parking lot toward the car that he had parked there and got in before he peeled out of the parking lot. "Sorry sis, I love you and all, but I'm not dying for you... Still, guess that he's as much of a freak as Vernon said..." Tony adjusted the rearview mirror in time to see Harry walk out the doors of the pizzeria.

A few minutes later, he started to slow down as he took the roads and began to calm down. Suddenly, a shadowy figure sprang up in front of his car and he swerved to avoid it which caused him to spin out and come to rest in a ditch below a rocky outcropping. "Ugh..." Shaking his head, he went to open his door, only for the lock to spring shut. "What?" Hearing something, he looked out his windshield to see small stones start to fall on his hood and could hear them falling onto his roof. "Oh fuck..."

Panicked, he began to fight with the door trying to unlock it only to stop as he saw the cloud of darkness hovering on the other side of the door. As it did so, he could hear a rumble as it's words came back to him. " _Soon, you shall suffer as we have..._ " Slowly, Tony looked up and screamed just before the outcrop collapsed on top of his car, crushing his body under it's mangled wreckage as the cloud slowly faded away.

* * *

Harry blinked as all around him was a mist before he called out. "Hello? Anyone there?"

After a few moments, a voice behind him caused him to turn. " ** _Yes... there is someone here._** " Having turned around fully, Harry blinked at the strange being in front of him. He could tell it was a woman from the figure, though it was composed almost entirely of shadow. Almost, because there were two large, bloodshot eyes set in what seemed like skull-like sockets with a skull-like grin. " ** _It has been a while..._** "

For some reason beyond him, Harry didn't feel scared as his eyebrows furrowed some. "I'm sorry but... have we met? You seem very familiar..."

Slowly, the being walked up and gently cupped his cheek as she ran a thumb across it. " ** _It has been a long time since we last saw each other, I suppose..." She then tilted her head a bit and began to softly sing. "_** ** _Puff, the magic dragon, who lives by the sea..._** "

That caused Harry's eyes to widen some as it brought back a surge of memories. "Aya..." Reaching up, Harry grasped her shoulder. "Aya, is that you!?"

Cracks appeared in the shadows that composed the woman's body before they fell away to reveal a smiling Aya who nodded. " ** _It's me..._** "

She then found herself pulled into a tight hug by Harry as she held him just as tightly. "I... I missed you, Aya... but how..." It then came to him and he looked up with a broken look. "You're dead... aren't you?" Her nod caused his heart to break a little as she pulled him closer to her. "H-how... were you...?"

Aya softly smiled some and shook her head. " ** _Stuffed? No... I died when one of the animatronics accidently hit my head on the doorframe. But I don't blame them at all..." With a sigh, she pulled away some. "_** ** _But there is much that we need to discuss and little time to do it..."_**

Taking a breath, Harry sat down on what passed for a "Floor" wherever him and Aya where. "So... You're dead... And want to talk with me?"

Slowly, Aya moved until she was also sitting down across from him as she nodded with a smile. " ** _Yes, Harry. I want to explain some things to you... And to say how sorry I am that I died or ever took the night shift job." Up seeing him hang his head, Aya reached over and lifted it with her hand. "_** ** _None of that now, I don't blame you for whatever you thought when I disappeared. In fact, if there's anyone who should be sorry, it's me."_**

Almost embarrassed, Harry looked away slightly. "Um... So you wanted to tell me some things then?"

With a nod, Aya reached over and took his hands between her own. " ** _Harry, firstly I wish to say that I am so proud of what you have done. Also, I would like to ask you if you know what you have done by destroying that thing?"_**

Confused, Harry slowly shook his head. "You mean the Marionette?" At her nod, Harry shrugged a bit. "Well... I know that doing so freed Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy from it's control..."

For several moments, Aya seemed thoughtful before she moved so she was beside him. Then, to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug: " ** _You did more then just free them from it's clutches, Harry." She waited until his eyes widened from realizing what she had meant. "_** ** _Yes, Harry, you freed myself and the others from it."_**

That caused Harry to frown. "'Others'? What do you mean by that?" In reply, Aya gestured at a cloud that appeared. The cloud had a mass of bloodshot eyes and mouths as it made a bunch of sounds. Every once in a while, a skeletal arm reached our from it. "What is that...?"

Strangely, Harry felt no need to panic. Yet, before his eyes, a blue light separated from the mass and drifted upwards as it became a balloon and then disappeared into the mists above. " ** _That, Harry, is what had become of the other night guards killed here by having been stuffed into the suits."_** Her eyes became saddened while Harry's widened at the revelation. **_"_** ** _The Marionette bound their souls when he had them. However, they eventually broke while trapped in the suits. So then he would replace them with a new one, shoving the old soul out of which, being still trapped, would drift through the pizzeria full of anger, hate, sadness and such... I was lucky not to meet the same fate."_**

Harry only stared before his voice came out in a almost whisper. "Those are the other guards...?" At her nod, he licked his dry lips. "I... I know that they broke, but what..."

As she frowned, Aya sighed. " ** _What happened to them?_** " Humming, she tilted her head. " ** _Due to what happened to them, they, for lack of a better description, have merged into a sort of collective entity... Though it is getting better." At Harry's obvious confusion, Aya smiled. "_** ** _That object you saw leave, was one of their souls now moving on. It will happen slowly, but they will all move on given time."_**

With a frown, Harry gave her an odd look. "You said all of them... But not you. Does that mean..."

Her eyes twinkled as she pulled him in close. " ** _I will not leave you again, Harry... I shall only leave once you are moving on as well, so you should become used to me..."_**

* * *

A pungent oder hit Harry and caused him to jerk awake and away from the smelling salts. "Ugh..." For a moment, he held his head in his hands as his head pounded. "Merlin, my head is pounding..."

There was a cup filled with water held in front of him and he looked up to see a worried Michelle with it in her hand. "Here, this should help some, just drink it slowly." Once he drank it, Michelle placed a hand on his shoulders. "What happened, Harry?"

Trying to blink away the pain, Harry frowned. "First, what are you doing here?"

Michelle had a glare on her face at how he had avoided the question before she pointed at the animatronics. "Those guys knew my number and gave me a call as soon as they could move..." She bit her lip before she spilled the next bit. "They told me that the manager had attacked you with his sister and that he had planned on destroying them. But that when she had been taking care of you, she screamed and he took off... So I ask again, what happened?"

With a sigh, Harry rubbed his face as he explained through the pounding headache he had. "Just when I had entered, there was this feeling that I was not alone. So I decided to check it out since I was supposed to do a patrol anyways. But I found nothing out of the ordinary until I got to the party room. That was when I felt a hand press something against my face..."

Suddenly, a growl caught his attention and he looked up into the face of a furious Freddy. "It was Tony and his sister. They knocked you out and dragged you back to the office. After that, he came back with an axe stating that he was going to make sure that all and any possible evidence was no longer around, including us. We were unable to do anything but watch, but then the lights flickered and we could hear the security doors slam shut from here. Then there was was a scream and he ran out."

As he helped Harry up, Foxy glared at the surroundings. "If I see that scallywag again, I am going to keelhaul him! Arrr..."

When Harry patted his arm, he looked down to see Harry with a slightly disturbed look on his face. "Honestly? We're not going to see either of them ever again."

The frown on Michelle's face deepened as she looked him over. "What do you mean by that now?"

His answer though caused her to freeze. "Mainly because they're dead now or as good as."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Chica tilted her head some. "What do you mean that they're dead? There was no one here at all, but you."

Harry however seemed to be staring off into the shadows before he answered. "No... It only seemed that way..."

Looking in the same direction Harry was, Bonnie could only see the deep shadows, though he shivered a bit. "Harry? What are you talking about?" Having seen the look in his eyes, the rabbit shuddered a bit. "You're kind of scaring me..."

For a few moments, Harry was quiet before he spoke up. "Did you ever wonder about the souls of the other night guards, Bonnie? The ones who got stuffed into the costume?" He slowly turned toward the now slightly frightened animatronics. "How the suits never moved?"

It was Michelle who put it together and felt a cold sensation travel up her spine. "... They're still here, aren't they?"

All of the animatronics stiffened at that and began to look around somewhat nervously as Harry nodded. "They are... I even talked to one of them." That bit of information caused everyone there to focus on Harry. "Her name is Aya and I actually knew her from when I was a kid..." He rubbed his face a bit. "Apparently, the Marionette bound them here when their bodies were stuffed, though Aya was thankfully already dead. After a while having awoken as an animatronic, the guards' minds would snap from the sheer wrongness and the Marionette would then place a new soul in the costume and expel the old one. Of course, with him around they were unable to move on... and slowly they congealed in their anger and hate."

Shivering, Chica looked around as she moved so that she was right behind Harry in a position where he would protect her. "S-so we have a b-b-bunch of angry ghosts after us then?"

Foxy nodded a bit as he looked around. "Aye... that I do not like..."

Unimpressed, Michelle gave them a look. "... Aren't you guys ghosts?"

Nervous, Freddy took off his hat and ran his fingers along the rim. "That's rather besides the point, Michelle..."

A snort caused them to look back at Harry who slowly rubbed the side of his aching head. "Actually, they have a message for you guys... apparently, they don't blame you are they know that you were under the control of the Marionette. They forgive you... but not the manager or his sister who they blame for their deaths. An issue that they apparently dealt with tonight."

That last statement caused a shiver to run down all their spines. Suddenly, Michelle coughed into her fist. "Er... right... Anyways, maybe we should head to the party room so that you can recover some more." He just nodded and got up before he stumbled only to be caught by Michelle. "Whoa there, careful now. We don't want you to be falling to the floor."

Before Harry could say anything, Bonnie walked up and used his arm to support Harry as they walked toward the party room. "Just lean on me now, Harry."

Said wizard groaned a bit as he held his head. "Merlin, I think that I now know what a hangover feels like... ulp!"

The fox animatronic was fast enough to get the garbage can under his mouth as he began to puke. Worried, Chica rubbed his back gently. "There, there... let it all out..." Unseen by Harry, they all looked at each other with similar expressions on their face. They did make a stop in the bathrooms so that Harry could take some water from a bottle and swish it around in his mouth before he spat it out. As he did this, Chica continued to rub his back. "Better now?"

Gulping, Harry nodded. "Ye-yeah... much better..." A sigh then escaped him as he hung his head. "And here I had some great news for you guys..."

Freddy just held up a hand. "Just wait until we get to the party room and summon Rose..."

All of the animatronics flinched and Harry groaned. "Aunt Rose is going to be so _pissed_..."

* * *

His prediction, of course, was extremely accurate since as soon as Rose had heard what happened, she went on the warpath. " _-AND IF I **EVER** GET MY PAWS ON THOSE TWO BLOODY FUCKING PIECES OF HUMAN WASTE, THEY WILL **WISH** THAT WHAT WAITED FOR THEM WOULD BE QUICK! FURTHER MORE-_ "

Rose was cut off as Harry groaned and raised a hand. "Auntie? Could you please stop? My head is pounding and you're not helping with the shouting..."

Almost as if a switch had been thrown, Rose hugged him and gently stroked his head. " _I am so sorry, Harry. I forgot about your headache._ "

Sighing in relief, Harry leaned into the touch of the (to him) only member of his family he interacted with worth a damn. "That's okay, Aunt Rose..." The coolness of her costume helped his head headache slowly recede some. "Besides, they've been takken care of." Harry ignored the looks that they gave each other. "Anyways, I have some good news..."

With a raised eyebrow, Rose held him close to her. " _Hmm? And what news is this now?_ "

Opening one eye, Harry smiled at them. "As of midnight tomorrow, you're looking at the new owner for Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria."

Excited, Chica clapped her hands. "Oh, Harry, that's great news!"

Around her, the other animatronics nodded as Rose hummed. " _It is great news, actually... I know that you'll be changing some rules very soon, no doubt..._ "

Harry yawned some as what had happened caught up with him. "Yeah, I'll be letting you guys walk around outside for example as long as it's within view of the pizzeria and some other things. Though, first order of business will be for Erika to come in and start going through the inventory and using some of those spare parts..."

Rocking back and forth, Rose smiled before she kissed Harry on the head as he nodded off. " _That is all in the future though... time for you to rest a bit, mister._ "

With a final yawn, Harry's eyes shut as he fell asleep. After a few minutes, Foxy gently took the keys from him and whispered to the others. "I'll be going to inform the others about what happened. They most likely be worried about us not letting them up by now, arrr..."

All Freddy did was nod as he sat down with a sigh before he waved off Foxy. "Yeah... sounds good..."

Meanwhile, Rose just held Harry close to her as she rocked him back and forth like a baby as she hummed snitches of songs...

* * *

Walking into the pizzeria, Harry yawned a bit as he shook off the slight wetness on his jacket from the drizzle outside. After he dropped off his stuff, he walked into the party room and smiled at the Fazbear Gang. "Hey there, you bunch." He noted their eyes following him as well as what they were trying to ask. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Just give me a moment." Harry then hopped up on stage with a smile and walked behind Freddy as they tried to see what he was doing. "The new 'Owner' has asked me to do something for you guys every night when I show up at eleven."

Confused, Freddy heard the back of his costume get opened up before he could feel Harry's hand inside it. Suddenly, there was a click and he could move. "Ah, so now you're allowed to put us on free roam, hmm?"

It was all that Harry could do but grin as he moved on to Bonnie. "Yup, and I don't take you off until the day shift arrived at seven." A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he looked toward the Cove. "Though I might leave Foxy on free roam as long as he stays in his Cove behind the curtains and doesn't make too much noise."

With a scoff, Bonnie rolled his eyes as his free roam mode was activated. "He'd spend all his time mooning over that waitress, Susan Bones."

That caused Harry to pause for a moment as he was in the process of closing up Bonnie's back hatch. "Wait... Susan Bones? Long, plaited red hair with brown eyes?" Surprised, Bonnie nodded and Harry finished closing up the hatch. "Huh... And here I was thinking that I was the only Hogwarts student here... Might see her before I leave since my shift had been extended."

While he began work on Chica, Bonnie snorted some as he watched Freddy get off the stage. "Foxy will probably beg you to introduce him or tell him all about her."

As he smiled, Harry flipped Chica's switch to free roam and closed up her back hatch. Suddenly, she twisted around and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Harry. And I'm glad that you're much better tonight. We were rather scared at what happened last night." The animatronic then turned and gave Bonnie a glare as Harry hopped off the stage. Chica then wagged a finger in his direction. "And stop teasing poor Foxy over his crush... Besides, it's cute."

Two minutes later, Foxy was also placed on free roam and bounded out of his Cove with a growl. "It not be cute! Tis' just be appreciating a fine lass is all!"

Bonnie grinned and snickered some. "And a fine booty as well."

In thought, Foxy nodded. "Aye, a fine booty indeed..."

He paused and trailed off as he realized what he said which caused Harry to grin along with Freddy while Bonnie outright laughed. Then Foxy growled and leapt on top of the rabbit as the two began to wrestle which caused Chica to throw up her arms in exasperation. "Boys!"

With his eyebrow raised, Harry cleared his throat. "You do realize that I am a boy as well, right?"

However, Chica just waved him off with a slight blush. "You're much more mature then these two dimwits."

The two male animatronics stopped what they were doing and turned to Chica with expressions of fake outrage on their faces. "HEY!"

Freddy just shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, but I'm agreeing with her..."

All he got in return was grumbles as a chuckling Harry walked off to open the basement and turn the Toys into their free roaming mode.

* * *

The chime for midnight echoed through the building and Harry heard a honk out front. When he looked out the front door, he noticed Erika there along with Lisa, Michelle, and Vicky. Harry barely got the door opened before he found himself in an embrace with all four having pulled him into it. "H-hey..."

Pulling away, Michelle took a moment to look him over before she smiled. "It's good to see that you're looking better now." To his surprise, she slung an arm over his shoulder as they walked in, neither of the two seeing the amused expressions on the others. "So, what are we doing tonight then?"

With a slight shrug, Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "Not too much. Basically we're going to go through Tony's office and try and check out some stuff there. Mostly things about the business, though we're going to locate the old pizzeria so that we can see if anything was left there in the move. Maybe some animatronic parts or such."

Erika attracted their attention as she shifted the knapsack on her back. "I'm going to do a quick run through of what is in storage in the basement. Just to get some parts for later since I'm bringing the Toys home this morning to really get started on them. I should be finished by the time that the pizzeria shuts down for... How long again was it?"

Having already talked with the others, Harry frowned. "About two years, max. From what a friend of Remus said, they need to practically tear down this building due to issues since they built it cheaply back in the late 70s. Apparently that will take six months at least. Then we also need to look into getting an architect to come in and design the new place. After that comes the building and inspections. We're doing everything as above the level as possible to give as little excuse as possible for people to bring up bad press."

As she thought it over, Lisa frowned a bit. "There's still the bad reputation that the animatronics themselves will be fighting."

That caused Harry to grin. "Ah, and that is where Erika really comes in." Said young woman blinked. "This summer we'll be having the guys walking out and about. _Officially_ , we'll be testing their new and updated systems in the real world. Unofficially, we're going to give them a chance to explore the outside world. It'll have the effect of showing them off as well."

Rubbing her chin, Lisa slowly nodded. "It _could_ work... Though it does need some polishing..."

Any further talk was interrupted as Chica rushed into view and grabbed Michelle into a bear hug. "CHELLY!"

Her smile slightly pained, Michelle patted Chica on her shoulder. "Hello to... You... Too... Chica..." Once she got out of her bear hug, Michelle smirked as she saw her two friends get a similar treatment before she noticed that Harry had ducked into his office to get a bag. "What do you have there now?"

All Harry did was give her that slightly lopsided grin she likes to see on his face before he answered. "Oh... Just a little something that everyone should see." Several moments later after they greeted the other animatronics, Harry set down the bag and pulled out two newspapers. One of which he tossed onto the table. "Go on, read that one first."

With a frown Freddy picked it up and started to read. "It's about a car accident that happened in town. Apparently, the guy swerved into a ditch beneath an rock outcropping and it fell on top of him, crushing him to death."

Even though his tone was dry, they could tell that Harry wasn't insulting them. "And there's a name there as well."

That caused them all to blink and Freddy read it again. "Wait... Tony was in that car. Which means..."

Harry nodded with a slight relieved expression on his face. "We won't need to worry about him. Meanwhile, he died being crushed in a mangled mass of sharp metal. A fate not unlike those night guards he got killed." He then threw the other newspaper onto the table. "Not that Barb's fate is much better..."

Picking it up, Lisa looked through it with a frown, though she was impressed by the moving pictures. "According to this, she was found on something called the Knight Bus with her mind completely wiped. No suspects though the driver said he picked her up nearby and stated he saw a shadowy figure near her... How bad?"

As he crossed his arms, Harry shook his head. "Her mind is completely gone. At best, she's like a newborn without even the instinct to cry. That's how bad her mental state is and apparently will remain until the day she dies."

Having known what she had been about to do to Harry the night before, none of them were particularly sympathetic. After a few moments of reading, Lisa put the paper down and sighed as she leaned against the table. "So, now what?"

The wizard of the group shrugged a bit as he scratched his head. "Well... Chica's going to make up some food with Chelsie helping while the rest of us work. All that needs to be done is decide who goes where."

For a few moments, Erika hummed before she smiled. "Well, I really only need one or two with me to help collect the parts I'll need. And since your job is looking through papers..."

Slowly, Harry tilted his head in agreement. "Okay then... Michelle? Lisa? Can you help me, Freddy, Bonnie, and Aunt Rose in going through the manager's office? That leaves Vicky, Andrew, Rebecca, and Robbie to help Erika."

With a scowl, Foxy turned toward Harry. "And what shall I be doing then? Sitting on me tail I suppose?"

Chuckling, Harry tapped the tablet. "No, you'll be taking my job as a security guard for the night. Someone needs to check the cameras every once in a while after all."

Foxy perked up at that. "Really? I be the security guard for the night?" With a slight grin, Harry nodded which caused Foxy to rub his jaw. "That bein' the case, there be just one more thing I be needing from yeh."

Raising his eyebrow, Harry gave Foxy a look. "And what would that be now?"

A moment later, Foxy's hook reached out and plucked his hat from his head. "If I be a security guard for the night, then I be needing a nice security hat!"

There was a pause as Foxy placed the hat crookedly on his head before Harry sighed and facepalmed. "Of course... You need a hat..." Shaking his head as the pirate animatronic laughed, Harry gestured for his group to follow. "Well, come on then."

It didn't take long at all for Harry to unlock the office door and they stepped in to find it mostly intact except for a few scattered papers. Frowning, Bonnie looked around as he squeezed his bulk through the door. "Looks like everything is still here... Weird."

Having taken a key from Harry, Lisa walked over to the filing cabinets. "Not that weird, according to what Michelle told me, they were planning to get rid of all the evidence last night after wrecking you. Probably figured that they would have all night to go through the files."

While Lisa opened the filing cabinet with the key, Harry passed out three others with him as he explained them. "This is the key for the safe along with the combination. Don't know how Andromeda got it, but I'm thankful." With a nod, Michelle took that key while Bonnie reached for another. "That's for the desk drawers, just open them all at once so you and Freddy can go through them."

The rabbit animatronic took the key and shared a look with Freddy as they walked toward the desk. 'Wonder what's in it...'

Meanwhile, Harry walked over to a final cabinet mounted in the wall and frowned as he looked it over. Sighing, he pulled at the lock that kept it close. "Lovely, the one thing that I _don't_ have a key for..."

Hearing a snicker, he turned as Rose gently pushed him to the side as they heard the others go about their work. " _No need for keys while I'm here._ " She then reached up and grasped the lock in one paw. With a wink, she clinched her paw and everyone paused at the sound of metal squealing and breaking before she yanked the remains of the lock away from the cabinet. " _Ta-Daa! One good thing about what I am is super strength._ "

As he whistled at the mangled mass of metal in her paw, Harry nodded. "Tell me about it." Still shaking his head, Harry opened the door and blinked at what he saw. "Er... Wow..."

Beside him, Rose's eyes widened as she nodded as well, her jaw dropping. " _Yeah... What he said._ " At the looks, Rose pointed at the cabinet. " _Since you're doing this on your own time, Lisa, how about you girls take this as your payment._ "

Confused, Lisa walked over and blinked. "That's... A lot of alcohol." She reached up and took one of the bottles and examined it. "Holy shit, this is the high end stuff at that! Twenty five year old scotch!" Turning it over, Lisa examined the top. "And still sealed, thank God, which means no one has drunk out of it."

Her own eyes wide, Michelle abandoned one of the folders she had gotten and walked over with her jaw dropping. "Damn..." She says then turned toward Harry. "And you're just giving this to us?"

Harry just nodded. "Sure, I'm not going to use it."

Searching his face, Michelle suddenly smiled and, to Harry's surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

With a snort, Rose raised a finger with none of them having noticed that Bonnie was looking through a magazine along with Freddy. " _Please flirt with each other somewhere I can't see, please._ "

As they flushed, Harry and Michelle looked at each other and then blushed deeper before they turned back to Rose, not having seen Foxy poke his head in and walk over to Bonnie and Freddy. Both Michelle and Harry glared at the smirking Rose and Lisa before they spoke at the same time. "We're not like that!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Michelle and she grew pensive as she looked back at the cabinet. "Should we even be taking this? I mean, it doesn't actually belong to us like the paperwork does."

Scratching his chin, Harry frowned. "Well, it technically does since according to the agreement, anything left in this office after midnight, which passed a bit ago, belongs to the new owner. Which, well, is me." The fifteen year old then shrugged. "And I can't take it because I have no doubt that Uncle Vernon would somehow find it. Though maybe save a few bottles for Remus and Sirius as a gift... Maybe for Andromeda as well." He took another glance before his tone became dry. "Not that there won't be enough."

Rose then added her two cents. " _And considering what that prick was going to do to **my** family? I can't find it in me to give a damn._ "

It was then that they heard Chica's voice. "Hey guys, pizza will be ready in... hey, what's that you're looking at?" They slowly turned to see Chica looking over Bonnie's shoulders at something he had in his hands. "Huh?"

Despite the growing sense of unease, Harry cleared his throat as he also saw Foxy there, but looking over Freddy's shoulder. "Foxy? Chica? What are you two doing here?"

With a second's glance, Foxy turned back to whatever Bonnie had. "I be checking in with yeh, matey, when I saw Freddy and Bonnie looking at yonder magazine."

As she raised a wing, Chica didn't take her eyes from it as Bonnie turned a page. "I was coming to tell you it will be about forty minutes for the pizza... and wow! That looks painful."

Her own stomach sinking, Michelle took a breath. "Bonnie... what _kind_ of magazine do you have there?"

The rabbit looked up and shrugged. "Don't know, it has all these people without clothes in it." Bonnie didn't notice how the humans in the room all turned red as he pointed at something. "Why would you put that there, do you think?"

While he scratched his head, Freddy shrugged. "Don't know, but it looks like she's happy." He then looked at Harry and pointed at the magazine. "Hey, Harry? Could you tell us if you know what's with this?"

Hopeful, Harry looked toward Michelle only for her to back away with her hands in the air. "Uh-uh, no way in _hell_ am I getting involved in that. You've known them longer then me, your problem."

Just as Harry was about to say something, Rose ambled over and blinked herself as she looked over the magazine. " _Er, Harry? Why **are** they doing that?_ "

There was several seconds before Harry hung his head. "Oh, bloody fucking hell..." The wizard then looked at the alcohol. "I might be needing some of that before I even attempt this..."

Lisa held back laughter as she nodded. "Hopefully, Erika is having better luck..."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Erika gestured at one of the crates with a slight smile. "Could one of you two bring that one over?"

With a blink, Andrew and Rebecca walked over and grasped the crate before the set it down in front of Erika. Before she could use the crowbar she had, it was taken out of her hand by Vicky. "Let me handle that." It was the work of maybe a minute or two before the crate was opened to reveal a bunch of parts that belonged to Mangle. "There we go."

Smiling, the young woman nodded. "Useful, you make a great assistant, Vicky." With a nod, Erika smiled at the happy and bashful expression on Vicky's face before she started to go through the parts. "Hmm... seems like all the costume parts are here..." A frown then crossed her face and she scratched her head some. "Seems that they went for a commonality of design between your costume and, um, Chelsie's. Though considering your height..." Erika had to tilt her head back to look at Vicky's face as she towered over her. "Yours is a bit bigger then hers."

As she rubbed the back of her neck, Vicky looked down and shivered a bit at the costume head of hers that stared up with empty eye sockets. "Is that a bad thing?"

Once more shifting parts around inside the crate, Erika shook her head. "Not really..." She then glanced at a bored Robbie and held out the flashlight. "Mind giving me a hand here and holding the flashlight?"

His face lit up in excitement as he bounced in place. "Do I!" A moment later, he scrambled up onto the side of the crate and shined the flashlight down into it. "There we go!"

Giving him a smile, Erika took a moment to pat him on the head before she went to work. "Hmm... They don't look too badly degraded despite being down here for a bit over fifteen years. Still, they only have to do for a bit while I plan some changes and upgrades."

That was the first that Rebecca heard about this and blinked. "Upgrades? And changes?"

While she examined a chest piece, Erika nodded some. "Yeah, technology has advanced in the past fifteen years big time. I've got some ideas of how to work advances into your guys' systems and costumes... such as ones a bit more life-like to make it easier for you." Her finger came up and gestured at Rebecca. "For example, giving you a more female figure rather then a copy of Bonnie. And something a bit more realistic for Chelsie... Already asked the Fazbear gang though, and they just want something less scary."

Vicky perked up a bit. "What about me?"

A small grin answered her before Erika nodded. "Definitely going to give you a more teenaged body. I'm thinking a soft layer over the harder costume with false fur to start with for all of you." Seeing the excitement on Robbie's face, she smiled. "And you'll look more like a real boy... maybe a Pinocchio look perhaps..."

Tilting his head as she trailed off in thought, Andrew frowned a bit. "Will you be able to do this? I know that you mentioned some kind off project..."

However, Erika simply shook her head. "Otterly is actually coming along very well. _Maybe_ a few more days before I'm done, especially with the fact that Vicky let me use some bits and pieces from her parts that were removed due to damage are too small to be used in her, but perfect for Otterly. Harry's also told me that I can use some of the extra parts here to work on her, which makes it go even further." Biting her lip, she pulled back some and nodded. "Okay, this looks good... let's close it up and get it to the van outside."

With a nod, Andrew set the crate's lid back on and pounded his fist on it to drive the nails back in. "All done, now what?"

For a few seconds, Erika blinked before she shook it off. "Well... could you take this upstairs and set it by the door? When I leave, I'll have you guys help load the van with any crates I'm bringing and then secure them in place. After that, you're coming with me back to my place where I'll get to work after some sleep."

Confused, Robbie tilted his head some as Erika gave a long yawn. "Are you tired, Miss Erika?"

Shaking it off, Erika chuckled. "A little bit, been a long week for me."

Rebecca's cheeks lit up some as she poked her fingers together nervously. "Um... are you sure that you don't mind the work you're talking about? I don't want to trouble you too much..."

Slightly unnerved with how sometimes when Rebecca became extremely shy and nervous when she thought she had done something wrong, Erika reached across and placed her hand over Rebecca's paws. "I'm sure, Becca. In fact, I'm more then happy to help you guys out as you deserve every bit I can give you..." Knowing that she had embarrassed the rabbit animatronic, Erike looked down at the sheet in her hands. "Now then... There's a crate around here with parts for you as well it seems... We just need to find it."

* * *

Smothering a yawn, Erika walked into the party room and blinked at the sight that met her and the others. Michelle and Lisa both looked embarrassed, but amused while Harry looked like he wanted to die. What really caused her to become confused was how the Fazbear Gang kept looking anywhere but each other while the lights in their cheeks were on. "... Anyone know what's going on?"

Beside her, Chelsie shrugged a bit. "No clue, but Chica has not stopped blushing since she came back from the office."

As she watched, Erika saw Chica look toward Harry and the "Blush" on her face brighten before she looked away. "Okay..." Shaking her head, the young woman walked down to the table. Once she sat down, she poured herself a drink and grabbed a slight of pizza. "So, how did you guys do?"

Michelle choked a bit before she held up her hand as Harry groaned. After she took a drink and cleared her throat, the auburn haired young woman bit her lip. "It was... informative, let's just say."

Having raised an eyebrow at how Harry groaned and as well as how the Fazbear Gang all flinched a bit, Erika hummed. "Okay... so, anything in particular?"

With a slight greenish tinge to her face, Lisa nodded as she gestured at what looked like a dirty jar full of loose change and a safety deposit box. "Well, I'm going to be looking for some charities that could use some money to donate that to..."

For a moment, Rebecca blinked and then looked at the jar and safety deposit box. "Um... why? Doesn't it belong to Harry?"

Shifting a little, Harry shook his head. "I want nothing to do with that... blood money."

That caused more then some confusion so Lisa sighed a bit and rubbed her eyebrow. "As you know, night guards here kept getting killed and shoved into suits... have you wondered what happened with any money or valuables they had on them when they died?"

Slowly, Erika set down the slice of pizza as she felt her stomach lurch. "Y-you mean that the money in that jar..."

All Lisa did was grimace and nod. "It's what they managed to 'salvage' from the mess which is why it's mostly loose change. The safety deposit box contains receipts and such from what looks like some pawn shops and second hand stores for things like rings, earrings, and so on... these guys were some real fucking sick freaks. They go back years too..."

Rubbing her face, Michelle felt a weight on her shoulders. "And the last one is from more then a month ago, so there's no way to backtrack it. And even if we could, we can't go to the police with it or else..."

With a grimace, Erika nodded as she understood what was unsaid as she glanced at Freddy and the others. 'The police would want to know how they were killed and would not care if they were being controlled or not, they would scrap them...' She then turned to Harry to say something but blinked as she noticed for a second that his eyes were black with a white pupil before they went back to normal. "What... was that?"

Harry shook it off and sighed before he glared around the room. "Let's just say that the animatronics are not the only ghost here... but before you ask, they apparently agree with the plan and don't mind if the police are not informed as Tony and his sister already got theirs and it wouldn't help... their words, not mine."

There was silence for a moment before Lisa raised her finger, her voice barely a squeak. "Y-y-you mean tha-that the dead guards c-c-can t-talk to you..." At Harry's nod, she slumped some in her seat and looked around nervously. "Ah... they're, um... not angry at us, are they?" When Harry shook his head, she let out a sigh of relief. "O-oh..."

It was Erika who noticed that only her and Lisa were surprised and pointed at Michelle. "You knew, didn't you?"

As she took a bite of her pizza, Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, found out the other night actually when I came here.. besides, why does it surprise you guys? You know my dad, right?" At their nods, she shrugged. "You know how someone said he had multiple personality disorder? Dad always said that it was a ghost who haunted him named Faith. So people talking with ghosts and being possessed by them isn't something way out there for me... besides, we have some spirits possessing animatronics, is a bunch of ghost guards really that odd?"

For a moment, Lisa and Erika shared a look before Lisa sighed. "Yeah... she has a point there..."

Erika laid her head down on the table and raised a finger. "And what does that say about how strange our lives are now that she does have a point?" Said finger then pointed at Harry as he opened his mouth. "And don't bother to apologize either, Harry. I don't think that any of us regret it. Besides, this makes our lives interesting at least."

With a clap, Chica changed the subject. "R-right now! We should finish up eating so that we can finish up, it's already 2 AM after all..."

Taking a bite from her own slice, Erika watched as the animatronics each took a slice of pizza for themselves and bit down. Part of her, the animatronic engineer, winced a bit before she remembered that somehow the pizza always disappeared as if they had actually eaten them. 'I wonder how they do that...'

Not too long after, they finished up and continued their work for that night...

* * *

A few hours after Michelle and the Toys had left, Harry smiled as he waved to the Fazbear Gang after checking the clock. "Come on you guys, it's time."

There was confusion on the animatronics' faces before Freddy cleared his throat. "Er... time for what?" In reply, Harry just gestured for them to follow him as the bear frowned and turned to the others. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Foxy shrugged some. "I be not knowing what he be planning, arrr."

Nonetheless, they all got up and followed Harry as he walked to the door outside and then unlocked it and opened it. "Well? Come on."

However, they all paused as Chica looked outside. "Harry? Why do you want us to go outside? We're not meeting anyone or saying goodbye, are we?"

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. "Guys... we don't need to worry any about Tony anymore. So come on out for a bit." He then stepped outside and held open the door before Freddy and the others shared a look. Then, slowly, they walked outside into the early morning and onto the parking lot. "There we go... we got some time so you guys can enjoy yourselves rather then rushing around."

As she flexed her claws on the pavement, Chica looked around at the empty and dark parking lot. "I haven't really enjoyed the night air for... I don't know how long..."

Having walked to a stand of grass, Bonnie crouched down and ran his paw through it. "It's... amazing..."

With a slight grin, Foxy started to run a distance across the parking lot before he turned and rushed back to the pizzeria. Then he leapt before he hit the wall and used his momentum to reach the small roof area above the door. "WOO-HOO! Now this be fun!"

Harry turned to Freddy who stood in place with his eyes closed, just listening to the sounds that drifted through the air. "The morning bird chorus... I... I've missed it so much..." He opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry smiling up at him. Soon, a similar smile was on his own face as he leaned down and hugged Harry. "Thank you..."

The hug was soon joined by Rose before Chica leapt in as did Bonnie. With a laugh, Foxy dropped from his perch and then bounded over and joined in. "Thank yeh for this, matey! Tis' a gift fer this here old seadog it is!"

Detaching herself from the hug, Rose took a deep breath of the air. " _Can you smell that? It's... wonderful._ "

All of the other animatronics took a moment and also breathed in the air before they agreed. Suddenly, Bonnie stumbled forward and looked to see a smirking Foxy. "Yeh be it!"

And then the pirate fox was off, laughing. It took a moment for Bonnie to realize what had happened and he glanced toward Harry who grinned and waved him on. With a grin of his own, Bonnie took off after Foxy. "I'm going to get you!" However, just as the two passed Chica, he reached out and tapped her. "Tag! Your it!"

The chicken animatronic stomped her foot. "Ooooo! BONNIE! GET BACK HERE!"

It did not take long before all five animatronics were running pealmal across the parking lot as Harry leaned against the building and kept an eye out for anyone who might come by. Not that he expected any as the area barely saw any traffic until close to eight from the one time he had hung around. A laugh caused him to turn to see Bonnie dodge Freddy trying to tag him by leaping more then fifteen feet into the air. 'Well, at least they're enjoying themselves. Harry continued to watch for several minutes until he saw what he was looking for. "Guys? Can you come here?"

Still grinning, the animatronics slowed down and walked over to him before Bonnie clapped him on the shoulder. "Something the matter, Harry?"

With a smile, Harry gestured beside him. "Stand here you guys?" Now confused, they all did so before Harry tilted his head. "Look over there, that's what I wanted to watch with you guys."

All five of them turned in the direction that Harry had motioned and blinked. The sky slowly lightened and changed colors as the birdsong grew louder. It was Freddy who realized what it meant as he gasped as the sun began to rise over the horizon. "It's... dawn."

Gently, Rose pushed Harry a bit so that she could get behind him and then placed her paws on his shoulders. " _Thank you, Harry... thank you so much..._ "

The group met the new day with smiles on their faces before they closed their eyes and basked in the sunlight. Taking a breath, Freddy slowly let it out. "Can you feel that? The sun?"

Chica nodded as a single tear slipped out of her closed eyes as she held out her arms, unknowingly mirrored by the others. "It's... it's so _warm_..."

Minutes passed as they all stood there, just enjoying the early morning before Foxy opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, who was surprised that the pirate had what passed as tears for them in his eyes. "Matey... this be a wonderful gift fer us... Thankee fer this."

As he shook his head, Harry chuckled and placed his hand on Foxy's arm. "You don't need to thank me, it's something that I do gladly for you, just as I am sure that you would if the positions were reversed."

He got nods and smiles in return before he stretched out and checked his watch with grimace. Which was something that Bonnie caught and sighed. "We got to go back inside now, don't we?"

With a sigh, Harry nodded. "Yeah... it's almost six now, and while you guys are not to be taken off free roam until 8, we should be inside before anyone catches sight of us." His expression the brightened some. "Though if you want, we can do this more often."

The others expressions all brightened at that and they nodded before they headed back inside so that no one would catch them.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Harry looked up from the newspaper as he heard someone reach the door and raised and eyebrow. "Something the matter, Freddy?"

The animatronic bear glanced at the clock and frowned a bit as he scratched his chin. "Not so much of a problem Harry as idle curiosity. Chica and Bonnie as well as myself are wondering when we should head back to the stage for the day?"

Checking the clock himself, Harry hummed a bit. "Well, it's only seven-thirty in the morning, and according to the 'instructions' I received, you guys can wander around until eight. So... be back at the stage by about ten to the hour I think, so that I can take you off of free roam."

Freddy considered this and then smiled. "Thank you, Harry, for giving us at least two more hours..."

He then ambled off to talk with Chica and Bonnie as well as Foxy. Suddenly, Harry heard a knocking noise and got up to go to the front door. "Huh, seems like the first of the employees have shown up..." Once he reached the door, he had to blink before he unlocked it and stared at the similarly surprised girl. "Susan? Susan Bones? So you really do work here."

The red haired witch blinked before her eyes widened. "Harry? You mean that Professor Lupin was not kidding that you worked here as a night guard?" She then frowned a bit. "Wait... what are you doing here anyways? I thought that you got off at half past six?"

Leaning a bit against the doorframe, Harry shrugged. "Got my hours extended from the new owners as well as some other stuff... I'm going to be here til eight now." It was then that he noticed a blond haired girl behind Susan as well as a rather stern looking woman with robes, a monocle, and grey streaked red hair. "Hannah? And... sorry ma'am, but I don't know your name...?"

With a raised eyebrow, the woman looked him over for a moment. "Amelia Bones, I'm Susan's aunt and guardian."

Nodding, Susan grinned. "She's also the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." A moment later, she cringed a bit at the unamused look her aunt gave her. "Sorry..."

However, Harry just waved it off. "Don't sweat it... anyways, you still have about... nearly twenty minutes before people start to come in."

Susan shrugged a bit as she looked at a watch. "Well... I like to be a bit early." She then noticed that he looked back toward Hannah and Amelia. "Hannah will be hanging out a bit here while Auntie wants to spend some time with me."

After some thought, Harry nodded as he moved out of the way. "Sure, shouldn't be a problem." While they walked past him, he cleared his throat a bit. "Just to let you know, the new owners want the animatronics to be put on free roam for a bit longer then they used to, so if you see them wandering around pay them no real mind."

That caused Susan to stop and blink as she turned. "Free roam?"

Having raised a eyebrow, Harry nodded some as he noticed a red object peek around the corner before it ducked back. "Yeah, they used to be able to freely roam the pizzeria years ago, but that stopped after an incident. So now they're put on free roam during the night so that their servos won't lock up."

With a unsure nod, Susan shared a look with Hannah. "Um, okay then..."

The group started to walk down the hall as Amelia turned toward Harry. "So then, Mister Potter, how are you enjoying your job on the night shift? According to my niece, it's odd that anyone has stayed as long as you."

Harry shrugged a bit as he noticed Hannah looking at the security office. "It's always interesting in some way and I like it. Keeps me on my toes..." With a slight smile, Harry cleared his throat. "Something catch your interest, Hannah?"

Jumping a bit, Hannah turned and gave him a sheepish smile. "Just looking... though I am wondering why you have a button for doors or for lights here..."

As he chuckled, Harry walked up. "Well, at night the entire place runs on limited power. That means if I want to look out into either hall beside my office, I need to press the light button to see... like so." He pressed it and the three witches looked up to see the light come on. "The security doors are mainly if there's trouble or if I don't want the wandering animatronics to enter the office..."

Her eyebrow raising, Amelia took a step back along with Susan and Hannah like Harry motioned for them to do so. Then he pressed a button and with a loud bang, a steel door fell blocking the doorway. A moment it raised and she looked at it in some trepidation. "Rather... much, isn't it? It appears that it would withstand some hits with curses before coming down."

All Harry did was chuckle mysteriously before he knocked on the window glass. "Not that much, it's just like how the windows are bulletproof glass." It was then that he noticed something and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Foxy... what are you doing?"

There was a voice behind them that caused the three witches to turn before they jumped back with Susan and Hannah gripping Amelia's arms. "Arr, I be seeing who came in, Harry." Part of Harry was amused that Foxy shuffled a bit when he realized that Susan was there as the small lights came on in his cheeks. "'Ello there, Susan. Be good seeing you, lass."

Confused, Susan relaxed a bit as she noticed that Harry was unconcerned before she looked up into the face of the 7 1/2 foot tall animatronic fox. "Um... you know who I am?"

Slowly, Harry's amusement increased as he watched as Foxy rapidly nodded. "Aye, I be seeing and hearing you sometimes through the curtains when yeh passes me cove. Yeh also be in the employee database we can be accessing ter know who works here." He then wrung his hook some. "I be wishin' ter meet yeh for a while now."

Now really confused, Susan glanced back at Harry who only grinned and snickered. "That's... nice, I guess..." It was then that she realized what he meant. "Wait, you're the out of order animatronic in Pirate's Cove, right?"

Foxy winced at that before he reached up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. "Um... yes, that be I, lass. Pirate Captain Foxy! Greatest pirate in all of the Seven Seas, arrr!"

Sighing, Harry stepped between Susan and her offfkilter aunt. "This is nice and all, Foxy, but time for you to get back to your cove for the day."

With a scowl, Foxy kept glancing at Susan as he crossed his arms. "I be not wanting ter go back to me cove, just yet, Matey. I be wanting to stay here with Susan for a wee bit longer!"

Neither Harry nor Foxy noticed another group of employees walk into view and freeze as they saw the fox animatronic as the wizard walked up and poked him in the chest. "Foxy, the agreement with the new owner says that you have free roam until eight. It is now nearly a quarter to eight which, considering that I have to take you off free roam manually, you need to get back to your cove now."

Crossing his arms again, Foxy stomped one foot before he bent down so that his muzzle was inches from an unamused Harry's face. "I not be wanting to."

Harry narrowed his eyes and Foxy was about to say something else when Harry reached out and used his hand to shut Foxy's jaw as he growled at him petuantly. "Foxy... get to your cove, _now_ or else the new owner might decide it's not worth it."

For a few seconds, Foxy glanced between Harry and Susan before he whined a bit and stomped his foot with a paw. "I be going, I be going... No need fer threats."

As he walked off, Harry sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with him..." He then turned to a stunned Susan and grimaced. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to make sure that they're getting back to their places.." Harry then quickly checked the cameras near the office and leaned back into the security office. "FOXY! STOP TRYING TO GET AROUND ME AND GET YOUR FURRY TAIL BACK TO YOUR COVE!" There was a growl from just out of sight before they heard clanks as Harry cut across his office and walked into the other hallway. "I swear, sometimes..."

There was silence for a few moments before a slightly awed voice spoke up. "Holy shit... I knew that the kid was badass, but facing Foxy down? That takes it to a whole other level... He's got to have balls of pure steel for that."

With a blink, Susan turned to see one of the senor waitresses there, Ashley, who had taken over as day manager. "What do you mean? Sure, he's a bit scary looking, which might be why he;s out of order, but it can't be that bad..." She took in the expressions on the older employees and swallowed. "Right?"

Sighing, Ashley grimaced a bit. "Look, your new here and everything. But Foxy is _old_ and has been with the pizzeria for decades now. The reason he's out of order is because of the Bite of '77."

Her eyes narrowing, Amelia took a step forward. "'Bite of '77'?"

Once more, there were looks shared by the older employees before Ashley swept her greying hair from her face. "Yeah, there was some issues with Mangle, another animatronic, so they rushed Foxy who had been in the back decommissioned, into full active duty using parts and such. Problem being that he was a bit glitchy and during his performance, stopped. The day guard, who also had been the night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was beside him and leaned in... Next thing anyone knew, Foxy had his head in his jaws and clamped down, biting the poor man's frontal lobe off..." A shudder ran through her body. "It was during a child's birthday party and there was so much blood everywhere..."

Aghast, Hannah paled as did Susan before the blond gulped. "Tha-that thing killed a guard!?"

Ashley shook her head a bit. "No, poor guy lived through it though he was in a coma for a few months as they waited to see if he would survive or not. During that time, Freddy's moved here and they set up Pirate's Cove for Foxy, wanting to use him after they fixed him up. But after Jeremy woke up, his family sued and if I remember the settlement, the last bit was that Foxy was not to be used, so they decommissioned him... never knew that he was still active at night, though I do remember some rumours..."

Once more, Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Rumours?"

Shrugging, the new day manager walked past. "Yeah, I've heard stories from some of the other night guards before they quit. Strangest thing though, some of them didn't remember saying anything about what happened on their shift and one didn't remember even working here at all... really wierd, probably contracted not to say anything." Pieces started to fall into place in Amelia's mind as she followed alongside Susan and Hannah as they entered the party room to see Harry walk out of the curtained cove and head toward where Freddy and the others were getting back on stage. Having seen that, Ashley whistled lowely as Harry started to take them off free roam. "He went into the damn cove... kid's got even bigger balls then I thought..."

* * *

Gulping down some near scalding coffee, Erika stretched enough that her back cracked a bit. "Ah... much better." She glanced at the clock which told her that it was getting on into the late afternoon before she turned back to the small endoskeleton on the table before her. "Finally... all the repairs are done. Time to suit up!" Picking up the small endoskeleton, roughly the size of a small child, Erika walked over to the costume and began to place it inside. "Gently... gently now, we don't want you to get hurt, Otterly." Once it was inside, she nodded and performed the final checks she needed. "Good thing that Harry let me have those parts as well as an advance on my payment, it would have been weeks before I got to this point... Okay, looks good, Otterly, time to finish up!"

With deft fingers, Erika closed up the suit before she pulled up a chair and opened her laptop and smiled at the animatronic that sat on the end of the table. "Well... time to boot you up then!" Cracking her fingers, she took a wire from the laptop and then placed it into a socket in the back of Otterly's head and began typing with one hand as she drank some more coffee. "Let's see... systems look good so far... beginning bootup process..."

On the table, the animatronic shook as it's systems booted up fully for the first time in decades. Her face lit by the computer screen, Erika glanced over at Otterly as her laptop chimed. "There we go, bootup complete!" The animatronic otter suddenly opened her green eyes and looked around before it focused on Erika. "Hey there, how are you feeling, Otterly?"

However, she did not expect for an answer back as Otterly blinked and then rubbed her arm some. "Um... okay I guess..." Her eyebrows then furrowed some before she tilted her head in confusion. "Otterly?"

Despite a feeling of unease having slowly rose in her, Erika nodded some. "Well... I gave you that name because when I found you, there was none on your endoskeleton... why? Do your databanks have a name?"

Slowly, the otter animatronic nodded some. "My name... was Olive." The lights in her cheeks then lit up as she kicked her small legs where they hung off the table's edge. "But I don't mind being called Otterly..."

Humming, Erika folded her arm across her stomach for a moment as her laptop began to run through "Olive's" programming. "Hmm... how about a compromise then? Olive Otterly, the Otter?" It was worth it in her mind as Olive lit up at that and nodded as her eyes teared some before the laptop chimed again. "Ah, there we go!"

Confused, Olive leaned over some though she was careful to not lose her balance. "Um, what are you doing?"

Erika glanced over at her as she began to check what was on the screen. "Just checking your programming to make sure that you don't have any bugs or anything, that's all. Especially with how many parts that I had to replace."

Her eyes wide, Olive fidgeted some. "Oh, you were the one who fixed me? Um, thank you."

 _Something_ about both what she could see for programming as well as Olive's answers bugged her. "You're very welcome and..." Suddenly, it all clicked together and she set down her mug as she stared at the animatronic who watched her. "H-how did you know that I fixed you?"

While she tilted her head, Olive blinked. "Well... I sensed someone fixing me though I could not move or talk. I felt really tired all the time but now I'm better!" A thought seemed to occur to her and she became bashful. "Um... since you fixed me and all that... does that mean that you're my mommy?" Stunned, Erika slowly nodded and was further surprised as Olive hopped off the table and rushed over to hug her. "YAY! I got a mommy now! I told daddy and anyone that I would have a mommy one day!"

The alarm bells inside Erika's head blared before as she patted the back of the animatronic. "Um... what do you mean by daddy?"

Olive looked up through tearful eyes as she sniffled. "Daddy was always mean to me and yelling mean things... he said that my mommy didn't love me and left because of that. But I told him that mommy did love me and would come back and you did! And I'm not a puppet anymore!"

As her throat felt constricted, Erika gulped. "P-puppet?"

Nodding rapidly, Olive tightened the hug a bit. "Yeah, the mean Puppet Man used me in his show as a puppet..." Her eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. "I don't know how I became a puppet though... maybe that man who gave me the bad cake turned me into one?"

With her body shaking a bit, Erika glanced down. 'Oh God... Oh God... please don't tell me...' Having wet her suddenly dry lips, Erika stroked the back of Olive's head. "Honey... what do you mean by bad cake?"

Her expression unsure, Olive frowned. "Um... I was outside of FredBear's Diner in the rain watching a birthday party inside... I wasn't invited though and I never had a birthday myself..." Because of her growing suspicion, Erika's heart went out to the small being. "So, I was crying when a car pulled up behind me and this man stepped out with purple on him. He saw me and asked me why I was crying with this big smile! So I told him and then he gave me this slice of cake! I was really happy and ate it but..." Her feet shuffled some as she really didn't want to remember and began to sniffle. "Then my tummy started to hurt, really hurt! And then it wasn't just my tummy, but the rest of me as well and I started crying because it hurt so much, mommy! But the purple man just grinned and held his finger up against his lips and told me that I shouldn't make so much noise... Then I felt really tired and it was hard to keep my eyes open even though it hurt so much!"

For a moment, Erika stared at the crying animatronic in horror at what she was hearing before she put her laptop to the side and hugged her close. "Shhh... shhh, it's okay, Olive... it's okay..."

Now bawling, Olive began to wet Erika's shirt. "A-and then I woke up! But I was in this puppet show with this puppet man with a white mask and two purple stripes on his mask. He used these strings to make me do things that made all the other kids laugh at me like hitting myself in the face with a pie! W-why was he so mean, mommy?"

Barely able to keep her composure, Erika just swallowed heavily. "I... I don't know, Olive..." Despite every bit of her not wanting to really know, she looked down at Olive with her vision blurred by tears. "H-how old are you?"

Sniffling, Olive looked at her paw and held up four claws. "This old, mommy!"

That turned out to be the final straw for Erika as she began to cry and held Olive close and rocked her back and forth. 'Oh... Oh dear sweet merciful God... I... Oh, God...'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Theodore looked up from where he had been talking to a damaged wolf animatronic as Opal ran in looking frightened. "Opal? What's wrong?"

Whimpering, she looked back out in the hallway. "Sh-she's out and about again!"

Despite the vague answer, there was actually no need for her to actually state who "She" was as Theodore was already running for the door. "LIZ! GET BACK HERE NOW BEFORE SHE CATCHES YOU!" He stood there for almost a minute before a cat-like animatronic ran pelmal through the halls before she leapt into the room. And not a moment too soon as Theodore slammed the shutters down and quickly jammed a hunk of rebar through some holes to hold it in place. Slowly, he backed up. "There... that should keep her out..."

A whine came from the disabled wolf animatronic in the corner. "A-are you sure, big brother?"

With a grimace, he looked at the vents. "Opal? Liz? Block those damn vents _now!_ "

The two worked together to move the heavy crates in front of one of the vents as Liz, her costume's fur dull and matted, glanced toward the large form of Theodore. "What about Jace and Elric? They're still out there somewhere and She might catch them..."

Sighing, Theodore swallowed thickly. "Hopefully they has managed to find himself a bolthole... there's not much that we can do and I am not sending either of you out there while she's out and about..."

It was just then that a moan echoed from nearby and the group turned to see what looked like reddish-yellow Foxy with baleful eyes step into view as. " _Hee hee hee *Keeesh!*... hello children, won't you come out and *Kessh!* play with my little Eric... he's ever so *Keesh!* lonely... Kehee hee..._ " It twitched for about a minute before it turned to the bundle in it's arms and bounced it. " _Shhh... shhh... it's okay, Eric... mommy's *Keeesh!* 'Ere..._ "

To the animatronic's disgust, the bouncing caused what looked like a rotting arm full of bits of metal to fall out. Twitching madly for a moment, the animatronic outside the window gently tucked it back into the ratty blanket, revealing a child's skull for a moment. " _Shhh... shhhh. Hush little baby, don't say a word... momma's going to buy you a moc*Keesh!*ing bird... If that Mocking b*Keesh!* don't sing, momma's going to buy you a_ " Suddenly she started to shake again before she screamed and looked around wildly. " _ERIC?! ERIC?! WHERE ARE YOU ERIC?! MOMMY WANTS YOU!_ " The being then seemingly noticed the other animatronics through the glass and with a screech, slammed into the glass as she dropped the bundle. " _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ERIC?! WHERE IS MY BABY!? BABY!? GET AWAY FROM MY BABY! ARE YOU IN THERE-_ "

Bolts of electricty shot through her as she twitched and spasmed before she slumped a bit. After a moment, she blinked and picked up the bundle as she trundled off. " _Oh Eric, what are you doing on the fl*Keeesh!*? It's nearly time for you*Keeeeesh!* party! Freddy will be there! Oh, Mommy has your pacifier right here._ " It then pulled out what looked like a human leg bone, still red and shoved it into the skull's mouth. " _There we go... Rock a bye baby, in the tree tops..._ "

Insane giggles and high pitched singing slowly faded away with distance as inside the room, Opal shuddered. "I don't know if I should pity whoever she is, or just wish that she was destroyed."

With a frown, Theodore shook his head. "It would be best if we just destroy her... let her and her son rest in peace... If we could get close without being attacked..."

In the corner where she laid, Jessy gulped. "Still, she's fucking nuts!"

An image flashed through all their minds of when they found the destroyed child's coffin in a room and shuddered before Liz shook it off. "No argument here... she fucking went to a graveyard and dug up either her kid or someone else's and thinks that he's _alive_ and talks to her..." Rubbing her arms, she glanced around. "Not to mention killing people who stumble in here and adding bits of them to him to make him happy... Or bring him back depending on what part of her is thinking..."

Opal gagged a bit. "Please don't remind me... at least she's becoming comatose more and more often... maybe in a year or two she won't wake up..."

While he shook his head, Theodore glanced over at her. "We should be only so lucky." There was another scream of pure, insane rage that echoed through the hallways as she started screaming for her baby and telling him she was sorry. "Really so lucky..." He shuddered a bit before he turned. "Hopefully though she'll go back to her room and we'll block it off again... somehow."

Grunting, Liz sat on a busted table that was used in the barricade. "We've already shoved as much as we can in front of that entry, she still gets through."

All Theodore did though was shrug as a nursery rhyme drifted past them. Suddenly, there was a bang which caused them all to jump and they looked to see that the crazed animatronic had returned and flung herself against the door as she scratched, clawed and bit like a possessed animal before she stilled and then picked up the bundle as she walked off. " _Momma's little boy is such a good boy... I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my... ERIC?! ERIC BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?! MOMMA'S SORRY! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!? COME BACK TO MOMMA BABY!_

Having whimpered, Jessy sniffled. 'Please come soon, dawn... please come soon so that she'll leave...'

* * *

Opening the door, Harry raised an eyebrow at how Erika's car screeched to a halt before said young woman leapt from the car. A moment later, she opened the passenger side door and a child sized animatronic otter hopped out and took her hand. It was only after Erika had entered the pizzeria that Harry cleared his throat as he saw a van pull up as well as Michelle's car. "So... What's going on?"

Erika looked around and took a deep, calming breath. "Let's wait until the others get in here... Please." Intrigued, Harry nodded and once they all sat down with the Fazbear Gang, Erika ran her hand through her hair. "Guys? I want to introduce Olive Otterly Perks."

Both the fact of how the animatronic's smile brightened at that and how Erika had referred to her as caused more then one eyebrow to raise. Coughing into his fist, Harry gave Olive a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Olive." He then tilted his head some. "I thought her name was just Otterly though?"

All Erika did though was raise a hand. "Before I answer that... Freddy? Do you guys... _sense_ anything about her?"

That caused them all to straighten before Freddy frowned as he looked at the nervous otter. After a moment, his eyes widened some and he nodded. "Why yes, I am sensing that she's like us..." Freddy's eyebrows furrowed as he shot Erika a look. "How?"

Within the tone of the voice was a threat which Erika recognized and nodded at. "Well... At least I know for sure now..." Sighing, she picked up Olive and set her in her lap. "Like I told you, I had found her exoskeleton in an old, abandoned diner and took it home to rebuild for my school project. The diner's name was FredBear's-"

She was cut off by Rose who stiffened some. " _FredBear's? You're certain that was what it was called?_ " At her nod, Rose sighed and rubbed her face with one paw. " _FredBear's Diner was actually where the Fazbear gang played until it closed down and they eventually reopened it elsewhere as the first Freddy's. From memory, it was also where he Marionette originally was as he had a puppet show he oversaw._ " Having noticed their looks, Rose shrugged. " _Overheard mum and dad talking about it once._ "

Her eyes now gentle, Chica looked at Olive. "And if the Marionette was there, then we can guess what happened..."

Grimacing, Erika shook her head. "More then you know since the person who killed her wore purple clothing..."

Once more, everyone stiffened and the Fazbear Gang, along with the surprisingly Harry, growled as their eyes turned black with a white dot for a pupil. Gripping the table's edge, Freddy nearly broke it. "That utter bloody-" A hand on his arm from Michelle caused him to stop and when she gestured with her head, he noticed that the Toys and Olive looked frightened alongside Lisa and Erika. With a sigh, he calmed and tipped his hat to them. "My apologies... It's just that man brings out the worst in us since he was the one who killed us."

Harry rubbed his eyebrows as his eyes went back to normal and sighed. "Erika? Are you certain...?"

However, she nodded with a sigh of her own. "Pretty much, what she told me matches what you guys told me, anyways..."

Uncomfortable some, Bonnie cleared his throat and turned toward Olive who was now back to examining her surroundings curiously. "So... Olive?" That caught the little animatronic's attention and she turned toward Bonnie. "Would you mind telling us how old you are? And how you're feeling?"

With a smile from where she sat on Erika's lap, Olive held up a paw with four claws and a grin. "I'm four! And I'm feeling good because Mommy helped me!"

As her eyebrow raised, Lisa looked toward the embarrassed Erika. "'Mommy', huh?"

Nodding rapidly, Olive let herself be moved off of Erika's lap by said woman and sat down next to her. "Yup! She's my new mommy!" With a sigh, she leaned against Erika who just slipped a arm around her shoulders. "She fixed me and made all my ouchies go away, just like I've been told a mommy does! So... she must be my mommy then and she agreed."

Highly amused, Michelle nodded with a slight grin as Erika reddened. "Oh, I see then. That makes sense..."

Shooting her friend a look, Erika leaned down and smiled at Olive. "Honey? Do you want to go exploring?" The otter's eyes widened as she nodded and her tail wagged from side to side. "Okay then, you can go ahead, just stay in the building, okay?"

With a laugh, Olive hugged her around the waist. "Thank you, mommy!"

And with that, she took off, and was soon joined by Robbie. Once she was a distance away, Erika's smile became a frown. "You guys understand why I told you as soon as I could, right?" At their raised eyebrows, she rubbed one finger against the side of her head. "Guys, she was left at the old FredBear's Diner. I saw that there was a few endoskeletons that could not really be moved with her being the most complete. And if there was one there with a child's ghost..."

While he sucked in a breath, the pieces fell into place. "And where there was one, there might be others at the different locations!" A nod from Erika caused him to get up. "One second, there's something that I remember... just wait here." He walked to the office and soon after, returned with a folder and some tapes as well as a tape player. "Found the tapes in the security office in a locked drawer and the folder talks about some other locations, including the old founder's home which is used as a storage area for animatronics parts..."

Michelle frowned as she looked over one of the tapes before she opened the tape player. "Well, let's hear them then and look over the papers..."

As he nodded, Harry pressed play on the cassette player and heard a familiar voice. " _Uh, hello, hello-hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits, so please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur..._ "

Her face one of disbelief, Lisa pointed at the cassette player. "I... is that some kind of joke!? Did he just freaking seriously say that!?"

What she did not notice was how the Fazbear Gang and Harry narrowed their eyes before Rose slowly brought up her paw and placed it onto her costume. ' _A wearable suit..._ '

It didn't get much better and the second tape caused Lisa to stand up and shout as she waved her hands in the air. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! DID HE JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT IF THEY'RE DYING, TO GET OUT OF SIGHT SO CUSTOMERS WOULD NOT SEE THE BLOOD!? _SERIOUSLY?!_ "

Meanwhile, Michelle just rubbed her eyebrow in annoyance. "Oh, yeah... I am starting to see why dad says he hates Phone Guy so much..."

* * *

Having gone through the tapes, Harry brought out a list and put it in front of the group. "Anyways.. this is the locations of the various Fazbear restaurants."

Lisa took it and examined it before she grabbed a map. "Okay... according to this, there's a number of them amazingly enough, though it lists a few as having closed..." Popping off the top of a pen, she began making circles. "Now... according to this, the closest place is FredBear's a few towns over. Then, we have two Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, one in Greater London, and another in close to... Cokesworth in Northamptonshire, which was the one that closed down and reopened here as the pizzeria."

Frowning, Michelle took a pen and marked down on another section of the map. "There's apparently a storage depot for animatronics from Fazbear's here as well according to the maps..."

With a frown, Foxy got up and leaned over to get a better look as he flipped his eyepatch up. "Arrr... Which one we be hitting first then, Mateys? Tha' be the question..."

For a few moments, Harry was quiet before he tapped where FredBear's was. "I think that this would be easiest. It's not too far away, though I might have Remus and Sirius check it out."

As she frowned herself, Erika tapped a pen against her lips before she then tapped it against the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in . "I think that the best bet might be to hit the one in the Midlands first and see what is there since we have a few here who would know their way around. Meanwhile... Lisa? Can you try and find out about the one in London? Let us know how big and the layout?"

Nodding, Lisa did so. "That I can do..." She then frowned a bit as she looked at the one in Northamptonshire and then around them. "I wonder why they moved it so far?"

Chica was the one who answered as she thought it over. "They wanted to move as far away from the source of the rumors as possible so they came here. It helped some, not much, but some anyways."

From where he sat, Freddy nodded. "It was just enough to keep us open all these extra years." Scratching under his chin, he frowned at Harry. "So how are you going to do this, then?"

Humming, Harry tilted his head. "Well... I will have to let the local police station know that we'll be entering the building so that they don't mistake us for burglars or vandals. Other then that... I think it would be a good idea if whoever goes brings along some animatronic backup just in case a fight happens. After all, none of us can use magic to fight back."

With a grin, Bonnie smacked one closed fist into his open paw. "Heh, I don't see a problem with that."

Another glance at the list caused Lisa to frown. "There's a few other sites, it doesn't say if they're open or not. If they are, we can let them know that there's new ownership if they don't already know. If they're closed, then we can investigate." The pen in her fingers twirled around. "A lot of work, honestly... but, I think that we can manage."

Erika gave a glance to where Olive and Robbie were playing tag before she turned back and grimaced. "And if nothing else, we'll get some spare parts if we don't find anymore... _unique_ animatronics..."

There were nods and sounds of agreement from the others.

With an explosive sigh, Harry leaned back into his chair. "Okay... With that decided upon at least, there's one last thing to do." The others all gave him curious looks as he got up and started toward where the office was. "If you'll excuse me..."

Having raised an eyebrow, Michelle and the others got up and followed him. They noticed him duck into his office to grab a notepad and a pen before he went outside. Clearing her throat, Michelle gave him a bit of a look. "So... What exactly are you doing?"

Harry glanced over at her as he set the notepad down on the hood of Michelle's car. "I'm going to write a letter for Remus and Sirius to ask if they could check out FredBear's and when."

As she nodded, Erika scratched her chin. "Sounds good... do they know about us, by the way?"

Starting to write, Harry frowned a bit. "They know that I hired you to take care of Freddy and the others, Erika. But they don't know about either Lisa or Michelle..." A thought then occurred to her. "Why?"

Sheepish, Erika raised a finger. "Well... you've told us about them already. So... if they're going back to FredBear's to check it out, maybe I could come so that I can identify things?" Her tone then turned dry. "My experiences with wizards and witches is that they have issues with anything that's not magical in nature."

A soft snort escaped from Harry before he smiled. "Sure, I can do that."

Michelle raised an eyebrow as she watched the animatronics wander around the darkened parking lot with their night vision mode on. 'Those eyes are so creepy...' She then turned to Harry and coughed. "So... why write it now? You won't get to mail it until morning anyways."

Slowly, Harry smirked before he looked over at the animatronics. "Would one of you mind holding one of your arms out straight?"

Blinking, Rebecca did so. "Like this?" Not even a moment later, she felt a weight settle on it and looked over with surprise on her face at the snowy owl that now perched on her arm. "Uh-uh, Harry? Th-there's an owl on m-my arm!"

While he chuckled, Harry nodded. "Yes, that would be Hedwig."

Just as she was about to say something, Rebecca noticed that Hedwig was slowly moving sideways up her arm and leaned her head away. "Sh-she's crawling up my arm!"

As she chuckled, Chica walked over and cooed at Hedwig. "Don't worry, Hedwig is a lovely and kind bird, aren't you?" Hedwig gave her a stare and then barked. "Don't worry, I'll go and get you some nice bacon bits, just you wait here..."

Staring, Michelle noticed that Hedwig had reached Rebecca's shoulders as Chica walked back into the pizzeria and had begun to nuzzle the surprised rabbit animatronic. "Why... do you have an owl?"

Now highly amused at what she is seeing, Erika chuckled. "Wizards and witches use owls to deliver mail and newspapers."

Gulping, Rebecca looked over at Harry slightly nervous. "Wh-what should I do?"

Harry glanced back at her and smiled. "Gently rub her chest, she likes that. And if she gives you a small nibble, that means that she really likes you."

With a nervous look, Rebecca brought up her paw and gently brought up her finger which rubbed Hedwig's chest. "He-hey there, Hedwig..." The owl looked over at her and nibbled her finger before she closed her eyes in enjoyment. Rebecca just stared at her in awe. "She's so beautiful and likes me..."

The other Toy animatronics as well as Olive walked up to watch Hedwig, with Andrew and Chelsie also giving her some strokes which Hedwig preened under. Seeing this, Harry shook his head. 'She's going to get as spoiled by them as she does Freddy and the others."

It was then that Chica walked out with a newspaper held in her hands with bacon bits on it. "Oh, good, you're still here!" She then held it out. "Okay, everyone, take one piece at a time to feed her, she _really_ likes bacon!"

Lisa raised an eyebrow as even Michelle joined in feeding the owl. "She's going to get fat..."

A moment later, Hedwig gave her a glare after having taken a piece of bacon from Olive as Rebecca had crouched down to give her access. Having seen that, Harry laughed. "She does way too much flying to get fat. Besides, it's a treat that she likes."

While she gave a nervous chuckle, Lisa looked around before she walked over. "I'll... just give her some bacon... maybe she'll stop glaring at me..."

Several minutes later, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and held up his finger which she nipped. "Get that to Sirius, okay girl?" With a bob of her head, Hedwig nodded before she spread her wings and took off as the animatronics waved at her. As the owl vanished into the darkness, Rebecca gave a small squee. "That was so amazing!"

Thoughtful, Freddy rubbed the bottom of his chin as Chica pulled out some sanitizer wipes and began cleaning hers and the other animatronic's hands. "Now that is done, what shall we do for the rest of the night?"

Bonnie grimaced a bit at how hard Chica was rubbing the wipe across his hand as well as the thought that had occurred to him. "Well... there's more paperwork to go through..."

However, he relaxed some as Lisa shook her head. "I'll handle that rather then what happened the other night to happen again."

As he leaned back against Michelle's car, Harry frowned some in thought. "Actually, I want to find wherever the sealed rooms are."

With a raised eyebrow, Foxy grunted some as he ran a wipe across the top of his hook. "An' how do yeh expect to find said sealed room, hmm? I be the first one to be fer a treasure hunt, matey, but if they be sealed then they also be hard to find, arrr."

All Harry did was grin a bit. "Well... if they just put up a wall, then all we need to do is find a space behind the walls. Tapping or knocking against the wall should let us know where they are."

There was a moment of silence before Foxy thrust his hook into the air. "Arrr! Yeh be hearing that me hearties? 'Tis time fer a treasure hunt!"

He then rushed followed by most of the others as Chica called out. "I'll make a pizza for when we're hungry!"

After they had all left for the inside, Rose walked up to where Harry was still leaning against the car, staring up at the night sky. She then sat down beside him and stared up as well for several seconds before she spoke. " _Harry? You do realize what event likely caused them to seal up the rooms in the first place, right?_ "

Crossing his arms, Harry nodded as his expression turned grave. "Yeah... it was likely the murders, and your suit is a spring suit, Aunt Rose."

Rose only nodded as she sighed into the air. " _Is there any particular reason for you wanting to find them?_ "

For several moments, all was silent before Harry grimaced a bit. "I have this gut feeling that we're going to need to know where it is..."

* * *

The door to the bedroom was slammed open violently and a fifteen year old girl poked her head in and scoffed. "Wake up, Erika!"

Said girl sat up in bed with a bad case of bedhead and glared at the girl who now leaned against the side of the door chewing an apple. "What the hell is your problem, Sally-Ann? I've been pulling late nights and busting my ass and you know it."

With a scowl, Sally-Ann snorted. "Yeah, yeah, probably clubbing or something." She ignored the growl as she took another bite from her apple. "Anyways, it's time for you to wake up..." The teen trailed off as she saw Olive sit up in the bed and look at her. "You're actually have that in your bed as well?!"

Erika glanced at the saddened Olive and then gave Sally-Ann a glare that caused the younger girl to flinch. "She, not an it, a she." One finger then gestured at her. "And you should be more respectful of me since I'll be paying your Hogwarts tuition past Fifth Year, or have you forgotten that your parents won't pay past then? And if no one comes forward then you're out of Hogwarts once you finish your OWLs?"

That earned her another scoff though there was an air of unease. "With what money? You don't make enough for the exchange rate."

All she got though was a smirk. "I got a job involving animatronics from a muggle raised wizard. Guy is willing to pay in half muggle and half wizard money once I asked."

Confused, Sally-Ann shrugged it off and turned away. "Eh, good for you I guess. Anyways... I'm heading out, so I'll catch you later."

After the sounds of her footsteps faded away, Erika slumped back into bed as Olive looked down at her curiously. "Sometimes, that brat gets to me... Though I know she acts like that because she's worried." One eye turned toward Olive before she reached out and grabbed the surprised animatronic and began to tickle her with a grin. "Unlike you, honey!"

Kicking her little feet, Olive squirmed to try and get away. "Noooo! Mommy, stop it!"

For a moment, Erika paused as if in thought before she grinned and began to tickle her with both hands. "Nope! Get ready for Erika the Tickle Monster!" Once they were finished, a giggling Erika laid back as Olive was slumped against her. "Well, that got me in a better mood."

Pouting, Olive looked away. "That was mean, mommy."

While she squeed at how cute the otter animatronic looked inwardly, Erika leaned across and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't be like that." She then glanced at her clock and sighed as she started to get out of bed. "Looks like it's nearly time to get up, as is."

Having tilted her head, Olive was about to ask why when the robotic cat on the alarm next to her opened it's eyes and let out a yowl as it got up. A moment later it was walking around still yowling which caused Olive to clap her paws against her ears. "Make it stop, mommy!"

Wincing herself, Erika grabbed it and pressed a button on the back of it's head which silenced it. Then she put it back on the alarm clock with a sigh. "Yeah... Sorry about that, Olive. Mommy's alarm clock is one of the new models to help her wake up."

Erika had to bite her lip though as Olive reached over and poked the cat and jerked her claw away. She then looked up and pouted. "I don't like it."

With a giggle, the young woman only nodded. "Neither does mommy, Olive, but it helps her wake up." Reaching down, she swept up the small animatronic into her arms having thrown on a housecoat. "Anyways, today will be a bit busy."

Laying her head against Erika's chest, Olive sighed as she could hear the heartbeat of her caretaker. "Really, mommy? What are we doing today?"

Still heading out, Erika tapped Olive on the nose which caused her to go crosseyed. "Well, today you're coming with mommy to school! Mommy's special school project was rebuilding you so she has to show you to her class."

A slight whimper escaped from Olive as the idea of being stared at brought back bad memories regarding her time in FredBear's as part of a puppet show. "I'm scared..."

Her expression saddened, Erika bounced her some in her arms and kissed her brow. "Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you, honey. In fact, mommy knows that her classmates will love her little one for sure."

As they passed Michelle's room, neither of them noticed an eye peaking out at them. 'You really do make for a great mom, Erika...'

* * *

Grunting, Remus threw his weight against a door which shuddered before it finally opened enough for him to squeeze through followed by a large dog. Once they were inside, the dog transformed into Sirius who lit his wand and looked around the old and decaying diner which he gave a low whistle to. "And I thought that Grimmauld was a bit creepy and dark..."

Beside him, Remus turned on the large flashlight and shined it around. "Well, considering the history of the place..." A wince passed over his face and he reached up to rub his shoulder. "I wonder how that Erika girl managed to get in..."

In reply, Sirius shined his light over toward a window which showed some boards missing, just enough for someone to have crawled in. "I think that's how..." The wizard then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box which he enlarged to a properly sized trunk. He then winkled his nose some and with a wave of his wand, cleaned the area before he cast a bubble head charm on himself and Remus. "There... much better."

Remus gave him a suffering look before he started to walk around the small area. "We're in a muggle area, so if you could keep the amount of magic down? That was part of the deal for Albus to let you come. No undue attention and keeping out of sight."

With a grimace, Sirius walked over to a door and then kicked it, the rotting wood easily having given way. "I know, I know... but can you really blame me? This is the first mission that I have been on for a while. Finally, I'm doing something! And it being for Harry is a bonus..."

Having given him a look, Remus sighed as he walked over to a closet and busted it down before he looked inside. 'He was getting a bit stir crazy... this should help.' A sound caused him to turn toward Sirius. "Hmm? What was that, Padfoot?"

As he rolled his eyes, Sirius leaned against the wall with a slight grin. "I asked you if you think that there is anything going on between Harry and this Erika person?"

Shifting around some of the decaying crates inside, Remus grimaced at the rat that scurried out before it was killed by Sirius with a wave of his wand. "No, not between Erika anyways."

The tone in his voice caused Sirius to raise his eyebrow in askance at that. "You know something, Moony?"

His fellow Marauder turned slightly and gave a grin before he left the closet. "Harry may think that he's being secretive and smart, but I have been his guard for a bit at the pizzeria... Turns out that Erika is not that only one who knows about the animatronics and he has been hanging out with."

Now that really caused Sirius to perk up. " _Really_ now..."

While he clapped his hands, Remus chuckled. "Turns out there's two other muggles there who Harry somehow let in on the secret, one of which is a girl called Michelle. And let me put it this way, she has a figure that any witch would be more then jealous over." Seeing that Sirius was about to say something, Remus held up a hand before he shook his head. "I'll try to sneak you out when I can so that you can see her. Though Harry and her are really in denial over it, I can tell there's something there..."

A grin spread over Sirius' face as he walked through the door and followed into the diner fully. "Let's give it a few months and if nothing has happened, then we make our moves to get them together..." The grin then faded some. "If there's anyone who deserves some happiness, it's Harry. And if it's with a muggle? Then all the power to him and may whoever be against it keep silent or else."

The werewolf nodded with a similar expression on his face. "Agreed." It was then that he spotted something and frowned. "Is that something over there?"

Sirius turned and then frowned before he walked over and looked down at the ground before he picked it up. Doing so revealed what looked like a falling apart metal human skeleton, one that missed the head. "Well... seems that we found the first one..." Shining his lit wand on it, he grimaced some. "Pretty rusted though..."

Walking past, Remus grabbed something else and picked it up with a frown. He turned around what looked like a skeletal bird made out of metal. To his slight disgust though, there was some small bones inside it. "I think that there's more here then we thought..." He shined his flashlight around at the shadows of the room and shivered some. "I only hope that there's just animals here.."

As he put the partial endoskeleton into the trunk, Sirius nodded. "Agreed..."

Once they went through the main area of the old diner, Remus and Sirius broke open the basement door and walked downstairs. After they reached the bottom, Sirius looked around and gave a low whistle. "Okay... This place is creepier then the upstairs..."

As he walked past him, Remus could only nod his head in agreement as he glanced at the boxes and old furniture piled up in various spots. "No argument from me..." He then frowned a bit and hummed. "I wonder if Harry would let me take any of these..."

That caused Sirius to give his old friend an odd look. "Really? That's what you're wondering?"

However, Remus just shrugged. "Fifties era items are hot on the market and a bit of magic and some good old TLC can make them look new. If Harry lets me have them, then I could make a tidy profit." At the strange look, he waved a hand around as his eyes caught sight of something. "I've had to find work wherever I can, Padfoot. Selling furniture and other items after they have been fixed brings in a surprisingly nice amount of money."

Slowly, Sirius blinked in confusion. "Okay..." It was then that he noticed that Remus was waving his wand over something. "Got something there, Moony?"

With a frown, Moony opened the book and started to flip through it. "This? It's a notebook actually. And looking through it, it talks about the various characters that were being worked on... Like that bird? It's name is... Right, Polly." Both him and Sirius shared a look. "He built it because the trained parrot he was using was getting up there in age. Though according to this, soon after he built Polly, the parrot vanished."

Remembering the bones, Sirius sighed and rubbed his brow. "And judging by the bones, we can guess what happened to it." He then reached over and turned some pages and stopped. "What the heck is that?"

A similar frown to his friend's was on Moony's face as he leaned down. "Hmm... Laika the Space Dog? According to this, it was named after a real dog that the Soviets sent into space and died? Though... It seems that this 'Fazbach' person was quite angry over what happened but wanted to honour her with an animatronic?"

The shadows behind them moved slightly as Sirius scratched his head. "Huh... A space dog? Why would you send a dog into space?"

All Moony did was shrug a bit. "I honestly don't have a clue..." Suddenly, a sigh escaped him. "I wish they Lily was here, then we could ask her."

Behind them, a shadowy figure slowly slunked over toward them as Remus looked down. "Seems that while she was never an actual attraction, Fazbach still had her activated right up until they closed down the diner. Though he notes that she was a bit... Odd."

His interest spiking, Sirius looked over at Remus. "Oh? How was she odd?"

With a frown, Moony looked over the pages. "Laika when he first activated her was normal, but a few days later started to act like a normal dog, so he kept her out of sight. Over the next couple of years though, she slowly changed and seemed to go back to what she had been..."

Both wizards stilled for a moment before they whipped around. There, behind them was a large endoskeleton that watched them curiously as a tail swept from side to side. From it's frame hung a few ragged pieces of costume which looked like a strange suit with a broken glass helmet. Sirius was the one who spotted something in the machinery of the endoskeleton. "Moony... Slowly, look right there in the chest? See that jawbone? That's not human, is it?"

Careful not to startle the animatronic, Remus waved his wand and shook his head. "No... It's a dog's jawbone..."

Nodding, Sirius took a deep breath. "Out of curiosity, what do you think would happen if a animal's spirit possessed one of these?"

That question threw Moony for a loop before he figured out what he meant and frowned. "I... Suppose that with how smart the animatronics are normally from what I have been told, that the animal spirit might become much smarter over time... Possibly human level..."

As the endoskeleton walked up close to better examine him, Sirius only nodded. "Ah... I see..."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

" _Hello? Hello?_ " -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

* * *

Both wizards kept their attention so completely on the endoskeleton that watched them, that neither heard soft footsteps upstairs. It was not until they heard the basement door open that their eyes widened and they looked toward the stairs to see Olive hop down the stairs with Erika behind her. "Sirius? Remus? Where the hell... are... you..." She froze as she spotted the endoskeleton which now was watching her. "Oh..."

What none of the humans expected was for Olive to gasp and smile as she jumped all the way down and rushed over to hug the endoskeleton's leg. "LAIKA!" The little animatronic cocked her head to the side at the sound of gears before she pulled the now identified Laika by one skeletal claw over to the bottom of the stairs and pointed at Erika. "Laika, this is my new mommy, Erika! Mommy? This is Laika, she's a space doggy and my friend!"

Slightly off-kilter, Erika gave Laika a small, nervous smile and a wave. "Um... hello, Laika..."

Not having noticed the nervousness, Olive turned back to Laika and stared at her. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation if their body movements were anything to go by before Olive suddenly clapped her hands and turned to Erika. "Mommy, we're bringing back Laika with us, right? And you'll fix her up just like you fixed me?"

Relaxing, Erika nodded with a smile as she chuckled. "Of course, I will." A moment later, Erika blinked as the giant endoskeleton hugged her. Being careful, she patted her on the back as she looked down at Olive with a raised eyebrow. "So... how do you two know each other?"

The lights in Olive's cheeks came on showing that she was blushing. "Um, well after I became a puppet, I heard, but not heard, barking. Turned out it was Laika who was trying to talk to me. But she didn't know how to speak except as a doggy for a long time. She did learn though!"

Curious, Erika crouched down some to look at Olive in the eye. "Did she ever, um, tell anyone about you?"

Olive's face fell some and she looked down as her foot kicked at the thick layer of dust. "Uh-huh. But Mister Fazbach just laughed and patted her on the head before he stated that the programming must be wonky..."

With a bit of a scowl at the thought, Erika gently pulled Olive into a hug. "Well, you don't need to worry any more about that! And I'll make sure to fix Laika up really nice, as nice as possible!"

As she smiled, Olive suddenly blinked and looked over at Laika with a frown before she pointed at Erika. "She's not a Da, silly! She's a mommy!"

Snickering some, Erika guessed what was said before she kissed the confused Olive on the head. "It's okay, honey." With a smile on her face, she stood up straight and then looked toward Remus and Sirius who had been watching with stunned looks on their faces. "What?"

It took a few seconds for Remus to shake it off before he smiled, though he kept an eye on Laika. "Good to see you again, Erika." All she did was chuckle before she grasped his hand and shook it. "Anyways, we found some items and such that you might find of interest."

Erika took the notebook he handed her and began to flip through it. "Some of these are pretty damn retro..." One of them caught her eye and she realized it was a puppet and glanced at Olive who was about to sit down. "Olive, don't sit down and get all dirty. Mommy will be giving you a bath once we get home... thankfully you're waterproof."  
The otter stood a bit straighter. "Okay, mommy."

With a smile, Erika turned back to the book and frowned some. 'So that was what Olive looked like? Creepy...' Turning a few more pages, she came to Laika's section and frowned some. 'Okay... at least this is detailed so I can rebuild her.. but with some improvements obviously.' Tilting her head some, Erika slowly nodded. "Going to have to do a lot of research on this one..."

Blinking, Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

All Erika did though was chuckle as she realized that she had been thinking out loud. "Oh, just need to do some research on Soviet space dogs in order to better fix her up, that's all..."

* * *

Getting out of her car, Erika glanced over at Remus with some nervousness. "So you already know about us how my friends, though not supposed to, know about magic?" At the nods from Remus as the dog hopped from his truck, Erika continued. "And you're not about to tell anyone or modify their memories?"

Remus just raised an eyebrow as he opened the moving van's rear door. "Well... neither me nor Padfoot are good enough with memory modifications to work with you since you all have known about magic for a few weeks. And then there's that I suspect that Harry would be rather annoyed with us."

The moving van shook on it's suspension as a large form walked to the edge. In the dying sunset, the form was revealed to be Laika's endoskeleton. It looked around before it leapt down, flakes of rust falling from her. Unheeding of this, Olive jogged up best that she could and pulled her toward the house. "Come on, Laika! Mommy said that she has her workshop set up and will be able to fix you soon!"

From where she stood, Erika only shook her head and chuckled. "She's excited, though since this is one of her old friends, I can forgive her..."

All Remus did was smile before he reached in as he ignored Sirius in his dog form running everywhere in the yard. "So you'll be working on her first?"

Her attention having been caught, Erika turned to her and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Of course I'll be working on her first... though mainly in her endoskeleton until I can get together the parts for her new costume. Other then that... I'll do some work when I can on Polly, though she'll be the easiest of all of them."

That caused Remus to blink as him and Padfoot followed Erika toward the house. "Don't you need to fix him a costume as well?"

Chuckling, the animatronic engineer grinned. "Nah, Polly's costume is actually the easiest to work on for costumes. Partially because I know a guy who makes animatronic birds so I can ask him to make me one for Polly. Guy owes me some for stuff I've done for him." They then entered the house to see Michelle watching the basement door from which conversation drifted up from. "Hey, Michelle, did Olive already take Laika downstairs then?"

With a blink, Michelle nodded before she turned to see Remus there along with a dog that seemed to be... 'Is it checking me out? What the fuck?!' She shook it off before she glanced back at Remus who seemed highly amused. "So... who's this?" Before Erika could say anything, Michelle smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't know that you were into older men after all."

Both Remus and Erika jerked back before the young woman held up her hands. "Whoa! It's nothing like that at all, Michelle. This is Remus."

As Remus held out a hand, Michelle took it and nodded. "Right, the pervert."

The werewolf paused as Erika facepalmed and the dark barked as if it was laughing. "Why... do people keep saying that?"

Michelle gestured at her upper lip with a slight grin. "It's the mustache... most likely." She then turned but was surprised by the dog transforming into a man and jumped back. "What the fucking hell?!"

However, a moment later she winced as Erika smacked her in the back of the head. "Calm down with the swearing, Michelle, I do not want Olive to start because she overheard you." As Michelle rubbed the back of her head, Erika gestured at the man who had been a dog. "This is Sirius Black that Harry told us about." Ignoring the glare that her friend gave her, Erika walked over to the basement door and called down. "Olive? Mommy is going to be running a bath so that she can get you all nice and clean."

There was a pitter patter on the stairs before Olive appeared with an excited look on her face. "Can it be a bubble bath with lots of toys! Like a rubber ducky?"

While she tried, and failed, to hold back some giggles, Erika nodded. "Sure, mommy doesn't mind making it a bubble bath. And mommy just got you some new toys for you to play with." Still smiling, she reached down and grasped Olive's paw as she started to walk. "Now then, we won't be in the bath long as we have guests, but we should get you all squeaky clean in a snap dash!"

As she cheered, Olive clapped her paws together. "YAAAAY!"

From where she leaned against the wall, Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Man, I swear that Erika enjoys being her mother way too much..." It was then that she noticed something and narrowed her eyes. "Is there some reason that you're staring at me, Black?"

Sirius just held up his hands with a grin. "Nope! So... you're Michelle Schmidt then?" At her nod, he leaned over toward Remus and whispered toward him. "You really weren't kidding, girl's got a bloody cracking figure. Harry's a lucky man..."

He trailed off as he felt breath on his neck and slowly turned to see an highly unamused Michelle there using a glare her father taught her as she gritted her teeth. "One... I _really_ hate people staring at me in that manner... and _two_... " Michelle's hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him close to her face. "Me and Harry are _just friends!_ "

Then with causal ease, she flung him back and stomped off. For several minutes, Sirius stood there as he patted himself off before he turned and looked at Remus with a serious expression on his face. "Moony?"

All the werewolf did was raise an eyebrow. "Yes, Sirius?"

Suddenly, Sirius grinned as he cackled. "Our little Prongslet seems to have taken after his dear old father with how he likes them firey! I fully approve!"

With a sigh, Remus facepalmed. "Oh... brother..."

* * *

Harry and Michelle slowly walked away from the cinema behind them before the teenaged wizard looked at the watch he got for his birthday. 'Only ten? Not bad...' He then glanced at Michelle and smiled. "That was a pretty good movie, thanks for inviting me."

All Michelle did was slurp her drink before she smiled back at him. "Well, I really wanted to see it, I'm just sad that none of the others could show. Erika's too busy fixing up the animatronics and Lisa had other plans with a guy that she's dating. Besides, it really sucks going to a movie alone. So I'm thankful that you managed to make it." Suddenly she grimaced. "Only problem were those dickheads in the back of the theatre making a ruckus. I'm just thankful that they were thrown out."

There was a similar grimace on Harry's face. "Right... Them."

Narrowing her eyes, Michelle frowned. "Let me guess... You know who that bunch was?"

While he released a sigh, Harry nodded. "They're a gang lead by my cousin, Dudley Dursley... Or as my Aunt Petunia calls him, Dudders or Dudleykins."

Michelle started to hack and cough as soda sprayed from her nose. "You bastard! I was drinking!" She handed him the soda as she took out a napkin and blew her nose. "God, I hate it when I laugh when I'm drinking something." Once she was sure she had got it all, Michelle gave a playful glare before she shoved Harry. "You asshole, you did that on purpose!"

However, Harry just shrugged with a small smirk before he handed her soda back as his face fell. "But yeah, I know them unfortunately since I live with Dudley and his parents."

Once more, there was a frown on Michelle's face. "And let me guess, going by the nicknames you gave, your cousin gets away with a lot of stuff." The fact that Harry only shrugged told her a lot more then he thought. But having guessed what prying deeper would cause, Michelle dropped it. "But besides that, it was a fun movie."

Before Harry could say anything though, there was a shout and both turned to see a sneering Dudley walk up with his group. "Hey Freak, what are you doing here?" Then he saw Michelle and gave her a grin as he ran one hand through his hair. "And who's the hottie?"

Not having seen Michelle's twitching eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes. "Her name is Michelle, Dudders. As for what I am doing here, I was watching a movie with her."

Piers Polkiss walked up with a sneer and poked Harry in the chest. "Yeah right, why would a hot girl hang out with _you_ when she can hang out with a real man."

What they did not expect was for Michelle to raise an eyebrow and lean on Harry. "You're right... Which is why I'm hanging out with a real man right now."

None of them noticed the look at Harry gave Dudley or how he was fingering something in his pocket that caused his cousin to become nervous. "Lets just leave, Michelle. It's really not worth it."

Just as they turned, Piers snarled as he grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I'm not done talking to-"

He yelped a moment later as Michelle turned and grabbed his wrist before she twisted it. Then she brought it up behind his back in a hold. "Listen here, little boy. Touch me again like that with that hand and I will break every bone in it. Understood?" Not getting an answer, she growled as she twisted a bit more. "I said, is that _understood?_ " When he nodded, she let go and he hopped a bit forward as Michelle glared. "So how about you bunch go away."

As he rubbed his wrist and scowled, Piers looked at Dudley. "You going to let her get away with that, Big D?"

Dudley though had his eye on his cousin's hand as it seemed to grip something in his pocket. That, along with knowledge of how his mother would react if she ever heard he got in a fight with a girl, caused him to look around. Suddenly he hissed. "It's a bobby, run!"

The others barely glanced around before they took off after him which caused Michelle to blink as she scratched her head. "Er, Bobby? Why are they scared of someone called Bobby?"

Harry just sighed as he smiled a bit, his body relaxing as they started toward her car. "Bobby is another word for police here in Britain, Michelle." He ignored her blush as he looked her over. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Confused, Michelle blinked. "What, the whole arm twist thing?" After he nodded, she shrugged. "Dad was always a scrapper with things like bar fights and was a bouncer and all that. Told me he did some underground fighting when he was younger. So when I was still a little girl, he taught me some stuff about fighting so that I could defend myself." Having reached the car, she unlocked the doors and slid in. "Why do you ask?"

Slightly embarrassed, Harry started to rub the back of his head. "Well... It was pretty cool and I was wondering if you could teach me some things?"

Blinking, Michelle felt her cheeks heat before she nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." As the car started, she sighed. "Well... Anyways, that kind of brought my mood down..."

While he frowned, Harry scratched his chin before he blinked. "Hmm... I know this place close to Freddy's that has some good coffee or hot chocolates. They also have some good pastries as well if you want, I'll pay."

His only reply from Michelle was a grin and a nod as she backed out of her parking spot.

* * *

Dudley watched as his parents talked about his cousin after he gave his version of what had happened outside the cinema. Of course, he gave some embellishments to what happened. Inside, Dudley laughed at how his cousin was sure to get in trouble over it. 'Embarrass me in front of my gang, will he...'

He barely even paid much attention as his father growled. "If Tony was around, then I could have some words with him in regards to the Freak! Maybe get him fired or something... but he's dead..."

All Petunia did was nod before she turned to comfort her boy only to see him looking at something. "Is something the matter, Dudleykins?"

Confused, he showed them a flyer for Freddy's that had a golden bear on it. "Just this weird thing."

With a frown, both her and Vernon shook their heads and grumbled about freakish posters before they both stiffened as they noticed what looked like a golden version of Freddy Fazbear limp in the sitting room across from them. Suddenly, two green eyes opened in the eye holes and it slowly stood. " _Hello, Tuny... I would ask how you are, but I'm guessing that you are the same as always..._ "

Shaking due to having recognized the voice, Petunia tried to back away, only to be frozen in place. "I-it can't be, you-you're dead!"

The being before her chuckled as it took one step forward. " _Oh, I am, Petunia, though I do not rest easy... being murdered does that to a person._ " Rose's eyes narrowed as she glared at her older sister. " _You know, I have been waiting for this for a **long** time. I had so much to say to you... but you know what? I really can't be bothered to say much to the likes of you._ " Suddenly, she blinked and then shoved Vernon on the couch after he tried to attack her. " _Oh, do sit down._ "

Vernon tried to bluster. "I will not be manhandled in my own home by some... some... _Freak!_ "

For several moments, there was silence before Rose spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper and yet heard by the entire family. " _Freak... I have heard those words before to describe me. Do you remember, Petunia? The very day that mum and dad took me on that ill-fated trip to Freddy's along with Lily? You didn't want to come along because it was in celebration of me getting a Hogwarts letter. Do you remember what you said to me that day just before we left?_ "

Even though she was shaking, Petunia swallowed and spoke as best that she could. "I... I told you what I thought... of you and your freakishness... I..." Her voice broke a little. "I said that I hoped that soon I would not have you in my sight ever again..."

With a sigh, Rose leaned in some as all three were unable to move much. " _Oh, there was much more then just that. You said that you hoped that I would just disappear from your life, even if I died. Did you know that those words, from my very own **sister** were what echoed in my skull as I breathed my last? As I was **murdered**?_ " Rose seemed to search in Petunia's eyes which were set in a pale face. " _I said that I would not say much to the likes of you. And I won't. I'm past caring about what you said eighteen years ago. But, I will say that I am disappointed in you, Petunia. Harry, our **nephew** was placed in **your** care..._ "

Swallowing, Petunia tilted her head back some. "I did not have to take him into my house! That old man said that he would be protected and so would we if I did. I out a roof over his head and food on his plate which was more then I could have!"

Once more, silence descended onto the room as the two Dursley males watched. " _Oh, I won't deny that you gave him a place to live, Petunia. But that was all that you did. Where was the love? The care? No, you did not give him all that he needed... especially when you know that if the positions were reversed that Lily would have taken in Dudley without a second thought and cared for him as if he was her **own**... But you didn't do that, did you?_ "

There was the slightest tremble in Petunia's body and her eyes had a slight shininess. "Rose..."

Finally, Vernon broke the spell on his and grunted as his mustache bristled. "I don't know who you think you are, but enough is enough! Leave!"

Rose's shoulders shook in silent laughter before she shook her head. " _Ah, Vernon. I am Rose Evans, your dead sister-in-law. Don't believe me?_ " Slowly, she reached up and grasped the costume's jaws and pried them open to reveal what was inside that caused the all those living in the room to pale and turn green, Dudley bent over the side of the chair and threw up as Rose continued to speak. " _Do not call me a liar again..._ " Having shocked him back into silence, Rose turned back to Petunia. " _I will finish this up soon before I go and continue to watch over our nephew... But I will leave you with some information, Petunia. There **is** an afterlife. One day, far in the future when you pass on, you will meet not just Lily, but mum and dad there as well. And when you do? There will be a **reckoning** , Petunia. Of that, you can be sure._"

It was then that she turned toward Dudley who cowered a bit. "Wh-what do you want?"

All Rose did was shake her head. " _Just a piece of advice for my other nephew. I may be dead, but that means that there is much that I have seen. And you? I would advise you strongly to take a good, long, hard look at yourself and where you might be going. Trust me when I say that if you continue on this path, it will not end anywhere good. I tell you this because despite everything, you are **family** , and I do not wish for you to come to an unpleasant end._" She then turned away from Dudley and looked back at Petunia. " _Remember what I have said, tonight... goodbye, sister._ "

Then as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished leaving behind three shaken people including a suspiciously wet eyed and shaken Petunia...

* * *

Harry frowned as he leaned back in his chair as he checked the cameras. Having clicked onto the one for the party room, he noted how Freddy was mopping the floors while Bonnie was tweaking his guitar. Suddenly, the phone rang so he brought it up to his head and held it in the crook of his neck. "Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, where fantasy and reality meet and fun comes to life."

There was a chuckle on the other side before Erika's voice came over the line. "Hey, Harry. It's me, you have a minute?"

The young wizard nodded as he answered. "Sure, I got plenty of time."

With an intake of breath, Erika began. "You know how I was going to get in touch with a guy I know? A computer programmer I take some classes with who does a bit of work around town checking programming?"

Now frowning, Harry slowly hummed. "Yeah, the one who had to sign a non-disclosure agreement?"

For several moments there was silence before Erika spoke up. "Harry... He thinks that we should get in touch with law enforcement."

Stunned, Harry sat up straighter and placed the tablet to the side. "Why?"

Unknown to him, Erika flinched a bit at his tone though she recognized that he was worried about the animatronics. "He was checking the programming in Andrew, brave kid volunteered for it. Anyways, while most of the programming escaped him, he found something... Disturbing." The silence from Harry's end caused her to continue. "There was a patch of software in the coding that did not belong there. It was so well hidden that it was only because he was using the newest programs to examine the ones in Andrew that he caught it, but it was still there."

Shifting a little, Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "So what does it do? I'm guessing that he figured out what it did?"

On the opposite end of the phone line, Erika nodded. "It was added to screw with the facial recognition of the Toys. One the one hand, it would ignore one person entirely, no matter what they did. The other bit was worse as after a certain bit was triggered, they would become hostile toward adults seeing them as predators. Combined with their ability to learn, eventually it would conflict with their core programming and cause them to become... Violent. It was especially focused on figures of authority like police... Or security guards." She then took another breath. "Harry... When Foxy was rushed into action, they very likely just grabbed the facial recognition. That means that there's a chance there. But that's not the real issue. According to him, whoever did it had to have access to the core programming and had been given master access. There's only one who could do it."

His teeth grinding, Harry growled. "Tony you bloody son of a bitch." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Erika? Who was the one that the programming was set to ignore?"

There was a pregnant pause before Erika sighed. "Lisa found out who. Apparently Tony decided to save money and had one of the guards as the head technician as well. Said guard's name was Vincent..."

* * *

Harry was waiting outside when he heard the rumble of a moving van echo. Not too long after, one pulled up close to the pizzeria with a car next to it that stopped before Michelle got out of the car. "Sorry about the wait, the van needed to get fueled up."

All Harry did was shake his head with a smile. "It's not a big issue, Michelle." He glanced at the van to see Erika roll up the back to reveal two red pinpricks inside. "So we're bringing along Laika?"

Clapping her hand, Erika turned and shook her head. "We're also bringing along Vicky, I got her costume all fixed up and she did not want to be left out of this."  
Said animatronic leapt out of the truck and easily landed on her paws. Brushing herself off, she stopped as she took notice of Harry watching her with a small smile which caused her cheeks to light up as she shyly looked away. "Um... hello, Harry... How are you?"

With a smile, Harry walked up and clapped her on the shoulder. "I'm actually doing well... And you're looking pretty good yourself. Much better then before... though why are you wearing clothing?"

If anything, that caused her blush to brighten still further as she dug her foot claws into the asphalt. "Well... me and the others? We really don't feel comfortable walking around naked, so Erika and Lisa managed to get us some clothing that fit from a second hand store for now. It'll work great in the pizzeria we're checking out as they can get dirty."  
That caused Harry to smile with a nod. "Sounds good." He then looked toward Erika. "You put it down under the expenses, right?"

Erika glanced at Vicky in amusement before she turned back to Harry and chuckled. "Yeah, billed to the expense account that you set up for me." With a frown, she leaned sideways a bit. "So who are you bringing along?"

Reaching back, Harry knocked on the glass of the door and a moment later, the Fazbear Gang showed up. "We're bringing Bonnie, Foxy, and Aunt Rose with us. Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica can hold down the fort with Michelle watching the place." To the slight surprise of said young woman, Harry plucked the hat from his head and put it onto hers. "There, looking good!"

Meanwhile, Erika walked over to the other side of the cab and brought out Olive and set her down before she crouched. "Now, be good for Aunty Michelle while Mommy goes with your Uncle Harry for some work, okay?"

While she nodded, Olive walked up and hugged Erika around the waist. "Okay, Mommy."

As Olive trotted over to where Michelle was, Harry walked up to Erika. "So... what's the plan then?"

There was a smile on Erika's face as she handed each of the animatronics and Harry a paper. "These are photocopies that Lisa ran off about the London Freddy's layout. There's some more bits and pieces at this one apparently in the form of costumes, but from what I read, they also had some unique animatronics as well there before they shut down in the late 70s, early 80s with most having just been left behind."

Having given the paper a look over, Harry looked up. "'Unique animatronics'? Such as?"

Frowning, she pulled out a folder and then laid it out onto the bed of the moving van. "There's not a lot that we have found on them actually, not names anyways." Erika then gestured at them. "We have, from the top, a T-Rex, a opossum, a wolf, a cat, and two badgers. There might be others there though."

With a frown, Foxy rubbed the curve of his hook against his chin as he studied the papers. "Arrr, and with how ye have already found active animatronics, we cannot take any chances. We may be seeking booty, but we be needing to keep a fine eye out fer danger..."

Vicky frowned herself. "And since it's in London, and we need to get there and back before six in the morning, just in case..."

All Erika did was nod. "It'll take about an hour to get there hopefully and an hour back. Since it's going to be Sunday, we won't need to worry much about traffic making it easier. It also makes it easier as the Pizzeria's employees don't start coming in until 8:30, which means that I have some time to sort and make repairs if needed."

Folding up the sheet showing the layout, Harry did a quick check of himself. 'Let's see... flashlight, extra batteries, water, crowbar, hammer... yeah, looks like we're as ready as we can be.' He then looked over to Erika and nodded as she had a similar group of items. "Well... we're wasting the night just standing here, so..."

With a grin, Foxy leapt up onto the back of the moving van. "Arrrr! Let's be on our way to adventure, Mister Potter!"

Both humans shared a smile before they helped the other animatronics as needed inside the van before they closed it and entered the cab. Michelle, Freddy, Chica, and Olive watched from inside the pizzeria as the moving van slowly disappeared out of sight.

* * *

With a rumble, the moving van came to a stop in front of the abandoned pizzeria and then shut down. Inside the cab, Harry and Erika sat there for several moments as they listened to the clicking of the engine as it cooled down in the air as around them, the sounds of the night rushed in. Harry then opened the door and got out as Erika did the same before he stretched a bit as he watched the building. "Wonder why this one closed?"

Frowning, Erika walked over toward the moving van's door and threw it open. "Back in 1978, they started to have issues with their main Fazbear animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. So they took them back to a central location to fix up, leaving behind the location's unique animatronic characters to take over until the Fazbear Gang returned. But Tony kept putting off the repairs and checks because he did not want to spend the money, and business suffered here even though the characters were popular. They just were not popular enough to cover the missing animatronics. Didn't help that he started cutting wages and benefits as well, the cheap asshole."

That caused Harry's eyebrows to raise as Foxy and the others climbed out of the moving van. "Erika? Is there more to it then that? After all, that should not have been enough."

As she sighed, Erika gestured over to where Harry could see what looked like the remains of a building's wall, charred and broken. "One night in 1980, a children's home here pretty much exploded. According to the official explanation, an old WWII bomb that was under it had gone off and set off the gas line, there were no survivors from it..." Slowly, she shook her head. "There was a panic as it had not been found before hand despite the land surveying they had done for the gas line, so there was an evacuation of the local neighbourhood until they were sure that there wasn't anymore. Seeing as it would take at least a month, if not more, Tony closed down the pizzeria and they only had time to board it up with everything left inside."

It was Bonnie who noticed the frown on Harry's face and coughed. "Something the matter, Harry?"

Harry glanced over to Erika as his frown became more pronounced. "You said it was in 1980?" At her nod, he ran a hand through his hair. "Doesn't the fact that they somehow missed a big WWII bomb while placing a gas line right by it strike you as more then a little odd?"

Now thoughtful Foxy rubbed the curve of his hook against his bottom jaw. "Aye, tha' be most odd I be thinking. I be thinking tha' they should have been finding said bomb before."

However, Rose figured it out as her eyes widened. " _Wait... 1980 with a deadly incident whose explanation makes little sense?! Harry, are you suggesting that this was the doing of Death Eaters?!_ "

There was a dry tone in Harry's voice as he nodded. "It certainly seems right for the time and how Obliviators operate."

While the others scowled, Vicky looked between Harry and Rose in confusion. "Death Eaters? What are those?"

A scowl was on Bonnie's face as he answered. "Harry and Rose explained them before. Think magical nazis or something. They hate people who don't meet their definition of what is a human."

Slowly, Vicky nodded, still slightly confused though she decided to ask later. "I see..."

Meanwhile, Erika turned on her flashlight and began to shine it around the front of the building. "Anyways, we only got some time so we should probably try and find a spot that get inside. Maybe split into two groups and make our way around from opposite directions?"

After a moment of thought, Harry gave a nod. "Aunt Rose? You and Foxy are with me. Erika? Mind taking Bonnie, Laika, and Vicky with you?"

Even though she raised an eyebrow at her getting the larger among of animatronics, Erika nonetheless shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

With a last wave, the two groups began to walk in opposite directions as they attempted to find a way inside. Unknown to them, someone had already spotted them...

* * *

Theodore looked up from where he was attempting to fix Jessy's leg as what had been snow leopard animatronic sped in. "Theo! A truck just pulled up in the parking lot with a bunch of people!"

That caused him to sit up a bit more, his joints creaking from the grime and rust on them. "Wait, you're sure about this?"

Her head nodding as fast as it could, Liz pointed in the way she had come. "I saw them pull up and then get out. Pretty big group as well, though I couldn't see too clearly due to how far off they were..." She did her best grimace she could with her rotting costume. "My eyes are not what they used to be after all."

As he thought it over, Theodore was distracted when his sister reached up and grasped his hand. "Big brother, its still night, right? So why would they show up now?"

While he tapped his claw against his chin, Theodore shook his head. "That is a good question... And while it could be nothing, it might not be good either."

Liz leapt up onto a crate which creaked under her weight. "Well... I _did_ manage to overhear one group of them talking, it's what took so long for me to get back. They mentioned something about needing to return to the pizzeria by no later then seven."

For the first time in a long time, the Tyrannosaur animatronic felt something flare in his chest: Hope. Not even a few seconds later, he stood up to his full height. "Liz? Go find the twins, now. Bring them back here as fast as you can and ignore any of their complaining. This is too important." It was then that he looked unsure before he looked down at Jessy. "Sis? I'm sorry about this, but..."

The disabled wolf animatronic shook her head before she gestured with her hand. "Go on and find Opal, big brother. I'll be fine." She noticed that he was still unsure and so reached out and smacked his leg. " _Go._ "

Theodore left, but not before he piled up some boxes to hide his sister in case someone showed up before he returned. Then, with a final nod to Liz, they left to find the others.

* * *

As they walked around the building, Foxy frowned some as he looked toward Harry as they searched for a way inside. "May I be asking a question, matey?" When Harry nodded, he frowned some. "Why yeh be having the lass take the most animatronics, with you only having meself and Rose?"

Chuckling, Harry shook his head a bit. "Well... firstly, she has not gone through what I did... and don't you dare apologize again, Foxy!" Said animatronic shut his mouth from where he had opened it to say something. "So, it's best that she has the most if needed. Secondly, you and Aunt Rose are the two most dangerous and powerful of us here, with the possible exception of Laika. After all, you know how to fight, Foxy."

There was a thoughtful look on Foxy's face as he gazed up at the sky above. "Aye... sometimes..." He paused for a moment and continued. "Sometimes, I be remembering things from when I was... Yeh know. Tis' all foggier then a English harbour on a cold morn. But I know that I was a real scrapper. I... remember me nose all bloody after some older kids tried to hurt, Chica I think..." Grunting in pain, he did not notice that Harry had stopped as he reached up and held his head. "But it all be hard to remember... Arrr..."

Having felt something on his arm, Foxy blinked and turned to see Harry gently holding his hand against the animatronic's arm. "Don't force yourself to remember, Foxy. I..." He glanced around before he turned to Rose. "Can you both keep a secret?" Both Rose and Foxy looked at each other and then nodded. "I've been doing some research in my spare time, trying to track down your families just in case."

Foxy stood there for a moment before he turned toward Harry. "Yeh are? Tis' not a joke?" At the shake of Harry's head, he reached down and hugged him. "Thankee, Harry. This here ol' Seadog appreciates it greatly."

For a moment, Harry hugged him back. "You're welcome... though I don't want the others to know just yet, as it's a bit of an issue... but there is one problem." When Foxy tilted his head, Harry took a breath. "Trying to find which one of you is which. I'll... be handling that a bit after I found all the families and figure out a way for you to meet."

Once more, Harry found the breath driven from him as Foxy hugged him before he let go and pulled away. With a sniff, Foxy wiped at his eyes. "Dusty out, it's making me lens cleaner dispenser work overtime..."

It was then that they heard a shout and they noticed that the other group was just at the edge of their sight. "Hey! Over here!" The three looked at each other then jogged over to where the others were. Once they reached them, Bonnie, who had been the one who shouted, gestured at a door that was slightly ajar. "Found this, it looks like someone already got in through here at some point."

As Harry examined it closer, Erika pulled out a sheet and started to look at it under her flashlight. "If this is correct, then this is one of the exits close to the kitchen..."

Bonnie tapped his chin for a moment before he reached out and grabbed the door. "Then how about we go in..." There was the slight squeal of metal before the door opened fully. "There we go!" Poking his head in, Bonnie nodded as he looked around, his nightvision letting him see everything. "Yup, looks like the kitchen alright."

A tap on his shoulder caused him to pull out a bit as Harry looked around. "Everyone got something just in case?"

Her eyebrow raised, Vicky pulled out a crowbar. "Yeah, got my little weapon right here."

The others stared at her for a moment before they shrugged and walked inside, the animatronics' eyes turned pitch-black with a little white dot to signify their nightvision was now fully on. With a frown, Harry glanced around the darkened room. "Hmm... where should we start first, do you think?"

While she looked around, Erika gestured to the door. "Let's head out into the main party room. From there, we can visit the smaller ones as needed." Once they were in the main party room, Erika slowly moved the light from the flashlight around. "Hmm... maybe we should go up front first? Where the security office is and start there?"

After some thought, they all agreed and began to walk through the pizzeria, not having noticed that they had two pairs of eyes that followed them. Eventually, they reached what was the security office only to stop and blink as Harry said what they were all thinking. "Wait... there's only one door?"

Sure enough, the security office had one door and a large window as it was entered through one hall. Once inside, they looked around and noticed all the boxes strewn around as Vicky frowned. "Think that there's anything here?"

However, Bonnie raised a single paw and looked around with a frown. "We're not alone... Foxy? Rose? Mind giving me a hand here?"

The golden bear nodded as she walked over. " _Sure, I can feel it somewhere under these boxes._ " Rose shared a look with both Bonnie and Foxy as they could _just_ hear what sounded like a whimper. " _Okay... easy now, we don't want to damage anything under here..._ "

Harry was the one who spotted it first. "Guys? Is that a paw there?"

With a shared look, they quickened their pace and soon uncovered what looked like some kind of canine. After she looked it over, Erika frowned a bit. "I think that this is the wolf that was listed here..."

As she walked up, Vicky frowned as she felt something and glanced toward Foxy who just nodded before she made a noise like she had cleared her throat as her audio sensors heard a slight whirl. "Er... we know that you're not deactivated..."

Suddenly, the wolf's eyes lit up as she stared with a frightened expression on her face. "P-please... do-don't hurt me..."

Before they could say anything, there was a shout behind them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?"

They all turned to see a large animatronic that looked like a dinosaur in the door. Knowing that this could turn nasty, Harry glanced at the others before he turned back to the unknown animatronic in the doorway. "Your sister?"

The animatronic growled as he took one step in before he realized that he was outnumbered by other animatronics. "Yes..."

Not wanting a fight to break out, Harry glanced at Foxy, Rose, and Vicky before he motioned them to move out of the way. "Okay then... None of us hurt her though..."

With a snort, the dinosaur animatronic walked in as he skirted just out of Harry's group's reach. Once he was beside the wolf, he leaned down some still with an eye on the group. "Jessy? Did they hurt you?"

Slowly, the now identified Jessy shook her head as she glanced at Harry and the others. "No... They just, um, scared me when they found me is all..."

Another voice then spoke up as a third animatronic walked in. "See?! You're overreacting _again_ , Theodore!" She then turned and they could see that she looked kind of rodent-like. "Please excuse my idiot boyfriend. He's extremely protective of his sister and the rest of us. He does have good reasons though." A smile then bloomed on her face as she held out one hand. "I'm Opal, by the way and his name is Theodore."

As he shook her hand, Harry smiled some. "I'm Harry. And he's got no reason to be sorry for taking care of his family, Merlin knows that I'm protective of my aunt and other members." Erika and the others knew who he meant as well as those did not include the Dursleys. "Now, let me introduce the others..."

Once the introductions were done, Erika frowned as she shined her flashlight on Jessy's leg and winced at how beaten and battered it was. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Theodore seemed to be fighting himself, only for Jessy to speak up. "About two weeks ago, a homeless guy broke in and when I came across him he, um... Panicked and grabbed a fire axe in a wall..."

There was a wince from the animatronics there before Harry turned toward Erika with a frown. "Can you fix it?"

Snorting, the young woman rolled her eyes. "Can I fix it he asks..." At his raised eyebrow, she glared a bit. "Of course I can fix it! I'll make it a priority in fact."

A gasp brought her attention back to Jessy and the look of hope on her face was almost painful. "Re-really? You're going to fix me?" When Erika nodded, Jessy sniffled a bit. "Th-thank you..."

While she tapped on her chin, Opal looked at the other animatronics in the room. "I don't know why... But, are you... You know, like us?"

There was a wet, hacking sound from Rose before she looked at her. " _Kids spirits possessing animatronics? Yeah, we are._ " She then looked around. " _Are you the only ones here?_ "

Before Opal could answer, there was a chuckle and another animatronic was leaning against the door frame. This time the animatronic in question was feline and they could just make out some spots on her rotted costume. "Nope!" Having popped the "P" in the word, the feline grinned. "Hey, I'm Liz."

Suddenly two more poked their heads in with identical grins on their badger-like faces. "And I'm Jace and over here is my brother Elric. You can tell the difference because I'm the handsome one."

With a short, Elric shoved his brother. "Now there's a lie if I have ever heard one. Everyone knows that I'm the handsome one of the two of us. Good looks and brains, thank you very much."

The hairs on Harry's neck slowly rose as the instincts honed that week and a half at Freddy's started to scream at him, or maybe that was Aya. Meanwhile, he looked around which the others all noticed. "Is this all of you?"

Slightly concerned, Theodore shook his head. "No, there's one more but _She_ is nothing to do with us."

Bonnie looked at him with a frown. "What? Wait, whose this she?"

After they shared a look, Liz shook her head and frowned. "No clue. She kind of looks like Foxy over there but was gold and is utterly insane. We only found out about her after she clawed her way out of this sealed room in the back near the kitchen. Then she broke out and dug up what she calls her baby from the local graveyard and returned. Now she just kills things and such."

Now Harry's instincts were not just screaming, but shrieking at him as alarms blared in his head. "Then where the hell is she?"

Confused, Theodore shrugged. "Probably in her room as we piled up a bunch of stuff."

It was then that a bone chilling scream echoed through the building. " _MY BABY! WHERE IS MY BABY?!_ " They all turned in time to see the vent grate blow off as what looked like a golden Foxy launched herself at shocked Erika... Only for Harry to shove her out of the way. " _SKREEEEE!_ "


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" ** _Hey there, Harry..._** " -Aya

*Warning, mention of suicide in this chapter near the beginning*

* * *

A moment later, before anyone could have reacted, the animatronic collided with Harry. Having hit the ground, Erika scrambled back to her feet. "HARRY!" She then turned toward the animatronics. "DO SOMETHING!"

With a shaken look, Bonnie turned to her as he tried to ignore how Harry's eyes had gone pitch black with a white pupil. "And do what?! With the way they're struggling, if we grab at the wrong time then she could have a chance to hurt Harry!"

To their shock though, the animatronic began to scream and shake as smoke wafted out between her joints as her and Harry grappled. Suddenly, she started to jerk and contort as if she was being electrocuted or maybe having a stroke as her screaming reached a new pitch and was joined by Harry. All there took a step back for a moment as there was flashes of light before Foxy growled and leapt forward. He then grabbed the animatronic. "LET GO OF HIM!" With a heave, he threw it across the room where it laid limp except for the odd shudder now and then as smoke continued to waft. However, Foxy ignored this as he crouched down to look at Harry who seemed uninjured except for some scratches and bruises. "Are yeh alright, Harry matey?"

Shaken, Harry grabbed Vicky's offered hand and hauled himself to his feet. "Ye-yeah..." He then glanced toward Erika who was walking toward him. "Are you alright, Erika?"

With a frown, she looked herself over and nodded. "I'm okay..." But before Harry could say anything, her arm swung and Harry's cheek stung as she slapped him. "You idiot! Why didn't you just pull me out of the way instead of throwing yourself in front of it!" A moment later, she clutched him in a hug as she sniffled. "I would never forgive myself if you got killed trying to save me..."

Confused, Harry looked toward the others only for Bonnie, Vicky, and Rose to shuffle around a bit. 'Okay...' Just the same, Harry decided to copy what he's seen done before so he hugged her back. "Sorry..."

Before Erika could reply, a sound caught all their attention. It took them a moment, but then they turned to where they could see the strange, reddish-gold Foxy-like animatronic curled up into itself as it tried to squeeze into a corner as it whimpered. " _I-it was... It's m-me... It w-was me... W-why... Why d-did I-I..._ "

Harry shared a look with Bonnie and Foxy with the two staying close. Finally, he crouched down just out of lunge distance and frowned as it ignored him in favor of crying. "Hey... what's wrong?"

The head whipped up and stared at Harry with one glowing eye as she spoke with a voice full of horror and anguish. " _I... It was m-me, I k-k-killed h-him... I k-k-k-killed my b-b-baby..._ " If anything, she, and Harry could tell from the voice, curled up even more to the point where he could hear the sounds of things cracking and snapping inside the suit. " _I... I d-didn't w-want to! Y-you h-have to b-b-believe me! Bu-but that v-voice... t-the voice from the m-man in the cloak forced me to... I k-knew what I was doing and didn't want to, but... I was just fl-floating as my body k-killed him..._ "

His breath having caught in his throat, Harry gulped as his stomach twisted into knows already knowing what she was talking about. "Did this man have a silver mask?"

Now he had the animatronic's full and undivided attention though it seemed she was looking through him at something else in the distance. " _Yes... h-he had a m-m-mask and t-th-there were others... They forced me to d-d-do... **things**... then there were th-these flashes of l-light and this woman w-w-was in front of me. Then..._ " There was a pause before the Foxy look-alike continued, reliving those memories as her whole body shook and shuddered. " _I f-forgot... I forgot e-everything that happened, except that I k-k-k-killed m-my b-baby. I-I don-don't know how... Bu-but I sssomehow knew what ha-happened, could feel it even if I-I-I could not remember. Th-then the police a-a-arrested me and the trial and..._ " Once more, shivers ran through her before Harry scooted closer and laid his hand against her shoulder as she clinched at her head, her claws digging into her costume. " _I r-remember now... After they r-r-released me, I got a j-job here be-because E-e-eric loved Freddy's. I w-was an e-entertainer in a s-s-spring suit. I loved to make the c-c-children laugh and smile because... because the p-pain wasn't so b-bad. Though it a-always c-c-came back when I l-left because I was r-reminded that I would never hear Eric laugh and see him smile ever again. And the p-pain would return w-worse then before. n-no matter w-wh-what I d-did... But then I o-o-overheard that they were going to stop and seal the safe rooms. I would never again make c-c-children laugh and s-sm-smile... Just like Er-Eric would never again l-laugh and s-smile be-because of m-m-me... The p-p-pa-pain... the pain was so b-ba-bad at that thought... So I hid in the room when they sealed it and o-once they le-left..._ "

More then slightly sickened, Harry guessed what had happened next as the pieces fell into place. He focused on what he was doing otherwise he felt he was about to lose what food was in his stomach like he could hear Erika doing. 'Dear sweet Merlin...'

Sobs began to escape her. " _E-everythi-everything had go-gone dark and I k-knew that I was going t-to get wh-what I deserved... T-then I woke up and there was blood everywhere... so much bl-blood. And the pain, my body now h-hurt like my heart but it yet it didn't hurt and everything felt so **wrong**... Then... then I re-remem-remembered everything. The men in the cloaks, w-what they made me do, how it f-f-felt... I... I..._ " Her whole body shook with her sobs. " _I d-don't... I don't k-k-know how long before I clawed my way out. I co-couldn't th-th-think... But then I... I... I escaped to the g-g-graveyard and found Eric's g-g-gra..._ " Her voice just broke as she struggled to speak before she managed as Harry felt a growing horror in him. " _Grave. The stone was j-just there, all alone... so alone. No-no one to c-c-care... I had abandoned him and it sh-showed so I... I... **I d-d-dug up his g-g-grave and c-c-carried off his bones! Like some sort of an-animal! I d-desecrated my ba-baby's grave! I'M A MON-MONSTER! NOT-NOTHING MORE TH-THEN A-A BEAST! I DON'T DE-DESERVE TO B-B-BE CALLED HIS M-MO-MOTHER A-AFTER WH-WHA-WHAT I DID! AND WHAT I HA-HA-HAV-HAVE DONE!**_ "

To her surprise, as well as the others, Harry closed the distance and pulled her into an embrace. Trying to distract himself from how his stomach rebelled at what he heard "Shhh... shhh... it's okay... everything will be better now..." But even though there was horror, there was also anger and disgust pointed toward who he knew was to blame. 'Damn you, Voldemort... Damn you, your followers, and the Ministry for what they did to her...'

Once more feeling that strange warmth, no longer so hot as to burn, the soul inside the animatronic was reminded of a similar warmth. The warmth that she had felt inside her whenever her son had laughed, smiled, hugged her, and many other times. Memories drifted through her head of her son and all the times they had shared. Even though she was unable to actually cry, she still sobbed as each memory brought back a pulse of fresh pain, which was soon soothed by the strange warmth. " _I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry... so, so sorry... Ple-please..._ "

As Harry comforted the emotionally devestated animatronic, the animatronics who had dealt with her before just stared in shocked disbelief. Finaly, Theodore found his voice as he turned toward Bonnie. "Is he... how did he... what?"

Bonnie didn't take his eyes off the scene before them as he spoke, his tone filled with sadness and something that could only be identified as understanding. "Harry... is special. He's used to murderous animatronics and helping them free themselves from the darkness that surrounds them. I'm not too surprised that he managed it this time..." That caused more then a few looks directed his way from Theodore and the other London animatronics. Having noticed, Bonnie just shrugged. "Let's just say that she was not the only one who was lost in the darkness that Harry had saved..."

Still confused, Opal nodded until one of the things that Harry had said returned to her "Wait... the both of them, those people they described..." There was stiffening from the other London animatronics outside of SpringFoxy. "Cloaks with a mask? That sounds like..."

It was a shivering Jessy who finished the thought. "Like the people who killed us..."

Having caught that, SpringFoxy stiffened a bit and then whipped around to stare at them. " _They... they have harmed you too?_ " Her head twitched a bit before she turned toward Harry. " _And... you know who they are?_ "

While he shared a look with Rose, Harry nodded. "Yeah... years ago their leader killed my mum and dad when I was just a year old. He tried to kill me, but some magical protection that my mother placed on me when she died prevented it and it left him powerless for years... Though he returned and..." For a moment, he stumbled over his words before a glance into SpringFoxy's eyes gave him the strength to continue. "He... killed a classmate of mine in front of me and tortured me a bit in front of his followers, the Death Eaters."

Several moments passed as SpringFoxy repeated the name over and over as if to memorize it as her eyes glowed. Then her expression softened as much as it could and she pulled Harry into a tighter hug much to his surprise. " _I lost my s-son because of **them**... and you have lost your parents..._ "

Confused, Harry blinked and missed the facepalm from Rose. They were all distracted though as they heard something and turned to see Erika spitting out water she had drank from a bottle over the small puddle of vomit. "Ugh..."

Shaking it off, Theodore glanced at Opal and the other animatronics before he shrugged. "We... were children in the children's home next door. One night, a bunch of these... _Death Eaters_ appeared in front of the home and... well, they set it afire and we died I think..." He then motioned at himself. "Then we woke up in these animatronics..." Part of him was unnnerved by the intensity that SpringFoxy was giving him and the others before she began to stare off into space. Theodore then turned to the animatronics who had come with Harry and Erika. "So... what about you?"

It was Vicky who answered with a shrug. "Not quite the same, but... we're all kids too who died. There's myself and four others who had our souls sucked out by this monster, and then entered the animatronics somehow. Bonnie, Foxy, and Rose here along with Freddy, Chica, and Olive back at our normal pizzeria were all murdered by a man named Vincent and had their bodies shoved into the costumes by a being known as the Marionette. Laika wasn't a child though, she was a dog, a very smart one."

That caused the London animatronics outside of SpringFoxy who was now watching the other animatronics with an intensity that caused some discomfort to them, to stare. Nonetheless, Jessy ignored it as she looked at Erika. "Um... so... you're going to fix me?"

With a smile, Erika wiped her mouth a bit. "Well, yes, I'll have to see if there's any spares here to give me any clue for your costumes though..." A frown then crossed her face. "The map doesn't say exactly where Parts and Service is though as the one we peeked in was more a closet then anything. And I might need what's in there to fix you all up maybe."

As she blinked, SpringFoxy looked up. " _You will need to look in the basement where parts and service was. They should have what you are looking for..._ " She slowly got up, pulling Harry to his feet before she began to walk with one claw crooked. " _Follow me, please. I'll take you there._ " The others all followed her as there seemed a sense of purpose in her step. Harry raised an eyebrow at her though he didn't say anything. ' _They're children... all of them. And they need help..._ '

Harry stopped in front of a large door a few minutes later and blinked. "What's this?"

Staying close to the strange warmth that came from him, SpringFoxy gestured at door. " _Parts and Service was kept in the basement and out of the way as it gave more room and kept it out of the way. There were two ways of rea-reaching it. One is this service elevator, the other is the door next to it._ "

They tried to open said door only for the knob to break off due to rust. Even Vicky trying to pry it open didn't work as she shook her head. "It's jammed pretty good in there... I don't think that we'll be able to open it."

Having ignored the conversation between Harry and SpringFoxy where he was explaining about how the suits could be possessed, Foxy tilted his head. "Arrr... it be a real hard chest lid to break." It was then that he noticed that the hallway led to it. "But I be having a great idea!"

To Vicky's confusion, she was gently pushed out of the way. "What are you doing?"

If anything, her confusion increased as Foxy ran to the end of the hallway. "Sometimes, yeh need to be hitting a chest lid ter open it! GANGWAY!"

He was a blur as he sped down the hallway to kick the door. But then, just as he raised his foot, Foxy stepped on something slick on the floor. He proceeded to crash into, and through, the door and go flying down the stairway. Everyone cringed and winced at the crashes and bangs. Several seconds passed after the last one when Harry stuck his head into the doorway and looked down. "Foxy?"

From below came a voice. "I... be okay... ow..."

Erika turned on her flashlight and began to walk down the stairway. "I swear to God, Foxy, if I need to give you any big repairs then I am going to freaking make you _regret it!_ "

Shaking his head about a minute later, Harry stood above the laid out Foxy as Erika checked him over. "And what, exactly, have we learned today?"

Foxy slowly blinked as he stared upwards before he raised a single claw. "Be making sure that someone has swabbed the deck clean before running."

Sighing, Harry facepalmed as he ignored the sound of flesh hitting metal as Erika slugged him in the shoulder. He then decided to distract himself and shine his flashlight over the basement and gave a low whistle at what he saw. "Whoa... this place is packed with parts..."

It was then that Erika looked up and shined her light across the crates and felt her eyebrows raise. "You're right..." Then she noticed the tool bench and walked over before she opened a drawer. "Wait... these are top end tools. A little bit corroded and rusted, but still good! Hell, some of these are still sealed like they didn't get the chance to open them!"

With an amused look, Harry chuckled some. "And they're all yours." He chuckled some more as she grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up before she went back to going through the drawers. Harry then noticed that SpringFoxy was quiet and staring off into space with a thoughtful look. "Something the matter?"

Having shaken off her distraction, SpringFoxy turned to him. " _Hmm? No, not really. I-I'm just th-thinking over what you sa-said... Th-tha-that's all._ "

Even though he wanted to know more, Harry was soon distracted as Vicky bounced up. "Harry? Erika wants us to go and look for a undamaged box to see if there's anything really salvagable. Come on."

He gave SpringFoxy one last look before he let himself be pulled along. If he had looked back, Harry would have seen SpringFoxy wander off to another section of the basement with an unsure look. Eventually, they found one crate that was sealed and laid it out. It was only the work of a few minutes to open it which caused Erika to grin widely. "Jackpot!"

That caused Harry to look at her oddly as did the others as Theodore looked in. "What's the big deal? They're a bunch of parts."

For a moment, Erika chuckled before she shook her head. "Theodore... you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" The dinosaur animatronic just shook his head, utterly confused. "These parts are still all wrapped up and sealed. That means that they're probably have very little corrosion if any." She then rubbed her chin as she looked around. "Of course, there's probably just a few like this, but they're still good. Any of the others which might be corroded, I'll have to look into. Even those corroded parts might be of use after I get them fixed up a bit. Then I can use them to fix you guys up!"

However, as he looked around, Harry's face fell a bit. "There's just so much here that we need to handle though... we'll have to make a number of trips back and forth just to make sure that we have it all." He then ran one hand through his hair tiredly. "It's times like this that I wish that I could just say: 'Dobby, could you come here and give us a hand?' Sure, it's lazy and everything, bu-"

There was a pop and everyone leaned back as there was a small creature there. "Mister Harry Potter Sir calls on Dobby?"

Bonnie blinked before he got down to Dobby's level as the small house elf stared back at him. Meanwhile, Harry coughed into his fist. "Ah... Dobby? What are you doing here?"

With a blink of his large eyes, Dobby tilted his head some. "Dobby be hearing the great Mister Harry Potter Sir call on Dobby for help and be needing it. So Dobby says to himself, 'Dobby, the great Mister Harry Potter Sir be needing you so you should go to him.' So Dobby come."

Coughing into his fist to cover his surprise, Harry glanced around. "Um, right... Well, Dobby? These are my friends..." He did a quick introduction of the animatronics there before he got down to Dobby's level and gestured around them. "Do you think that you could somehow get all this into the truck for transport? Or, better yet, transport them to the Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria in Little Whinging so that we don't need to make multiple trips back and forth?"

As he nodded his head so fast it looked like it could fall off, Dobby smiled. "Dobby cans be doing that for you, Mister Harry Potter Sir! Dobby do it all right now!" When Erika asked him if Harry could get in trouble, Dobby shook his head. "Oh, noes. Dobby can make sure that Ministry not be knowing about magic being used so that the great Mister Harry Potter Sir not be getting into trouble!"

Once more, Harry coughed as he looked around. "Um... right then." It was then that he noticed that SpringFoxy was nowhere in sight and frowned. "While you're doing that, I need to check on something. Mind giving me a hand, Aunt Rose?"

The golden animatronic shook off it's surprise and nodded a bit. " _Of course, let's go and handle whatever it is that you need..._ "

With a nod, Harry walked back toward the stairwell and stopped at the bottom where Jessy was propped up against the wall. "Hey, um, Jessy was it?" Blinking, the wolf animatronic nodded a bit. "Have you seen SpringFoxy around here anywhere?"

She blinked for a moment before she gestured up the stairs. "Yeah, saw her come by a few minutes ago lugging a black Foxy costume up the stairs for some odd reason. She was mumbling and everything, why?"

As his eyes widened a bit and things clicked into place, Harry gave her a slightly shaky smile. "Oh, just wondering where she had gone off to is all... Hey, Aunt Rose, we got to go have a talk with her."

Confused, Rose nodded and waited until they were at the top of the stairs before she turned to her nephew. " _You know something, spill._ "

There was a grimace on his face as he started to walk through the pizzeria, glancing at the map in his hands to tell him where the backroom was. "I think that I know what she's about to do. Though I'm not sure if I want to stop her or not." Soon enough, they reached the room in question and found debris scattered in front of it from where they had been thrown before they entered. Harry then saw SpringFoxy sitting in front of a wrapped bundle with a black Foxy suit close by. "Hey..."

However, SpringFoxy barely moved. " _I... I thought for a bit there that I could... you know. I really did but... I don't know if I should, even if it worked. I-I've already desecrated his grave you know... W-would this b-be right? To p-pull him fro-from his rest?_ " Sniffles escaped her as she closed her eyes and shook. " _I... After wh-what you t-told me... I just... I just want to hold him i-in m-my arms ag-again... T-to tell hi-him that I-I l-l-love him and h-how s-s-sorry I am... I-is that s-so wrong?_ "

Taking a shuddering breath, Harry took a few steps forward before he kneeled down and hugged her as she shook and sobbed. "Shhh... shhh..."

A few minutes passed as Harry gently held the sobbing animatronic before they slowly subsided. " _I... I'm sorry about this. It's just... I really don't know what to do..._ "

Not really saying much for a few moments, Harry slowly blinked as he knew that his aunt was within grabbing distance as he looked at the bundle of rags. Through a small gap he could see what looked like bone. "So... that's Eric then..."

Slowly, SpringFoxy nodded as she stared off into space. " _Yes... that's my son..._ " Her eyes blinked as she let out a soft sigh. " _He... he was such a beautiful little boy. Eric... my baby had the most wonderful smile and laugh. Always laughing and smiling at every little thing. Enjoying what life gave him..._ " As SpringFoxy continued, she pulled her knees up against her chest. " _We used to go to a park nearby and he would run and play in the grass. Then bring me flowers..._ "

For a moment, Harry was silent before he nodded. "Sounds like he was a wonderful child..."

With another sob, SpringFoxy shifted a bit. " _He was... Eric was a gift to me and I..._ " Another sob escaped her as she leaned against Harry. " _I miss him so much... I know that I am dead and my heart is... you know... but it hurts. It hurts so **much**... Just... I want him back and in my arms, laughing and smilling again so much that I would do almost anything just to give him a second chance... but... I... Doing this is..._ "

Harry let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I won't judge you one way or the other. Merlin only knows..." Part of him considered that his aunt could hear his every word, but there was a bit of him who said it needed to be said. "Merlin only knows that since I've found out the truth that I have wondered if I could do something similar with my parents. If I could just place them inside a suit and try to bring them back even if for only a little time..."

If he had expected SpringFoxy to say anything, it certainly was not what she did. " _... They would be proud._ " At his confused expression, she reached up with her paw and gently stroked his hair. " _Your parents... you said that they had died? Speaking as a mother... I can only say that they would probably be proud of their son. Despite me attacking you like some mad beast, you comforted me and still are._ "

Blinking away some tears, Harry softly smiled. "Maybe..." He then shook his head. "Thanks... um..."

Her head tilting a bit, SpringFoxy sighed. " _Veronica... my name is Veronica._ "

A smile answered her as Harry gave a nod. "Veronica, thank you." When she asked what was to happen, Harry frowned a bit. "Well... once we have all the spare parts and such from here, we'll bring you all back to the pizzeria in Little Whinging. Erika needs to sort through things and get ready, so it will be some time before everything is fixed. Though she'll be fixing Jessy up first as she's the most damaged."

There was silence before Veronica tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, there being some small snapping and cracking sounds from within the suit. " _That's good... they all deserve a second chance._ "

With his eyebrow raised, Harry turned to her. "What do you mean by, 'They'? _You all_ deserve a second chance." He rolled his eyes as she whipped her head around with a crack as her jaw dropped. Harry did hold back a wince though as he could see her rotting jaw inside the Springsuit's at the back. "What?"

Shaking her head, she stared at him. " _You... think that I-I deserve a second chance...?_ " Looking away, Veronica hung her head. " _After all that I have done?_ "

It wasn't Harry that answered her though, but Rose. " _Of course you do! If those of us in the Little Whinging branch are getting a second chance, then so do you._ " The golden Freddy sat down on her opposite side. " _Besides... we could use your help._ " Knowing that she had her interest, Rose continued. " _We... need an adult figure in our lives, one who knows what we've gone through._ "

Unsure, Veronica looked around the room. " _I... I'm not sure that I should. Perhaps it would be best to leave m-me here..._ "

A moment later, she was stunned as Rose grabbed her and shoved her face into Veronica's. " _Don't you **dare**! You want to redeem yourself?!_ " Rose waited until she nodded and growled. " _Then you're coming with us when we leave this place! If you want to redeem yourself, then you can do so alongside us._ "

Everything echoed around in Veronica's head as she thought it over. ' _They're children... but..._ ' She looked at Rose for a moment and then turned toward Harry. ' _But what? I'm an adult and... and a mother... could I just leave children to be alone and..._ ' Her gaze then passed over the bundle that contained her son and she felt something deep inside shift. ' _That's right... I'm a mother and... I became an entertainer to make children smile and laugh. How could I turn my back on children when I promised Eric to help others...?_ '

Not knowing of her decision, Harry reached up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..."

For a moment Veronica didn't move before she turned her head. " _I-if you want me t-to come th-then I guess th-that I can..._ " The fox animatronic then looked at her son's remains. " _I... I'm still not sure. B-but if I d-don't then... could you help me..._ "

Harry slowly nodded. "Find a spot for him to be buried again?" At her nod, he smiled with watery eyes. "Sure... I don't think that would be much of an issue..."

* * *

Slightly smiling, Harry walked around the back of the moving van making sure that the animatronics were all secured as were the boxes. With one last yank on the straps that held Jessy in place, Harry nodded. "Okay, the looks like everything." He then glanced at his watch and felt his eyebrow raise a bit. "And we're ahead of schedule to boot, huh."

From where he was leaning next to Veronica who cradled a bundle to her chest, Foxy grinned. "Well, matey, Tis' has been quite the adventure but I be agreeing that it be time to sail home, are."

Sparing a glance for the Shadow Foxy costume, Bonnie nodded. "It'll be nice to get back to the restaurant and wash off all this gunk... Yuck!"

There were nods and sounds of agreement from the others. In fact, Opal looked herself over with a frown. "I've forgotten what it feels like to be clean it's been so long."

As she stood with her arms crossed just outside, Erika chuckled. "No kidding, first thing that I'm doing after I finish up getting you guys home is going to be taking a nice, long, and hot shower. I'll probably be looking like a lobster by the time I'm done!" She waved to Harry and he walked out before closing the moving van door and securing it. "Well... That's that, I suppose."

With a nod, Harry clapped his hands together. "Tell me about it!" He then yawned a bit and stretched as he looked at the night sky. "You think that there's any coffee shops open still? Because I could go for something."

Suddenly he blinked as he could hear Aya's voice. " ** _Mmm... Coffee... And pastries... Could you get a pastry as well? It's been so long..._** "

However, that just caused Harry to blink for a moment before he raised his eyebrow and spoke up just before Erika could say something. "Wait... How would you even eat anything, Aya?" Having noticed Erika's confused expression, he shrugged. "She wants me to get a pastry as well."

Erika only stared at that. "How... She's a ghost, right?"

It was then that Aya grinned as Harry could feel her arms encircle him. " ** _I can eat through you, Harry and taste what you taste._** "

After he passed on what she had said, Erika grimaced a bit. "Well, that's certainly not the least bit creepy. Nope, not at all." She shook it off though as both her and Harry began to walk toward the cab of the moving van after closing and securing the trailer door. "Anyways, we'll be able to find a place this time of night. Maybe some place where truckers visit."

Before Harry could comment, both of them were blinded by a car's headlights. Just as he realized what was in front of him, the car's doors opened and out stepped two police officers. After they walked up, he gave them a nod. "Good morning, officers. How can we help you?"

One of them shined a flashlight onto the moving van with a frown while the younger one stopped in front of Harry. "Would you mind telling us what two teens are doing in front of an abandoned building this early with a moving van? Also, could you identify yourselves?"

The two shared a look before they did so, Harry not noticing his the younger officer's eyes narrowed at his name. "... As to what we're doing, we were retrieving some animatronics that had been left behind along with some parts when the pizzeria closed. We're doing it at night as we don't want to attract media attention with what has happened recently."

Just as the elder police officer was about to nod, the younger one grunted. "Likely story. Now open up the back."

Even his partner was taken a bit aback. "John..."

However, he was shot a look. "I know all about this kid, Walter. My sister lives on the same street as his aunt and uncle and apparently he's a trouble maker. Heard it myself directly from his relatives." John ignored his partner speaking on the radio as gestured with his head at the moving van. "So then, mind opening her up so that we can see?"

Harry had an annoyed expression on his face as he internally swore about his relatives managing to cause him grief even when they weren't there. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair. "Mind if I show you our paperwork as well?" After the elder officer nodded, he opened the cab door and slowly reached for a folder which he brought out and handed to them. "It's all there and cleared up."

Scowling, John looked through it before he closed it and passed it to his partner who also looked through it. However he nodded. "Seems all in order."

John wasn't satisfied though and tapped the side of the moving van. "Now, open up."

Now worried and annoyed, Harry walked to the back and opened up to reveal the animatronics who stood where they were still as statues. Both Rose and Veronica had their eyes closed and jaws firmly shut. "See, nothing to worry about." Internally, he was relieved. 'Wonder where they put Eric though...'

Suspicious, John clambered up now to the annoyance and exasperation of Walter. "John, there's nothing there. Let's let them go on their way and continue our patrol."

Walking around, the officer shined his lights at the animatronics and shuddered. Then he grimaced at a smell. "Ugh... Smells like something died in here."

Erika gestured at Theodore and the others. "Well, they have been sitting abandoned for twenty years back there. Their costumes are rotting and it would not surprise me if there were some dead rats in there."

Finally, John had enough and left the back of the moving van before he scowled. "Seems that this time you're above the line. Just don't go causing trouble around here."

And with that, he stalked off not having noticed Walter scowl at him before the apologetic officer turned to Harry and Erika as they once more closed the back of the moving van. "I'm sorry about this, John is usually more even tempered."

However, Harry just shrugged. "I'm used to it thanks to my uncle."

Slowly shaking his head, Walter walked back to the police car and got in. After a moment, he turned to John and glared. "Mind telling me what that was all about, John?! There was no need of that and you should not have been pushing so much. I even had to call in for a check and you know what? Kid has no criminal record! You better hope that nothing comes from this."

Surprised, John turned to him. "No criminal record? But he goes to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys according to his relatives."

There was silence before Walter reached up and pinched his nose. "St. Brutus... I know about that place and I can say that you have been hoodwinked. Want to know why?" Getting a nod as they pulled out, Walter sighed. "Because it closed down about a decade ago. There's no way that kid goes there at all."

All John could do was grit his teeth as he realized he got lied to before he realized something else. "Anything in his record about his parents?"

Walter just shrugged as he looked in the rear view mirror to see the moving van pull out of the parking lot and head in the opposite direction. "Just that they were found dead, murdered, their cottage. One of those unsolved cases really that happened back then."

However, he missed the silent snarl on John's face as the police officer's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. 'Not a car accident then... _no one_ makes a fool out of me...'

* * *

Finally, the moving van came to a stop in front of Freddy's and Harry got out. With an exhausted sigh he walked over to the door and knocked. About a minute later, Michelle opened the door and blinked at him before her face lit up in a smile. "Harry!"

Despite the tiredness he felt down to his bones, Harry's lips turned upwards into a smile. "Hey, Michelle... how were they?"

With a chuckle, she shrugged. "They were good." It was then that she took in his tired expression and dirty clothing. "... What the hell happened to you!?" She then looked at Erika and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What the hell happened to both of you!?"

The two shared a similar look and then sighed as they answered at the same time. "It's a long story..."

Erika then walked over to the moving van door and opened it to reveal not just Foxy, Bonnie, Rose, Laika, and Vicky, but the others as well. For a few moments, Michelle stared as she was joined by the animatronics that had stayed behind. Then she raised a finger and pointed at them. "You... found more!? The fff-" With a blink, Michelle took in the glare from Erika as said young woman gestured with her head at Olive. "Fffffreaking heck?!"

As she rubbed one, thankfully cleaned and scrubbed hand thanks to a gas station they stopped at, Erika shook her head. "The place had them in it and it seems that they had been there for more then a decade without maintenance."

However, Chica only clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh good! That means that Chelsie and me should go and bake some more pizzas."

While the others slowly stepped off the moving van, Harry shook his head a bit. "Actually, I got a surprise for you all on the way back... Freddy, mind giving me a hand?"

Confused, the bear walked up next to him and waited as he opened the driver's door before his eyes widened. Harry then placed several trays of cups in his hands as he grabbed some boxes and closed the door with his shoulder. After he looked it over, Freddy raised a eyebrow. "What are these now?"

All Harry did was smile and chuckle. "Well... the cups are hot chocolate and these are some bakery treats that we got on the way back."

Her eyes wide, Chica stepped forward excitedly. "Ooo! Yummy, what did you get?"

Setting the box of bakery treats down on the hood of Michelle's car, he took the top most tray alongside Erika and began to pass out the cups. "A nice little selection, they're in the topmost box because... well..."

He glanced over at the animatronics at the London location who seemed confused. Chica looked herself and then nodded. "I suppose that makes sense..." She then held out the open box to them with a smile. "Well? Go on and choose something."

Theodore looked into the box and then back at the smiling Chica before he blinked. "Um... we're animatronics... we don't eat..."

Slowly, Chica raised an eyebrow and pointed behind them and they turned to see Erika give an excited Olive a cup of hot chocolate which the little animatronic drank from. She also hopped from one paw to another as her tail swished back and forth before she took a bite from the eclair her mother gave her. "YUMMY!"

For a few moments the animatronics from the London location stared in shock before they turned back to the amused Chica. Then, as if he was not sure, Jessy reached over from where she hung on her brother's shoulders and took a donut which she bit into. Silence descended for a moment as she chewed before she closed her eyes and had a little bit of cleaning fluid drip from behind her eyelids. "It's... so good..."

Not even a moment later, the others grabbed some items themselves as they tasted food for the first time in almost fifteen years. They also grabbed the hot chocolates they were given and began gratefully take sips as they enjoyed themselves. Meanwhile, someone else was also enjoying eating. ' ** _Oh yessss! Like that, Harry! Like that! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OH GOD THAT'S SO-SO-UHHHHHH..._** "

With a blink, Michelle noticed that Harry had stopped eating and was utterly red with a horrified expression on his face. "Er... something the matter, Harry?"

Harry turned to her and she had to blink at how one eye was black with a white pupil. "It's... Aya..." At Michelle's raised eyebrow to continue, he did so. "She... um... can taste food if she's partially possessing me if I'm eating it and... she _really_ likes the pastries..."

Utterly confused, Michelle shrugged. "Okay? That may be a bit creepy and all, but whatever. Doesn't explain your expression." However, Harry just gave her a look which after a moment Michelle deciphered. "Oh..." Her face then reddened. "OH!"

The young wizard just nodded while he could hear Aya shout at him in his head. ' ** _Yes, yes, that's lovely and all, but please! I want mo-OH YES! YES!_** '

Needless to say, it was so hard for Harry not to choke as he continued to eat, though his face felt like it was on fire as for the first time in years, Aya actually tasted pastries like she loved in life...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Veronica sat in the darkness of the basement of Freddy's next to a crate which had the Shadow Foxy within it. She could remember the conversation the night before regarding it. That in turn brought up that the decision was taken from her when the police officers showed up and she had to hide her son's remains in the animatronic, lest they be found and Harry get in trouble. A moment later, she shook off her thoughts. ' _It's now done and over with... there's only waiting now._ "

Suddenly, she could hear the door upstairs open up and felt her eyes widen as she heard the sounds of a young woman. "Auntie? Why do you need to come down here?"

Another, older female voice spoke up. "Someone could be hiding magic down here, Susan. I've detected something before here and the fact that there are what seems to be blood protection here makes me very... _antsy_."

Confused, the younger voice mumbled. "Blood protections? Here?" There was silence for a few seconds before she spoke up. "And what's that in your hands, Auntie?"

There was a chuckle before the older voice spoke up. "It is a special device. It can sense dark magic and... hmm... Sue? Would you mind going back upstairs to watch?"

With a frown on her face, Veronica could hear the hestiation in the younger voice. "Auntie? Did you find something?" There was then a sigh before the younger voice spoke up again. "Auntie?"

Slowly, the first voice spoke up. "Susan, there is something down here that is sending the readings off the scale. Without the interference upstairs due to the protections, it's much clearer so I need you to leave just in case it's dangerous. Now go!"

Once more, there was hesitation in the younger voice as it answered. "O-okay, Auntie..."

Footsteps faded away into the distance. But there was another set that seemed to be walking with purpose toward where Veronica hid. "Now what could this be, I wonder... Hmm, it seems to be skirting dark magic according to this... maybe..."

If Veronica's heart could still beat, it would have been pounding in her chest as the footsteps continued to nevigate through the maze of crates, boxes, and other items in the basement. Her eyes then slowly drifted to the crate next to her which she slowly, quietly, and gently pulled to her. ' _I... I can't get caught here... not now..._ ' Suddenly, she remembered what Rose had explained about her teleportation and frowned as she searched for the "Connection" that she spoke of. ' _Where... where is it..._ ' Then she could feel it and, like Rose had suggested, metaphorically grabbed it and yanked.

Moments later, Amelia Bones rounded the last group of crates and found an empty alcove there much to her confusion. "That's... rather odd..." She then looked down at the compass-like instrument with a scowl. 'Whatever it was tracking seems to have disappeared, but _where_...' With one last look, Amelia turned and began to make her way back...

* * *

For Veronica, it was as if time had disappeared as she found herself in what Rose had termed the "In-Between". She could feel frost starting to flash appear on her body. At the same time, she was surrounded by an impenetrerable darkness that not even her eyes could see in. Part of her mind realized that there was no air, no sound, and no sense of up or down. Besides the frost, the only thing that she could feel was the crate not clutched to her body as she continued to coast along the connection. Complete and utter sensory depravation for almost everything.

At the same time though, she could somehow hear whispers the feather-light touches of _something_. But she also knew that they did not exist at all and was not even in her mind, but somehow in her soul. Veronica could tell that only seconds had passed, but it seemed like ages. Then she felt as the crate shudder as if it was hit everywhere all at once and she nearly lost her hold.

Then there was light as she found herself falling to her knees in a bedroom. For several moments she slumped there as the frost that coated her vanished. While that happened, the fox animatronic shuddered as she could feel a field of energy on the surface of her suit slowly disapate. Whatever the energy was, it had sapped her own. Some minutes passed before she was able to move again and Veronica raised her head to look around. The first thing that she noticed was how the room was gloomy due to the curtains in front of the window.

While she frowned, she noted that the room also had a lot of broken toys laying around. It was then that Veronica noted the body under the small covers on the bed and got to her feet as she ignored the owl and walked toward the bed. " _Harry...?_ "

Suddenly she started as she heard a voice hiss at her. " _ **What are you doing here?! You should be back at Freddy's!**_ "

After she blinked, Veronica could see the shadowy being that laid beside Harry, curled up against him as it glared at her. " _... Aya, I presume_ " Getting a grunt in return, she sat down cross legged next to the bed. " _There was a woman in the basement looking for... me, I think. She got too close and I needed to escape, so I remembered what Rose told me and left._ "

Aya considered that for a few moments before she looked at the crate. " _ **And that? Why did you bring that along...**_ "

With a shrug, Veronica closed her eyes as she felt peace descend upon her soul. " _I was not going to leave Eric there to be found._ " The spirit accepted that with a nod only for Veronica to open her eyes again and look around as well as the small cot. " _... This is not a room for a child._ "

Slowly, Aya's skull-like rictus grin widened. " _ **On that, we agree. Still, it is better then what they have given him before.**_ " Despite the narrowed gaze, Aya did not say anymore then that. " _ **But you may stay, I suppose. However... you shall have to explain what you are doing here...**_ "

The fox animatronic only nodded in agreement at that.

* * *

Yawning, Harry sat up in bed and stretched. About a minute later, he blinked as he noticed that Veronica's face was inches from his own. Only experience with similar situations prevented him from jumping. "Er..."

Inside his head, he could hear snickers from Aya as he felt her arms encircle him. ' _ **She arrived around noon, apparently that Susan girl's aunt was in the basement snooping around for something, which she thinks was herself. So she somehow teleported herself here to get away before she was discovered... and she brought Eric along with her.**_ '

A glance showed Harry the crate where he knew that the Shadow Foxy costume that had Eric in it was located. 'Right...' With a sigh, he rubbed his nose. "So, are you able to return to the pizzeria the same way?"

For a moment, Veronica blinked before her expression changed to the most sheepish one that she could manage. " _No..._ "

Harry just slowly blinked before he closed his eyes and grimaced. "Right, well..." A look at his alarm clock told him that he had to be at work in about an hour which caused him to nod. "I guess that you can just come with me then so that you don't get lost, just _please_ keep out of sight of anyone." The young wizard got up and grabbed some clothes as he headed out of the room. 'Just what I need...' After some moments, he reopened the door and gestured into the room into which Aya slunk in before he turned away. "I deal with ghosts spying on me enough in Hogwarts..."

That caused Aya to whip around and glare at the door. " _ **There is a ghost spying on him in Hogwarts?!**_ "

From where she was, Veronica looked at the door in confusion. Suddenly, she heard Vernon shouting at Harry and growled lowly. Once Harry returned, he sat down on the bed and began to tie his shoes. "I have a question for you, Veronica, could you leap out the window here? That way my relatives don't see you and give them a reason to be angry?"

As she frowned in thought, Veronica walked over and opened the window before she poked her head out. She tested the width of the window and then nodded. " _Eric and I can get out this way... and there should not be too much issue with leaping out._ "

Smiling, Harry just nodded. Of course, about fifteen minutes later when she leapt out, Veronica did not notice that she had nearly landed on a dozing and drunk Mundungus' head, nearly giving the poor Order member a heart attack. Then she began to run across the lawn before she jumped over the fence in one leap as Mundungus clutched at his chest in fright.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of the night air, Harry walked alongside the park. However, the peacefulness was not to last as Aya whispered to him. ' _ **Incoming idiots...**_ '

Not even a moment later, a familiar voice shouted out. "OY! FREAK! WE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Harry sighed internally. "Piers, just go the bloody away to one of your tea parties that you keep telling your parents you hold."

All of Dudley's gang, sans the young Dursley himself, were there with sneers on their faces as the weasel faced Piers took a step forward. "Shut your mouth, Potter!" He then grinned as he punched his palm. "How about you run, make it more fun when we catch up with you."

Suddenly a twig snapped in the woods next to the sidewalk and caused them to turn toward the park for a moment before they turned back to Harry. However, Harry noticed movement in the darkness in the form of a large, vulpine shadow that slowly began to move out of the trees. Part of him considered shaking his head or waving her off, but decided not to as that would draw attention. "You know, I'm surprised that Dudders is not with you. But tell you what, I'm in a rather good mood and would rather just head to work. So if you guys leave now, nothing will happen."

The group was confused and looked at each other as none of them noticed Veronica behind them, having left the crate in the bushes. Shaking it off, Piers took a step forward. "That's right, you probably got cash on you!"

One of Dudley's other friends suddenly blinked as the wind shifted and sniffed before he gained a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh, what the bloody hell is that?! Smells like something fucking died!"

Piers sniffed and grimaced. "Bloody hell, that's vile!" It was then that they all heard something and slowly turned. "What the..."

They all then came face to face to Veronica who glared at them. Her jaw then dropped open to reveal her mummified face before her human mouth opened and unleashed a scream in their face. Screaming themselves, the gang scrambled and ran off as Veronica snickered to herself. Meanwhile, Harry chuckled as he shook his head. "Okay.., that was hilarious..." He then noticed a wet spot on the ground where Piers had been and grinned. "Anyways, we should hurry up before anyone comes to investigate the screams."

With a nod, Veronica ducked into the woods just long enough to grab the crate with Shadow Foxy in it before she also grabbed Harry and took off. Harry wouldn't know it, but the gang would run into a police officer and start telling him about being attacked by a zombie in a suit. Needless to say, nothing was found despite a search. Their story as well as lack of evidence caused the officer to become suspicious of them in turn.

* * *

Having heard laughter, Rose and Veronica turned to where Harry had gotten the others laughing at some story. With a shake of her head, Rose turned back to the conversation between her and the other golden suit. " _So you managed to teleport like I have, except without needing a poster? That is my understanding of what you are saying._ "

Slowly, Veronica nodded in some confusion. " _It was exactly as you described it, a place that was not a place between spaces. Where one feels and hears things that they do no feel nor hear..._ "

Leaning back, Rose hummed in thought. " _Interesting..._ " She then stroked her chin. " _It seems that while I need to use a poster, you can use a connection to teleport. This is... Useful. If for no other reason then..._ "

Veronica finished the thought. " _Then I can come to his aid if needed..._ " At the look she received, the fox shrugged. _I do not mind at all. Even though I have known him not even much more then a day or two, I've come to care for him a great deal. I owe him so much._ " Her voice faltered for a moment before she continued. " _I was in a dark place which he somehow brought me back from. When I am by him or here, I can think so much clearer. My feelings are so much calmer and... I feel so warm inside._ "

With a frown, Rose narrowed her eyes as she muttered. " _Hmm... I wonder if the protection my sister left behind has anything to do with that. Especially as you are a mother yourself..._ " However, she ignored the intrigued expression on Rose's face. " _You do need some practice though with this ability. We can't rely on Harry bringing you back every time so you need to know how to teleport back._ "

There was a thoughtful expression on Veronica's face. " _If I was able to bring Eric along with me, is it possible to bring Harry along as well?_ "

Now that caused Rose to become thoughtful as well. " _I have never considered it before. But then, I have never attempted to carry something so large and heavy as you have either. Still, something to consider._ "

While her tail swished, Veronica glanced at her paw and frowned. " _There is one other item that I wished to ask you about._ " Getting a motion of Rose's own paw to continue, Veronica held up her paw. " _Since we have left the old pizzeria, it seems as if my suit is..._ _ **repairing**_ _itself of the damage. My paw was almost skeletal, but now it has somehow regrown a portion of the costume over it..._ "

All Rose did was give said paw a glance before she shrugged. " _Something similar has happened with me. I don't really know how it has happened nor why, but my suit has slowly been repairing itself since I have met Harry. There's no real proof, but I think it has something to do with him. Maybe it's because he's a wizard._ " With a groan, she got up. " _Anyways, we should probably go and have a chat with Harry regardless. After all, you need the practice teleporting and with his connection that you have used, it would be best to do so here from various spots inside the pizzeria._ "

Once he had been told what was going on, Harry just nodded with a smile. "That's not a problem, besides, I was going to ask you about that anyways as I had been wondering about it." Then he frowned a bit in thought. "Though later, there's something else that I was going to talk to you guys about and now is as good a time as any..."

* * *

Smiling, Erika twisted the last bit with the wrench before she reached up and wiped her brow. "Whew! Okay, Jessy, go and give it a shot if you would."

Nervously, the wolf animatronic scooted to the edge of the table before she slowly slid off. For a few moments she stood there with both paws still on the table for support before she let go. "I... Can stand now..." Her eyes wide, Jessy took some hesitate steps before her smile widened. "I can walk again!"

It was not even a moment later that Erika found herself being hugged by a happy animatronic wolf as Jessy's nearly non-existent tail wagged. The young woman winced a bit at the strength behind the hug before she patted Jessy on the back. "You're... Very... Welcome... Jessy..." Once she was released and got her breath back, Erika grabbed the wrench and handed it over to Vicky. "Mind putting this back for me and getting me the lubricant as well as polisher?"

Vicky shook her head as she put it back into its place in one of the large tool boxes. Then she grabbed a rag and a spray can which she handed to Erika who started some more work on Jessy's legs as Vicky and Olive watched on. Eventually, the animatronic vixen frowned thoughtfully. "Erika? Can I ask you something?"

With a grunt as she rubbed furiously at the exposed metal, Erika nodded. "Shoot."

As she leaned forward on her stool, Vicky scratched one ear. "Not that I really mind or anything, but why are you teaching me to help you?"

For a moment, Erika stopped before she sighed and turned her head. "It's a bit complicated, but the jest of it is that I've come to care for all you guys. Now, Harry's got some pretty big plans in the works and I hope that they come to fruition for you guys. That said, considering the state that you have all been left in? If I can teach you how to do even the minor stuff, that would help out a lot. I might get busy later on so it takes a load off my mind knowing that you can care for yourselves and each other if needed."

There was a phantom heat in Vicky's cheeks as the lights there came on to show she was blushing. "O-oh..."

While she grinned, Erika wagged a finger at her. "Also, you seem to have an aptitude for this sort of thing."

If anything, that caused Vicky's cheeks to light up even more. But before Vicky could say anything, Erika shivered as she felt a sensation as if she was covered in ants. Looking around, her eyes fell on Veronica slumped in one corner of the room before the fox slowly rose and looked around. Then, she grinned which caused Erika to shudder a bit. " _Yes! First try!_ "

Then they blinked and she was gone. As she searched the room visually, Erika blinked away a sudden weakness. "Did... Did you all see that as well, or was it just me?"

However, a confused Olive shook her head. "I saw it, mommy! Miss. Veronica was here!" She then frowned a bit and crossed her arms. "Though she didn't say hi to us."

All Erika did was take a deep breath before she began to mutter under her breath. "Damn creepy magical animatronic teleporting bullshit..."

It was not quiet enough as Olive frowned. "Mommy, what does 'Bullsh-'"

She was unable to finish as Erika practically leapt over and held her finger against Olive's lips. "Olive, honey, that word is not a nice word to use by little girls and boys, okay?"

Frowning, Olive stared at the finger before she blinked. "Ohhh! I get it!" Her frown then turned into a scowl before she wagged a finger at Erika. "You shouldn't say bad words, mommy!"

With a sigh, Erika ignored the snickers from the other two animatronics there. "Right, of course..."

* * *

Harry waited until Rose and Veronica joined them after some tests of her teleportation before he placed a folder down on the table as the animatronics watched on in interest. Finally, Freddy coughed to catch his attention. "You wanted to talk with us about something important?"

Slowly, Harry nodded before he took a breath and let it out in a sigh. "I wanted to go over some of the ideas that I have for later on after we reopen."

Confused, Chica shared a look with the others before she tilted her head. "Reopen?"

Scratching his head, Bonnie frowned a bit. "Yeah, I want to know that as well?"

That caused Harry to rub his face. "We're going to reopen, likely about a year after we close at the end of this year, though it could be longer depending on a number of factors." He then held his hands up as there was shouting before he groaned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time people!"

As he stood and leaned across the table, Foxy scowled. "I thought that yeh said that we wouldn't be closing at the end of the year since you bought the pizzeria!?"

With a grimace, Harry leaned back. "Foxy, I may have bought the pizzeria and everything inside of it, but that means that we aren't closing _permantly_ which was Tony's plan. We'll reopen after renovations... though those are going to be more like a complete and utter rebuild of the place after the inspection a few days back."

Now interested, Rose leaned a bit across the table. " _What do you mean by that? What happened?_ "

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes. "The health inspectors are still going to shut this place down for some violations. Originally, it was supposed to be a few months worth of renovations, but when Remus had a friend come in to check so that we knew what there was to fix, a lot more came to light." He rubbed his face as he remembered his own annoyance. "This place was originally bought and build back in 1978 after the other, larger pizzeria closed. Due to them rushing, a _lot_ of corners were cut that shouldn't have been safety wise. Besides some of the obvious issues such as abestos from when it was built, there's signs that there could be mold and general structural safety concerns. That means this place will need to be completely and utterly gutted to say the least. At this point, it would be both cheaper and easier to simply tear the entire place down and then rebuild it from the ground up."

A wince escaped from Freddy as he remembered some of the things he had overheard from a health inspector before. "Is it truly that bad?" Another wince escaped him as Harry nodded again, his head against the table. "Well... that is a bit of a downer."

The chicken animatronic though grasped onto something he had said though. "You said that we were going to rebuild the pizzeria, right?"

While he sat back up, Harry smiled at her and how his mind shoved back the issues. "As a matter of fact, yes. Because we're rebuilding, as well as how there's an actual empty lot of land behind the pizzeria, that gives us a chance to make this place actually bigger. To that end, there's some ideas that I want to share with you." Opening the folder, Harry took a bunch of brochures from inside and handed them to Chica along with some paper. "For example, I'm thinking about expanding the menu from just cupcakes and pizza, not to mention not using bulk mixes for them like we are now. The brouchures are menus from other pizza places for inspiration."

Chica looked over the list and some of the items on the menus and frowned some. "Hmm... chips? Burgers and the like..." Frowning, she tilted her head some and tapped the end of her beak. "I think that I have some ideas..."

There was a smile forming on Harry's face as he nodded. "The kitchens will be bigger, just to let you know. For dessert though, Michelle suggested something like a ice cream sundae bar where the kids can go up and make their own. Also maybe adding ice cream cakes to the normal party cake menu."

Suddenly, Chica's eyes lit up. "Ooo! A bigger and better equipped kitchen! Really!?" At Harry's nod, she let out a squeal. "Eeeee! I can't wait!"

It was then Freddy's turn to get a paper as Harry continued. "The party room will also be getting an expansion along with the stage, more props and the like. Since Andrew and the other Toys will also be here, you guys can have shifts so that one band is always on the stage performing while the other can take a break or walk around and interact with the crowd."

Grinning, Bonnie tapped one finger against the table. "Maybe a better sound system and lighting for the stage? So that there won't be so much issue with people hearing us? Also... hmm, maybe set up a 'Battle of the Bands' every so often between our groups?"

As he nodded, Freddy leaned forward with a sparkle in his eye. "That sounds just about right, Bonnie... Yes, I think that the kids might like that just fine."

To Foxy's surprise, Harry passed him a paper as well. "The Cove will get a room of it's own though with a stage of sorts... I was thinking a ship playset? With a 'Harbour' filled with balls? Grant you, Vicky has already called dibs on joining you there and apparently Jessy as well as Jace and Elric are interested. A nice sized crew for you."

For a moment, Foxy was speechless before he sniffled a bit as his eyes lit up and got shiny. Then he hopped across the table and pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank ye, thank ye so much, Harry. Yeh not know what this means to this ol' Seadog. I be having a show of my own along with a crew! Tis' a dream come true!"

With a soft smile, Rose shook her head as the happy pirate fox continued to hug the grinning Harry tightly as the others looked on with smiles of their own. Then she looked down at the folder. " _So what else do we have?_ "

After he pulled away, Harry pulled another paper from the folder. "Well... one thing that we're considering is adding a second story. That will have an arcade inside along with one of those ball play areas. It's mainly for the older kids and teens to hang out in, which I'm thinking of having Laika watch over along with maybe either you or Veronica?"

Both golden animatronics jerked back in shock before Veronica leaned forward a bit. " _I think that there might be a little problem with that..._ "

Rose however didn't leave it there as her tone became dry. " _Mainly the rather problematic issue of both Veronica and myself having corpses inside instead of endoskeletons. I think that people might notice that little thing._ "

However, Harry just raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Magic can do many things including making it so that people don't notice things that they should. And before you say anything else, Remus and Sirius have some ideas on that so it's best to ask them. But if they do manage it, then things become a lot simpler." He then tapped the folder. "We're also going to have a small play area out back with maybe a small playground. Lisa suggested a shallow pool as well for summer to draw in people."

Slowly, Bonnie nodded a bit. "I can see that. Heck, if we get a pool have Olive there to keep an eye on things along with a lifeguard."

It was to a small bit of amusement that Veronica raised her paw. " _Er, if you make a playground and fix my..._ _ **issues**_ _, can I have the job of being the minder?_ " She became a bit nervous and played with her claws. " _I'd like to make sure that the kids can have fun and laugh while keeping them safe..._ "

All Harry did was nod. "I see no problem with that, Veronica. In fact, I welcome the idea of having a playground minder, especially you as I know that you will keep them safe."

Frowning in thought, Freddy raised a single claw. "I do have a question for you, Harry. If that is that you do not mind." Harry just nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I've noticed that you have not stated what Theodore, Opal, Liz, and Robbie would be doing..."

That caused Harry to lean back and smile. "Those four are going to be wandering around the pizzeria. Basically, they'll be acting as a form of security besides the day guard and keeping an eye on the kids while also entertaining them."

While he thought it over, Freddy slowly nodded. "That would solve some issues and make sure that there's plenty of eyes on the place to prevent certain... _issues_ from happening again..."

Having finished, Harry sat back as the animatronics threw some ideas around and wrote them down. Though he was not alone in shooting down Bonnie's idea of having a movie theatre right off the bat

* * *

After the night was finished, Harry was just stretching as he heard the door to the pizzeria open and leaned out of his booth to see Susan walking in which caused him to frown. "Hello, Susan." The red head jumped a bit and was a bit dismayed to see the expression on Harry's face before he motioned her into the room. Susan jumped a bit as he closed both security doors and leaned toward her. "Now that we don't need to worry about distractions or anyone listening in, I got to talk with you about something that happened yesterday."

Feeling some sweat gather on her brow, Susan gulped a bit. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

Harry just leaned back against the desk with a raised eyebrow. "I think that we both know, but to be sure, an employee saw you giving access to your aunt to a restricted area of the pizzeria and told the owner. I can honestly say that the owner was more then a little annoyed at it and it's only because I know you that you weren't fired for it since he asked me about you. Mind explaining though to at least me what could have possessed you to do so?"

With a sigh, Susan ran her hand through her hair as she considered lying before she looked at Harry. Then she shook it off. 'Harry's the night guard, so he probably doesn't have the first clue about the truth of the place. Besides, it's Harry Potter, no way he would be involved in something so shady. And Aunty didn't say to keep it secret.' After that, she nodded and cleared her throat. "There's some kind of magical protection over the place and... well, you know what happened to the old owner?"

That caused Harry's eyebrow to raise a bit. "Tony? Yeah, considering some of the things he did to me and the other employees, I wasn't too dismayed to hear that he died."

Thinking that she knew what he meant, Susan nodded. "Yeah, guy was a sexist prick and a bully... but yeah, turns out that his sister was a ministrial worker in the Obliviation squads... she turned up that same night with her mind utterly wiped clean. Nothing was left of her."

All Harry did was nod and raise an eyebrow as he thought over what she said. "Yeah, read about that in the _Daily Prophet_ actually. Was a bit buried though under the talk of rogue dementors and... well, yeah."

Susan winced at the reminder of what the newspaper had been saying about him. "Well... Auntie was a bit suspicious and found that there was a bunch of blood protections over this place, really powerful ones. So... she wanted to know if anything was being hidden here. Dark magic and such, but told me she didn't find anything..." She paused for a moment before she frowned. "Have you seen anything?"

With a smile, Harry shook his head. "Not too much besides the normal things with the animatronics wandering at night."

As she frowned in thought, Susan shook her head. "Could someone, you know, hide in a costume do you think? To hide from suspicion?"

However, Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "Susan, those suits are filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Getting into one of those would cause a lot of discomfort... and death." He then leaned toward the now slightly quesey Hufflepuff. "You'd be pretty much juiced and shredded. About the only parts of you that would see the light of day after being shoved into them would be your eyes and teeth after they pop out the front of the mask."

Slightly green, Susan looked around. "Ah... um... I see..."

Ignoring this, Harry reached over and opened the doors. "Sorry about that Susan, I'm just a bit protective of the animatronics around here and it was a bit suspicious. I'm the night watchman after all."

The Hufflepuff just nodded with a smile. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? Especially the owner..."

All Harry did was smile and shake his head. "Don't worry, Susan, I won't tell anyone, especially not the owner." He waited about a minute after she left and turned to the cupcake. "Nope, I won't tell anyone at all..."

* * *

Tired, Harry reached his bedroom and got ready for sleep before he flopped down face first. Several moments passed before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. A moment later, Aya confirmed what he had already figured out. ' _ **Well, seems that we have a visitor again.**_ '

With a sigh, Harry shifted his head to see Veronica placing the crate that contained Shadow Foxy into his (thankfully) empty closet before he sighed. "Not that I have much issue, but what are you doing here, Veronica?"

Veronica turned and sat down best that she could with a smile. " _It's lonely in the pizzeria's basement. Also..._ " For a moment, she looked hesitant before she continued with a shrug. " _I feel much more comfortable here, close to you._ "

Not having expected that, Harry only blinked for a moment as his tired mind slowly worked through it. "I... see..." He then considered things and shrugged. "Well, as long as none of my relatives see you, I suppose that's okay..."

A few moments later, he was snoring as his tiredness caught up to him. Then Veronica got up and walked over to the bed before she reached down and repositioned him gently. ' _You should get more sleep and stop worrying so much..._ ' Once that was done, she brought the blanket over him and then walked over so that she was next to the open window. ' _It's been so long since I've heard children laughing..._ ' Her eyes then closed as she listened to the summer day outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

At the border at the edge of the afterlife, a young boy waited. He had been waiting for his mother for so long after his death. Eric knew though that it was not his mommy who really killed him, but the bad men who were making his mommy do things she did not want to do. The four year old could still remember how his mother trembled and cried as she did what the bad masked men told her to. Suddenly, he shook those thoughts away and continued to wait.

It had been so long since he started to wait, but he was a good boy and his mommy always told him not to go too far away from her and that he should stay by her! So he tried to be as close to his mommy as he could. Sometimes... some times he could even hear her!

"ERIC! ERIC BABY!"

Each time though he cried a bit as he could tell she was really sad and hurting. There was once when he heard this clanging sound and his mommy screaming, which made him scream as he was scared something bad had happened. But then after a time, he could hear her call out for him every once in a while again. Some of the other spirits that passed him tried to convince him that he should continue on, only to get the same answer each time. "I'm waiting for mommy and she'll come for me! Then we'll hug each other and I can tell her that I love her and she'll tell me that she loves me as she gives me a kiss on my forehead!"

The other spirits would then sadly shake their heads and disappear. He wasn't so lonely now though. Sometimes this nice red haired woman and a black haired man walked up and sat with him! They said that they were a mommy and daddy and there were there in case their little boy came by, though they said they hoped that he didn't. All three of them would talk and Eric would ask Mister James about daddies, since it had always been him and his mommy. Not that he loved his mommy any less, but they only had each other.

Now he could sometimes _feel_ her, as if she was really close by so he would look for her. Then he would feel a pull somewhere nearby and would follow because he knew that his mommy was nearby. All he had to do was find her and they would both be really happy and have hugs and kisses! Mommy would lift him up and twirl him as they laugh togther and smile. Just recently, he blinked and found himself in some kind of box. Eric was really tired though and his eyes closed again and he found himself back wherever he was when he first lost his mommy.

And it had just happened again! He was less tired now, but still sleepy and he could hear his mommy talking with someone. While everything felt wierd, like he was really big! He was happy though that his mommy was nearby and he could hear her and feel her! If he could stay awake longer, then he could tell her he loved her and hug her! She gave the best hugs after all! But then his eyes closed again and he seemed to go to sleep before he woke up in that wierd place again...

* * *

Veronica was startled out of her thoughts as she looked around as she was distracted from talking with Aya. ' _What was that?_ '

If they were visible, one could see one of Aya's eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms where she sat on top of the sleeping Harry. " _ **Something the matter, Veronica? You seem like your distracted...**_ "

The golden fox animatronic continued to look around with a frown. " _I had thought that I had heard something... like something scrapping against something..._ " She then turned back to Aya. " _Did you hear it?_ "

With a frown, Aya shook her head as she thought it over. " _ **I can't say that I did hear anything...**_ "

Even though she was still looking around, Veronica mentally shrugged it off as her imagination. Meanwhile, inside of Shadow Foxy's crate, the glow in the animatronic's brilliant blue eyes slowly faded and the eyelids shut as it's paws relaxed from where they had moved in a clinch.

* * *

Around them, the night club's air vibrated as the three friends chatted, barely heard over the sound of the music. Finally, Michelle took a sip of her drink and turned to Erika who was a bit silent. "Something wrong?"

The girl jumped a bit before she smiled and shook her head and drank some of her beer. "Not really, just thinking for the most part."

Checking out a guy, Lisa raised an eyebrow as she gave him a once over. "About what? You're awfully quiet and usually you're joining me in commenting on the cute guys. I mean, I can understand Michelle as she has her eyes on a real nice catch in Harry, but still."

Lisa dodged the swipe from the growling Michelle as Erika smiled at their antics. "Just thinking about how my life has gone is all." After she took another sip of her beer, Erika put it down and crossed her arms and looked around. "When we all decided to come to England together for our studies, I figured that we would go to school, hit the local club scene, maybe pick up some cute guys, then head home... Not so much now."

Setting down her own drink, Michelle leaned forward some. "Oh?"

After making sure that no one was around to listen in, Erika let out a breath as she softly smiled. "Then we somehow got involved with the whole Fazbear thing. I mean, hearing the stories from your dad when he was drunk was one thing, but actually _seeing_ with my own eyes? And then having the mysteries behind it ripped away to reveal how tragic it all really is? It really... put things in perspective. Now? I can't see myself abandoning them... especially Olive."

With a nod, Lisa's eyes sparkled at the thought of her "Niece" and her own interactions. "They really do make one change their priorities, don't they?" Her smile became a sly grin with her next words. "Though I am surprised at how good of a mother you make to Olive."

Shaking her head, Erika chuckled some. "Surprises me as well..." She then looked into her bottle of beer as if it held the answers that she was seeking within it. "From someone whose a bit of a party girl in her late teens to someone helping out a group of unfortunate children and becoming a mother... Well, mom and dad always wanted me to become more responsible."

Michelle's lips twitched a bit. "Though I don't think that they were thinking about this when they told you that."

As her shoulders shook in soft laughter, Erika nodded. "Yeah, they'd be shocked..." She then drank the rest of her beer and set the bottle down on the top of the table. "But you know what?" Erika closed her eyes as various memories played in her mind. Fixing the animatronics, listening to their stories. Her times with Olive like when the animatronic was cuddled up into Erika's body in bed as the human read her a bedtime story. Or when they were taking a bath and gave each other bubble beards and hairdos as they laughed. Another being when they were in the backyard and Olive brought up a flower that she had picked for her mommy. Then, Erika's eyes opened as her smile softened. "I wouldn't trade any of this for the world."

On either side of her, Michelle and Lisa finished their own drinks off before they nodded as Michelle stated what they were both thinking. "Agreed."

Then Lisa leapt off her stool somewhat shakily and then turned around with a grin. "Well... anyways, we didn't come here to be deep in thought! We came here to have fun!" She then winked at Michelle who groaned as said woman knew what was coming next. "Well, that and tease Chelly here over Harry and try to convince her to bring along Harry next time." Lisa then grabbed their hands and pulled them out toward the dance floor. "COME ON! THIS IS OUR DAY OF RELAXATION!"

Laughing, the two young women let her pull them onto the dance floor where they proceeded to just let the beat of the music take over and leave all their worries and cares fall away.

* * *

The door to the backstage area slowly opened and Freddy stepped into the room with a frown. He watched as Harry walked up to one of the costume heads on the shelf and grabbed it then, after a moment, tilted it back. There was silence while Harry did this two more times before Freddy cleared his throat. "Harry? Is there something the matter?"

Harry froze for a moment, then he sighed and leaned back against the table as he continued to look at the heads. "... You know, Phone Guy asked me to check the heads back here in his phone calls during that first week. I never really did, I had reasons why I never bothered to do so."

Slowly, Freddy nodded as he walked up beside Harry and sat down on the table. "Because you disliked him?"

With a frown, Harry climbed up on the table and sat beside the animatronic bear as he put his elbows on his knees. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't dislike him due to his phone calls. The others about the hidden room only solidified it." A sigh escaped him a bit as he now seemed to stare through the heads. "The guy knew all about what was going on and kept trying to convince the guards that there was nothing to worry about. In fact, he almost didn't seem to care all that much except to give a warning to the guards after him... I don't know, maybe it's wrong for me to not really care for him all that much. Especially as he's likely a part of the Black Mass. And I guess that he tried to help, even a little. But..." The wizard paused for a moment before he continued. "Did... did any of you know his name or who he was?"

As he also leaned forward and stared at the heads, Freddy shook his head. "Not really... but then, me and the others tried not to know who the night guards really were it. We hoped that by doing so, it would make things easier for us. We could try to pretend that they were just strangers..."

His head tilted to the side, Harry glanced up at him as he whispered. "Did it ever really help any?"

There was silence from Freddy before he shook his head, his eyes staring off at something in the past. "No... it never really helped. But all we could do was continue on the best that we could, promising ourselves that we would try and make it up and redeem ourselves in the future. We did take some comfort in how we didn't want to, but were being controlled. It's... strange really that being stuck in your head and internally screaming and trying to fight, even if it failed, helped a little. But only Foxy and I had any real success with that... the Marionette was just too strong for Chica and Bonnie. With Foxy, he would try to fight him off and then run to try as if it would let him escape from the Marionette's voice. And me? I... could hold him off by focusing on one spot and the light. But after a few days of being chipped away at... or if the lights turned off as he was much stronger in the dark..."

Beside him, Harry just nodded. "You know, you're all stronger then you think."

Sadness was on Freddy's face as he let out a shuddering breath as memories of screams and pleading drifted through his mind before he shook it off. "Not strong enough though..." After a few moments, he shook it off. "As to your question... I only know a bit about him and that is mostly from Olive and Veronica, they actually knew who he was though only by his voice, not name." That caught Harry's attention and he turned to Freddy. "I... let them listen to his recording one night and they recognized the voice. According to Olive, he worked at FredBears as a busboy. Veronica also met him a few times and said he was a guard and then a head guard..." Shaking off some of the darker feelings, Freddy turned to Harry. "Why? What happened?"

After a few moments, Harry grimaced. "I was talking with Ashley before she left today, asked me to come in a little early... she, um, promoted me to Head Guard as it seems the pizzeria is supposed to have one."  
That caused Freddy to blink in surprise. "Well... congradulations then? Though aren't you leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks?"

While he chuckled, Harry nodded. "Yeah, but since I'm currently the longest serving guard here with some of the employees pulling double duty as the day guard... turns out that as the senior guard, I become the head guard..." His face then fell. "It also came with... a new uniform, which had been placed in a sealed bag in storage. Ashley could not understand why it was still untouched by time since it was put away in 1978... and it still had a name tag on it from the last head guard who she said disappeared on the night shift..."

Once more silence descended on them before Freddy cleared his throat. "I... see. And the name?" Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a name tag from his uniform and handed it to Freddy who read it. "'Scott'... Hmm, I see..." The animatronic bear considered Harry for a moment. "It bothers you to be wearing it, after everything you've felt about him, huh?"

There was a grimace on Harry's face as he tugged at his light purple shirt. "This is the uniform that he died in, of course it does."

Freddy frowned for a moment before he attempted to inject some humor into the conversation. "Well, not the same uniform as that would be ripped and torn with patches missing... Well, Tony's sister was a witch I suppose." At the unamused look Harry gave him, he rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Harry. "Right... not that funny..."

With a dry tone to his voice, Harry shook his head. "Not funny at all. I _really_ do not want to give that a moment's thought." A shudder went through him as he looked at his shirt and then quickly unbuttoned it and took it off. "Now I can't stop thinking about that, thanks."

As he winced, Freddy nodded. "Noted." He then watched as Harry hopped off the table and walked to the head next to the last one he picked up. "So that is why you're back here? It just makes you want to..."

Slowly, Harry gave a nod as he picked the head and flipped it so that he could look into it. "Yeah... though there's more to it then that." Having seen the confusion on Freddy's face, Harry gave a sigh. "I... have you ever wondered what happened to the bodies? Obviously they got rid of them somehow but... did they dump them out there somewhere? Or did Tony's sister use magic to just... make them vanish."

Just watching as Harry went to another head, Freddy frowned. "I... never really thought about it to be honest, never actually wanted to. And it's probably the same with the others. But... I never did see the cleaning crew bring anything from back here out in a large bag or anything of the sort. And Tony always walked back here with his sister so..."

Pausing, Harry looked around as he could just barely hear audiable whispers reach his ears. "Not even the false dignity of a shallow grave..."

The animatronic bear watched as Harry reached the final head and grasped it. "Rather sad, really..."

With a nod, Harry gulped as his hands shook. "Yeah..." He then flipped the head over...

And found that it was empty, just like all the others.

"Sad doesn't begin to describe it..."

* * *

The car jolted to a stop as Harry woke up in the back. "Wassthat?"

A giggle next to him caused him to blink and raise his head to see a smirking Michelle. "Comfy much?"

It took Harry's sleepy mind a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep during the car ride on Michelle's shoulder in the backseat of the car. He jerked away from her and gulped a bit. "Uh, um, s-sorry about that, Michelle..."

With a very slight amount of redness on her cheeks, Michelle's smirk became a soft smile as she shook her head. "It's... okay, Harry. I can imagine that you're tired from your night shift so I don't mind you sleeping on the drive." Her blush deepened as she noted the looks from her two friends in the rearview mirror. "Anyways... we're here."

Grateful for the distraction, Harry looked out the window to see the used vehicle lot that they had gone to. "Huh... more variety then I expected, though I hope that they have what we need..." It was then that he noted that Lisa did not look at all that well. "You okay, Lisa?"

As she waved him off, the young woman sighed. "Yeah... just a bit hungover..." She then smiled at him in the mirror. "Anyways, you gave any more thought to what we asked you about?"

Harry blinked and frowned some as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I thought about it and if everything works out, then I guess I can head to a night club with you... though it might take some work to set things up so that they're taken care of for that night..."

While she stepped out of her door, Erika raised an eyebrow a bit as she looked over the roof of the car where Harry got out. "You really do worry a lot about them, don't you?"

However, Harry just shrugged a bit with a smile. "Yeah, well... they're family, you know? Or about the closest that I come to an actually family in reality." He didn't notice how Erika shared a look with both Lisa and Michelle at that as he looked around the lot. "Anyways... we should probably look around some."

The four of them walked around looking at the various vehicles before Lisa asked the question that was on the three women's minds. "So... why are we looking at caravans anyways? Especially used ones?"

Smiling, Harry glanced at them from where he had been looking into the window of one. "Well... remember how Erika said that there would not be the room at her house for all the animatronics?"

Erika nodded as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, it's pretty crowded as is with the Toys and the ones we rescued from London in the house. Thankfully, the attic is pretty roomy and so is the basement, but still. I don't think that I can take in any more..." She then frowned thoughtfully as she looked around at the used trailer homes. "Wait, isn't one of the things that wizards can do is expand spaces?"

With a grin on his face, Harry nodded. "Among other things, yes." He then tapped the trailer that he had been looking at. "I talked with both Sirius and Remus about it and they also talked with Mr. Weasley about enchanting. Turned out that there's actually a bit that's allowed because they count as a normal motor vehicle. Expanded insides, climate charms for comfort, and the whole thing." Then Harry's grin became a grimace. "Turned out that for all their hate for muggles, families like the Malfoys pushed for those laws so that they could have fancy, enchanted cars..."

Knowing who he was talking about even if the others didn't, Erika nodded. "So... what are you doing with these?"

The young wizard shook his head. "Mainly, expanding the inside into something like a small home, should be big enough for all of us and the animatronics really... along with some magical appliances such as stoves and that. Also, a bunch of protections on it as well."

Despite the odd look that Erika gave him, it was Michelle who spoke up. "Whoa, why would it need to be big enough for all of us? And if you did all that, wouldn't there be some kind of... I don't know, stuff about not letting anyone without magic from being inside or being able to notice?"

Several moments passed before Harry turned toward them and made sure that there was no one around in hearing distance. "With... Voldemort being active, I figured that besides having a place for the animatronics, it would be best to have one for us as well to hide out in just in case. Being as Sally-Ann is a muggleborn, she'll be near the top of the list for the Death Eaters to go after. I'm not going to have you girls without a way to get away and hide..."

He blinked though as he found himself being hugged by the three young women before they pulled away, Lisa giving him a smile. "Thanks..." She then smirked as she glanced at Michelle. "You really landed one hell of a guy here, Michelle, if it was not for you then I would try to snatch him up."

Sputtering, Michelle's face was nearly as red as Harry's as she glared at her friend. "We're just friends!" Now ignoring the identicle teasing grins on her friends' faces, she turned to Harry to change the subject. "Wha-what about that other stuff? Hiding the inside from non-magicals and stuff."

Grateful, Harry smiled at her though it was ruined a bit by his red face. "Well... as it turns out, once it's all done, I can key people without magic into it so the spells to normally prevent them from noticing or entering won't affect them." He then reached out and tapped the side of the used trailer. "Anyways, according to Remus and Sirius, these older models are easier to enchant."

Lisa then became thoughtful as she looked over the trailer homes and the office. "Hmm... some of these would even fit in the garage at Erika's... How are you paying?"

There was a moment as Harry shuffled a bit. "Well... turns out that Gringotts does some nice exchange rates and Sirius has been exchanging money from his vault. So, we can make payments in cash."

Her hands in her pockets, Michelle smiled some. "Well... let's go and have a look around then."

* * *

Just as he was passing the Black Family Library, Remus paused as he heard sounds coming from inside and poked his head in. To his utter surprise, there was Sirius at a desk with a number of books open around him as he looked in one before he scribbled something onto a sheet of parchment. "Er, Padfoot? What... are you doing?"

The dog animagus jerked a bit before he turned toward Moony and grinned. "Just some research and refresher work."

With a raised eyebrow, Remus walked in and picked up one of the books and read the cover. "'Protections for the mobile vehicle and you'..." He then picked up another and read that title as well as the title to a book on the table. "'So you want to enchant a muggle vehicle', 'How to make a magical tent'... Padfoot, what is all this about?"

Leaning back with a grin, Sirius just stretched some. "You know how Harry is getting that trailer thing?" Slowly Remus nodded. "Well, Harry was wondering what could be done for it, so I offered to look up my old notes for my motorcycle and some of the books I got on enchanting." He then waved at the parchment. "Once that's done, I'll enchant it and place some protections on it..."

As he sat down and looked over some of the notes, Remus nodded as he glanced over at Sirius. 'He looks... happier, wanted...' Slowly, a smile spread across his face. 'Seems that Harry giving him something has really helped him.' Pulling up a chair, Remus sat down beside him and continued to look over the notes. "Some of these might be a bit much at the moment, Padfoot..." Then he spotted something else and looked at it. "What the bloody hell is this..."

Sirius looked at what he had spotted and his face fell a bit. "It's... something that Lily worked on, I managed to salvage it from their home that night and hid it until now."

While it felt like a fist was clinched around his heart, Remus picked up the notebook to read it better. "I never knew that Lily was working on enchantments so that muggles can ignore anti-muggle spells... or a protection against obliviation enchanted into a necklace..."

There was a fond look of remembrance on his face as Sirius stared at the book. "Remember how Lily hated that she could never bring her parents to Hogwarts? Because the wards there would prevent them no matter how they were brought there?" Remus nodded as he remembered that. "Then there was poor Sam's mother, remember that? How the Obliviators went and Obliviated all knowledge of magic from her without even thinking that she should know? Sam was heartbroken by how his mother couldn't remember anything past his eleventh birthday... She wanted to prevent it from happening again."

With a fond smile of his own, the werewolf nodded. "That sounds like her... and I can see her doing research into that..." He then looked over the notes and slowly frowned. "I take it that you are planning to give this to Harry for Michelle and the others?"

Now there was a serious expression on the current Head of the Black Family's face. "Those three are in danger from various corners and this would help them. I got a few spells that I can also place on any enchanted jewellry that would be a nasty surprise for anyone attempting to remove them without authorization. Family spells..."

After a glance, Remus mumbled a bit. "I can imagine what those surprises might be..."

Shrugging, Sirius gestured at the books and notes. "Well, it's something that can help other then spend all my time cleaning the place..."

* * *

Whistling, Erika pulled the soldering iron away from the small animatronic. "Hmm..."

Vicky leaned in some and examined it. "Er... is there something the matter with it?" Another glance let her see some of the small bird bones that were visible here and there within the endoskeleton's machinery. "You've been working on Polly quite a bit..."

As she leaned back, Erika glanced at Vicky with a smile as Olive followed something on the floor. "Polly is... well, the smaller an animatronic sometimes the harder it is to repair and work with. Especially with ones like Polly who don't have your usual shape." She then frowned as she took a pair of tweezers and went back to work. "Especially these old animatronics, there's only so much that I can do by adding modern stuff and with the rest of it..."

There was a moment of pause as Vicky glanced to where Laika was testing out some of the new work done on her. "You really don't want to take away something and then it turns out to have been needed..."

While she grimaced, the young woman nodded and tapped a piece of paper which showed the parrot's schematics. "I'm having to get some of these machined to the specifications mentioned, which... are raising some eyebrows needless to say. Only good thing is that with all the major repairs for you guys complete, I only have the minor ones and those repairs for your costumes, which can wait until Steph comes through with her work on those..."

Swinging her feet under the stool she sat on, Vicky continued to watch in interest as Erika continued her work as she pulled another illuminated magnifying glass over to see more detail. "I've noticed that you're bringing a couple of people..."

Already knowing what she had meant, Erika smiled some as she teased a wire back into place. "There's really only so much that even I can do for you guys. Steph is top in the class at making costumes for animatronics, Richard is great at programming, and Lauren as well as Davis are great at machining. They all bring something to what we need and... well..." Explosively sighing, Erika looked over at Vicky who had turned all her attention onto her. " _If_ Harry manages to fully revive Fazbear Entertainment, and if anyone could it's him, then he's going need a crew specifically for at least upkeep and upgrades for all of you. And if he later expands, then he's going to need a core group who can train others for other branches or be in charge of said groups."

Her eyes widening some, Vicky somehow sucked in a breath as it all clicked. "You're getting ready in case Fazbear expands again..."

There was a moment while Erika turned back to her work. "It makes sense since Fazbear's has risen from the ashes once before... But there's a bit more to it then that. All the people that I mentioned? They're also like me in that none of us could really expect much work once we graduate except for maybe interning with various animatronic companies. It would be _years_ before anyone would even trust us beyond the most basic of things... But with Harry? We could all gain experience and if everything works out? There's not a one of us who could not look back and grin triumphantly at our accomplishments."

As Vicky nodded, it was then that she noticed that Olive was walking up with something in her paws. "What have you got there, Olive?"

With a blink, the otter animatronic grinned and held out her paws. "A frog!"

Laughing, Erika nodded as she saw the animatronic frog that was in Olive's paws. "Well, Hopper is something fun to play with, I'll admit."

Olive pulled her paws down some and looked over the much smaller animatronic as it tried to get out of her hold. "He's really cool, Mommy... did you make him?" At Erika's nod, her eyes got wide. "Wow... you're really good at this, Mommy!"

Another laugh escaped Erika as she picked up Olive and set the otter in her lap. "Thank you, honey." She gave the giggling animatronic a kiss on the head before she looked down at the robotic frog. "Hopper was actually one of the first animatronics I ever made using a kit my godfather gave me. Did all the work on him myself over the years and I am pretty proud of him."

Having stuck her tongue between her lips, Olive set the small animatronic on the table and watched as it hopped around like a real frog. "He's so cool... like a real frog!"

If anything, Olive's smile widened as she felt the rumble in her mother's chest from laughter. "He's certainly that, Olive, he's certainly that..."

A soft squeal escaped from Olive as Erika's finger tickled her some. "Mommy!" Suddenly, she felt the weight of something and looked up to see Hopper on her head much to the amusement of both Erika and Vicky who smothered their laughter. "HEY! GET OFF MY HEAD!" Erika barely kept from falling from her chair laughing as Hopper jumped from Olive's head and began to race around the basement workshop with Olive in hot persuit. "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

While he gestured with his hands, Harry gave a sigh toward the older woman. "You see, Ashley, I got an invite out for a trip with some friends and it's only for a single night that I won't be a guard here for."

Biting her lip, Ashley frowned as she thought over her options. "I really don't want to say no to you, Harry. You've been pretty much the best guard we've had here in my memory anyways... But the issue is finding someone who is willing to take over the night shift, even if it's for just one night. The rumours you see..."

Suddenly, a voice piped up. "I can do the night shift if you want!" Both of them turned to see Susan already in her waitress uniform as she blushed. "Um... I was just walking by when I overheard..."

Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. If his friends were there, or someone else who closely knew him, they would have spotted the mischiviousness that sparkled in his eyes. "It's not an easy job, Susan..."

The red head just placed her hands on her fist. "So? I can handle it easy!"

After a moment, both Harry and Ashley shared a look before they shrugged as the older woman turned toward Susan. "Well, if you really want to do this..."

Snorting, Susan crossed her arms across her chest. "I do!"

With a sigh, Ashley shook her head. "Well, I don't see any problem with it, do you, Harry?"

Humming, the wizard shook his head as his mind started to roll around an idea with which to get back at Susan for what happened with her aunt. "No, I don't really see a problem with it. I'll still leave you a phone message so that you know the basics of the job among other things."

As she frowned, Ashley tapped her chin. "Are you sure that you want to do this Susan? I've heard stories about the night shift and I have rarely seen a guard last long before they leave..."

However, Susan just rolled her eyes as she sniffed. "I've just got to do patrols and watch cameras here... how hard could it be?" Then she blinked and turned to Harry with confusion. "Why... are you laughing?"

There was another laugh that boomed through the place and caused them to turn to the stage where Ashley shivered some. "And why the bloody hell is Freddy laughing...?"

Susan shook it off though. 'It's nothing to worry about, Susan... nothing at all..."

* * *

Having walked out of his relatives' house with the best clothing he owned on, Harry smiled as he noticed Erika's car pull up to the curb with Michelle and Lisa in the backseat. "Hey there."

Once he got inside, Michelle grinned at him as he buckled up. "Excited yet?"

All Harry did was nod as he leaned back into the seat. "You kidding? This is the first time that I have ever been to a night club..." He then frowned a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "So... um... what's the plan?"

The three young women shared a look before Erika smiled at him through the rearview mirror. "Well, first thing we're doing is choosing a designated driver... which is going to be me. So if I have anything, it might be a beer." Erika waited until Harry nodded and continued. "Once we're at the club, just a few rules. One, don't trust any drinks that comes from anyone but us or the bartender, not that you will be able to drink alcohol while we're out anyways, but we don't want someone slipping you or us anything..."

With a smile, Harry just shrugged. "Maybe another time."

Lisa then snapped her fingers. "Hey, you know we could continue once we get home or something, have Harry stay the night. Private residence and all that."

They all turned to him and all Harry did was shrug. "Honestly? I was going to ask if you had somewhere to sleep as I know that the Dursleys would not want me slipping into the house at like three in the morning..."

Having shared a look, all three young women grinned as they pulled out onto the road. "Anyways... next rule is to stay close to us. We don't go anywhere except in pairs just in case." Seeing the expression on his face, Erika shook her head. "It's to prevent trouble from happening. Whoever is with you when you do your business will just stay outside the doors. Third rule is that we keep an eye on our and each others drinks to make sure no one slips something in without us seeing. Fourth rule... we always have something to eat before we head out so that we have something in our stomachs."

As he frowned, Harry sighed. "Shame that I can't take you all into the Leaky Cauldron then, you'd like the food there and I could pay you back."

Michelle tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm... any idea if they do take out? Because then you and Erika could go in and grab some food and come back out and we eat in here. The two of you could go in after all..." Realizing how it sounded, she waved her hands in the air. "Not that I'm telling you to! Oh, I, uh... crap."

To her surprise, Harry just chuckled some. "Honestly, I don't mind..." He didn't finish the rest of his sentence. 'After all, I was going to send home some wizarding sweets for you as well as Chica and the others...'

While she waited for a light to change, Erika slowly nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, and it would help... Okay then, we got a plan!"

Meanwhile, Lisa looked into the rearview mirror where she watched Harry chatting with Michelle. 'Phase one of "Get Michelle a nice boyfriend" is complete! Now for phase two!'

* * *

Sighing, Susan rolled her eyes at her aunt. "Auntie, I'll be perfectly fine, there's no need to worry!"

After a few moments, Amelia slowly nodded. "If your sure... I'll pick you up in the morning."

With a nod, Susan started toward the pizzeria as she adjusted the cap on her head. Amelia waited until her niece was inside to leave. Inside, Susan walked over to the stage and looked up. "Kind of feel sorry for you, I'm not authorized to place you on free roam after all..." She then glanced at Pirate's Cove before she walked to the security office. After an hour, the clock struck midnight as she leaned back in her chair bored. "Ugh, told Harry that it wouldn't be that bad, this is utterly boring..."

It was at that moment that the phone rang...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

With a blink, Susan turned toward the phone and raised an eyebrow at it. "Huh... this must be the phone call that Harry mentioned he had left for me..."

After a moment, the recording started. " _Hello, hello? Hello Susan! Welcome to your one night at Freddy's! Though you'll be thankful that it's not five nights at Freddy's._ " That caused Susan to blink for a moment. " _Well, it might be a little overwhelming for you so I left this phone message for you so that you know what to do. Anyways, there's a bit of a legal thing for you here... Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, a place where fantasy and reality meet. A magical place for adults and children alike. Freddy Fazbear's is not responsible for damage to property or person..._ "

The phone call played as Susan played with the cameras. "Thanks Harry, but I think that I can..." As the phone call reached the disclaimer, she sat up and stared at the phone. "Wait, what was that about death!?"

However, Harry just continued as it was just a phone call. "Yeah, it sounds pretty bad though the company wants you to not to panic. Hey, at least we get doors to keep them out, though you should conserve power... mainly because of issues with the animatronics. You see, between the hours of midnight and six, they won't see you as being human but rather as a naked endoskeleton when they automatically go on free roam. That means, basically, that they'll grab you if they can and stuff you into a suit since that's against the rules and all. As I told you before, you will die as the wires, crossbeams, and animatronic devices cut into you and pulverize your bones. About the only parts that could be identified as you would be your eyes when they pop out the front of the mask Makes a bit of a mess as it squeezes all the blood and other fluids from your corpse quite honestly. Nothing really to worry about, since it would be pretty quick after some terror."

Susan stared at the phone as she worked her mouth a bit. "Wha-what..." Her mind then returned back to the whole bit about how the place had issues keeping guards and her face went white as it clicked. "Oh, bloody..."

Not a moment later, she turned back to the phone as it continued. " _Now this is important as it's Saturday which means that they're more active then usual as they get more active as the week progresses. The thing about the power is that they need to conserve it during the night and if it runs out, the doors and lights won't work and Freddy will personally visit you... Oh! And you should also check the cameras while I'm talking because they're probably already on the move._ "

With her heart pounding, Susan turned toward the cameras and went to the one on the show stage. "Bonnie and Chica's gone... They're gone!?" A few cameras later as Harry continued to tell her how they operate, Susan found Bonnie in the back room with his face filling the camera. "GAH!"

Finally, Harry finished up the phone call. " _Anyways, I hope to see you tomorrow as I'll try and check in on you. Such an easy and boring job, huh? Later!_ "

Several moments passed as Susan stared at the phone as her eyebrow twitched and then her face went red. "BLOOD SCREW YOU POTTER YOU ASS!"

* * *

In the night club, Harry blinked for a moment and then started to cackle which caused Michelle to give him a look from where she sat next to him. "What was that all about?"

Stopping, Harry shrugged as he sipped his coke (without rum). "No clue, I just felt the need to manically laugh out loud for some odd reason." He then grinned a bit which caused Michelle to shake her head. "Anyways... this is actually kind of fun."

There was enough alcohol in Michelle at this point that her normal inhibitions were muted as she continued to watch Harry. After a moment, she turned toward the dance floor where Lisa and Erika were and hummed before her smile grew and she gulped down her drink. She then got off her stool and stood in front of Harry as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, Harry! Drink the rest of that so that we can go and get some dancing done."

Now nervous, Harry gulped a bit. "Er... I don't really know how to dance, Michelle..."

All the young woman did was wink at him with a grin on her flushed face. "So? Good thing that this is a night club then as you don't _need_ to know how to dance! Just follow me on the dance floor as I need to some real fun!"

Having realized that she would not take no for an answer, Harry gulped down the rest of his drink. Then Michelle pulled him out onto the dance floor into the throng of people there and proceeded to show him some muggle dances which really caught his attention.

* * *

Gripping her head, Susan leaned forward in her chair. "Why did I take this job?! And I am going to _kill_ Potter when I see him next!"

Outside the security office, Bonnie checked the cameras as he left his position by the door to make sure that they were not on and then looked down the opposite hallway to see Chica. His thoughts screeched to a halt as he saw what was in Chica's hands as she passed by him. Then Bonnie sighed as he rubbed his nose. "You're kidding me, Chica... Are you actually doing that?! For real?!"

The animatronic chicken shrugged as her beak opened in a wide grin. "Why not? Harry told us to have a little fun and I want to know if someone would fall for this..."

Bonnie just stared before he shook his head and threw up his arms. "Are you kidding me Chica?! That's never going to work, it's something from a cartoon! You could be a little serious about this!"

However, Chica just gave a sniff. "I am being serious about this... Being serious about having fun."

For a moment, Bonnie stared at her before he turned his head and banged it on the wall for a few moments much to Chica's amusement. "No one is stupid enough to fall for that!"

Slowly, Chica raised an eyebrow. "Jeff."

There was several moments where Bonnie raised a finger, only to drop it. "Okay, but Jeff was a bloody moron who was thinking with something other then his head... Your pizzas aren't that good after all-yowch!"

Scowling, Chica was walked away with a huff as she ignored the grunt from her friend as he hopped around holding one leg. "Good thing that I'm not using a pizza then... Bon-Bon."

A few moments later, Susan heard something and shut the door. Then there was a tapping sound against the window which caused her to use the light to see Chica there before the animatronic brought up a box into sight. "... Scrabble?" Still with her grin, Chica shook the box some. In her tired and adrenaline fueled state, her finger started to reach for the door button. 'Huh, maybe... Wait a second...' Her eyes narrowed, Susan snapped out of her shock and moved her finger away from the door button. She then crossed her arms. "Nice try..."

Chica just shrugged and lowered the box while she waited for a moment before she left. As she reached the hallway intersection, Bonnie gave her a smirk. "Told you it wouldn't work."

A moment later he was hopping on one foot as he held his other in his hands. Brushing off some imaginary dirt from her shoulder, Chica ignored Freddy who snickered from where he was hiding in the shadows. "At least I'm having some fun, and you can't stop me."

Once his foot stopped hurting and Chica was gone, Bonnie scowled and walked off. "I'm going to my closet... And don't you start, Freddy!"

The bear just held up his hands with a grin. "Wouldn't dream of it..." He waited until Bonnie was just past him before he finished. " _Bon-Bon_..."

Having stiffened for a moment, Bonnie scowled. "Don't call me that!" He then stomped off. "Bloody nicknames..."

Back in the security office, Susan blinked as she saw Chica in the party room before she turned to Pirate's Cove to see the curtains wide open with the sign now saying "It's Me". Eyes wide, Susan jumped from her chair only to slip on something before she started to pound at where the button was. Finally, she hit it just in time for the door to close before Foxy reached it. Sighing, she slumped back into her chair and looked down before she blinked. "Where did those marbles come from?"

Behind her, a dark cloud dissipated. Call the job that they died on easy would she...

* * *

With a sigh, Harry leaned against the balcony banister as he looked up into the starry sky above. A moment later, glass filled with a dark liquid was pushed into his hands by a giggling Michelle. "Here, you should like this."

Giving her a raised eyebrow, Harry took a drink only to pull back some. "What the heck is this?"

All the young woman beside him did was smirk. "Rum and coke, this time with the rum." With a sigh, she sipped at her own drink. "Hope that you had a good time tonight by the way, I know it was your first time being out in a night club."

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned toward the open door from which loud music, though not loud enough to be heard by the neighbours, drifted from. "Doesn't sound like the night is over yet..."

Her expression brightened, Michelle grinned. "That's true enough!"

After he had another sip, Harry glanced over at her. "By the way... Who was that in the picture with you that was on the wall? The woman with the pink glasses who looked like you, I'm assuming that she's your older sister?"

To his surprise, she snorted a bit. "No, that's my mom, Doll." Knowing what his next question would be, Michelle answered it before he could ask. "No, that's not what her real name is, just what everyone calls her... Strangely, she shares her name with Rebecca. Dad sometimes calls her his angel though." Suddenly, Michelle turned to him. "How much do you know about my dad?"

More then a little confused as to the direction that the talk had been going, Harry frowned. "Not much, just that he worked at Freddy's like me and was something of an ass to an extent, though I can't blame him."

With a nod, Michelle looked into her drink with bleary eyes. "Well..."

A moment later, she felt Harry's hand grip hers before she intertwined their fingers. "Hey, you don't need to tell me anything more."

Slowly, Michelle just shook her head. "Nah, you told me so much about you and your family that I don't mind. It's only right that I do the same after all." Taking a sip of her drink, she began as the alcohol in her blood made it a bit easier to talk about. "My dad is a little fucked in the head, now don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful father. But yeah, while he keeps a level head toward me and mom, he does have some issues. It's mainly because of what happened to him as a kid when he was around eight. My great uncle at the time raised dogs, big ones at that. What he didn't tell anyone was that he was breeding them to be used in dog fights."

Already Harry had an idea where this was going and he could feel the dog bite scar on his ankle he had gotten when Ripped had chased him up into a tree, itch. "He got bit, didn't he?"

There was a frown on Michelle's face as she put her glass to the side. "Yeah, dad was in the front yard playing when one of the dogs, this big bruser, got loose and attacked him. From what grandpa told me once, dad got mauled pretty badly with one bite to his head... Add in the infection he got and he's lucky to be alive though it left him kind of... Off-kilter, let's just say." Tilting her head back, she let the night breeze wash over her. "He kept getting in trouble as he grew up, but met mom in secondary school. She was the only kid who did not tease him or make his life hell because of his scars or behaviour. In fact, she was able to keep him calm and focused. They were best friends up until she had to move back to the States. Once she was done though, she came back and the two of them got together."

While he thought it over, Harry took another drink from his glass as he found he liked the burning sensation and the taste. Then, with a sigh, he squeezed her hand. "Thanks for telling me."

Both of them stood there in silence before Michelle spoke up. "So... You did have a good time?"

Already starting to feel warm, Harry nodded as he looked over at her. "Yeah, for once I was just... You know, a normal teen." He squeezed her hand again and she gave him a large smile in return, though it faded somewhat with her next words. "No 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff, no stares at my scar, no some people thinking that I'm crazy... Just some teen having some fun with his friends." With a shake of his head, Harry put down his now empty glass. "Want to know something?"

Michelle nodded her head as she leaned in some. "Sure, what?"

Softly, Harry smiled as neither of them noticed how close they were side by side. "That's partially why I want to make Freddy's a success again. It would be something that _I_ do with not just my money, but also my own time and effort. Something that I can look back on and say that I helped with which I will be known for. Not for an incident that happened when I was a baby and can't even remember, or something that I stumbled into or was forced to do. Instead, it would be something that I chose to do..." Then he let out a sigh. "Pretty silly, huh?"

For several seconds, Michelle was quiet before she leaned in and, due to feeling rather brave, kissed him on the cheek to his surprise. "No, not silly at all..." With a glance at her nearly empty glass, the young woman nodded before she drained it. Then with a grin, Michelle grabbed Harry's other hand and pulled him away from the balcony railing. "Come on then!"

As he stumbled, Harry looked up at her. "What are you-"

He was cut off though as she pulled him in close and placed her arms around his neck. "Enough of that serious stuff, time to have some fun and lighten the mood." Still smiling, she used one hand and placed one of Harry's arms around her waist. "Now I think that you can do the other." Once the stunned wizard did so, she started to sway to the music that drifted out from inside. "Just follow my lead..."

Unseen by either, just inside the door was Erika and the animatronics who were in the house. There was a soft smile on Erika's face as she pumped a fist as she whispered. "You go Michelle."

Behind her, Theodore held a drunk Lisa with one hand over her mouth as she made muffled noises. "Why is it me that has to deal with her?"

Opal turned and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Because you're the biggest and strongest. Now, shhh! I want to see the rest of this..."

* * *

Flipping through the cameras, Susan stopped for a moment as she smelt something. After sniffing, she turned to the right door and blinked as she noticed a cupcake on a plate there. Several moments passed before Susan used the light to see if anyone was there, and even used the flashlight. Then she pressed the door button and closed it. "Nice try..."

Another look caused her to hit the other door only for Foxy to hit it and drain some more power. However, she did have to do a double take as he shoved a piece of paper against the window. 'Come over to the dark side, we have cookies!"

For several seconds she just stared before the witch reached up and rubbed her forehead. "I'm a light-sided person..." It was then that Susan checked the backstage camera and screamed. "AAAARGH!"

By the backstage door, Freddy raised an eyebrow before he looked over at the door as Bonnie walked out of it with a large grin. "... What did you do?"

With a snicker, Bonnie reached behind his head. "Oh... I just did this on camera..." He then pulled forward and took his costume head off to reveal his endoskeleton head. "Man, that scream was so hilarious, she might have pissed her pants!"

Freddy shook his head before he stopped it and cocked it to the side. "Hmm... it's about four-thirty in the morning, right? And she probably nearly is out of power..."

Just then, Chica poked her head out of the door and gave it some thought. "Well... with the fridges closed, the food inside can last the hour or so before power reconnects... And I got her pizza nearly finished too!"

Slowly, Freddy nodded as he started to walk toward the security office. He barely got out of the party room before the whole place went dark so he began to play his song as he entered the office to see Susan crouched under the desk with her eyes wide. After his song stopped, the office descended into darkness and silence before Freddy grabbed Susan and picked her up as she struggled. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" However, Freddy ignored this as he brought her into the party room and sat her down at a table. Then Foxy shoved a noisemaker into her mouth before Bonnie placed a party hat on her head. Much to Susan's confusion, Chica came out with a pizza and set it down in front of her as Freddy set up a scrabble board. "... What?"

Chica just clapped her hands together with a smile. "Now that our game is over and we caught you, we get to eat some pizza and play scrabble until it's six AM!"

There was silence before Susan shakingly raised one finger. "Y-y-you're not going to stuff me into a costume?"

All Foxy did was shrug a bit as he set a battery powered lantern up. "Nay, Lass. Tis' a game we play with all the new night guards."

For several moments, Susan twitched. "So... I was never in any real danger?" The animatronics all shook their heads. "And I was scared over nothing..." Once more, they shook their heads. Susan then took a deep breath before she screamed "POTTER YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..."

* * *

In Erika's house, Harry snorted and giggled from where he laid on the recliner fast asleep. "Gotcha..."

On top of him, a fully clothed Michelle shifted a bit as she drunkingly snored. What neither of them noticed though was Olive walk in with a camera and take some pictures of the two. Having done that, she scratched her head. "I wonder why mommy wanted me to take these pictures, Laika..."

Said animatronic just shrugged as Rebecca came in with a blanket and draped it over the two sleeping people. "There we go..."

Vicky then poked her head in and smirked. "Psst! Olive, take some more pictures."

Confused, the otter animatronic did so though she still did not know what the big deal was. However, she shrugged off the thought and began to walk away. "Now where did mommy want me to hide the camera again...?"

* * *

A stray beam of light came in through the nearly closed curtains and zeroed in on Michelle's closed eye. The light caused her to twitch and slowly wake up. "Nnnmmmm..." She shifted some to get away from the light before she leaned into the warmth that encircled her. 'Mmm... this is nice...' It took a few seconds for Michelle's sleepy and hangover addled mind to realize that the mattress she was on was _moving_. Which was also unimportant as the next thought that drifted through her mind was that she could feel breaths on her neck as well as a hand on her ass. '... Did I fall asleep on either Lisa or Erika last night again?'

Frowning a bit, she moved her one of her hands as best that she could without waking the person under her. Slowly, the hand moved up the side of the person's body until it came to the chest and drifted over it which caused the person to mumble. "Mmph..."

Suddenly, Michelle froze. 'There's no breast there... and that was a male voice...' One eye cracked open despite the pounding in her head as her hand moved again, this time over her own body. 'Oh hell... I'm in bed or something with Harry?! How much did I drink last night!? Last thing that I remember was laughing as Harry started to get drunk after we danced some. Okay, okay, do the checklist first... So far, we both have on our shirts and judging by what I can feel, my bra is still on. That's a good sign at least. Let's see...' Her hand drifted lower still slowly as to not wake up Harry. 'We both got our pants on, so that's good.' She paused though for a moment. 'Uh...'

Harry then spoke up with his voice thick with sleep and embarrassment. "Michelle... Could you...?" Both their hands moved from where they were as he cracked open his eyes to look at her. "Just to be certain... neither of us did anything last night, right?"

With a gulp, Michelle nodded with her face red. "N-no..." The young woman pointingly ignored Harrys mutters as she continued. "We just slept um... wherever we are..."

It took a moment but Harry shifted under her. "We're in the recliner, I think... Merlin, my head is pounding..."

As she chuckled, Michelle tried to ignore her own bad hangover. "Welcome to your first bad hangover, Harry... It'll pass later." Suddenly, she realized something. "Wait... you said we're in the recliner which means we're in the living room..."

Chuckling could be heard before Erika's voice reached them. "Yes, which means that both me and Lisa have seen you. And no, you won't find were we hid the pictures."

Much to Harry's confusion, Michelle called her a bitch under her breath before she sat up and looked around with her clothing rumpled. "What time is it?"

Amused, Erika leaned against the wall with a large cup of coffee in her hand as she looked rather frazzled and tired. "About ten."

While she stretched, Michelle noticed that Harry was staring at her in a way that caused heat to rise to her cheeks. She glanced at a mirror which was set up in the room so that they could examine themselves before they left, but saw herself looking as frazzled, tired, and beat as normal during a major hangover. "Something the matter, Harry?"

It could have been Harry's massive hangover or how tired he was. Alternatively, it could have been his usual doing things before thinking them through. Most likely though, the next words out of his mouth were likely a combination of all three. "Just that you're beautiful..."

Michelle's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up fully until they were completely red as she stared down at the surprised teen who had his own eyes wide as he realized what he said. For several moments they stared at each other until they heard coughs and sputters and turned to see Erika holding her hand to her face. "Oh God... I think that I just snorted coffee out of my nose..."

However, Harry ignored that as well as how Michelle now straddled his legs (though that was harder) as he looked around. "Anyone see where my backpack went to...?"

Another voice made itself known as Lisa poked her head in. "Yeah, you left it out in the hallway when we got back, give me a moment..." Not even a minute later, she handed him the backpack. "Anyways, I was just going to let you all know that I had breakfast all ready for us and coffee."

The teenaged wizard nodded as he pulled out a vial. "Thanks..." He then popped off the top and looked at it before he offered it to Michelle. "Here, this should help, just have a sip or two."

Dubious, Michelle nonetheless took the potion and, as directed, took two sips. Almost immediately her hangover dropped to where it would have been much later in the day. "Huh... what is this stuff?"

Smiling, Harry passed the vial to Lisa who took two sips with wide eyes and then to Erika. "Hangover relief potion, I had Remus send me some just in case..." Having been given the vial, Harry drained the rest and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin that I did..."

All of the young women just nodded as they also felt the relief.

* * *

After being up for a while that morning, Harry went and laid down on the couch for a nap as they had plans for that night. When he woke up though, it was afternoon and the house was rather quiet and empty. Raising an eyebrow, Harry got up and walked toward the kitchen before he noticed the time. "Two in the afternoon? I've slept most of the day away..." Then he noticed Olive walk in and head for the fridge. "Hey, Olive, do you know if the others have had lunch yet?"

Olive frowned for a moment as she thought it over before she shook her head. "Um, no, I don't think mommy, Auntie Michelle, or Auntie Lisa have had lunch..."

With a smile, Harry patted her on the head. "Well, then I can make them some lunch as a thank you to them." He then walked over to the fridge and looked in. "And they said to help myself... Let's see what I have to work with..."

Behind him, Michelle suddenly spoke up. "Well, we did say that."

Surprised, Harry jerked and his hit head on the fridge. "Ugh..." The young wizard slowly turned. "I wish that people wouldn't sneak... up... on... me? Er..."

If he had been surprised at her walking up behind him, he was literally speechless at the sight of Michelle behind him in nothing more then a bikini. His reaction though was more then enough for her to smirk before she hid it by drinking a cup of juice. "Something the matter, Harry?"

His throat having gone dry, Harry nodded a bit as he tried not to stare, though he did give her a once over. "Um. N-no... But, uh, wh-why are you...?"

As if confused by his reaction, Michelle looked herself over and shrugged. "Dressed like this?" Having waited for him to nod, she smiled and continued. "Me and the others were outside sunbathing to get some vitamin D as well as some nice tans."

With a reddened face, much to Michelle's amusement, Harry nodded as he continued to try not to stare before he turned around. "Uh... I, um, see..." However, he misses how Michelle grinned to herself as she took one of the ice cubes from her drink and sucked off the juice. Once she was sure that there was none left, she began to walk up behind him. "Anything that you might want?"

Michelle hummed a bit before she started to reach for his collar. "Well, anything will do really as long as it's food..."

Humming himself, just as Harry was about to say something was when Michelle grabbed his collar and put the ice cube down it. "GAH! Cold! COLD!"

A laugh exploded from her as she watched Harry dance around. "Oh man, you should see..." Her laughter died as Harry lifted the back of his shirt to let out the ice cube. "What the hell Harry!?" Much to Harry's confusion, he felt her grasp the back of his shirt and place her finger on a bumpy area of skin on his back. "Where the hell did you get this scar from!?"

Sighing, Harry grimaced a bit. "Did... Sally-Ann mention anything about what happened this year?"

There was a frown on Michelle's face before she shook her head. "Not really, I'm not supposed to know about magic at all, remember?"

With another sigh, Harry looked at her over his shoulder. "There was this tournament this year that I was forced into... magic stuff. Anyways, I got that scar during the First Task where I had to get past a nesting mother Hungarian Horntail. She managed to clip me with a spike on her tail."

Frowning even more, Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Could I...?" After a moment, Harry lifted his shirt even more so that she could see it better and shivered as she ran her finger tips over it. "What's a... Hungarian Horntail, you called it?"

His tone dry, Harry rolled his eyes though she guessed it was not at her. "A type of dragon breed, very big and mean with lots of spikes, teeth, and claws."

For a moment, Michelle tried to imagine it and remembered he said it was a nesting mother which caused her to shiver. Then she noted some long, scars that looked like something had clawed him which she ran a finger over. "These if you don't mind me asking?"

Looking over his shoulder, Harry frowned. "Even though Aunt Rose and me managed to destroy the Marionette, it's claws did get in a swipe on my back, I'm just lucky that no one noticed me get a new security shirt the day after or how I was bandaged a bit. Thankfully, it was just a few scratches."

Pulling away slightly, Michelle waited for him to let his shirt drop into place. Then to his surprise, she just hugged him from behind. "Sorry for bringing it up, it's just that I saw the scars and, well..."

Not really understanding what she meant, Harry only nodded as he tried not to focus too much on the feeling of her pressed against his back. "It's okay..."

Unknown to him, of course, Michelle felt her curiosity bubbling under the surface but squashed it. After all, she didn't want to push him too much though the scars she saw made things a bit more real. Unseen by either, Lisa had watched the whole thing before she turned around and quietly walked back toward the door heading to the backyard. Just as she reached it, Erika was about to come in and she grabbed her friend's arm which caused Erika to raise an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Lisa shook her head and tilted her head back toward the door. "Come on, let's just go back outside and..." She frowned a bit which caused her friend to blink before she gave a shaky smile. "Let's leave those two alone for a bit... and mind giving me a bit of a hug?"

Now really curious, Erika wrapped her arms around the other girl with a frown. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

With a sigh, Lisa maneuvered her back outside. "Not really my story to tell..."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Harry leaned back into the car seat as Michelle looked over at his cheek. "Man, she really gave you a wallop... and all that for a scare?"

With one eye open, Harry gave her a lopsided grin as he ignored the stinging in one cheek, though it was a lot lower now then it had been. After all, Susan had waited until he had shown up that night for his shift. "Yeah, maybe not the smartest of things, but according to the others it was hilarious to see."

All Michelle did was shake her head as she turned her attention onto the moving van in front of them. "Still... wish that you had let me show her what I think of what she did."

The wizard just waved her off a bit. "It's not really that big of a deal honestly, and I did kind of deserve it. Still worth it though." He then noticed the moving van pulling into a parking lot. "Ah, we're here." Once Michelle pulled into the parking lot, Harry got out and looked at the borded up and crumbling building in front of him. "So this is the Cokeworth Freddy's..." After he gave it a once over from the outside where there were cracked and peeling paint along with a busted board here and there on the windows, he frowned. "Well, it certainly is big..."

While she raised an eyebrow, Michelle turned to him. "Big? Is that the best that you can do? This place is huge compared to the one back in Little Whinging." At his shrug and smile, Michelle rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk and pulled out a sledgehammer and passed a crowbar to Harry as Erika popped open the back of the moving van to let the animatronics (this time all of the Toys and Foxy) out. "Well, let's get on inside and see what we have to work with..."

It was only the work of a few minutes for them to manage to get through one of the backdoors and once inside, Erika panned the flashlight in her hands around a bit. "Whoa... this place is just as big inside as it is on the outside..." She then pulled out a paper and unfolded it. "Hmm... We're in Party Room Three at the moment. So all we got to do is go into that room and turn right to get into the security office..."

Foxy scratched his chin a bit. "Aye, I be starting to remember a little bit about this here place..."

Even though it was dark, Rebecca looked around and could see rather clearly. "It does feel familiar, though... I think that's just the programming in me."

Grimacing a bit, Michelle looked around. "Well, it's going to be lovely searching this place in the dark..."

Beside her, Harry just shrugged. "I don't know about that, it's not that hard to see." Stilling, both Michelle and Erika blinked before they turned to where Harry was, only to see two small glowing green points where his eyes are. Their expressions just caused Harry to blink. "What?"

The two young women shared a look before Michelle shook her head. "Bullshit magic possession..." Michelle then ignored the low snickers she knew were Aya as they started to walk. Less then a minute later, they were at the opening to the Security Office and she shined the light up with an expression of surprise on her face. "What the hell? There's no doors?"

Also tilting her head up, Erika whistled a bit. "Whoa... wonder how the guards even surivived here? There was after all more animatronics here roaming around..."

With a chuckle, Harry walked into the office. "Well, apparently management gave the guards a hollow Freddy head in order to fool the animatronics here. So, yeah... nowhere to hide really." Noticing something on the table, Harry walked over and raised an eyebrow as his flashlight illuminated it. "A laptop?"

Having spotted him open it, Erika snorted. "Harry, that thing has been sitting in here for nearly thirty years, I doubt very much that it, along with the cameras, will still..." Harry's face was then lit up by the screen. "... Work? What the hell...?"

As he shook his head, Harry gestured at the screen. "Cameras are all working at least, or enough of them to really matter..."

Walking around him, Erika frowned a bit as Harry started to check the cameras before she shivered a bit. "These should _not_ be working. 70's era was crazy durable, but not this fucking durable. Hell, the dust in the laptop alone should prevent it from starting up..."

Michelle then realized something. "Uh, guys? Speaking of dust, why is the floors still clean...?"

That caused them all to freeze up. Frowning, Harry clicked through some of the cameras. "Hmm... If someone comes here, then they aren't here now... Though I wonder if they come here during the day or at night..."

With a frown herself, Michelle's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That is a question, isn't it?" She looked up from the screen and did a double take before she tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Uh, Harry?"

As he raised an eyebrow, Harry looked up at her to see her staring. "Something the matter, Michelle?"

However, she just pointed at something. "Was that there before?"

Both Harry and Erika looked in the direction that she pointed and blinked at the sight of what looked like a cardboard cutout of Balloon Boy, except with a paper plate for a head. It was taped to the wall just to the side of the main entrance to the security office. For a few moments, Erika was quiet before she shook her head. "Uh, no, I'm pretty sure that was not there before... Harry?"

The wizard just shrugged and went back to his laptop. "Nope, pretty sure that it wasn't, though I think I saw it..." He clicked on something and nodded. "There we go, Party Room Four."

Erika and Michelle leaned over his shoulders and looked at the screen. Sure enough, the same thing was there in the room which Rebecca (who was searching through the first level with the others), turned toward it. Her eyebrows raised, Michelle frowned some as she started to look back toward where the one in the office was. "That's really freaking... WHAT THE HELL!"

Slightly surprised, Harry and Erika looked up to see Michelle pointing toward some something as she worked her mouth. Harry looked in the direction she pointed along with Erika who just stared as the young guard raised an eyebrow. Mainly because the cardboard cutout was now gone. "Huh... so it was one of those things, hmm?"

For several moments all was quiet before Erika turned toward Harry with a confused expression on her face. "Wait... what do you mean by that? What things?"

While he shrugged and continued to flip through cameras, Aya whispering things to him, Harry frowned. "The only thing that I can call them is hallucinations. They're never actually there, you only think that they are. Sometimes they're visible ones and other times they're audiable. Back at the Freddy's in Little Whinging, the most common one is seeing 'IT'S ME!' written around everywhere. Another one is that one of the animatronics will look up at the camera with human-like bloodshot eyes."

Michelle just stared at him. "... How can they have bloodshot eyes? Their eyes are, well, plastic and cameras..."

Grinning, Harry just shook his head. "You tell me? Like I said, it's a hallucination like how sometimes you'll see a Freddy head flash before your eyes." He then frowned a bit. "The posters of the crying children in the East Hall though are the creepiest though..."

Once more there was silence before Erika turned to Michelle. "Your dad was right, Freddy's is fucked up."

All the other woman could do was just nod at that as she scanned the room again. "So... we have a cardboard cutout that seems to just appear and... what was that?"

The three of them stopped and looked down the darkened hallway before they pulled out their flashlights and shone them down. Between the three of them, they illuminated Foxy and Vicky, both of them blinked as the flashlights flickered before Foxy held one paw in front of his face. "Blast yeh! Stop that there shining right now, it be hurting me eyes it does!"

Vicky nodded as she leapt up and grabbed part of the ceiling before she hung off it like a gymnest in the light. "Same here, damn that stings for some reason."

Sheepish, all three turned off their flashlights as Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guys, we heard something and that is one of our blindspots... and this place doesn't have lights like back at the other Freddy's."

Blinking though, Erika raised an eyebrow as she looked at Vicky. "Why... are you on the roof by the way?"

As if confused herself, Vicky shrugged some. "Just feels... I don't know, right. It's also kind of fun to crawl around the rails... heh, Spider-fox! Spider-Fox! Does whatever a Spider-fox... um, does..." She then frowned some and tapped her chin. "That... sounded a bit better in my head..."

There was a bang and they turned their heads to see Robbie poke his head out of a vent. "Hello! These things are _awesome!_ "

Suddenly, another bang caused them to turn their heads to see Chelsie poke her head out of the other vent, only she had taken off her beak for some reason. "You're telling me! It's like... you're a superspy and crawling around in the vents to prevent the bad guy from seeing you!"

While he shook his head, Harry brought up another camera. "Well, there's Parts and Service..."

Checking the map, Michelle nodded as she turned toward Erika. "Well, we should probably check out there first..."

Erika only nodded as she threw her bag onto her head. "Yeah, seems a good place to start, maybe find where the basement entrance is to this place... or that hidden room."

And with that, both Michelle and Erika walked off as Harry continued to watch the cameras...

* * *

Gravel crunched under wheels as the car came to a stop before it turned off. The door then opened as the man in the driver's seat got out and stared at the moving van and the other car in the parking lot. "What the hell? Who could be here?"

On the other side, the passanger side door opened as a voice muttered to itself. "I'm late for work, so late... hope that management won't mind... and that the animatronics won't get me..."

Then the man took off as the first man called out. "Cuz! Wait..." After a moment, he groaned and slapped his forehead. "Dammit... I know that setting this whole thing up has helped him, but fuck! I really do not need someone discovering this... hopefully they'll scare easily." He ran after the other man as they headed for a door to the inside of the building. 'And hopefully they won't cause Cuz to have one of his fits...'

* * *

Flipping to a new camera, Harry blinked as he noticed someone on the camera. "Who the bloody hell..." Then a moment later, he noticed that one of them had on what looked like a old Freddy's security uniform which caused him to frown. "Odd..." It was then that he remembered the animatronics. "Shit! I got to tell them..."

With that he rushed off to find them rather then wait in the security office. Due to that, he missed the other guard and the man with him by only a few seconds. The guard sat down behind the laptop with a sigh as his hat fell off to reveal a heavily scarred head as the second man caught up. "Damn it cuz, I told you not to rush..."

However, the guard didn't say anything as he flipped through screens and stopped. "Fi-Fitz! The animatronics are already moving!"

As he sighed, Fitz just sighed and shook his head. "Jeremy, we've been over this... the animatronics are no longer here and they can't move, they were scrapped after all." Jeremy just looked up at him with a confused expression which caused Fitz's to soften some. 'The things that I do for my cousin... I know that that Professor James may be a psychology professor, but sometimes I have to wonder if he knows what he's talking about due to Jeremy reliving that week over and over... Though he has improved a bit.'

Despite that, Jeremy pointed at the screen. "B-but Toy Bonnie is right there!"

Rolling his eyes, Fitz walked over to look over his shoulder. "Jeremy, you're imagining things again... What the bloody hell!?" His jaw dropped as sure enough, there on the screen was Toy Bonnie examining an old picture that was on the wall. "No way, no bloody way can that thing be here! They were scrapped!"

There was a giggle which caused them both to look under the desk to see the strange animatronic that they called "Balloon Girl" there staring at them before they blinked and she vanished. "Fi-Fitz?! Toy Bonnie is gone!"

His heart pounding in his chest, Fitz reached out and began to flip through the various cameras before he saw one shape that looked human dart out of camera range. 'There's someone here? Who the fuck...' Then he remembered the news and frowned a bit. 'Vincent? Is that you?'

Both of them heard scrapping and looked toward the entrance. With a shaky hand, Jeremy brought up his flashlight and shone it down the hallway to reveal what looked like a mostly repaired Mangle hanging from the ceiling. "OW! HEY! STOP THAT!"

Her talking brought the two guards up straight as that had never happened before. Gulping, Jeremy called out. "G-go away!"

It was then that Vicky saw who was there and mentally blinked. 'Who the heck...?' She then shook it off and glanced around to see if Harry was there. 'Where did he go? And who are these guys...?' Vicky's eyes then narrowed as she turned around. 'First things first, find the others and Harry and warn them...'

After a few moments, Jeremy focused the light back on the entranceway and found that Mangle was gone which caused him so relax a bit. "Sh-she's gone... looks like management fixed her..."

Fitz glanced at him and swallowed a bit. 'Not management, Jeremy... someone _else_ fixed those _things_...' His eyes then narrowed. 'And whoever it is I'm going to punch in the face once I get my hands on them...' He felt Jeremy grab him by the sleeve and jerk. "Something the matter, Jeremy?"

The scarred guard just pointed at the screen. "Who is that?"

Leaning toward the screen, Fitz frowned a bit. "Can't really make them out too well but... are they wearing a guard uniform?" Then the man turned toward the screen and both him and Jeremy recoiled as instead of eyes, the person had two black pools with white dots in the center. Then the screen flashed and the guard has _something_ hanging off him that looked like a shadow of a person except for bulging eyes and a skull like grin. Suddenly there was a Freddy mask with bloodshot human-like eyes on the laptop's screen before it switched to words "IT'S ME!" over and over before a old Bonnie face came up without eyes. Then everything was back to normal except the guard was gone. "Wh-wha-what was that!?"

For several moments, Fitz was silent as he could still hear the whispers saying the words as they faded away. "I... I don't know..." And that frightened him more then the animatronics.

* * *

Having gotten out of view of the camera, Harry swiftly made his way to another room which had Chelsie in it just walking around. "Chelsie! We got a problem."

With a confused expression, Chelsie turned to look at him, not having noticed the camera activate and focus on her. "A problem? What sort of problem are we talking about here, Harry?"

As he sighed and ran a hand through his untidy mop of hair, Harry grimaced. "We got two people on site, with one possibly being a guard for Freddy's. Problem being that there's supposed to be no one here, yet someone set this place up. I really don't know what's going on..." Harry then looked straight at her. "I need you to go and find the others and let them know what is happening, can you do that?"

Her eyes wide, Chelsie nodded. "I can!"

Once she took off, Harry glanced at the camera and frowned a bit. "I wonder who you are..."

Suddenly, someone spoke from above him which caused him to jump. "No clue, but I'm happy to see that you're alright, Harry." From where she had been crawling along the ceiling, Vicky dropped down and gave him a hug. "I was worried when I saw them there but no sign of you..."

There was a soft smile on Harry's face as he turned around and hugged her back. "Hey, no problems there, Vicky."

Neither of them noticed the camera turn a bit and focus on them. However, Aya did and narrowed her eyes at the camera. ' _ **Oh no you don't...**_ ' She sent another spat of hallucinations that shut the camera down for a time before she poked Harry. " _ **We need to get moving, Harry.**_ "

While he nodded, Harry looked at Vicky. "Can you let the others know? Please?"

Vicky searched his face before she nodded and leapt up to the ceiling again. "Can do!"

And with that, she was gone as Harry walked to another room. The wall here was peeling a bit and Harry leaned against it just under the camera in the blindspot. "Bloody fucking hell, this was just what I needed..." A knocking sound from behind him caused him to turn and blink at the wall. "Hello?"

He heard something and laid his ear against the wall, only to widen his eyes as he heard his aunt's voice. " _Harry? Is that you?_ "

With his jaw dropping, Harry turned toward the wall and began to search it. "Aunt Rose? What are you doing here?"

There was confusion in her voice as she answered. " _What am I doing here? What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here? You must be just outside my room._ "

It took a moment but Harry remembered what she meant by that. 'Room? I know that said that when she's not in our Freddy's, she's usually in some dark room that has no entrance or exit, but...' His eyes widened a slight fraction as it all clicked into place. 'A sealed room, just like Phone Guy was talking about and Veronica was in... If they were where the murders happened, then...' Harry began to run his hands over the wall. "Aunt Rose? I think that I know where you are, and if I'm right, then I'm going to need some tools to get in there..."

For a few moments, Aya was silent before she nodded. " _ **Harry, don't move, I'll be right back...**_ " Before Harry could say anything, she slithered off and into the darkness. It took her only a minute to reach the security office were she saw the two people at the desk. ' _ **There we are...**_ '

Shaking, Jeremy switched between his camera feeds. "Fi-Fitz! What is going on here!? Who is that guy!?"

All that Fitz could do was shake his head before he glanced at the side where there was a fire ax. "I don't know, Jere... There shouldn't _be_ anyone here at all and those things were supposed to have been scrapped, but someone repaired them!" He then ran a hand through his hair. "And those hallucinations, what the hell is up with those!?" Suddenly, a scraping sound drew their attention. "What the hell..."

Jeremy shakingly gestured in front of the desk. "Fritz...!"

The older man looked up and saw the shadow-like being from before with the ax as his eyes widened. It blinked for a moment and then gave a rictus grin. " _ **Yeah... I kind of need this, thanks!**_ "

It then rushed back into the darkness and left the two blinking in confusion. "What... the... bloody... _fuck!?_ "

After a few moments, Aya returned to Harry with the ax behind her and stopped at his feet before she once more began to hang off him. " _ **Back and I brought you a gift.**_ "

Picking it up, Harry gave her a narrowed gaze. "Where did you get this and how were you able to drag it?"

Several moments passed before Aya scratched her chin and looked away. " _ **I found it in the security office... as to how I dragged it here...**_ " She then shrugged a bit. " _ **Myself and the Others have always been able to effect things. So who knows?**_ "

A sigh escaped from Harry as he felt a headache come on as he knew that the two men in the office had to have at least seen the ax moving. 'Lovely...' Still sighing, he grabbed the ax and brought it down on the wall as he got to work...

* * *

For several seconds both Jeremy and Fritz stared in the direction that the... _thing_ had gone in. Both of them were reminded of the Marionette before they shook off their shock. "Wha-what was that thing?"

While he frowned, Fritz shook his head. " I have not the foggiest idea, Jeremy." It was then that he noticed Jeremy staring off into the darkness with a frightened expression as his body shook. "Jere? What's wrong me? Talk with me?"

It was then that he heard the sound of metal on concrete and turned as Jeremy whimpered. Then he saw what had Jeremy in the state that he was in as Foxy walked into view. "I-i-it's..."

Foxy stood there in the doorway as both of them stared at him and walked some into the room when he caught sight of Jeremy. Time passed as the nearly frightened to death man stared at Foxy who stared back. Suddenly, Foxy hung his head. "It... be yeh... I remember..." Much to Fritz's surprise, something seemed to trickle out from Foxy's eyes. "I... I know that it might not mean much, but I be most agreived for what I have done..."

There was silence for a few moments as the only thing that could be heard was Jeremy's breathing. "Sorry... you're... _sorry?!_ "

Having recognized the coming explosion, Fritz took a step forward as he kept an eye on Foxy, one hand reaching for the flashlight as his mind tried to wrap itself around what was happening. "Jeremy... now calm down..."

But before he could do anything, Jeremy's anger had overcome his fear and he had practically leapt from his seat. "YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU BIT ME IN THE HEAD AND TOOK PART OF MY BRAIN YOU STUPID FUCKING FOX! BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM FUCKED IN THE HEAD AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT ANYONE CAN DO FOR ME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU'RE _SORRY!?_ " The animatronic was silent as the man flung himself at Foxy before his fist swung out and smashed into the pirate's jaw. "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BLOODY FUCKING CUT IT YOU PIECE OF MECHANICAL CRAP! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!"

Ignoring the hits from the human, Foxy closed his eyes when he felt another fist hit his jaw, loosening it some. "And I be knowing that better then anyone. I be beyond forgiveness."

As his hits came weaker and weaker, Jeremy huffed as he ignored his bleeding knucked. "Why... why did you do it?"

It almost seemed as if the room held it's breath as Foxy stared down at the man as he collapsed to the floor before he looked at a stunned Fritz and then back at Jeremy. "Because I be confused at the time when I awoke on that there stage. And I had been thinking that yeh be the one... Yeh were wearing a purple uniform like him..."

Grasping his exhausted cousin, Fritz gently pulled him back. "Who..."

However, Foxy turned without saying a word and started to walk out as two streams of cleaning fluid flowed from his eyes. He only stopped when Fritz asked again. "To my shame, I had been thinking that he had been the man who took my and me friends' lives away so recently then and forced us into these roles we play..."

And with that, Foxy left into the shadows as he ignored the stares from the others. Meanwhile, Jeremy's anger was just replaced by confusion. "What? Took his life away? Roles? What is he talking about? What life? He's just an animatronic?"

Fritz just stared into the darkness as his mind began to work. 'Wait... purple uniform? And he thought that Jeremy was someone else because of that who took his life away? But wh-' Inside his head, his mind screeched to a halt as he remembered some rumours he had heard due to keeping an eye on Fazbear Entertainment. 'They never found the bodies of the kids and the reports of the animatronics leaking blood and mucus... And I remember one of the techs complaining about the mess inside-"

Not even a moment later, he dropped Jeremy and began to puke in a corner much to his cousin's confusion. "Fritz...?"

* * *

Having been working at the wall for several minutes, Harry grunted as even with Aya helping, his arms were beginning to ache. Each hit against the bricks caused a painful jolt to shoot up his arm. "I... Really... Bloody... Hate... This..."

Aya frowned a bit as she helped him chip away at the wall by lending her strength to her friend. " _ **We're nearly there, Harry. Just a bit more and we should break through enough for a hole to be there.**_ " She then tilted her head a bit. " _ **We should be glad though with how brittle these bricks are after almost twenty years. Thank God that Management is so damn cheap that they bought these instead of the good bricks.**_ "

With a grunt, Harry barely dodged a chunk of brick that would have probably broken his glasses if it had hit. "Yeah... thankfully..." Finally, his ax broke through the bricks having chipped away an area. "About bloody time..." A few quick whacks widened the hole to about the size of his fist and he pulled out his flashlight. Harry then shined it into the room and with a frown. "Aunt Rose? You in there?"

It was only that he was so used to things jumping in front of him that he barely reacted when part of his aunt's costume mask filled the hole on the other side, a green, bloodshot eye staring out. " _Yeah, I'm here Harry. So the room was at the old place then?_ "

As he smiled, Harry nodded. "Apparently so. I'll get you out in a jiffy."

Suddenly, his aunt hummed for a moment. " _Actually... Harry, why don't you go to the Parts and Service Room?_ " At his confused expression, she smiled. " _Grab something from there and then I can work on the wall from this side and you do so from that side. Together, we should be able to knock down this wall much faster._ "

Blinking, Harry frowned for a moment before he nodded. "That... does make some sense actually... Okay then." After he placed the ax down, he rotated his shoulder a little and winced. "I'll use the time to recover a bit before I come back."

Rose chuckled from the other side of the wall. " _Though... Harry, stand back a bit._ "

Confused, Harry did so and watched as his aunt's eye disappeared from the hole. 'Wonder what she's doing...?' A few moments later he got his answer as he heard the sound of metal feet rushing around the room then the entire wall shuddered with a loud boom of something hitting it. DIstantly he could hear a male voice shouting and asking what just happened. "Er... Aunt Rose? You okay?"

Several seconds passed before he heard a groan and what sounded like some bones snapping. " _Yeah... Just my pride is hurt._ " There was a pause before another groan drifted out. " _Trying to do a flying kick at that hole was not the brightest of ideas I've ever had, that is for certain..._ " That caused her nephew to try and imagine it which made him nearly snort. " _I can still hear you, I swear Harry, if I hear you laughing I will get back at you._ "

With a snicker, Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about that, Aunt Rose." It was then that he noticed Rebecca peeking into the room in confusion. "Hey there, Becca."

The possessed animatronic rabbit blinked for a moment in confusion before she looked at the wall. "Er... I heard a boom and wanted to know what happened so..."

Vicky poked her head in from where she hung from the ceiling just outside the door. "The others are wondering the same thing, what the hell is going on in here?" It was then that she noticed the hole. "Are you breaking down a wall?"

Sheepish, Harry gestured with his thumb toward the wall. "Found the room that Aunt Rose is always in, so I figured that I can break it down and let her out. As for the boom..." The young wizard just grinned. "Aunt Rose thought that she might widen the hole a little from her side. Let's just say that she just discovered that, no, she is not quite the martial artist she thought that she was."

From the otherside of the wall, Rose's voice drifted out. " _I hate you so much right now, Harry..._ "

Harry just turned back to the wall. "That's okay, Aunt Rose. I got enough love for the two of us." With a sigh and a slight wince, Harry turned back to Rebecca and Vicky. "Anyways, I need a break so I'm heading to Parts and Service to see if they have any other tools, like a sledgehammer of something, that I can pass through the hole to Aunt Rose so that she can do so work from her side."

Walking up, Rebecca peered at him as she ignored Aya on his shoulder before she frowned. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

All Harry did was smile and shake his head before he answered. "Not really, my arms are just tired so this gives me a break to recover some before I get back to work. And with those guys in the office, there's not much more that I can do right now."

For several seconds, Rebecca frowned as she watched him before she reached out and grabbed the axe. "You go get the tools then, I'll stay here and work on this for you until at least get back. Though if you find more tools to break through, I wouldn't mind staying..."

The young wizard blinked at Rebecca whose cheek lights came on before he raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind?" Rebecca just smiled shyly and shook her head. "Alright then, I'll try and get back as soon as possible."

With that, Harry left as Vicky followed him on the roof talking. Back in the room, Rebecca hefted the axe as easily as if it was just plastic with her strength. "Rose? Could you, um, back up a bit? I don't want to hit you..." After getting assurances that it wouldn't hurt her as she was, Rebecca swung the axe which bit deep into the brickwork before yanking it out.

* * *

Shivering in his chair, Jeremy's eyes widened a bit. "Fritz! He's back again!"

Fritz turned from where he was shining the light down the hallway to where he could just make out Toy Freddy standing. "Wait, what? Where?" Having turned, Fritz looked at the screen where Harry could be seen walking down it. Then a black bar moved across the screen and the person was gone. "How the hell is he doing that...?" He shivered a bit and looked up to see Shadow Bonnie near to the wall staring at them. "Shit!" The former guard had never been so thankful that Jeremy's therapist had suggested that he get a mask similar to the things that frightened Jeremy as he pulled out a plastic replica of a Bonnie head. Beside him, Jeremy hurridly put on a Freddy head. Several moments passed as the two watched Shadow Bonnie before it faded away. "Finally..."

As he gulped, Jeremy took off the Freddy mask with a pale, sweating face. "Wha-wha-what's go-going on here, Fritz!? Who is th-that guy? Why are all th-the animatronics back!?"

With a frown on his face, Fritz furrowed his eyebrows as he thought it over. "That is the question, isn't it? Who is this guy? Why is it that all those hallucinations keep happening whenever we see him on camera? And what connection does he have with Freddy's and the animatronics?" He didn't finish his thoughts outloud knowing how his cousin would have reacted. 'And is what I am thinking happened to Foxy what actually happened?'

Just then, he was brought out of his thoughts as Jeremy switched to another camera, this time to Parts and Service. "There he is again!"

Taking another look down the hall with the flashlight, Fritz noticed that Toy Freddy was gone and looked down at the screen. "What is he doing there?" As they watched, the person on the screen started to go through the various drawers as if looking for something with Mangle beside him. "Hmm..."

Suddenly, both of them heard a voice. "Hello!"

After a moment, both of them looked up and gave an identicle unamused look at Balloon Boy who just stoof there as if curious. "Right... should have checked the vents..."

Jeremy's eyebrow twitched a bit. "You think? Now we got to deal with him..." With a groan, he laid his head on the table. "Just bloody great..."

* * *

Frowning, Harry opened a cupboard and looked inside. "Hmm... Nothing, just screwdrivers and such... You find anything, Vicky?"

She just shook her head as she touched something on her hip. "Just found the crowbar that I put here."

That caused the wizard to pause for a moment before he shrugged. "Well, that's actually something..." He looked toward the basement doorway which was open to the stairs and walked over before he yelled down. "Hey, Michelle! Erika! You know where I can find an axe or hammer or something?"

A few moments later there were footsteps that came up and finally Erika poked her head out of the door with an expression of bemused befuddlement on her face. "Axes or hammers? What would you possibly need those for?"

Harry just shrugged with a slight frown. "Found that sealed room that Aunt Rose is always stuck in before she teleports at the beginning of the night. Aya had to get the axe for me, and I managed to make a hole in the wall. But... it's a bit much for just one person so I was hoping to find something to slip through the hole to Aunt Rose so that she can break it down from the inside. Right now, Becca's working to widen the hole as well."

With a raised eyebrow, Erika walked out of the doorway and walked over to a section of the cabinets. "Huh, how'd you find the room she's in anyways? I thought that you were keeping an eye on the cameras?"

The wizard's next words caused her to pause as she was about to open a door. "Found it as I was leaning against a wall and kicked it. Aunt Rose heard it and called out. As for the cameras..." Harry shrugged a bit. "Can't, two guys in Freddy's security uniforms showed up for some reason and had to get out of the room before they found me. The others have been keeping an eye on them and Aya's been keeping them off my back."

Not even a second later, Harry turned toward the basement door as Michelle cursed and poked her head out. "You mean to tell me that there's two guys that are watching the cameras?! When the hell were you going to tell us?!"

Having noticed the similar glare on Erika's face, Harry turned toward Vicky. "Er... weren't you and Becca going to tell them?"

Vicky wasn't going to take the blame for it though. "I thought that you were going to tell them!?"

In the back of his mind, Harry could hear Aya's amused voice as it sing-songed. " _ **Someone's in trouble... someone's in trouble...**_ "

While his eyebrow twitched, Harry growled a bit. "Stop that, Aya." All he got in reply was a giggle as he sighed at the twin glares he got. "Look, I'm sorry for it, okay?"

Michelle was the first to stop glaring as she sighed and rubbed the side of her head in annoyance. "Right... at least we know now rather then just stumbling into them if we went to check on you..." Then she turned toward her friend. "Maybe invest in some walkie talkies or something if we go on another one of these trips, hmm?"

Thinking it over, Erika nodded as she opened the door to the cabinet to reveal a small sledgehammer and two large, metal mallets. "Sounds good... anyways, here's what you asked for, Harry." A thought then occurred to her. "Hey, Harry?" She waited until he nodded to continue. "What do they look like?"

After a moment of thought, Harry frowned. "Well... one is an older man with reddish hair, starting to go bald with large glasses. Couldn't see much of the other guy as he had a hat on, but he had a ton of freckles on his face."

It was then that Vicky took over. "I actually saw more when I dropped by. That guy with a hat on must have taken it off as his head had all these scars on it around the front... I think that the first guy's name is Fritz and the second one was called Jeremy..."

With a blink, Harry's mind clicked from when he went over various guards names and files at the pizzeria in Little Whinging. "Wait... Jeremy, who had scars on his head? And has a security uniform? That sounds like Jeremy Fitzgerald."

That caused Michelle to look at him in confusion along with Erika. "Who?"

Harry turned toward them. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. He was the guard here just before it closed down in 1977... mainly because he was the victim of the Bite of '77. Foxy woke up and saw the uniform before he bit him because he thought he was the guy who killed them... He was replaced by... Hmm..." For a second or two, Harry tapped his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers. "Right, he was replaced by his cousin on night shift, Fritz Smith... who got fired after he tampered with the animatronics because of what happened to his cousin."

At those words, Erika froze and slowly turned. "Harry... say that name again and describe him? Both of you?" Once they did so, she wiped a hand across her hair. "I... what? My animatronic's professor is named Fritz Smith and that describes him perfectly... heck, I remember one of the other professors stating that he took care of his brain damaged cousin. Sadly for him, Prof heard and knocked him out with one punch. Faculty let it slide though considering..." She then looked up into Harry's face. "Harry, if it's him then I can go and talk with him and find out what he's here for..."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Slowly, Erika made her way through the halls as beside her, Chelsie looked at her with worry on her face. "Are you sure that you want to talk with them, Erika? I mean..." Having seen the raised eyebrow on Erika's face, Cheslie played a bit with her fingers. "... What if they attack you or something?" Ducking her head a little, Chelsie stopped and scuffed one claw along the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt after all..."

More then a little embarrassed, Erika reached up and gently squeezed the animatronic's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Once Chelsie had turned back to her, Erika continued. "Nothing is going to happen to me, especially if this is my teacher." She glanced beside her where Andrew/Toy Freddy was and smiled. "Besides, I got you two for back up and that's more then enough."

With that, Andrew stood a bit straighter. "Yeah! Me and Chelsie will protect you if it turns out that they're a bunch of bad men! Right, Chelsie?"

Nodding rapidly, Chelsie smiled a bit. "Yeah, that's true I guess..."

A smile crossed Erika's face as she reached the doorway and looked back as she whispered. "Now, you two stay out of sight and-"

However, she was cutoff as a light shined in her face as a voice that she recognized as her professor called out. "Whose there... Wait, Erika!? Erika Perks!? What the-SHIT! RUN OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE THEY GET YOU!"

There was a grimace on Erika's face as she let out a hiss. "Well... there goes _that_ plan..." Shaking it off, she walked into the room and stopped just inside the doorway with Andrew and Cheslie right behind her. "Hey, Prof..."

While he scrambled to put on his Bonnie mask, Fritz stared at her as he hissed. "Move very slowly toward me, Erika. Those things are dangerous."

Before Erika could say anything, Chelsie placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder and shook her head. "Ah-uh! She's not coming over there! I've seen this sort of thing on the tele so I know what happens next! Erika walks up to you and then you grab her and hold her hostage! I'm not going to let that happen!"

Silence filled the room before, behind his Freddy mask, Jeremy blinked. "What..."

However, there was something else that caught Fritz's attention as his eyes widened some. 'They're... not attacking her? Hell, they're trying to protect her from... _us!?_ What in the _hell_ is going on here?!' After he cleared his throat, Fritz glanced at his cousin before he turned back to Erika. "... Okay then, you can all come a bit closer, but no closer then the middle of the room. I _don't_ want those things getting too close to my cousin or me." He noted how the two animatronics flinched at that while Erika glared before the three walked forward and stopped where he wanted. "Now then... what are you doing here and why aren't they attacking you?"

Erika licked her dry lips for a moment before she took comfort in how Chelsie and Andrew were both close to her. Distantly, she could hear soft thuds as Harry, Becca, and Vicky worked at the wall that sealed the hidden room. "Remember that job I told you that I got, Professor Smith? It kind of has to do with that..."

For a moment, Fritz nodded before he froze as it all clicked into place. "You... work for Freddy's now and fixed the animatronics..." Taking a breath, he shoved his anger down for the moment though some seeped into his voice. "Miss Perks, I don't know what the management at Freddy's told you, but those things are highly dangerous to people, in fact one nearly killed my cousin!"

Now it was Erika's turn to flash up in anger as she glared at him as she noted how both Andrew and Chelsie flinched. " _Sir_ , these people are not _things_. They're thinking beings like you or I and call them a 'Thing' again, and I am going to knock your fucking head off. You have no fucking clue what has been done to them and why they were so aggressive!"

Surprisingly, it was Jeremy who spoke up. "Wha... what do you mean? Wha-what was done to them?"

Glancing at him, Erika took a deep breath before she answered. "What do either of you know about the Marionette and FredBears...?"

Now with a frown behind his mask, Fritz felt as confused as his cousin often was, which was a strange feeling. Beside him, Jeremy shuddered a bit. "Not m-much, just tha-that it was kept in a b-box with music pla-playing that I had to keep w-wound up..."

As she ran a hand through her hair, Erika grimaced. "Well, you're not going to really believe this no doubt, but the story starts in Nazi controlled Europe in the 40s..."

* * *

So Erika told the whole story behind Freddy's and finally wound down. Several moments passed as Fritz got up and began to pace a bit. "You're trying to tell me that magic is real and that the Marionette is some kind of Nazi creation that was trying to create a cyborg zombie? And that Vincent killed those kids before he shoved them into the original costumes to make more? Then the Marionette controlled them to get them to kill guards so that they could be stuffed in an attempt to make more?"

Once more running her hand through her hair, Erika let out a sigh. "Yeah, like I said, rather unbelievable. But it's all true. Hell, my cousin goes to a school of magic. It's just that they hide themselves by wiping people's memories."

Fritz stared at her before he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, only for his fingers to hit the Bonnie mask instead. "Saying that it's unbelievable is putting it mildly... But let's say for a moment that I am willing to even give you the benefit of the doubt about all this. Why aren't they attacking now? And what about the Toy animatronics? Also, what _proof_ do you have of all this? Because I'll need some before I fully believe any of what I am hearing here."

It took a moment, but Erika relaxed a bit. "Well, they're not attacking because Harry kind of went and destroyed the Marionette in a fight alongside his Aunt, who is one of the murdered children and who was able to resist it's control."

Raising a hand, Jeremy blinked. "Um... wait, this Harry guy destroyed the Marionette? And... his aunt was put into one of the suits?"

Slowly, Erika nodded a bit. "Yeah... he's a guard at the reopened location and attacked it with a hammer on a night when it finally got managed to drain the power to open the doors to let the animatronics get at him. His Aunt Rose is in the Golden Freddy suit, though her body is still inside..."

That caused Fritz to narrow his eyes a bit as he shivered a bit at the last bit of what she had said. "Wait... is he here in this building? Because we have been seeing someone in a Freddy's guard uniform walking around with... wierd stuff happening around him..."

With a smile, the young woman nodded. "Yeah, that's him though the wierd stuff is probably Aya's doing..." Seeing the looks, she shrugged. "She's a dead, former guard who hangs around him as a ghost thing. Anyways as for the Toy animatronics... well, they... um... kind of contain the souls of some kids who kind of died recently because of some stuff... Chica here is actually a girl named Chelsie, Andrew is in Toy Freddy, a girl named Vicky is in Toy Foxy, another girl named Rebecca or just Becca is in Toy Bonnie, and finally you have a small boy named Robbie inside of Balloon Boy... They don't want to hurt anyone-"

Suddenly she was cut off by Andrew. "Yeah, unless you hurt someone like Erika or Michelle. So, um... yeah, don't."

Both Fritz and Jeremy stared at him as Erika facepalmed. "Not helping, Andrew..."

Wincing, Andrew fiddled with his fingers. "Sorry, Erika..."

Unknown to them was the thought that ran through Fritz's head. 'Okay... if I did not believe her a little bit before, now I definitely do... that was too much like a kid being scolded...'

Meanwhile, Erika turned back to them. "As to proof..." She bit her lip a bit in thought. 'If Rose was here, then I could ask her. But I don't want to bother them, which means...' A glance to the phone and Erika frowned. "Do you know if that phone works when calling to the outside...?"

Caught a bit off guard, Fritz blinked at his student in confusion. "Does the phone here work with calls to the outside?" At her nod, he frowned a bit. "Not... really. About the only place this phone will reach is other Freddy franchises and maybe a storage facility that I heard about. Why?"

Erika walked over despite how the two animatronics looked nervous about it. "Does it hook up to the one in Little Whinging?"

Still confused, Fritz shrugged a bit. "Maybe?"

It was then that Jeremy spoke up. "Um... that would be one on speed dial..." Seeing the looks, he wrung his hands a little. "I kind of played with the phones while I was here and they were building one over there... I remember that Fritz told me that they rushed after... you know."

Sharing a look with her professor, Erika smiled a bit. "Well, that works then."

After she picked up the phone, she pressed the one for speed dial. It took two tries, but finally someone answered her. "Hello? Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, where fantasy and reality meet! I'm sorry, but we're currently closed at the moment."

With a chuckle, Erika shook her head. "Lisa? It's me, Erika."

She could practically hear the frown on Lisa's face as in the background she could hear the sounds of the animatronics there going about their business. "Erika? What are you doing calling here and... wait, it's reading as this line being from the pizzeria you guys were checking out?"

Slowly, Erika twisted the phone line around her finger as she continued. "Well, you're right about the phone line. As for why I'm calling, we ran into a bit of a snag." Having heard the gasp at the other end, she was quick to reassure. "Nothing really that bad, Lisa. But could you have Veronica come on over? I'm pretty sure that she can teleport right where I am."

Unsure, Lisa hummed for a moment. "I guess? I'll go and ask her and if no, I'll call you back."

The other end then hung up and Erika placed the phone back into place. "Now we wait." She just smiled at the confusion on both Jeremy's and Fritz's faces as they watched her. Then Erika felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end before both male guard seemed to get woozy. "And she's here."

Once they turned, the two cousins were surprised to see a golden Foxy costume slumped against the wall. Suddenly, both eyes snapped open and it stood up. " _Erika? Lisa said that you needed me for... some... reason?_ " Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Fritz and Jeremy in suspicion. " _Who are these two...?_ "

Before Erika could say anything, Jeremy shakingly stood up. "R-Ronnie? Is that... really you?"

Veronica's head snapped in his direction and she blinked as she recognized his now much older voice and stared. " _Jeremy? Jeremy Fritzgerald? Is that really you?_ " At his nod, she smiled and chuckled a bit before she became saddened. " _It has been a bit, hasn't it?_ "

Confused, Fritz looked between Jeremy and the apparent animatronic as he tried to puzzle out what was going on. Meanwhile, Jeremy got up and walked around the desk. "I... yeah, it has been a long time. What happened to you? You disappeared and... well, everyone thought..." He trailed off as the pieces fell into place and he slumped a bit against the desk. "... You are, aren't you?"

All Veronica did was nod her head as Fritz frowned in thought. "Wait, Veronica, wasn't that the entertainer at that Freddy's who cross trained you in how to operate the springsuit things? The one that you were going to ask on a date?"

Both Jeremy and Veronica flinched at that before Jeremy shoved his hands into his pockets. "I... think that it might be a bit too late for that..."

Having glanced toward Veronica, Erika walked over to where Fritz was watching the two as if he didn't quite want to believe what they were hinting at. After she cleared her throat to catch his attention, Erika grimaced a bit. "Prof? Just... take a look inside the suit..."

Unsure, Fritz looked toward Jeremy who had a far off look on his face as he stared at Veronica. "Trust her, Fritz."

Surprised, Fritz walked over and she moved so that she was facing him. Once he pulled out a penlight, he shone it into the mouth and paled as well as turned slightly greenish. Breathing heavily as he tried to keep his gorge down, he then looked toward one of the holes in the chest of the suit and leaned in before he shone the penlight into it. "It's..." A moment later, he rushed for the garbage can and started to dry heave. "Oh... God, Oh God... Oh bloody God..."

* * *

Harry swung the sledgehammer as hard as he could and knocked a large chunk of brick off the wall as beside him, Rebecca's axe bit in deep. They weren't alone as Vicky was busy jamming the crowbar she held into sections of the wall and slowly working to pry pieces off. "Bloody hell, how long are we going to be here for?"

A bang sounded from inside as Rose spoke up, her face visible in the large hole. " _Maybe not much longer..._ "

Just as Rebecca was about to say something, a hammer burst through the wall and nearly got her in the knee. "Hey! Watch it!"

Sheepish, Rose rubbed the back of her neck. " _Sorry about that._ " The work halted for a moment as Rose poked her head out of the hole and looked down. " _Huh... Doesn't look like there's too much more from your side..._ " For a moment, she rubbed her chin before she nodded. " _One moment..._ "

Before any of the others could say anything, there was a crash and her foot burst through the wall near one of the thinner sections though Harry heard the sound of bone cracking. The foot pulled back and then crashed through another spot as did a fist. Blinking from where she hung from Harry's shoulders, Aya looked over at Rose. " _ **Well, that makes our job a little easier.**_ "

As she demolished another weakened section of the wall, Rose glanced at Aya a curious gaze. " _So... I've been wondering something, Aya._ " The animatronic waited until the spirit nodded. " _I've been wondering what is going to happen in regards to you once Harry heads back to school._ "

With a tilt of her head, Aya shrugged as Harry blinked the eye closest to her which was utterly black with a small pinprick pupil. " _ **I'm going to stick with him even when he arrives at Hogwarts of course, why?**_ " Having noticed the looks toward her, she blinked. " _ **What?**_ "

Vicky grabbed Harry's sledgehammer and swung it, breaking through a section of the wall. "Aren't you in the least bit worried about how some might react to you being around?"

Rolling her eyes, Aya scoffed. " _ **It's highly unlikely that they'll even notice me unless I make them notice me. Besides, considering the stories that Harry's told us, I think that he might need the backup.**_ "

All Harry did was raise a finger and eyebrow as he looked around. "You know, I'm right here..."

There was laughter as Aya reached up and patted him on the head. " _ **That's nice, dear.**_ "

While she shook her head and laughed at the pout on Harry's face, Rebecca looked around with a smile. 'They're like a family... I got a family...' She looked down at her blue plastic covered hand and wished for a moment that it was flesh and blood before she shrugged it off. 'At least it's not as bad as it could be... and now I got a family! Not just me, Andrew, and Chelsie! I got brothers and sisters and everything!'

Unknown to her, Vicky had similar thoughts as she enjoyed the talk that was going on. 'Sure, I may be a soul possessing an animatronic, but better then the streets or... being home with _dad_. I'm a lot stronger now and no one is going to push me around. No one is yelling at me, I got a nice and warm place to sleep, and a lot of friends! Heck, we're practically _family_...' That thought caused her to pause and look around before she softly smiled and went back to working on the wall. 'I mean, yeah, it's a wierd family but still a family. _Way better_ then what I had before...'

A shout grabbed their attention and saw Rebecca back up a bit. "Guys, move away from there!" Once they did so, she rushed forward and then leapt forward before she swung the axe downwards as she used her weight behind the swing. The axe broke through one section of the wall on it's downward arc before it came to a stop. "HA!" For several moments they just stared at her before she blushed via her cheeks lighting up and grabbed one ear. "What?"

Suddenly, Vicky grinned a bit. "Okay, that is actually a pretty awesome idea... give me a moment..." Like Rebecca before her, Vicky backed up some and then rushed forward before she leapt and brought the sledgehammer in her paws down. Unlike the axe, which cut apart bricks, the sledgehammer instead shattered them under the force of the blow. "HIYAH!"

Once the shards stopped flying, Rose looked over the work and then motioned them back. " _Okay... let's give this another shot then..._ " After they had moved to the side, Rose walked to the back of the room and then sped forward. This time, when she hit the bricks, the damaged wall gave way. For a few moments she stood there and then raised one finger...

And promptly fell over. " _Ow..._ "

Robbie poked his head in and stared before he shook his head and left. "The Koolaid man, she is not..."

* * *

Having heard a crash, everyone in the security office turned toward where it came from as Jeremy jumped. "Wha-what was that!?"

With a frown on her face, Veronica scratched the bottom of her muzzle as she hummed thoughtfully. " _Sounded like something... crashed through something?_ "

As she sighed, Erika facepalmed and groaned. "I think that I know what that was." Once she noticed the looks, she shrugged a bit. "Harry found where Rose was hidden away in that sealed room. When I left, he was breaking down the wall with some of the others to help her so that she would not be trapped there when she hasn't teleported anywhere else."

Just as Fritz was about to ask, another voice spoke up. "Yeah... though it was hilarious to see her burst through the remains of the wall only to fall on her face-" The voice got cut off by the sound of something hitting flesh. "OW! That hurt!"

There was a small growl. " _It was supposed to..._ "

Grumbling, the first voice spoke up from the shadows of the hallway. "Anyways... everything alright now, Erika?"

While she chuckled at the byplay, Erika nodded as she turned. "Yeah, everything is just okay, Harry. You and the others can come out now."

Much to Fritz's and Jeremy's surprise, the guard that they had seen walked out though there was some dust on his uniform. But that was not what surprised the two of them the most as Jeremy stood up. "Y-you're a kid!"

Harry turned toward them and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "I'm fifteen you know, and considering what I've been through, I don't think that I can count as a kid anymore."

Slowly with a disbeliving look, Fritz rubbed his face. "Jesus bloody Christ, you're still a kid to us. Fuck, Jeremy was older when he worked for Freddy's..."

As he glanced with some surprise to where Veronica was, Harry shook his head. "Needed a summer job to take my mind off some things... though with Veronica here I'm guessing that Erika explained everything then?"

Still not quite sure of everything, Jeremy scratched along his scars. "You mean about how that damn fox was possessed by a dead kid stuffed into him? And how the Marionette was some kind of supernatural Nazi shit? Yeah..." He then narrowed his eyes and pointed at the Toy animatronics. "Still doesn't explain why those guys kept trying to kill me."

Blinking, Harry turned a surprised look onto Erika. "Wait, you didn't tell them about the programming we found in the Toys?"

With a soft groan, Erika facepalmed. "I can't believe that I forgot that."

His eyes narrowed at her, Fritz scowled a bit. " _What_ programming?"

Rubbing the side of her head, Erika sighed. "You know Richard in your programming class, Prof?"

Now with his scowl softening into a frown as he grew slightly concerned with where this might be going, Fritz nodded. "Richard? Of course I know him, kid is the best programmer in my class and, unless I miss my guess, is a pretty damn good hacker. Why?"

After she chewed her lip a bit, Erika took a deep breath. "I... had him check the programming for the Toys as there were some issues still. Even though the spirits in them are in full control, the programming was still telling them to attack anyone teenager in age and older. So I asked Richard to check to see where the malfunction was coming from..."

It was then that Harry took over. "What he found was that it _wasn't_ a malfunction at all."

That caused both of the former guards to stiffen and stand a bit straighter. "Wait, what?"

As Harry nodded, Erika continued. "He found that someone had slipped some code into the main programming, in particular into the facial recognition and behavioral programming. One bit of code caused them to ignore a certain person, no matter what he did. The other bit though would, when the correct commands were given, cause the animatronics to turn hostile to adults as they would see them as predators and, eventually, attack them. In fact, their programming told them to attack anyone with a uniform such as security guards or police..."

Enraged, Jeremy punched the desk hard enough that Fritz winced. "WHO THE FUCK WROTE THAT IN?!"

There was a unamused look in Harry's face as he leaned against the wall. "According to the notes we saw, Tony gave full access to a guard who also worked as a technician." Seeing the paling face on Fritz, Harry nodded. "A guy by the name of Vincent."

Cursing, Fritz began to pace. "So that was how that bloody bastard did it... _fuck!_ " A thought then occurred to him and he whipped around. "Wait... I remember that when they fixed Foxy up just before..." Fritz glanced at his cousin who had gone stiff. " _That_ had happened, they had downloaded the same programming that the Toys had. I know that Erika and Foxy from when he showed up said that he did what he did was because he thought Jeremy was that child-killing bastard, but was the programming a part of it?"

Both Harry and Erika shared a look of slight surprise, before Harry shrugged. "It's a definete possibility which is why we were going to bring it up with law enforcement. It would help explain what happened and since said programming got removed from him..."

Hearing the last bit caused Jeremy to grit his teeth. "You were going re-commission him, weren't you?"

Now that caused Fritz to glare at Harry who was nonplussed at their reaction. "That is the basic plan, the lawsuit stated that Foxy was never to be recommissioned unless there were extenuating circumstances. In this case, my solicitor says that the programming code counts."

Finally, pieces fell into place in Fritz's mind and he boggled at Harry. "Wait... I heard that Tony got killed and someone else had bought Freddy's... that was you!?"

All Harry did was smile and nod before he chuckled. "A number of the good memories in my rather bloody shite childhood involve Freddy's. And besides, my Aunt is there and I consider the animatronics family. Like _hell_ I am not going to give them another chance."

Just as Jeremy was about to step forward, he caught something out of the corner of his eyes and paled. "Oh no..."

Everyone followed his gaze and froze with their eyes wide at the sight of a shadow similar in shape to Bonnie except for a rictus grin and two glowing white spots for eyes. Beside him, was a purple Freddy who seemed surrounded by shadows whose eyes were also white as it stared at them. Then both spoke as one. " _ **IT'S ME.**_ "

Slightly nervous, Vicky was the closest to the two shadowy beings and held up her hands toward them. "Um... hi there? Nice to meet you, I'm Vicky and..." Both beings stared at her which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Shadow Bonnie seemed to flicker for a moment before it _moved_.

And the next thing that Vicky knew, she was sailing through the air and slammed into the wall with enough force that she felt her endoskeleton strain. His eyes wide, Andrew soon narrowed them and charged at the two as he noticed them seemingly floating toward the stunned Vicky. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" They turned toward him as he attempted to knock them away from her, but instead went through them as if they were nothing more then smoke. Andrew went to turn only to find the "Shadow Freddy" before it backhanded him and sent him skidding along the floor. "ARGH!"

However, that gave time for Vicky to leap to her feet as Rebecca rushed toward the fallen Andrew with a cry. "You went and picked on the wrong group you bastards!" Snatching the crowbar from where it had fallen, she swung it at them only for it to go through them. For several seconds she continued to do so until she stopped. "Crap."

Fritz had just managed to knock his cousin to the ground as Vicky went flying through the air where they had stood. "Okay... the freaky shit level just went off the charts..."

Rushing to where Vicky was, Harry glanced over to Fritz. "What the hell are those things!?"

Shivering against the ground, Jeremy gulped. "Sh-Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Fr-Freddy... they just appear out of nowhere and stare if you g-got the mask on. B-but I don't k-know how they doing this!"

With a growl, Shadow Bonnie turned toward where Harry was helping Vicky up. " _ **Freddy Fazbear's... must... DIE!**_ "

All Harry had time for was for his eyes to widen as Shadow Bonnie launched itself at didn't reach him though as Veronica placed herself between them. " _Like the hell you're going to hurt him!_ " None of them were as surprised as Shadow Bonnie when Veronica managed to grab hold of his arms and hold him in place, her eyes glowing malevolently. " _You want to hurt him or the children... then you'll have to... go through..._ _ **ME!**_ "

She screamed in pure rage as she headbutted Shadow Bonnie and made him stumble back as she let go of one arm. Then Veronica yanked on the other arm to pull him in before planting one closed fist into his face and sending him flying. Having overcome his shock, Shadow Freddy was about to charge at Veronica as she leapt toward Shadow Bonnie. But then he felt something on his shoulder and turned to see Rose, her eyes black except for two white pin-pricks as she pulled back one fist. " _You're mine!_ "

Foxy had been rushing toward where he had heard the screams and shouting coming from, only needing to dodge as Shadow Freddy nearly slammed into him. "Wha' in the heck?!"

Turning toward him, Harry shouted at Foxy. "GET OUT OF THERE! NORMAL ANIMATRONICS CAN'T AFFECT THEM!"

Sensing something, Foxy dodged to the side in a combat roll just as Shadow Freddy tried to take off his head. "Arrr, yeh be wanting ter harm me friends then? Well, have at yeh!" Instead of fighting though, Foxy dodged around him, leaping here and there as well as rolling just out of reach of the strikes. "Yeh be slower then a drunken urchin, Ar-ar-ar!"

As he kept an eye on both fights, Harry gritted his teeth. "Aya, do you have _any_ idea what the hell those things are?"

There was a silence before Aya answered. ' _ **They seem to be like... what makes up the Black Mass as well as myself. But at the same time they're not.**_ ' Both her and Harry winced as one lucky hit caused Veronica to stumble back some before she shook it off and charged back in. ' _ **What I don't understand is how it is that Rose and Veronica can affect them and the others can't... unless...**_ '

For a brief moment, Harry felt his heart stop as he came to the same realization. 'Unless they're somehow related...'

His heart pounding, Jeremy got to his feet only to see Foxy rushing toward him screeching. The former guard's entire body locked up due to flashbacks only for Foxy to shove him to the side. "Ugh!" Suddenly the sound of strained metal filled the room and Jeremy whipped around to see Foxy pinned against the wall with Shadow Bonnie's hand through his stomach, the costume around it slowly turning black and rotting as Foxy had his mouth open in a silent scream. A look to where he had been showed Jeremy that Veronica was slowly rising to her feet. 'He... saved me?'

Shadow Bonnie glared into Foxy's terrified eye and chuckled. " _ **FREDDY... KILLED US... SUITS... FAILED... NOW WE WILL... MAKE SURE THAT FREDDY'S... IS DESTROYED...**_ "

It raised one fist up to Foxy's head height and pulled it back. Then it's fist shot forward...

Only to stop as a human hand wrapped in black mist grabbed it and held it in place. " _ **I think not...**_ "

A hissing sound filled the air as Shadow Bonnie's head turned to see Harry glaring at it with his eyes pitch black and pinprick white pupils. There was also a dark mist that covered his body and seemed to seep from his eyes as he tightened his hold, the spot being from which the sound came. " _ **Guurgh...**_ "

Slowly, Harry pushed Shadow Bonnie's arm back, both his own and the ghostly animatronic's limbs shaking from the strain of fighting each other. Harry suddenly smirked as a rictus grin overlaid his own face and his already wild hair seemed to move on it's own. " _ **Guess what time it is? It's time to kick your bleeding ARSE back to hell!**_ "

Jeremy could only stare as Harry grabbed Shadow Bonnie's other arm and slowly forced it out of Foxy, the wounded animatronic falling to the floor. A moment later the mist seemed to become more like a cloak around Harry and small, bloodshot eyes opened in it and looked everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Having dodged past the fighting Rose and Shadow Freddy, Erika grasped his hand and helped to haul him to his feet. "Even though I have never seen it myself, I'm guessing that would be what Harry and the others call the 'Black Mass'."

That caused her professor to stare at her before his eyes were caught by the sight of Harry slugging Shadow Bonnie in the stomach and causing it to stagger. "Black Mass?"

Slowly, Erika nodded around the lump in her throat as she could feel the temperature drop. "You know all the guards who have gotten killed at Freddy's? Yeah... that's kind of what happened to them... thankfully, they like Harry."

Shadow Freddy had just thrown Rose away from it, obviously having gotten hurt from her attacks and snarled at Harry. " _ **WHY!? YOU... LIKE... US! WHY... YOU PROTECT... FREDDY'S?!**_ "

All that caused was for Harry to whip his head around and snarl. " _ **WE'RE NOTHING LIKE YOU!**_ " The rictus grin then grew on Harry's face. " _ **Besides... we're guards, it's what we do.**_ "

However, the conversation served it's purpose and distracted Harry enough for Shadow Bonnie to slug him in the face and send him flying. Shadow Freddy grinned at this, only to hear a screech behind him and he turned to see Veronica rushing toward him as she leaked black ichor from her mouth. " _You dare harm a child in front of me?! I'LL RIP YOU APART! SKREEEEE!_ "

Then Veronica was upon him, her claws ripping and tearing at Shadow Freddy. Soon, she was joined by Rose, who was equally enraged. Ignoring this, Shadow Bonnie continued to walk toward Harry who slowly got to his feet. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for, Aya. I'm getting tired and it feels like I'm freezing and burning here...' He hid his wince as he flexed his hand. 'Not to mention the pins and needles...'

With an internal frown, Aya sighed. ' _I know Harry, I know. But we only really need to distract him long enough for Rose and Veronica to rip apart that Freddy wannabe..._ '

Seeing the incoming punch, Harry blocked it with one arm and heard his bone creek under the pressure. And if that was not bad enough, he could see the blood vessels under his paling skin blackening. 'It can't happen soon enough.'

Another punch sent him skidding across the floor, his back hitting the wall. One of his eyes then focused in on his hammer that was on the floor that he had brought just in case, the very same one that he had used to destroy the Marionette. Harry could just feel the grin Aya had as she whispered to him. ' _You thinking what I'm thinking?_ '

A chuckle ripped through Harry's throat as he reached out for it, a stream of mist extending from his hand. 'If it worked on one animatronic...' The mist reached the hammer an encircled around it's handle before yanking it to Harry's hand before he spun around and swung it. " _ **It should work on another!**_ "

The hammer, wrapped in the same black mist as Harry, impacted Shadow Bonnie's leg at the knee. With the sound of snapping and the screech of metal giving way, the entire joint bent _sideways_ under the hit. As he fell to his knee, Shadow Bonnie screamed in Harry's face. " _ **SKREEEEEEE**_ "

Harry's reply was to swing the hammer again and hitting him in the face, crumpling half of Shadow Bonnie's head in. " _ **Well, bloody fuck you too!**_ "

Another screech caused Harry to look to where the badly damaged Shadow Freddy had finally knocked off Veronica and Rose and was charging him. Before it managed to reach him though, a shout caught all their attention. "HEY!" Everyone turned toward the door to the office to see a grinning Michelle who lifted up a spray can and a lighter. "Forget about me?"

Shadow Freddy only had a moment to widen his eyes before Michelle turned on the lighter and pressed the spray can's button. With a whoosh, a stream of flame shot out and hit the shadow animatronic head on causing it to screech as it tried to bat away the flames. Her attack though only lasted a couple of seconds as Shadow Freddy rushed her through the stream of flames. She was forced to drop the spray can and lighter as it tried to take her head off with a swipe of it's paws. " _ **MICHELLE!**_!"

Rolling back to her feet, Michelle grimaced at the sight of the shadow animatronic, which had large amounts of it's costume burnt off in it's face and uppet torso. "Okay... that didn't work..." As she dodged another swipe, Michelle reached into her pockets. 'Let's see if the old heirloom from grandpa that mom passed down to me will help...'

Once more trying to swipe at her head, Shadow Freddy was surprised as Michelle ducked under his arm while pulling her hands out of her pockets to reveal brass knuckles that seemed to have crystals on them. Then she punched him in the jaw hard enough to stagger the animatronic. Before he could recover, Michelle followed up with another punch that loosened the jaw. Suddenly, Rose was behind him and pinned Shadow Freddy's arms above his head. " _You weren't the only one that he forgot about..._ "

With a screech, Veronic leapt over Michelle and plunged her claw into the struggling animatronic's chest. " _GO! HELP HARRY, WE GOT THIS!_ "

Nodding, Michelle rushed toward Harry as Shadow Bonnie got up and picked up an axe laying on the floor. "Harry! Catch!"

She threw it along the floor and Harry caught it with the mist wrapping around it as he turned and swung it in an upward arc...

Which caused th axe to embed itself almost entirely in Shadow Bonnie's crotch area. Harry wince a bit as did the other males there. " _ **Er... I meant to do that?**_ "

As he slowly stumbled back to his feet, Shadow Bonnnie's only functioning eye glowed. " _ **GOING... TO... RIP... YOUR... GUTS... OUT!**_ " Not even a moment later, it's head was knocked to the side as Michelle punched him. " _ **GUH!**_ "

Harry held the axe in one hand after having yanked it out of Shadow Bonnie and the hammer in the other as Michelle got into position beside him. " _ **How the hell are you doing that!?**_ "

Blowing some of her bangs away from her eyes, Michelle glanced at the brass knuckles and shrugged. "No clue actually. All I know is that my grandfather on my mother's side used them during World War II at some Nazi castle while he was in the OSS. Said that there was nothing that the Nazis had that they couldn't beat the shit out of. Always did go on about 'Paranormal Nazi bullshit'." At his look, she shrugged again. "I just figured that they might be useful if we ever fought another animatronic."

After a moment, Harry nodded a bit. " _ **Makes sense...**_ " Narrowing his eyes as he ignored how Shadow Freddy was rapidly losing to Rose and Veronica, he grinned. " _ **Let's do this!**_ "

Working together, Michelle distracting Shadow Bonnie as Harry weilded both weapons to damage it, Shadow Bonnie did not last long. Finally, the Shadow animatronic collapsed to the ground and stilled. After Shadow Freddy's crippled body was thrown next to Shadow Bonnie's, Rose shook her head. " _Why did you attack us? What are you?_ "

There was stillness before Shadow Bonnie raised one finger and pointed at both Rose and Veronica as his voice glitched. " _ **L-l-like... th-th-them... di-died wh-wh-when sui-sui-suits fa-failed... P-p-pain... b-b-blood... Bo-bodies clea-clea-cleaned out... g-g-gone in-into th-th-thin air... M-management...**_ "

Shadow Freddy then continued even though his jaw was nearly gone. " _ **N-n-n-need... t-t-to d-de-destroy Fre-Fred-Freddy's... K-k-kill... ma-man-management...**_ "

With a scowl, Aya poked her head out of Harry's shoulders and glared at them. " _ **You're both too late for that, they're already dead. And as to Freddy's, Harry is nothing like them and would not let what happened to you and us to happen to anyone else on his watch.**_ "

However, she didn't get an answer from the two as at that moment, the lights in their eyes died and their bodies dissolved into black mist that seeped into the floors. With a sigh, Harry felt Aya leave his body as did the Black Mass while his eyes went back to normal. "Guess it's over..." Suddenly, it felt like he had not slept in days and the world tilted crazily as he stumbled, everything catching up to him. "Wha..."

As the world seemed to blur and swirl around him, Harry barely felt the floor as he fell back and hit it. Not even a moment later, Michelle's blurry face filled his sight as she talked to him. But to Harry, it sounded as if he was underwater as her voice was muffled and seeming to come from far away. "Harry? HARRY!? STAY WITH US!" Then darkness claimed him and he knew no more...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

With a groan, Harry slowly sat up. "Ugh... what the bloody hell happened..."

Hearing something, he looked around to see him laying in the back seat of Michelle's door with said young woman pacing around just outside muttering to herself. "Dammit, Harry..."

Slowly wincing, Harry took a breath and called out. "Sorry about that, Michelle."

Gasping, she turned to see him watching her and her eyes widened. "You're... awake!" Before Harry could say anything, Michelle rushed to the car and opened the door before she practically dove into the back seat and hugged him. "Oh God, Harry! I was so worried when you collapsed like that!" She pulled away some and gave him a glare. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Harry only nodded at the look in her eyes. "I'll... um, try not to..." He then looked around in confusion. "What's happened and how long have I been out for?"

As she took a breath, though much to Harry's confusion she didn't loosen the hug, Michelle shook her head. "After you collapsed, everyone freaked out as we thought that you were badly hurt, but then Aya appeared and told us that you were just exhausted and needed some rest. So Rebecca brought you out here and placed you onto my backseat where you could rest. The others are just packing up the parts for Erika to take back to the storage shed..." Taking another breath to calm herself, she threaded her fingers through Harry's as she sat next to him. "As for the time... you've been out for about an hour and it's nearly four thirty."

It was then that Harry noticed some wetness by her eyes. "Are... you crying?" Slowly, his eyes widened some. "Did I make you cry?"

Sniffling some, Michelle just softly smiled as she tightened the hug some. "I was just scared, Harry. Now I'm happy that you're okay is all." The two sat there for a few minutes as Michelle placed her head into the crook of his neck the best that she could. Hearing a yawn, she gave a bit of a chuckle. "Still tired, I see."

Humming, Harry nodded as he leaned his head against Michelle's. "Yeah... my whole body aches a bit and I'm having some trouble keeping awake..."

While her face heated up some, Michelle cleared her throat a bit. "You can just go asleep here, I don't mind at all."

Another yawn escaped from Harry as he nodded, his eyes slowly closing. "That... sounds rather nice actually..."

Not even a minute later, Harry was gently asleep as he leaned against Michelle. Said person meanwhile was looking out into the night and sighed to herself. 'Dammit... I cannot believe that I'm falling for him...' A thought then occurred to her that made her snort. 'I wonder if this is what happened with mom and dad...'

Little time seemed to pass before she heard a snicker and looked up to see Erika at the front of the car grinning at them like a cat seeing a small bird. "So... that looks rather cozy." Michelle only glared at her friend which caused the grin to widen for a few moments before her expression softened. "So how is he?"

Glancing at him, Michelle smiled a bit. "Tired and with some aches and pains, but he's okay I guess."

Nodding, Erika walked up and looked into the car at Harry before she reached out and brushed some hair away from his face. "You didn't see him, Chelly. That guy is protective as hell towards those he calls friends and family. If anything happens between you, I can say that you got my backing." At Michelle opening her mouth, Erika shook her head. "I'm being serious, Michelle. I know that you say that you're just friends and maybe you are. But if anything more happens then you got my approval."

Several seconds passed before Michelle nodded with a smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Erika smiled back before she got down and took one of Harry's arms. "Anyways... let's get this guy into the front seat, he can rest up during the drive back."

As they both worked together to get the groggy Harry around to the front passanger seat, Michelle looked toward her friend. "So... how is your professor and his cousin reacting to all this?"

The other woman winced a bit. "Well... besides deriding all the 'Supernatural bullshit' they've seen tonight, Prof said that he'll be talking to me about some things he remembers from Freddy's. I also saw Jeremy talking with Foxy, and before you ask, I don't know what they talked about."

With a frown on her face, Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as they placed Harry gently into the front passanger seat. "Huh... Wonder what they were talking about..."

* * *

Much to Harry's surprise, when he came off his shift, Michelle was waiting for him in her car. Having seen his shock, she just smiled a bit as she looked out as some raindrops came down from the dreary sky overhead. "Figured that you might be a bit too tired to walk home and heard it was going to rain."

All Harry could do in his exhaustion was tiredly nod as he walked over to the passenger side and get in. "Thanks, I really appreciate this..." Despite himself, he could feel his eyes closing as he yawned. "Merlin, I feel like I could sleep a week..."

Glancing at him, Michelle just smiled as he continued to nod off. "I'm not surprised, Harry after what happened. Tell you what, just rest your eyes and I'll wake you when you get home." She blinked as she didn't get an answer and turned to see Harry already asleep. "Or... You could just sleep."

To Harry, it seemed like he had just fallen asleep when a hand shook him awake. "Hmm, wha?"

Giggling at his expression, Michelle shook her head. "You're home, Harry." A moment later she frowned as she noticed that the rain started to pick up. "Come on then, let's get you into your house."

It took some work, but she helped get the tired fifteen year old up the stairs and to the front door which she knocked on. Michelle then frowned a few minutes later as no one answered, only for Harry to grumble as he reached into his pocket and unlock the door using the key he had there. "I think that I know what's going on..." Once they stumbled inside, Harry checked the back of the door and sighed. "Of course... They went to Marge's for the weekends."

That caused Michelle to blink as she looked around. "So... No one else is here?" At his nod, she frowned though part of it was because she could not see a picture of him anywhere. "Give me a moment..." Having gotten a nod, she walked over to the phone and quickly dialed the Perks household. "Erika? It's me, Michelle. Yeah, I might be late, no one else is here at his house and I need to make sure that he's okay. Hmm? Yeah, no worries there. Okay, see you in a while then." Once she got back, Michelle had to hide a smile at how Harry was nearly asleep leaning against the wall. "Okay, let's get you to bed then before you collapse."

Grunting, Harry leaned into her as they went up the stairs. "Mmm bed sounds good right about now." Unnoticed by him was how the young woman supporting him had a firey blush on her face. A blush that reversed itself once he pointed at a door. "Tha's mine..."

As she looked over the locks and the catflap, Michelle swallowed. 'No, there is no fucking way...' They passed another bedroom on their way and Michelle blinked at the sight of all the stuff. It was then that they reached the bedroom that Harry said was his and she opened the door. A quick glance over it showed the small cot and the broken items in it as well as the trunk. 'Oh, this is just so much bullshit.'

Upon hitting the bed, Harry just laid there nearly asleep as he felt Michelle pull off his trainers. It was mainly because he was so tired that he didn't realize the next words out of his mouth. "Now I know how those husbands feel when they come home tired from a long day..."

Frozen, Michelle felt like her face was on fire. Though she wouldn't lie and say that since Harry mentioned it, the same thought hadn't gone through her head. Outside, the storm burst fully and the rain poured down. manoeuvring Harry until he on the cot, Michelle slumped a bit as the same tiredness came over her. For a moment she blinked and then grunted. "Screw it, I'll just take A quick rest." Pushing the sleeping Harry to the side, she laid down and before she knew it, sleep had claimed her as well.

* * *

The ringing of a phone roused the young woman and she sat up. For a brief moment she wondered where she was before she heard a sound and turned to see Harry. 'Oh, right... I'm at Harry's house...' Still hearing the phone, she got up despite not wanting to (the lumpy mattress notwithstanding), and walked down stairs. Picking it up, she held back a yawn. "Hello?"

Erika's amused voice drifted out from the other end. "About time, I've been wondering where you've been all day."

That caused Michelle to blink for a moment. "What? What time..." She caught sight of the clock and swore. "Two in the afternoon? Shit, I'm sorry about that Erika. I laid down after putting Harry to bed and most have konked out."

A laugh came through the receiver and Michelle groaned at Erika's last words. "Harry must be pretty comfy then."

With a growl, Michelle glared at the phone. "Screw off. God, I am too tired for this right now."

Of course, Erika had to laugh again. "Tired huh?"

The tone she said it in caused Michelle to scowl. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up at the poor tired girl... Anyways, I'll talk to you later." After she got a goodbye in return and hung up, the young woman spotted the dirty tracks that lead up the stairs from the front door. "Dammit... Should probably take care of that. Now where would the mop and stuff be... I know that Erika keeps hers in a cupboard under the stairs and there's one here... And Harry would probably be glad not to get yelled at if how clean the rest of this place is could be considered a sign..." Pushing away from the phone, she walked over to the cupboard and undid the bolt locks...

* * *

Michelle slowly walked back into Harry's bedroom with a stunned expression on her face. She glanced at Harry for a moment before she walked over to the window and opened it. As the young woman leaned against the sill, she just stared out. 'I...' Suddenly, she blinked and looked down as her arms brushed against something. 'Wait, are those...' Once more, the churning in her stomach came back and she swallowed, her voice just a whisper. "You have to be fucking joking...'

Hearing something, Michelle froze and then walked toward the closet. Gently, her hands gripped the handle before she pulled it open some to reveal Veronica staring at her through the gap. " _Um... hi?_ "

All Michelle could do was blink before she raised an eyebrow. "What... are you doing in the closet?"

Coughing, Veronica shrugged as she adjusted the box that held Shadow Foxy and her son's bones. " _I... usually come here during the day. Just in case someone snoops around the basement. Besides..._ " Her eyes glanced toward where Harry slept. " _Being here makes me feel... peaceful, for some reason. And after last night, I need it._ "

For a few moments, Michelle just stared at her before she blinked slowly. "O... kay..." With a shake of her head, she looked around and noticed a black form beside Harry. "Aya?"

The spectre raised herself somewhat off the bed and sighed. " _ **I usually follow Harry everywhere**_ " Seeing the expression on Michelle's face, her tone took on a teasing note. " _ **And yes, I did see what you did.**_ "

Behind Michelle, Veronica's dry tone could be heard. " _And she was not the only one..._ "

Chuckling some at the blush spreading across the young woman's face, Aya shook her head before her voice softened. " _ **But thank you for caring enough to take care of Harry, Michelle. I appreciate it and I know that Harry does as well, though he won't admit it.**_ " It was then that she gave her best version of a frown that she could. " _ **Speaking of... you seemed troubled when you came in... want to talk about it?**_ "

With a raised eyebrow, Michelle glanced at both other females. "... I cannot believe that I an having a conversation with two people dead for years... shows just how weird my life has gotten." Her voice then became strained as she looked down at the floor. "... How much do you know about Harry's life? I mean, before now that is."

That only caused Veronica to become confused before Aya sighed. " _ **I don't know everything, Michelle. But... I know enough to guess how bad his childhood was.**_ "

Narrowing her eyes, Veronica growled a bit. " _How bad..._ "

As she ran her hand through her hair, Michelle only grimaced. "That's... something that's probably personal for Harry so I'll let you find out."

Suddenly a voice, thick with sleep spoke up and surprised all of them. "You're right, my childhood is personal..."

They turned their heads toward the bed to see Harry laying there with his eyes half-open before he sat up. "Could you two... let me and Michelle talk? Alone?" Both Aya and Veronica shared a look before they left the room. They went downstairs where they saw that the door to the cupboard under the stairs had been left open a crack. Meanwhile, Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Come over here and sit, Michelle..." After she did so, the young wizard focused on one spot on the wall. "...What do you know?"

Also focusing on one spot, Michelle's arm touched Harrys as she gathered her thoughts. "There's a couple of little clues, everywhere. No pictures of you on the wall or any sign really that you live here. The locks on the outside of your bedroom door and the cat flap. How dirty your room is with broken or uncomfortable furniture. Like your mattress as damn, is it lumpy..." Not getting a chuckle, she took a breath. "I... can also see that there were bars on your window. Whoever did the work in removing them only cut them down to the sill and that's it. There's also some holes there. And... then there's the cupboard."

Harry scrunched his eyes closed and sighed as he attempted to keep his temper under control. "You went looking then?"

To his surprise, Michelle shook her head and teared up a bit. "No, I got up an hour ago to answer the phone, it was Erika wondering where I was. Then I noticed that we had tracked some mud and water from outside so I went to get a mop and Erika keeps hers in a cupboard under the stairs, so..." Opening his eyes, Harry turned toward her and searched her face as she blinked away some wetness. "I swear, Harry, I would _never_ betray your trust like that... especially as I know how it feels."

For a few moments Harry was quiet before he nodded. "I don't know why, but I believe you..." He let her sigh in relief and filed what she said about knowing how it felt away. "So you looked in the cupboard and..."

Uncomfortable, she shifted a bit, unknowingly bring her side more in contact with Harry's. "There was a old blanket and what looked like cot. I... also saw the tin soldiers hidden in the space just under some stairs as well as a scratched 'Harry's Room'. How long..."

Knowing her question, Harry stared ahead and shrugged. "My parents died when I was a little more then a year old and I only got this bedroom around my eleventh birthday."

Feeling something, he looked down to see that Michelle had grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his. A look at her face let him know that the pity that he feared might be there wasn't as she started to speak, though there was something unidentifiable to him instead. "Harry that's... horrible." She chewed her lip a bit before she grimaced. "I won't ask for you to tell me anything, but if you ever want to just talk, I'll be here to listen. I won't judge you or anything."

A small weight lifted off his shoulders at that as he gave her a slightly brittle smile. "Thanks. Don't know if I ever will, but yeah."

Slowly, a smirk crossed Michelle's face. "I do reserve the right to punch your relatives in the face though if they say anything that pisses me off."

Laughing a bit, Harry shook his head. "Sure, that I can get behind."

The young wizard felt a squeeze of his hand in Michelle's before she spoke softly. "Are... are we good?"

With an equally soft tone, Harry squeezed her hand back. "Yeah... I think that we are."

He blinked though as he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. "Good, I'm glad..."

* * *

With a smile, Erika entered the lounge and sat down in a chair facing a group of other young adults, all fellow students in her animatronics course. "Sorry about that, I was just checking up on a roommate of mine."

As she giggled, the red haired woman shook her head. "Don't sweat it, we all know how that goes at times." After the others nodded and she took a drink from her cider, the young woman raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you want us to come over now? Is it that project that you've been secretive about?"

Tilting her head a little, Erika nodded. "Actually, it does have to do with that, Steph... But first, Richard?" A young man with blue dyed hair perked up some. "I got word about the software patch you gave to me. Worked perfectly in regards to that room."

The others all glanced at each other as Richard laughed and punched his palm. "Really? Fuckin' A! Wasn't sure that it would work, but glad that it did." Slowly, he ran his hand through his hair. "Still surprised that someone programmed those animatronics to ignore a room. But man, was that a real bitch to track down in the coding."

Now really confused, one of the other young men frowned and looked between Erika and Richard. "Wait, wait, wait... Ignoring a room? But the only animatronics that would work for is free roaming ones. And besides some small toys, those are only around for the real high end groups like movie studios. What the hell are you involved in?"

Blowing a bang from her face, Erika shook her head. "Well, I can tell you that there's nothing illegal going on here before you ask. But you have to sign these before I can tell you anything more."

Much to their interest, Erika placed a small group of papers before everyone but Richard. At their looks, he raised his hands. "Hey, I already signed one of those before about this if I'm right." He glanced at Erika who nodded which caused him to whistle. "Well, shit. I'll say this, whoever you work for does not do it by half, Erika. You got some of the best students in the class here."

Intrigued by what they were hearing, and itching to know more, the others all read through their contracts bit by bit. If there was one thing that Professor Fritz had pounded into their heads, it was to closely examine contracts before signing them. Meanwhile, Erika continued her conversation with Richard. "Well, I suggested them to him and he agreed."

That caused the other young woman (who had black hair), Lauren, to look up in surprise. "Wait, your boss let you make suggestions and then not only listened, but went with them?! Holy shit, girl."

All Erika did was nod with a smile. "What can I say? The guy's a good boss and friend."

Finally, Davis set down his contract. "Seems to be your usual non-disclosure agreement..." After sharing a look with the others, he signed his before he handed it to Erika followed by everyone else. "Okay then, what's the big secret?"

Breathing deeply, Erika let it out slowly before she answered. "I'm currently working on the animatronics for Freddy Fazbear's actually and got the job from the new owner of the place."

Davis held up a hand in disbelief. "Wait, Freddy Fazbear's? As in Fazbear Entertainment? I've heard some stories about that place you know..."

Clearing her throat, Erika nodded. "All explained. I'm guessing that one of those stories is the Bite of '77?" At their nods, she frowned. "Turned out, thanks to Richard here, that was not a glitch as some thought. The guy who committed the child murders was also a tech there with full access to their programming and added a patch to make them violent toward adults... _Especially_ adults in uniforms."

Her chin on her fist, Steph scowled. "Motherfucker... Okay then, I'm guessing that you're offering us jobs then?"

Once Erika nodded, Mike frowned. "But why? We'd only get a few months out of it since I heard that they're closing down at the end of the year. No longer profitable or something and the bad press."

While she grimaced a bit, Erika nodded. "They're closing down at the end of the year, you're right..." Then she smiled and caught them off guard. " _But_ they're reopening in a few years once they tear down the old pizzeria and build a new one. They're also be using the time they have to do a media blitz to regain a good reputation. That is where we come in... Our jobs will be to do full upgrades on the animatronics and make them look... Friendlier and less scary. You guys don't have to join, this is of your free choice and if you join and things go belly up, then you have the offer of not listing it as a place of employment if you choose."

Now thoughtful, Lauren looked over the papers again. "How many animatronics are we talking about? Last I heard was that Freddy's has only about three or four if you count that pirate one."

Knowing she had them, Erika only smiled. "Well... They're using the old 'Toy' models as well and some others. All told... maybe a dozen if a little more. And if it does well enough, he might open other locations and we'd be working on those as well. Might even have some unique animatronics as well."

Whistling, Richard shook his head. "Damn... That'll give us some real work." He then looked toward Erika with a frown. "What about pay and budget? Your boss gave me a pretty decent pay for checking the programming and making the software patches. But still..."

Humming, Erika leaned back into her chair. "Budget is pretty high actually, though we already got nearly a full workshop of tools to use. If we need anything, we can pretty much get it as long as it's not outlandish. Paywise? He's nothing like the old owner. Hell, I'm getting paid about £1,000 every two weeks after taxes."

With she jaw dropped, Lauren shook her head. "Holy... And we'd be getting the same pay? So we get experience and a decent paycheque?" At the nod, she looked around. "I'm in. Besides, a fully stocked workshop? One that we would have full access to? Just think about what we could do!"

Chuckling, Richard reached over and flicked her chin. "You're drooling."

In return, Lauren smacked his hand. "Asshole."

Watching the byplay, Erika only shook her head before she frowned. "It'll be a bit for the workshop though. With the pizzeria being torn down and rebuilt, we need to set up elsewhere."

Steph snorted a bit. "No worries, just by an old autoshop for sale and set up the workshop in the garage. Or buy a building in one of those military bases they're always closing down and selling to be used as an business park. We can use that for a workshop."

There were nods around the group before they sat down and began to plan what would eventually see the rebirth of the animatronic side of Fazbear Entertainment.

* * *

There was a slight fog clinging to the ground as a group of teens gathered near to a door to Freddy's. After a moment, one of them pulled back his hood to reveal Piers Polekiss who grinned nastily. "Okay, everyone know what we're supposed to do? We go in once midnight comes around, beat the shit out of Potter and wreck the place."

One of the gang looked around with a nervous expression on his face. "Are you sure about this, Piers? We could just jump Potter on his way to work and kick his ass then. Hell, Dudley's not even here, he's at his Aunt's place."

A scowl on his face, Piers got into the other guy's face. "What? You want to chicken out or something? It's Potter, we've kicked his ass before and the guy's got uppity and needs to be shown his place. As for Dudley, he would only have a problem with not being here to beat him."

Looking around, another member of the gang shook his head. "I agree with Sean, Piers. This place has fucking cameras everywhere inside. That's a hell of a lot of difference from beating someone in the park or breaking someone's car window. Just don't want to get caught, you know?"

With a sneer, Piers pointed toward the door. "My cousin used to work here before he got fired for getting caught taking some tips. He told me that the cameras switch off after midnight. Also saw where the cameras are earlier today when no one was in that office of theirs. Besides, everyone should have their hoodies and masks. We won't get recognized and everyone will just think it's a bad drug deal or something with how criminal they think Potter is."

Chuckling, one of the bigger members shook his head. "Yeah, I still can't believe that Potter gets blamed for the shit that we've done." He then frowned as he looked around. "But how the hell are we getting inside? I went and kicked the door one night and damn thing looks like it's from shatterproof glass or something."

One of the others turned toward him and gave him an odd look. "Wait, what? How'd you know that?"

As he snorted, the one who had been speaking shook his head. "Was kicking it as hard as I could to try and scare the guard. Then I saw someone walking toward the door and took off before they could see me."

Piers grinned a bit. "Heh, easy to get inside." With his grin widening some, he jerked his thumb toward the door behind them. "Fire door in the bathroom you know? No alarms or anything and all I needed to do was shove some paper in there to keep it from closing. We go in at about eleven thirty after Potter's done his patrols and wait for midnight. Then we beat the shit out of him." There was a spark of greed on his face as he shook his head. "Maybe break in the cash registers as well..."

The others all shared a look before they waited. One of them on watch told them that Potter had arrived and gone inside before they looked at their watches until it was eleven thirty. With nods, they opened the fire door silently and walked inside with hoods up and masks on before closing it...

Not having noticed the hidden camera placed above them which Tony had used to watch his employees on break from a feed in the manager's office. After all, taking too many breaks was a reason for firing in his book when he had been alive.

* * *

Harry was just about to enter the party room when he felt a light weight settle on his shoulder and turned to see Aya there. "Something the matter?"

The spectre blinked her eyes before she looked back down the hallway. " _ **Yeah, we got a group having snuck into the pizzeria.**_ "

Frowning, Harry looked around carefully as he whispered just low enough for Aya to hear him. "There's a group of people?" At her nod, he narrowed his eyes. "Any idea who they are and where they are?"

With her head tilted, Aya was listening to the whispers of the Black Mass. " _ **It's a group of teenagers in masks in the girl's washroom. They're hiding in the stalls right now and keeping out of sight... The leader is named Piers.**_ "

Now surprised, Harry glanced at her again. "Wait, Piers? Short, weaselly looking bloke?" At her nod, he chuckled with a grin. "Oh... this is too great..." Quickly making his way across the party room, Harry stopped before the stage and quickly put the animatronics on free roam. "Guys? I need your help with something."

As he tilted his head some, Bonnie frowned. "What-" When Harry held a finger up to his lips, the rabbit dropped his volume down til he spoke in a whisper. "What do you need help with?"

Looking around, Harry cleared his throat. "There's a group of teens in the girl's bathroom according to Aya. If they're who I think they are, they're here to try and probably beat me up and cause all sorts of trouble."

Her eyes narrowed, Chica clinched her fists. "We won't let them hurt you, Harry."

The simular words and reactions from the others caused Harry to smile before he placed his hand on her arm. "I know that." A grin returned to his face. "Now then... I need you guys to scare them into some place here that will make them feel like they're safe, but also stop them from damaging anything important. While you do that, I'll call the police."

Slowly, Freddy rubbed his chin in thought before he began to grin. "I think that I know just the place..."

* * *

Hearing the chime, Piers walked out of the stall and put on the mask he had. "Okay, lets go and get Potter. Remember, we take him out first so he can't raise the alarm."

Following Piers out into the hall, one of the others chuckled. "You think there's any money in the register?"

With a snort, Piers shrugged. "Who knows?"

Unknown to them, in the security office, Harry whistled to himself as he watched them make their way towards where he was. "Come on then..."

One of the gang stopped and looked at some of the pictures on the wall and shivered a bit. "What the bloody fuck? Those things are creepy as hell..."

The others looked to see drawings of children on the wall. Except all the children were an ash color with black holes where their eyes should be and two streams of tears. Piers shivered a bit as it seemed like they were looking right through him. "Wh-whatever. Let's just go and get Potter..."

It took them sometime to get through the darkened pizzeria until they nearly reached the door to the security office, being quiet the whole way. Before they could enter though, the security door slammed down and Harry's face looked out the window at them as the light came on above them. "Hey there, Piers, how are you doing tonight?"

Pissed off, Piers swung the cricket bat in his hands at the door, but only got a sore hand in return. "POTTER!"

Wagging a finger, Harry smirked at them. "Now, now, Piers. You won't get through these doors like that." There was a knocking noise before Harry chuckled. "Heavily reinforced you know."

As he kicked at the door, Piers snarled. "We're going to kick your ass, Potter!"

Suddenly a deep and spooky laugh echoed through the building and causing the bullies to look around with one of them gulping. "What the hell was that!?"

Harry just grinned, enjoying seeing his childhood tormentors slightly frightened. "Don't you guys know why the doors are reinforced?" The wizard then pressed the tablet to the window to show that the show stage was empty. "Well... _Are you guys ready for Freddy?_ "

Then the light shut off leaving them in darkness except for their flashlights when they heard another deep laugh echo through the building. Still with a grin, Harry pulled away from the window as Piers clinched his fists. "H-he's just trying to scare us!"

Another laugh echoed through the buildings as well as a slam of the other security door. Before he could say anything else, Piers felt one of the others yank on his sleeve and looked to see him pointing down the hallway. Once he saw what was there though, Piers and the others felt their blood run cold. Mainly because Freddy stared at them in the low light with his eyes black except for the white pupil. "Well, well... seems that we have some trouble makers here... and everyone knows **what happens to troublemakers...** "

With widened eyes, they watched as he slowly walked toward them before he laughed. Screaming, they rushed past him as he seemed to swipe at them as one of the bullies shouted. "DOOR! HEAD FOR THE DOOR!"

They ran down the hall to where the Party Room was only to see Chica and Bonnie walking toward them as the rabbit chuckled, the two in front of the only exits. "Well, well... seems we got a bunch of troublemakers here... What should we do, Foxy?"

From Pirate Cove, Foxy leapt onto a table and stood up, the low lights glinting off his hook as he gestured with it toward the group. "Why, we keelhaul troublemakers here, Mister Bonnie! Arrr!"

Chica's mouth opened in a grin as she seemed to glitch before she turned toward them. "I'm feeling rather **hungry** myself..."

Now utterly panicked, the group ran back the way they came only to go down the other hallway as they could see Freddy's shadow as he walked down. "What do we do, Piers?! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Looking around, Piers noticed a door and pointed at it. "There! In there and we'll hide from them!"

Completely terrified, they rushed into the cleaning closet until they were all squished as they slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, Harry whistled as he held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Surrey Police? This is Security Officer Harry Potter at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in Little Whinging. Yes, that Freddy's." Several moments passed as Harry brought up the camera for the cleaning closet. "Yes, I would like to report a break and enter in progress at the pizzeria. Yes, it's a group of teens some of which have weapons like cricket bats... Okay, thank you. Just tell them to go to the front door and I'll be waiting for them..."

* * *

Leaning against the door, Piers swallowed. "Okay... I don't hear any footsteps..."

Suddenly, they heard Potter's voice right on the other side. "They're right in there."

His eyes wide, Piers growled as his fear became anger in a moment. Then he threw the door open and swung the cricket bat at Harry. "POTTER! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE!"

Before it reached him, someone grabbed his arm and he found himself on the floor with a weight on his back. "Now that's enough of that!" Looking up, he froze as he found himself looking into the unamused face of an police officer. "Not very smart, are you?"

Leaning to the side, the other officer scowled as he shined his flashlight into the room. "Put down the weapons now and come out one by one! Get on the floor!" Each of them came out and them dropped their weapons before they sat on the floor as the officer spoke into his radio. "Have the suspects in custody, have need for backup."

Another officer walked in and gestured over his shoulder. "Found out where they came in, the fire exit in the girl's washroom. They must have taped the door to prevent it from locking and found a cinder block on the outside that they must have used to make it look like it was locked, John."

With a scowl on his face, John looked down at the teen on floor. "This just keeps getting worse and worse for you, doesn't it?"

Panicked, Piers looked at Harry. "IT WAS HIM! HE LET US IN AND TRICKED US!"

John's partner, Walter looked toward Harry with a frown. "Do you have any evidence to the contrary?"

Frowning, Harry nodded. "The cameras all stop recording after midnight because of power issues. But before then, they're recording and I know that they must have come in before then, but after eleven or so when I arrived as I checked to make sure no one was hiding in the washrooms. So they should be on the cameras and I remember there being one right above that door according to a paper I found... but I need the manager to access it."

A glance into the party room showed Bonnie and Freddy walking around which caused the officer there to grimace. "Okay, could you contact whoever your manager is? We'll need that tape... and could you shut down the animatronics?"

While he shoved his hands into his pockets, Harry shook his head. "Can't, they're placed on free roaming at night because otherwise they lock up and will break down."

There were only some grumbles as John placed the handcuffs onto Piers.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Veronica sat on the bed as she watched Harry slowly organize his trunk. " _So, you'll be leaving soon for Hogwarts then?_ "

With a nod, Harry closed the trunk and sighed as he sat down onto it. "Yeah, less then a week actually before I'm heading out..." He stared out the window where evening turned into night. "For the first time in my life, I'm actually not looking forward to leaving the Dursleys, because that means I'm leaving you bunch behind."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he noticed that Aya was there. " _ **Hey, they can take care of themselves and it's not like your aunt or Veronica can't visit at times. They can even make trips to bring items back and forth now that we've tested it.**_ "

That caused Harry to smile some as he remembered that they had transported a pizza from Freddy's to where Sirius was and it was still hot and fresh in the box much to the dog animagus' joy. "True, but that just means that I'll be able to send wizarding treats and stuff to where Chica and the others can enjoy it."

As she smiled, Veronica nodded. " _And I have no doubt that they will love anything that you send. Chica is especially excited to finally be able to try some butterbeer or pumpkin juice. Foxy, of course, is more interested in the chocolate frogs._ "

While he nodded, Harry looked up at Veronica with a thoughtful expression. "What about you, what are you looking forward to me sending you?"

Surprised, Veronica thought it over some as she hummed. " _Now that is a tough one actually... I'd really like anything chocolate you might send, especially dark chocolate. Though Remus mentioned something about chocolate couldrons? Apparently chocolate candies filled with firewhiskey?_ " At Harry's nod, she smiled and tapped him on the head. " _I think that I might like one of those if possible. Not like I'll get drunk now or anything, but I always did enjoy the odd night cap._ "

From her position on Harry's shoulder, Aya nodded rapidly. " _ **Yeah, that actually does sound good, and it has been a while since I've had any alcohol.**_ "

A chuckle escaped Harry's mouth as he shook his head. "I'll try my best. Though Michelle and the others also want some items sent to them if possible..."

Spotting the slight blush on his face, Aya cooed. " _ **Aw, going to miss her?**_ "

There was a slight scowl on Harry's face as he shoved the spirit, though it was ruined by how red his face was. "She's just a friend."

Before anymore teasing could happen though, there was shouting downstairs before pounding footsteps came up the stairs and a door slammed. Raising an eyebrow, Veronica looked in the direction the sound had come from. "What was that all about?"

With a sigh, Harry shook his head. "That would likely be Dudley being told that he's not allowed to see Piers or any of his friends because they are a 'Bunch of no good hoodlums' according to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Apparently getting caught by the police and the aftermath has been enough to change them from angelic boys to a bunch of criminals."

Laughing some, Aya grinned. " _ **Oh man, not to mention that a bunch of witnesses are coming forward to say that they saw them do things like damage the playground and the like. Seems that them already having been caught by the police and charged is enough for people to become brave enough to come forward.**_ "

Nodding, Harry let out a sigh. "The only reason why Dudley's not getting any is that he wasn't there that night."

As she snorted, Veronica leaned back some. " _Shame that._ "

Harry only shrugged in comment.

* * *

The animatronics were in the party room all playing while off to the side Harry and the other humans were just chatting. All of them understood that Harry was not going to be there past the week as he was going back to Hogwarts. And that meant that they were going to spend as much time with him as possible. "So, Erika, how goes things on your end?"

With a smile, Erika sipped her soda as she shook her head. "Well, we've found some old auto repair shops nearby that were for sale. One of them though we're really interested in as it closed down only a year after they opened after some issues popped up with the owner."

His eyebrow raised, Harry hummed. "What issues were those now?"

Erika turned toward him and her voice became deadpan. "He was ripping some people off and got caught. With how much money he lost, he's having to sell it." She then shrugged. "With some work between us, it should make for a perfect workshop for what we're doing. Especially if we buy a moving van as planned for Freddy and the others and a normal van to just transport parts around. Steph thinks we can set up the front with some small animatronics to attract some attention, though we won't be making anything beyond Christmas decorations and Hallowe'en decorations for at least two or three years while we work on the group."

As he nodded, Harry smiled a bit. "That sounds pretty good."

Just as Michelle was about to comment though, a crash sounded through the building and everyone looked around. "What was that?"

There was another crash as if something was bursting through wood which caused Freddy to frown. "Sounds... close..." Narrowing his eyes, his head whipped toward the parts and service room. "It's in-"

Before he could finish, the door was thrown open and there were two blue glowing eyes that stared out. Then they focused on Veronica and a black blur launched itself at her. "MOMMA!"

Stumbling back, Veronica blinked and looked down at the Shadow Foxy that now gripped her around her chest. " _E-Eric... Is that... really you?_ "

With a sniffle, Shadow Foxy looked up and Veronica froze seeing two familiar blue eyes. "Uh-huh! It's me, momma! Where were you, momma? I waited and waited so we could go to that light thing, but you never came and I heard you shout my name a lot but I could never find-"

He was stopped though as Veronica held him tightly to her. " _E-Eric... oh, baby... My wonderful, beautiful, baby boy... You're back... you're back!_ "

Sobs escaped her as she kissed his brow over and over again as the others watched with smiles on their faces. Then, Eric noticed them and blinked before he suddenly rushed behind Veronica and poked his head around the side. "Wh-who are they, Momma?"

Rubbing the top of her head, Veronica sniffled a bit. " _They are some very special people, honey. In fact... they're your new family..._ "

Chica rubbed at her eyes a bit as Eric came out a bit. "You guys know what this means?"

They all shared a look and outside of Eric and Veronica shared the same deadpan tone. "Pizza?"

With a huff, Chica shook her head. "Nooo... Group hug and _then_ pizza to celebrate a new family member!"

A still sniffling, though smiling, Veronica found herself and Eric at the center of a large hug not even a few moments later.

* * *

After everything calmed down some, Veronica sat on the Pirate Cove stage with Eric in her lap as she rocked back and forth, humming a little bit of a song. In her mind, one thought kept being repeated over and over. 'He's back! He's back! My little boy is back!' Giving him a kiss on the brow, her eyes scanned the room and came to a stop on Harry who was chatting with Jessy. 'And it's all thanks to him. If he had not come that night...' A shiver ran through her before she shook it off some. 'No, don't think about those days anymore...'

She was not the only one looking around as Eric was as well, curious about what was surrounding him. Eric twisted his body around to see where Foxy was putting on a show for Rebecca and Andrew as well as Jess, though he was puzzled as he could hear a soft crunch coming from inside him. "I got so many big brothers and sisters now!"

Veronica smiled softly as she kissed him on the brow again. " _That you do, honey. We're all a big and happy family._ " It was then that she noticed that he was watching Harry as if puzzled by something. " _Is there something wrong, honey?_ "

Frowning, Eric shook his head and then pointed at Harry. "I saw him before, mommy. In the dark place where I waited for you. But he was with a woman with red hair."

Now intrigued, Veronica hummed a bit. 'He saw Harry? With someone who had red hair?' Shaking her head, Veronica set him down even though she didn't quite want to before she grasped his hand. " _Well then, how about we go ask Harry about who you saw then, hmm?_ "

There was a glow in Eric's eyes as they walked across the room, his chest feeling like it would burst from happiness now that he was with his mom again. "Mommy... is Mister Harry my big brother as well? I heard Olive call him 'Uncle Harry'..."

Chuckling, Veronica felt like her son, her unbeating heart feeling like it had swollen with how happy she was. " _Well, what would you like Harry to be, Eric? He can be your big brother, your uncle, or however you want._ " Her own eyes took in Harry and she sighed. 'He deserves it after all.'

However, the response she got caused her to stumble a bit. "Ooo! Can he be my daddy? I never had a daddy! And he seems like a daddy giving great hugs and telling stories! He really has some great stories, mommy."

Blinking, the golden fox animatronic glanced around, feeling her cheeks as if they were hot as the little red lights in them came on. " _Uhhh... um... Well you see, Eric, honey, Harry's more an uncle I guess, not a daddy..._ "

With his head nodding, Eric grinned. "Oh! Okay, mommy!" He then waved toward Harry. "Uncle Harry!"

Harry turned toward the two and smiled. "Hey there, Eric, Veronica. Want to hear some more stories about Hogwarts?"

As she shook her head with a smile, Veronica chuckled. " _Actually Harry, Eric here has something that he wants to ask from you._ "

Raising an eyebrow, Harry tilted his head back to look into the nearly glowing blue eyes of the fox animatronic that stood more then head and shoulders above him. "Well, ask away Eric!"

What he had not expected was for what Eric did as he leaned from one foot to another. "Um... well, Mister Harry, when I was in the dark place waiting for mommy, I saw you there sometimes! But you were always with a red haired woman and had a different name..."

There was a choked tone to Harry's voice as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-who... do you know what names they had?"

Eric frowned a bit before he nodded. "Uh-huh! They told me their names were James and Lily... why do you have a different name and eyes, Mister Harry?"

Having been told stories about Harry's parents, Veronica's eyes widened as she realized who her son had met as Harry paled a bit. "Eric... I look a lot like my dad, and his name was James and my mom's name was Lily..."

Surprised, Eric didn't really read the mood from Harry as he bounced around. "Wow! I met your mommy and daddy there?" At Harry's shaky nod, Eric grinned. "Wow!"

With a slightly hungry look, Harry reached up and grasped Eric's shoulder. "E-Eric... did they ever say anything about me?"

Puzzled by the expression on Harry's face as well as how his mom had placed her paw on Harry's shoulder, Eric nodded. "Uh-huh! They said that their son was in danger and they were there to watch over him. And that if he went there, they would be there to greet him with hugs and kisses, though they hoped that he wouldn't be there for a long time... I didn't understand that... Oh! They also said that they were really proud and stuff!"

If anything, Eric's confusion grew as Harry, not caring about the dust and grime still on the animatronic, hugged him close. "Thank you, Eric... thank you..."

Still not sure what was going on, Eric did what he saw other people do and hugged Harry back as he patted his back. "Um, you're welcome Mister Harry..." Looking at his mother for guidence, he only saw her eyes become shiny as she also hugged them both.

* * *

It was Harry's very last night at Freddy's as he was leaving for Hogwarts the next day (all he was asked was to leave his uniform when he left in the morning). To that end, he could hear the sounds of the Fazbear Gang as they set up for his going away party as he walked up to the door and opened it to Michelle and the others. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Much to his surprise, Michelle hugged him tightly. "Of course we would come, Harry. We won't get to see you until at least the holidays."

Lisa and Erika followed with hugs of their own before Lisa shook her head. "Why wouldn't we come to the going away party for a friend? Especially a close friend like you."

The smile on Harry's face could only be described as 'Blinding' from how happy he felt as the Toys, Laika, and Olive all hugged him. Suddenly a barking laugh caused him to turn to see his Godfather walk up the hallway toward them. "What? No hug from me?"

Sniffing, Erika grinned a bit. "Who would hug a dirty old dog like yourself?"

With a giggle, Olive ran up and hugged Sirius around the waist. "I would, mommy! is really funny and nice!"

As he barked another laugh out, Sirius pointed down at her. "Your daughter is right." Shaking her head, Erika hugged him as did the others, though Sirius grinned at Harry as he hugged both Michelle and Lisa as he waggled his eyebrows. Once that was done, he gestured down the hallway. "Anyways, we're setting up in the party room and I got some surprises for you."

That caused everyone else to share a confused look before they followed him into the party room, fully lit up now that Harry had bought a large generator to run the power during the nighttime hours. Later on, after they had their pizza, Erika blinked as Sirius and Remus set some boxes down on the table. "What are these?"

Sirius just pushed three of the boxes toward the three women as he softly smiled. "Well, I decided to get some presents together. These three here are for you."

Confused, Michelle shared a look with her friends before they opened the boxes to reveal what looked like expensive necklaces. "Oh, wow... these are incredible!"

While he leaned back, Sirius shook his head. "Actually, they're a bit more then that..." He glanced at Harry as he knew what reaction his next words would cause. "This is something that Lily worked on while she was alive."

Sure enough, that caused Harry to look up, but it was Rose who gave Sirius a look. " _Lily worked on these?_ "

All Sirius did was waggle his hand a bit. "Well, not these necklaces in particular, but Lily worked out and created some of the enchantments. You see, Lily hated how her parents were unable to go to Hogwarts or most places in the wizarding world due to the muggle repelling charms on various places. " Rose slowly nodded as she could remember that. "So, Lils worked on a way to let them. Not only that, but she also wanted to make sure that no one could wipe their memories or the memories of other muggleborn family members. It took her years, but she managed it about a month before... you know."

Now that caused Harry to sit up and take notice. "Are you saying that..."

Remus finished for him. "That Michelle and the others can visit any place even if they have muggle repelling wards as well as being pretty much immune to memory modification? That is indeed generally what we're saying... As long as they wear those, they won't have to worry about anything. At most, an attempted memory modifcation will just make the few minutes around said spell having been cast fuzzy, nothing else."

Examining one of them, Foxy nodded, "Aye, tha' takes a weight off our chests, I be thinking."

Her own eyes wide, Chica hugged Michelle to her. "Oooh! I'm so happy for you all! We were worried about that!"

A frown though was on Veronica's face as she remembered her own experiences with magic. " _But what if they try to force it off them? Either taking the necklaces or... using magic to get them to take them off..._ "

However, Sirius just snorted. "Nah, there's protectons on them to make it so they need to take them off of their own free will. And if anyone else tries to grab them and take them off? Well, it won't be nice for a wouldbe thief." Michelle and her friends shared a look and shivered a bit. However, before they could say anything, Sirius pushed forward two boxes to Michelle and Harry as well as Rose. "Now then, these are for you three."

Sharing a look, all three opened their boxes only for Harry to give his godfather a look. "Mirrors?"

With a smirk, Remus shook his head. "Not just any mirrors, they're communication mirrors." As he continued, Remus gestured at himself and Sirius. "While we were in school, us and your father created them. We mostly used them to keep in touch with each other when separated for detentions and to set up pranks in different areas of the school..." There was a far off look in the wizard's eyes before he shook it off. All you need to do is to hold it and say a name."

The young woman examined the mirror before she raised an eyebrow. "Will this even work for me? I don't have magic after all."

Remus sighed a bit as he leaned back. "It should, we gave a mirror to your grandparents Harry so they could talk with Lily whenever they wanted and they were able to use it... until one day Petunia 'Accidentally' broke it while cleaning."

Grumbling, Rose rolled her eyes. " _Yeah, I am so sure._ "

Michelle though hummed in thought before she looked up. "So all we do is say someone's name? That's it?" At their nods, she cleared her throat and looked down into the mirror. "Harry Potter."

Sure enough, both Harry's and hers changed reflections to show each other in the mirror which caused him to grin, an expression that Michelle shared. "Wicked."

As he laughed, Sirius' eyes twinkled some. "Just think, Harry... you'll be able to talk with your girlfriend whenever you want and vice versa!"

There was a blush on both teens faces as they glared at him and shouted together at the same time. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

Snickering, Sirius waved them off. "Sure you are..."

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Harry quietly left the party room and entered the security office. For several minutes he stood there leaning against the desk before he sighed and pressed Freddy's nose on the celebrate poster. A small smile grew on Harry's face as it squeaked before he heard someone. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Turning, Harry saw Michelle leaning against the doorframe and sighed. "Just... remembering everything is all." Michelle walked up and leaned back onto the desk beside him. "So much has happened this summer honestly and... well, despite the start, I've loved working here. I've met someone blood related to me who honestly cares about me, had adventure, and..." Reaching out, he grasped Michelle's hand. "Made some really great friends."

As she glanced down at the hand clasping her own, Michelle smiled as she moved her fingers so that they intertwined with Harry's. "You're not the only one." At his expression, she shook her head. "I came to England mainly to study to become a teacher. All I really expected was to spend a few years here learning, partying, and maybe dating a cute guy or two. Meeting you has honestly turned my whole world upside down, but in a good way."

Unnoticed by the two, they shuffled a bit until their hips touched as Harry turned toward her. "Really?"

Nodding, Michelle sighed. "Everything was a bit boring really. But now? I've had not just adventures of my own, but found out things I never knew were true before. And I just don't mean the truth behind Freddy's. But that there is magic, _real_ magic in the world. And you've shown me just a bit of that." A soft laugh escaped from her. "It's almost something from a fantasy novel. A young woman meets a mysterious young man with a troubled past. And afterwards, she's drawn into a world of magic that she never knew existed with him as a guide and friend. Yet, while there are parts of the world are terrifying, it's also wonderous..."

With a smile, Harry could feel her lay her head on his shoulder. "Yeah... I remember being introduced to magic for the first time myself." Thoughtful, Harry turned his head some so that he could look her in her face before he reached up and brushed some of her bangs from her face as she smiled back. "You know... once this whole business with Voldemort is taken care of... I would really like show you more of the magical world."

Her eyes sparkling, Michelle lit up. "Are you serious?"

All Harry did was raise his palm up. "I am, I would love to show you places like Diagon or Hogsmeade... not to mention Hogwarts! Pictures just do not do it justice. And maybe later on, maybe we can all go and travel some. Hermione mentioned some magical places in France that might be interesting."

Michelle softly smiled as she nodded. "I'd like that." It was then that she could hear a song begin to play from the party room. "Heh... now that's coincidence. A whole new world indeed."

For a moment, Harry listened and laughed. "I knew that they would love Disney movies... and they do love singing the songs."

A second later, Michelle stood up and pulled him up to her. "Come on, what's a party without some dancing, hmm?"

Still with a smile, she put her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. The two of them just rocked back and forth smiling. With a sigh, Michelle closed her eyes and leaned in as Harry did the same until their foreheads touched. Unseen by them, Erika poked her head in and had wide eyes before she took a picture with the camera that Sirius had lent her which made wizarding photos. Then just as quickly, Erika left the two. 'Better make sure that they're not disturbed...'

It was a good thing that she left as a moment later, Harry and Michelle both opened their eyes and would have seen her. As it was, the two just continued to sway to the music as they stared into each other's eyes before Harry softly whispered. "You know, it's a good thing that Sirius gave us those mirrors..."

With a raised eyebrow, Michelle gave him a smile. "Oh?"

Slowly, Harry nodded as his cheeks reddened some. "I think that one of the things that I would have missed the most is just talking to you, Michelle. It's... nice."

Her own face slightly red, Michelle agreed as they tightened their embrace. "Yeah, I would have missed being able to talk with you too... And it's a good thing that those don't have bills as I am going to try and talk with you every night."

There was a lopsided smile on Harry's face that caused Michelle's flush to deepened some. "Promise?"

Chuckling, Michelle nodded as she closed her eyes again, not knowing that Harry was doing the same. "Promise..."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the two returned to the party though they raised their eyebrows at the highly amused looks they got. "What?"

Sirius grinned and was about to say something when Lisa whapped him on the back of the head before she turned to them. "It's nothing you two, just wondering where you both disappeared off to."

Both Harry and Michelle shared a look before the wizard shrugged. "We were just chatting is all." At the grins, Harry felt his face heat up a bit. "That's really all we did, you bunch."

It was then that Erika came to the rescue and patted the chair beside her. "Well, come on then and sit down." Once they did so, she pointed toward Sirius. "Apparently the Dogfather here has something for us."

For a few seconds, Sirius rubbed his chin in thought. "'Dogfather', huh? I like that." Seeing the looks though, he pulled out a flask and several small glasses. "Anyways, Harry mentioned to Remus that you bunch wanted to try some wizarding foods and drinks. Don't have any food, but I do have a drink." Into each of the glasses, he poured a small amount of amber liquid. "Fifty year old Firewhiskey and I know that my parents would be pissed off if they saw who I was sharing it with... which is a bonus!" After Sirius placed each one in front of Harry, Michelle, Erika, Lisa, and Veronica (the others having stated they didn't want any), he finished by placing two in front of himself and Remus. "Well, Harry? Want to start us off?"

Raising the glass into the air, Harry looked around and smiled. "To new family and friends!"

Michelle only blushed a little as she gave hers. "To strengthening new relationships!"

With a nod of her own, Erika grinned a little. "To making our dreams come true!"

There was a grin also on Lisa's face as she laughed. "To a better world!"

Sirius nodded at that. "To mending fences!"

As he shook his head, Remus sighed. "To rebuilding what was lost!"

Finally, Veronica raised her own glass. " _To forgiving the past and toward a better, brighter future together!_ "

"CHEERS!"

A few minutes later had Erika set up the camera and then rush over to her place as it took a group photo of all of them.

* * *

With a sigh, Harry flopped back onto his bed as he listened to the others in his dorm fall asleep with a slight grimace. 'Lovely... I forgot how my circadian rhythm would be messed up...' Feeling something, he turned a bit to see Aya watching him with a smile. "Hey."

Chuckling, she laid back with her arms outstretched. " _ **So this is Hogwarts then...? Nice place.**_ " Aya then glanced out the curtains at where Seamus was sleeping before she frowned. " _ **Well, for the most part.**_ "

As he shook his head, Harry pulled out his wand and closed his curtains before he put up some privacy charms. "I really should have expected it." He then tapped his wand into the air. " _Tempus_."

Interested, Aya watched as glowing numbers appeared above the wand telling them it was about ten at night. " _ **Rather useful that...**_ "

Harry chuckled some as he nodded. "You're telling me." It was then that he felt a tingle that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise up and he poked his head out to see a familiar golden fox animatronic. "Veronica?"

The springsuit glanced around before she motioned with her hand. " _Let me in, okay?_ " Shrugging, Harry moved more toward the center of the bed as Veronica crawled in and laid down beside him on the opposite side that Aya did. " _So, how did your trip and Great Feast go?_ "

While he ran his hand through his hair, Harry sighed a bit. "It went about as well as one could expect. People whispering about how crazy I am because of the smear campaign of the Prophet. Even one of my dormmates, who has known me for years now, told me that he's not supposed to talk with me because his mother thinks I'm crazy."

Unseen by him was the equally dark expressions on both Aya's and Veronica's faces before the fox animatronic pulled him into a hug. " _Well, just ignore him then. If his mum is willing to try and control his life at a boarding school to that level and he lets her, then their loss is what I say._ "

Anyone other then Harry, and possibly Michelle's group, would have likely been creeped out by being hugged by a reanimated corpse inside an animatronic suit. However, Harry didn't mind at all and rather liked it as he hugged back. "I know... but I can tell that until Voldemort shows himself that this year is going to bloody well _suck_."

Snorting, Veronica tapped his head. " _Language, young man._ "

It was then that Harry heard something and blinked. "What the bloody hell? Does anyone else hear... crinkleling?"

Aya frowned for a moment and looked around, ignoring the Black Mass that had taken up residence in Harry's bed canopy. Then she found the source and blinked a bit. " _ **Huh... will you look at that...**_ "

With a frown, Harry and Veronica followed her gaze and blinked. Slowly, Harry's eyes widened as he watched the holes in the legs of Veronica's suit slowly visibly begin to seal themselves. Raising her paw, both Harry and Veronica watched with wide eyes as the rotted and damaged sections repaired themselves. " _Well now... this is rather useful._ "

Gently grasping her paw in his hand, Harry brought it closer to his face, not having noticed that the lights beneath Veronica's cheeks glowed slghtly. "It's doing it at a snail's pace but... I can actually track it being repaired. But how?"

Thoughtful, Aya tapped her chin before she nodded and attracted Harry's attention. " _ **Well, the answer is rather obvious...**_ " At their raised eyebrows, she waved around one hand and wiggled the fingers on it. " _ **Magic!**_ "

A beat of silence followed before Harry and Veronica gave her an annoyed look. "Gee, thanks Aya. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes."

However, Aya was unrepentant. " _ **Like you have a better explanation.**_ " She then stretched some. " _ **Speaking of magic, are you going to contact Michelle and the others tonight?**_ "

Being reminded caused Harry to grin some before he left the bed and returned with the mirror in his hand. "Michelle Schmidt."

It took few moments but then Michelle's face filled the mirror and Harry noticed that she looked highly annoyed before she smiled. "Hey there, Harry. I was wondering when you would call."

From the background, Harry could hear Lisa call out. "So worried that she hasn't let that mirror out of her sight the whole night!"

Glaring, Michelle grabbed something and Harry could hear laughter from Lisa as the brunette threw whatever it was. Huffing, she turned back toward Harry with a blush on her face. "Just ignore her."

Despite that, Harry still frowned. "Are you okay, Michelle?" At her confusion, he shook his head. "It was just that when I called you, it seemed like you were really annoyed about something."

That caused a scowl to run across the young woman's face as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Just my dad being annoying. He was just calling me again, telling me that I should get a job. I swear, he just will not let up about me needing to work even though right now I'm finishing up a course. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but sometimes when he gets something into his head he can be stubborn as a damn mule." With a sigh, she let her frustrations go. "Sorry about venting like that."

All Harry did was wave her off. "Don't worry about it." His face then lit up. "Oh, right! Before I forget, I'll send Veronica later on with a bunch of the treats that I bought on the train. Got a few looks when I shoved them into a expanded insides bag, but they should be fine."

Michelle licked her lips a little with a hungry look. "Can't want..." Suddenly, her smile became a grin. "Hey, now that you're at Hogwarts you can show us some magic, right?"

His own eyes wide, Harry nodded. "That's right! I can!"

Nodding, Michelle turned her head and shouted out. "HEY GUYS! COME ON OVER, HARRY'S GOING TO SHOW US SOME MAGIC!"

Seeing Erica, Lisa, and all the animatronics crowding the view, Harry chuckled as he raised his wand. "Let's start with something simple... _Tempus!_ " Once more, the numbers came up, but showed that they were just before eleven...

* * *

Skipping into the party room, a young woman in a Freddy's security guard uniform looked around. "Wow! Freddy's!" She then walked up to the animatronics and frowned a bit. "You guys look kind of creepy... but cool!"

With a sigh, the janitor began to put away his items and shook his head. "Look girly, don't get too comfortable here."

Her cheeks puffed out, the young woman shook her head with her purple dyed hair swishing about in a ponytail. "Don't call me girly!" She then rolled her eyes. "Almost everyone calls me Cupcake."

A chuckle came from the old janitor as he clapped his hands and put his stuff into the cleaning closet. "Well, whatever it is, have fun kid. After all, you only got five nights at Freddy's..."

Confused, the girl watched as the janitor left, chuckling under her breath. "Wonder what that was all about... oh well!" Turning, she looked at each one of the animatronics. "Guess now it's only you and me!" For a moment, she stared at Chica and then shivered a bit. 'She's the creepiest though... she just has some kind of... glare.'

Shaking it off, she left not noticing that the grins on the animatronics got a bit wider as they shared the same thought. 'Well, looks like we got some one to scare tonight. Lets just see how good she is.'


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Rose blinked a bit and looked down at the hyperventalating night guard before giving Bonnie a look. " _... Did you really just jam the door button with... jam?_ _ **Seriously!?**_ "

With an innocent look, Bonnie licked some of the reddish substance from his lips as he shoved the jar further behind him. "Noooo... Wherever did you get that idea from, Rose?"

The bear animatronic was just unamused as she pointed behind him. " _... I can see the jar of jam you're holding behind your back, Bonnie. It's_ _ **right there**_ _._ "

However the rabbit just looked from side to side and shifted the jar further behind him. "I really do not know what you are getting such an idea from, Rose. I have no jam, was not eating it, nor would I... jam the door button with it."

Closing her eyes as if in pain, Rose let out a sigh before she grabbed the bottle of window cleaner and quickly wiped the button as Bonnie hopped off whistling... and eating more jam. " _Bloody dammit, Bonnie..._ " As she shook her head, Rose reached down and gently pulled the night guard to her feet. " _Really sorry about this... those guys really need to cool it at times..._ "

Still gasping, the night guard held up a hand. "Th-that's okay... jus-just glad that the-they're not going to stuff me in-into a suit..."

Her eyes shifting away, Rose nodded. " _Yeah... thankfully..._ " If anything, her expression became highly unamused as she looked toward the opposite window. " _Really, Chica... really?_ "

As she blinked, Chica stopped waving around the pizza box. "Um..."

Cupcake though rushed forward and slammed the door shut. "Nooo! Go away, Duck-Duck! I don't want to eat!"

Now really confused, Rose looked at the guard. " _Wait,_ _ **Duck-Duck**_ _? You call her that...?_ "

With a nod, Cupcake clutched her flashlight to her chest. "Yes, because she's a duck! And... her glare... It's so creepy, like it looks into your very _soul_..."

For several moments, Rose stood there and blinked. Then she looked off to the side and let out a low whistle. " _Oookay then... I'll just, um, be going then... far away from the office... right._ " Once she was out of the office, Rose began to walk down the hall and got to the junction when she stopped as Foxy and Freddy walked past, with the fox animatronic with a wagon behind him. However, the was not what caught Rose's attention she turned on one foot and held up one finger. " _Wait just one moment..._ "

Both Foxy and Freddy stopped and turned back to Rose as the bear made a sound like he was clearing his throat. "Yes?"

Slowly blinking her eyes, Rose held up two fingers. " _One... are those actual boxes of biscuits that you two have in that wagon that Foxy is pulling...?_ "

Foxy looked down and nodded. "Aye, it be cookies, good biscuits as well..." Suddenly, he grinned a bit as the light glinted off his teeth. "Would ye be wantin' some now, lass? I promise tha' they not be costin' much."

Blinking slowly still, Rose shook her head. " _Nooo... not at this time but..._ " She looked Foxy up and down and furrowed her eyebrows some before she pointed at him. " _Secondly... are you actually wearing an American Girl Scout uniform?_ "

Once more sharing a look with Freddy, who shrugged, Foxy turned back to Rose and readjusted his sash. "Tha' be right. It's one of them American Girl Scout uniforms."

All was silent as Rose desperately tried to fit it in her head before she clinched her eyes shut. The next thing she did was pinch her nose and let out a slow breath. " _Just... why are you wearing one... Better, where in the name of all that is bloody holy did you even_ _ **get**_ _one let alone in your size?_ "

The fox animatronic frowned a bit as he readjusted his hat. "I be wearing this here getup because how else would one sell cookies at a door?"

Her expression deadpan, Rose grimaced. " _Of course... how else..._ "

As if he had not heard her, Foxy continued. "As to where? I be getting it from Michelle through Veronica! I be asking her for help and she sent it."

With a stare, Rose threw her paws up into the air. " _That just begs further questions! Like how she managed to find one and in your size on such short... you know what? Bloody fuck it! I give up._ " She then pointed down the hall. " _There's fucking with the guard and then there's this!_ " Rose then held her paw above her head. " _The amount of screwing around in this place is too damn high! I'm out!_ "

Then she disappeared and Freddy shook his head. "She's pretty tightly wound..."

Beside him, Foxy nodded. "Aye, tha' she be..." He then grinned a bit. "Let's go see if the guard will open up to buy some of me cookies!"

Nodding, Freddy turned. "Great idea! I'll knock on the window to catch her attention..."

* * *

The slam of a phone against it's cradle sounded through the room before a spooky voice spoke up. " _ **You know... Michelle is enough like you that annoying her will make her pissed off enough to do something, right? And that said something will very likely be designed specifically to piss you off right back...**_ "

With a growl, Mike Schmidt turned in his chair and looked at the specter in the room. Said specter was not unlike (unknown to them) Aya in looks, except her form was that of a child. "Whatever she gets up to do so won't be that bad..." He then leaned back and massaged the scars on his head. "I'm doing this because I love my daughter and want the best for her."

Faith only blinked before she rolled her eyes. " _ **Right... Sure you are.**_ " Her hand waved in the air. " _ **Besides, she's taking courses to become a teacher, Mikey. Do you really need to harp on her over and over to get a job?**_ "

Getting up, Mike began to pace as he threw his hands into the air. "Of course I do! She needs to get job experience as no one will hire her if she doesn't! Hell, even once she has her degree, it might be a lot of time before she gets an actual teaching job. So she might as well pad her resume now rather then later when she actually needs it!"

Holding her face in her hands, Faith sighs. " _ **It's like talking to a combination of a brick wall and a petulant child...**_ "

That caused Mike to turn around and glare at her. "HEY!"

All Faith did though was shake her head as she floated up to his face level. " _ **Look, Mike, she's practically in collage now. Let her make her own mistakes and learn some lessons. College and such is when a person is supposed to learn who they are and their place in the world... And cut loose a little.**_ "

Mike showed a moment later that he had a serious case of foot in mouth disease with his next words. "What would you know about college? You died before you were thirteen..."

He winced as he realized what he said, but before he could say anything the unamused Faith grabbed his cheeks and glared into his eyes. " _ **That was bloody damn low, Mike. Really damn low.**_ "

Slumping back into his chair, Mike rubbed his nose with his fingers as he tried to ignore the coldness where Faith had touched him. "Sorry about that. It's just... I'm worried about her future and don't want her to get stuck in a situation like I did."

Once more, Faith rolled her eyes as she settled down toward the floor. " _ **Look, Mikey, you're not the only one who cares about her future. Bloody hell, I've practically taken care of and watched over her, invisibly mind, since the day she was born. In some ways as she's as much my daughter as she is yours and Doll's. But I'm willing to let her live a little before she settles down. Who knows, she might find someone for that.**_ " She crossed her arms and snorted a bit. " _ **As for a situation like yours, I doubt very much that Michelle will get in a situation where she will deal with evil animatronics.**_ "

It was then that Doll poked her head in and adjusted her red rimmed glasses. "Something wrong in here?"

Before Mike could say anything, Faith closed her eyes and waved her off. " _ **Nah, just Mikey being his usually overprotective asshole self in regards to Michelle. He was harping on her to get a job again.**_ "

That caused Doll to sigh and shake her head. "Oh, Mikey..." She ignored bis grumbling as she suddenly smiled. "Anyways, I baked some cookies! Who wants some?"

Faith's eyes widened before she shared a look with Mike. The two grinned as she leapt into his body and he stood up with his eyes black except for white pupil. " _ **We do!**_ "

* * *

Flopping back onto her bed, Michelle groaned. "My dad is such an asshole..."

On the chair, Rose looked up from the book she was reading. " _What did he do this time?_ "

As she crossed her arms across her chest, Michelle glared at the ceiling. "He keeps bugging me to get a job. I know that he's looking out for me, but it's still pissing me off." She sighed a bit and looked toward Rose. "Anyways, enough of that. How are things at Freddy's with the new guard?"

Rose flipped a page before she answered. " _Cupcake's had enough of everything so she's moving to the day shift. They'll be looking for a new night guard in a few days._ "

For a moment, Michelle nodded before she stopped and a grin slowly spread over her face. "Wait... So there's going to be a job opening there, hmm?"

At the tone in her voice, Rose paused in her reading and looked up. " _... You're not seriously considering what I think you are... Are you?_ "

The only answer she got back was a grin and a chuckle.

* * *

Snarling, Aya paced in front of Harry as she clinched and unclinched her fists. Above her, the Black Mass writhed and pulsed as it's normal sounds were all muted as it shared her anger. " _ **I/We are going to kill her! I/We will not stand for this!**_ "

With a sigh, Harry rubbed his hand a little, glancing around the empty Common Room besides them and his two best friends. "As much as I would love to see Umbridge get hers, Aya, I don't see how you can do that without bringing down everything on our heads. She gets killed, then the Ministry will investigate."

A growl ripped it's way out of the specter's throat as she stopped. " _ **She still has to pay! That bitch tortured you!**_ "

Harry just rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his chair with a tired expression . "I know, I know. And I'm pretty sure that I won't be the only one that she's going to do this to. But the question is what we can do?" He waved a hand around. "She gave me detention just for pointing out that we might need to fight if a dark wizard or witch attacks us until Aurors arrive. No Death Eaters or Voldemort, just that... Even when she tried to trap me."

Beside him, Hermione shifted a little as she kept an eye on where Harry was looking even though she could only see a barely there shadow. "Well... it didn't help when you asked her if by stating such she thought that the Death Eaters out there could be dangerous..."

Slowly, Ron chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that was bloody awesome..." A grimace then crossed his face. "Though she gave you detention for disrespecting the teacher..."

As he groaned, Harry rubbed his face. "And we have don't even have the teachers giving any real support at the moment. Bloody hell, McGonagall just wants us to 'Keep our heads down' and to not antagonize her. Like that will happen since she keeps antagonizing us to try and make us say something..." With a sigh, he shook his head. "And then you have the fact that the Ministry and Prophet has been hammering into peoples' heads that I'm crazy, which means they're less likely to listen to anything I say."

Pausing, Aya slowly twisted her neck around 180 degrees, much to Harry's discomfort. He did have his limits after all. " _ **Say that again, the last bit about being crazy...**_ "

That just caused Harry to raise his eyebrow a bit. "What? About them having made everyone think that I'm crazy?"

Slowly, Aya grinned as she pointed at him, the gasps beside him telling Harry that Hermione and Ron could finally see her. " _ **Exactly! People do not listen to those who they think are crazy!**_ "

Despite her unease at the sight of Aya, Hermione swallowed some. "Are you suggesting... making people think that Umbridge has lost it?" At Aya's nod, the witch frowned a bit. "But how? No one is going to take our word for it. And anything that we do to try and make her act crazy will be easily traced back to us."

A moment later, Hermion leaned back in her chair as Aya slammed her skeletal hands down onto the cushions, much to the witch's discomfort as she could see the areas compress. " _ **No... you can't, but me/we on the other hand...**_ " Her eyes glowing a bit, Aya grinned a bit. " _ **Time to scare a toad...**_ "

* * *

Waking in a cold sweat from her nightmare, Umbridge shuddered a bit. "Those... awful muggle things... Ugh, must have been something that I ate..." Shaking it off, she got up and headed to her bathroom not noticing a maliciously grinning Aya nor the mutters from the shadows. After she entered the bathroom, she turned on the lantern and began to splash her face. Suddenly, she heard a giggle behind her and whipped around with her wand in her hand. "Who's there?!" Another giggle could be heard as she scanned the room. "Show yourself!"

It was then that she noticed something from the corner of her eye and looked in the mirror. There was what looked like a toy version of a little boy. But it's "Skin" seemed to be burnt and mostly decayed as it grinned at her ghastily. The hairs on Umbridge's neck began to rise as she turned and saw the being in her door.

Then it leapt at her. " _SKRRREEEEEEE!_ "

A scream ripped out of the Ministry worker's throat as she threw herself back and and shot off a spell as she closed her eyes. Umbridge could hear something crash and opened her eyes to find herself alone in the room except for a hole in the wall that still smoked. Still shaking, Umbridge got to her feet and walked into her room. "It wasn't there, it wasn't there... just a dream..." There was a chattering sound that caused Dolores to whip her lit wand around only to see a rotted, bear-like thing lunge at her with a roar that defeaned out her scream.

She would not be getting much sleep between the strange illusions and the nightmares that haunted her slumber.

Nor did she get any sleep the next night as it all repeated.

* * *

Foxy slowly poked his head out from his curtains and glanced at the camera at his Cove. He could hear the recording from Phone Guy playing in the security office. 'Hmm... seems tha' the new guard is not bad.' However, none of the animatronics had seen who the new guard as they had walked in with a hoodie on. With one final look, Foxy leapt from Pirate's Cove and rushed down the hallway. " _SKRRRRREEEEE-_ "

His screech was cut off by an airhorn inches from his face that caused him to jerk backwards and to fall. For several moments, Foxy laid there as he blinked before Michelle's face filled his vision as she grinned. "Hey there, Foxy." She then looked up and waved at the other animatronics who had rushed up to see what happened. "Hi, guys. How are things going with you?"

It was Chica who put it together first as she spotted the Freddy Fazbear's security uniform. "Chelly?! You're the new night guard!?"

With a chuckle, Michelle nodded some. "That's right! Got hired just this afternoon actually." A moment later, the breath was driven from her lungs as Chica picked her up in a hug. "Heh... great to... see... you too... Chica..."

Below them, Foxy struggled a bit. "GET OFFA ME, LASS! YE BE CRUSHING THIS POOR FOX!"

Suddenly, everything went quiet as Chica looked at him with pitch black eyes. "Are you calling me... _fat_ , Foxy?"

All Foxy did was blink. "Arrr, well ye not be getting any lighter, now be ye?"

Michelle winced after being put down as Chica picked up Foxy and then flung him down the hallway. "I'M NOT FAT, YOU DUMB FOX!"

Shaking her head, Michelle dusted herself off some as Freddy and Bonnie walked up, all three ignoring how Chica laced into the still disorientated Foxy verbally. "So you're going to be our permanent night guard then, Michelle?"

Nodding, Michelle smiled right back. "Yeah, my old man kept bothering me to go out and get a job, and Rose told me that this place was hiring a night guard again. So..." Spreading out her arms, Michelle grinned. "Here I am!"

Bonnie grinned a little as he hugged her, more gently then Chica had. "This is so _awesome!_ We're going to have so much fun at night now!"

Clapping his hands on Bonnie's shoulders, Freddy nodded. "Heh, of that there's no doubt..."

* * *

Leaning back on the couch, Lisa only raised an eyebrow at the cackling Michelle as she wrote an address on an envelope. "Are you seriously doing that, Michelle? You do realize that you're likely to give your dad a heart attack, right?"

With a raised eyebrow as she attached some stamps, Michelle shrugged and twirled one finger in the air. "And your point being... what, exactly?"

Slowly blinking, Lisa sighed and then rolled her eyes. "Only you and your dad, Chell. Only you and your dad..."

Once more cackling, Michelle slipped in the letter before she grabbed a photo. It showed her in her new uniform standing in front of the main show stage at Freddy's. Behind her, in their signature poses, were the Fazbear Gang outside of Foxy. Michelle in the picture had a piece of cardboard and was grinning. On the cardboard was written "First Day On Job, One Hour Before Shift".

Shaking her head, another cackle escaped from Michelle as she imagined the expression on her father's face when he got it. "Oh, this is going to be _good_... Just a shame that I'm not going to be there to see it..."

Lisa simply sighed as she watched Michelle put the photo into the envelope inside the letter so it would slip out when someone pulled the letter out. 'This is probably going to end real well, I can tell...' Hearing Michelle still cackling, Lisa went back to her book and buried her face into it. 'And people wonder about _my_ sanity...'

* * *

Harry was laying back on his bed with Veronica beside him and his Aunt Rose at the end of the bed as Aya had gone somewhere else. Where the specter had gone, none of the three knew. However, at the moment, Harry had something else on his mind. "You know... I've been wondering..."

Blinking, Rose looked up and tilted her head. " _Huh, so that is what is burning..._ "

All her nephew did was give him a look. "Ha. Ha. That was hilarious, Aunt Rose." The golden bear grinned a bit and bowed at the waist from where she sat. "Anyways... I know that Freddy is a singer and Chica is his backup... but what would your position have been, Aunt Rose? Or Veronica when she was working for Freddy's?"

For a moment, the two shared a look before Veronica nodded. " _Well... as an entertainer, I was a singer and also played an instrument. Rose?_ "

Leaning back, Rose hummed a bit as she scratched her chin in thought. " _Never actually got to play in the band you know. I got an okay voice mind you but... I did have a love of a particular instrument._ "

Now really interested, Harry sat up and leaned forward as he looked at the two. "Really? What instruments did you two play?"

Both springsuit animatronics shared a look before Veronica blinked. " _Honestly? I would love to show rather then just tell... Actually..._ " Now it was her turn to sit up as her tail wagged a little. " _Hogwarts doesn't have a music room, does it?_ "

Thoughtful, Harry frowned a bit before he shook his head. "You know... I really don't know." A grin then crossed his face. "But I do know who might..." Poking his head out of the bed's curtains, Harry looked around and whispered. "Dobby?"

With a pop, Dobby appeared and was about to start shouting when Harry held a finger up to his lips. Knowing what he wanted, Dobby whispered loudly. "Mister Harry Potter Sir asked for Dobby to come? What does Mister Harry Potter Sir want with Dobby?"

Looking around, Harry smiled at the house elf. "Dobby, you wouldn't know if Hogwarts has a music room or something, do you?"

Dobby frowned a bit and then shook his head sadly. "Sorry Sir, no music room in Hogwarts..." Then he suddenly brightened. "But maybe the Come and Go Room or Room of Requirement have music things!"

Intregued, Harry leaned forward a bit. "Come and Go Room? Room of Requirement?"

Nodding so fast his head looked like it was about to fall off, Dobby began to explain...

* * *

And that was how Harry found himself in the Seventh Floor Corridor an hour later pacing back and forth near a tapistry showing a wizard attempting to teach trolls ballet. A moment later, a door appeared and Harry glanced at a poster which his aunt used to appear. She was followed a second later by Veronica and Dobby with the group entering the room together. Looking around, Harry let out a low whistle at the instruments there. "Oh wow... this is... amazing!"

The house elf snapped his fingers and all the dust and grime vanished with the instruments in perfect condition. "Sorry Sir and Ma'am, but Dobby needs to go and do work."

With a nod from Harry, Dobby left the room as silently, Veronica walked up and trailed a hand along a piano. " _Amazing is certainly a word that I would use..._ " Much to Harry's surprise, she pulled up a stoll and sat down before moving her fingers across the keys. Soft music drifted through the room for a moment before she nodded. " _And in excellent condition..._ "

Picking up a saxophone, Rose played some tunes herself before she stopped and nodded. " _Magic is an amazing thing..._ " For a brief moment, she stroked the instrument in thought. " _I miss my old sax though..._ "

Stunned, Harry looked at them both. "Wait, you guys can play the piano and saxophone?"

As she chuckled, Rose nodded. " _I loved Jazz when I was alive... still do actually. I begged mum and dad to let me take some lessons. We didn't have all too much money for the most part, but one of dad's old army buddies was a player and taught me for free..._ " There was a slight wistfulness in her voice as she continued. " _I was actually pretty bloody good at it too. Played at one of the local clubs for pocket change._ "

From where she sat, Veronica shook her head. " _I learned as a little girl. My grandmother taught me how to play over many nights. Never could have gone professional, I think, but I was pretty good..._ "

Walking up, Harry hugged his aunt first with her placing one arm around him. After a few minutes, he walked over to Veronica and hugged her as well. While he was not what one would call a "Huggy" person, there were some he liked to hug. "I'd love to hear you both play you know."

Sharing a look with Rose, Veronica tapped her chin. " _How about we do that song from that movie that Michelle brought in? The one with the lions? We did see the sheet music for it after all when Freddy asked for it so it's in our databanks._ "

Humming in thought, Rose finally nodded before she chuckled. " _Sounds good... and there's one good thing about being what we are, our skills don't degrade at all._ "

Now really interested, Harry leaned against the wall as Veronica played the opening notes to "Can you feel the love tonight" before Rose joined in with her Sax. Both musicians closed their eyes as they played as Harry simply enjoyed them playing just for him.

* * *

Walking into the home with a stack of mail, Mike grabbed his mug and began to sip as both him and Faith sorted through the mail. " _ **Bill, Bill, Bill, advertisement, Bill, Doll's 'Librarian Monthy' magazine, your 'Sci-Fi of the week' package... Letter from Michelle?**_ "

That caused Mike to raise an eyebrow as he opened the letter. "That's odd. Usually she just phones me." Picking up the letter itself and ignoring the picture, Mike began to read it with Faith looking up at him. "Hmm... seems that she's finally given in and gotten a job somewhere, that's good."

Faith just winced a bit. " _ **I don't know, Mikey... this is Michelle and she just gave in like that?**_ "

As he sighed, Mike put down the letter as he reached for the envelope. "What are you worried about?"

Crossing her arms, Faith shook her head. " _ **Uh-huh, you remember how pissed off she's been getting with you harping on and on about her getting a job, right? And yet, she suddenly gave in and sent you a letter for it? That just does not scream 'Suspicious' to you?**_ " At Mike's raised eyebrow as he pulled out the picture, Faith waved a hand in the air. " _ **She's like**_ _ **you**_ _ **, Mike. If anything, she's likely gotten some kind of job that will get you utterly pissed off at her.**_ "

If anything, that caused Mike to pause for a moment in thought. "Like what, exactly?"

Looking at the ceiling, Faith hummed a bit. " _ **Hmm... maybe she's working at the British version of Hooters? Or something like that?**_ "

His tone dry, Mike only watched her with a deadpan expression on his face. "Even though I have not lived in Britain for more then a decade, I'm pretty sure that there is nothing like that there... Or that my daughter would work in such a place no matter how pissed off she was at me..." Mike then blinked and grimaced. "Why the hell was that the first thing that you thought of anyways?"

All Faith did was blink for a moment before a similar expression crossed her face. " _ **... Mikey, are you bloody shitting me? You know my preferences!**_ "

Fighting off a headache, Mike took a deep breath and then closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right, forgot that."

Once he shook it off, he grabbed the photo and looked at it before he stared. About a minute later, Faith snapped her fingers. " _ **Yo! Mikey! Earth to Mikey!**_ " Not getting a reaction besides his eyebrow twitching, Faith leapt up onto his shoulder. " _ **What's the big... deal...**_ " For several moments she stared at the photo of Michelle in a very familiar uniform in front of a stage that had three familiar animatronics. " _ **Ah... well... there would be the other shoe dropping I suppose...**_ "

Throwing the picture down, Mike rushed off as Faith held on. "DOLL! I NEED A TICKET TO LONDON ASAP! I'M SAVING OUR BABY!"

* * *

Mike sped down the road as he looked at his clock. "Damn that pilot for being late, damn that fucking security at the airport, damn that fucking car rental company..."

In the passenger seat, Faith yawned as she leaned against the window and looked out. " _ **At this rate, you'll run out of people to damn...**_ " The car slammed to a stop and the specter was flung through the dashboard. A few moments later she drifted back in and sat back in her seat as she scowled at him. " _ **Now that was uncalled for.**_ "

All Mike did was continue to drive. "Bite me."

There was a glint in Faith's eyes as she leaned forward. " _ **Ooo! But what would Doll think of that... Hmm, now there's a thought. Too bad that I'm not very interested in that sort of thing though.**_ "

His teeth grinding, Mike glared at her as he fought the urge to suddenly stop again. "My daughter is in danger!"

Unrepentant, Faith yawned. " _ **You're going to be putting this nice car in danger with your bloody idiotic driving.**_ " Then she tapped her chin. " _ **Not to mention elevating your blood pressure and at your age that's probably not a good thing outside the bedroom.**_ "

With a glare, Mike turned toward her. "Don't you even care that Michelle is at Freddy's and is in danger of those robotic freaks killing her?! I thought that you cared for her like a second mother!"

There was an answering glare on Faith's face. " _ **Don't ever dare to imply that I don't care about her. Or do you not remember that bastard wolf-thing that became a man when I killed him when she was six? Or how she would not be here today if I had not stepped in when she was born? Michelle had her cord wrapped around her neck when I reached in and unwrapped it and healed her just enough to get her out. All without the doctors and nurses seeing, Mike. I FUCKING GAVE HER A PIECE OF MYSELF THAT DAY SO THAT SHE WOULD LIVE!**_ "

Silence descended in the car with the only sound being Faith's breathing, even though she no longer needed to. As he sighed, Mike looked over at her. "I'm... Sorry, Faith. You're right, I shouldn't have said that."

He only got a glare and a growl. " _ **Damn fucking straight, Mike.**_ " Suddenly, she pointed ahead. " _ **Oh, by the way, watch out for that truck.**_ "

Whipping around, Mike saw the truck barreling toward him just as it began to honk the horn and swerved out of the way with curses flying out of his mouth. Once he got his breathing under control, he growled a bit. "Look, I'm just worried about her, that's all!"

Faith slowly nodded with a glint in her eye. " _ **I know, which is why I'm taking it easy on you and won't tell Doll about this. But like I said, I gave her a piece of myself the day that she was born, Mikey. That means that I can tell you if she was in extreme danger, especially with how close we are and... honestly? I'm not getting that feeling.**_ " At his disbelieving look, the specter shrugged. " _ **She's her father's daughter, you know?**_ "

Raising an eyebrow, Mike frowned a bit as he kept his eyes on the road. "You're sure of this?"

As she leaned back into the car seat, Faith put her feet up onto the dashboard. " _ **More positive then Doll is sexy, and that is a lot.**_ "

With a grimace, he looked at her. "I wish that you wouldn't say things like that, it's kind of creepy."

Rolling her eyes, Faith scoffed. " _ **Doesn't make it any less true, Mikey. I bloody died when I was twelve and that wierd puppet tried to stuff my body into the bloody girl version of Balloon Boy. Still have no idea why though, though it had to leave me hanging out partially. Then the manager found my body and got rid of it.**_ " Finally, they reached their destination and Mike pulled a crowbar out of the trunk of the car before he headed toward the door. Just as he swung the crowbar, Faith caught it and blinked at him. " _ **What are you doing?**_ "

Mike tried to yank the crowbar free, but failed as he grunted. "I'm breaking down the door, what else?"

Pinching her nose, Faith kept one hand on the crowbar before she looked up with a smile. " _ **Awesome idea, Mikey! Let's try to break down the door that has bullet and shatterproof glass on it, distracting Michelle from watching the cameras and attracting the animatronics! Brilliant! Simply and positively brilliant!**_ "

Evenly looking at her, Mike blinked. "So... you don't like it then."

Shaking her head from side to side, Faith looked up at him with a wide-eyed look. " _ **Oh no! Like I said, I think that your idea is incredably brilliant! Wherever would you get the idea that I count it among one of your most idiotic?**_ "

There was silence before Mike pointed at her. "That's among the most sarcastic tones that you have ever taken with me."

With her eyes still wide, Faith shook her head. " _ **Oh, I have no idea what you are talking about, Mikey. But, you know, I would think that you could instead use some of the skills from your mispent youth and, you know, pick the damn lock?**_ "

Grumbling, Mike pulled out a lockpick and went to work. It was only a few seconds before the door near silently opened and he walked in before he whispered to Faith. "Okay, let's get to the office now..."

Both of then snuck along the hallway before they came to a stop in front of the office door. Faith blinked and then pointed inside. " _ **Mike...**_ " He slowly nodded so she continued. " _ **Where is Michelle...?**_ "

Suddenly they heard a scream of rage and the two rushed down the hall, saying the same thing at the same time. "MICHELLE!"

They reached the Party Room and came to a stop in the entry way when they noticed that Michelle was surrounded by the animatronics. Mike and Faith were about to rush at the Fazbear Gang when they noticed that they were all at a table with what looked like a Monopoly Board in front of them as Michelle tried to pull out her hair. "WHAT THE HELL, FREDDY!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

With a smug grin, the bear leaned back. "Pay up, Michelle."

It was then that they heard a scream and turned to see Mike as he dropped the crowbar. "WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Beside him, Faith blinked before her eyes closed halfway as she gestured at the scene in front of them. " _ **Elementary my dear Mikey, it seems that there is a completely and utterly unexpected board game in front of us...**_ "


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

The awkward silence stretched on as Mike stared at his daughter on the opposite side of the table. Finally, Faith reached up and flicked his ear which caused him to jump. "The fuck, Faith?!"

Snorting, the specter waved a hand around. " _ **You were being too silent, Mikey. It's unnatural! Especially for you.**_ " All Mike did was scowl before he turned back to his daughter who was giving Faith an odd look. The specter rolled her eyes at the young woman. " _ **I would say to take a picture, but cameras never seem to catch my good side and always shave a few hundred pounds.**_ "

Nonplussed, Michelle shook her head. "Right, ignoring Casper here..."

Her eyes wide, Faith gasped. " _ **Ooo! Casper, like I have never heard that one before!**_ " She then turned toward Mike. " _ **That is so amazingly original, isn't it, Mikey?**_ "

All Mike did was sigh and pinch his nose. "Right... _Anyways_... according to you, Fuckboys and the Fazfuck Gang were being controlled by some Nazi occult bullshit bitchass robot, henceforth referred to as 'Billy'. Billy had used a serial killer who worked here to kill a bunch of kids and then stuffed their bodies into Fuckboy and the others and thus caused them to become possessed. Then it forced them, agaiinst their will, to kill guards over and over again. That is, right up until this summer when this guy named Harry used some magic potion bullshit to boost his strength and proceeded to, along with Golden Fuckboy, who turned out to be his dead aunt, to tear apart Billy. That freed not only the animatronics, but also all the spirits of the dead guards who now follow him around like Faith does me. There is also a bunch of other animatronics also following him around... Is that pretty much it...?" At his daughter's nod, he sighed. "I got one question then..."

Before he could say anything, Faith spoke up. " _ **Is this Aya specter hot?**_ " That got her looks from both Mike and Michelle which caused her to stare back. " _ **What?**_ "

Shaking his head, Mike turned back to his daughter. "Is there anyway that I can meet this guy so that I can at least shake his hand? I'm assuming that he still remembers things if he has a ghost with him."

That caused Michelle to stare at him. "Wait, you know about the manager and them trying to wipe people's memories!? How!?"

A snort escaped Mike as he rolled his eyes. "His bitch of a sister tried it with me one time and probably thought that I forgot. Thing is, she didn't know about Faith here and she managed to prevent me from forgetting things."

Looking at the specter, Michelle frowned for a moment before she smiled. "Well... you'll be happy to know that the manager and his sister won't be doing that anymore... kind of hard with one buried six feet under and the other practically brain dead."

His eyes wide, Mike frowned a bit. "Wait, seriously?" At her nod, he chuckled. "I'll have to throw a party then... wait, if they're dead then who owns the place?"

Foxy grunted a bit. "Arr, that actually be Harry. We all be friends now and he wants to take care of Rose being as she's his aunt, arr."

Leaning back, Mike frowned a bit. "Great, now I want to meet him in order to shake his hand and congradulate him on destroying one of you fuckers and getting away with it and then punching him for buying the place."

For her part, Michelle rolled her eyes though she made a mental note to punch her father if he hurt Harry. "He's at school now actually, but I can still contact him if you want..."

Raising an eyebrow, Mike grunted some. "How and when? Unless you want to give me his phone number..." Despite her best efforts, Mike still caught the wince his daughter gave. "... What are you not telling me?"

As she rubbed her face, Michelle sighed. "Considering you know that Tony's sister wiped peoples' memories, I'm guessing that you know about magic..."

There was an unamused expression on Mike's face. "Yes, generally speaking those magic users are assholes. I remember nearly killing this bastard in a silver mask by smashing him in the face with a folding chair. Then this other guy showed up and shot red lights at me and him before trying to wipe my memories and leaving. Then there was that damn werewolf movie reject that attacked you when you were six."

Michelle blinked at that and looked up. "Wait, I was attacked when I was six by a werewolf?"

With a slight sneer, Faith shook her head. " _ **It was on our last visit here on vacation. You were by some woods and it charged out at you and nearly got you if I had not stepped in. Let us just say that it won't ever hurt someone again... Then this guy showed up and complained about 'Muggles' and wiped your memories and tried to wipe Mikey's.**_ "

While she grimaced, Michelle nodded. "Sounds about right..." She then cleared her throat at the looks. "Had an encounter myself this summer and they were going to wipe my memories as well as Lisa's... But Harry stepped in and pulled a stunt that could have seen him in jail by stopping it."

Closing his eyes, Mike rubbed the sides of his head. "You mentioned he used potions so I know he's a magic user... Now, how the fuck did he stop them from wiping your memories and what do you mean by jail...?"

Uncomfortable, Michelle shifted a little bit in her seat. "He threw this invisibility cloak over the two of us after he got us out of sight having realized what would happen and then distracted the guy who was modifying people's memories. Erika was safe because her cousin is a witch so she's under some sort of list of people allowed to know. Neither me nor Lisa would be protected... But he distracted him enough that he didn't notice us. As for prison..." She took a deep breath. "According to _Erika_ , if he got caught then best case would be him being kicked out of school, thrown into prison, and likely not being allowed to cast magic. Said prison is apparently right out of the worst parts of the Medieval period along with some kind of monster called a dementor. Which... Apparently eats peoples happiness and makes them relive their worst memories over and over. They also eat _souls_."

Silence descended onto the group before Faith broke it. " _ **Well... That's rather bad to say the least. And fucked up as well.**_ "

Leaning back, Mike raised an eyebrow. "If that's a best case... What's the worst?"

Really shifting around, Michelle let out a sigh. "Worst case would be him going through all that and his own memories wiped with a good possibility being of him dying." Seeing the looks, she shook her head. "Erika told me this, and you know Erika, dad."

After a moment, Mike nodded. "Yeah, Erika wouldn't lie about that sort of shit." Then he waved a hand around. "Now I really want to meet the guy and talk with him."

For some odd reason, Michelle didn't like the knowing look that her dad gave her. "Yeah... Actually, we can talk with him tomorrow I guess." Reaching into her shirt pocket, Michelle pulled out a handheld mirror. "These can connect to other mirrors and we can talk with each other face to face. He just needs to be secretive about it even though I don't need to worry about anyone trying to wipe my memories anymore."

Now that caused Mike to raise an eyebrow. "Wait, why wouldn't you worry about that?" A moment later he blinked as Michelle pulled out a necklace with some kind of amulet at the end. "What the hell is that?"

There was a soft look on Michelle's face as she looked at it. "Something that Harry's mom worked on. It protects me from having my memories modified and lets me go places that normally I wouldn't be normally able to."

Faith leaned forward with a ghastly grin on her face. " _ **Well now, a guy whose willing to risk his freedom and could have suffered greatly, as well as having his life in danger for you... Who also gives you expensive looking jewelry with magic to protect you. Nice catch, I approve.**_ "

Sputtering, Michelle went red in the face and so didn't notice Mike's eyebrow twitch as a vein throbbed in his forehead. "I-I-it's not like that! We're just friends! Why everyone keeps saying that we're more I have no clue!"

With her eyes glinting, Faith chuckled. " _ **Oh? So everyone thinks it as well, hmm?**_ "

Throwing her hands into the air, Michelle screamed. "We're just friends!"

As she nodded, Faith nudged a slowly reddening Mike. " _ **Heh, and I'm only a little dead... Am I right, Mike? Eh? Eh?**_ "

Groaning, Michelle put her head onto the table and banged her head on it.

* * *

Harry was eating his breakfast when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to a see a slightly worried Hermione. "Something the matter?"

Looking around, she leaned in close to him. "Look at Umbridge..."

With a raised eyebrow, Harry did so and blinked at the sight of the woman. Her hair was all over the place and her bloodshot eyes kept searching the Great Hall as she tried to eat. It didn't help matters that her skin was going rather pale either. "Okay, so she's looking under the weather, and?"

As she shook her head, Hermione glanced at her books. "She's looking more then under the weather, Harry. She looks utterly sleep deprived."

Having been listening into their conversation, George glanced around and leaned in. "Worse then that I'm afraid, she's been freaking out in class as well. The other day, Fred was close to the Hospital Wing when he overheard her arguing with Pomfrey. Apparently she's been slugging back dreamless sleep potions near daily and Pomfrey was trying to limit what she could get to... Not that it helped any as she used the Minister's authority to override her."

While he snorted, Ron shook his head. "I heard that she showed up hungover to one class you know. Even Malfoy and the others have started to be wary around her."

Frowning, Harry shrugged. "None of my business."

That got him some odd looks as Hermione continued to chat with Ron. "Did you see the Aurors that came in the other day? "

Ron only nodded his head as inside Harry's mind he could hear Aya. ' _ **Ah... before coming here it was so long since I last had a proper English breakfast... Mmm...**_ '

Paying a half ear to the conversations around him, Harry chanced another look toward Umbridge to see her stabbing the plate hard enough to dent it. 'You're not going to get caught by those Aurors, have you?'

He could hear a laugh from his companion. ' _ **Sorry, but that was pretty hilarious. No, they've just been trying to find someone alive in the room. When they tried it with trying to sense dark magic... well, she's lucky that they were allies of hers as it turned out she had a couple of dark magic items.**_ " Another groan came from her as Harry bit into some eggs. ' _ **Oooh... that's the bloody good stuff right there...**_ '

Rolling his eyes as he fought down a blush, Harry softly snorted. 'I'm still worried though, it only takes one to find you...'

Aya just snorted right back at him. ' _ **Hardly. Especially since the last time they arrived and found nothing in her rooms they told her to bugger off and stop calling them... which means that we can start going after her elsewhere. I'm thinking when she's in the halls now during the day.**_ ' It was then that Harry could feel some concern. ' _ **Just keep flying under the radar as you have been, Harry. If we're going to ramp it up then she's going to start lashing out soon enough and you're a prime target.**_ '

With a slight nod, Harry swallowed. 'No worries about that. Though I am not looking forward to Snape's occlumency lessons tonight... I don't even know what we're supposed to do, but me and him being in the same room without anyone else...'

Not even a moment later, he could feel the concern wash over him before Aya spoke up. ' _ **Well, the Black Mass can take care of Umbridge tonight... I'll be going with you to this Occlumency class. And if he hurts you, then he is going to pay...**_ '

* * *

Having cast the Legilimancy spell, Snape looked around as he found himself in a room. It took him only a moment to recognize that it was the same office that he had seen in Tonks' memories that her and Harry had been in. The next thing he recognized was the tablet and looking at it, he raised an eyebrow mentally. Currently, the camera was focused on a mass of curtains with a sign saying "Out of Order". From a space inside the curtains, he could see a single red eye with a slit pupil looking out. "Hmm... a mindscape as well as a way to watch the connection. Interesting... perhaps Potter is not so useless after all."

The next thing he knew, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and squeezed hard enough he could swear that he felt claws digging into his flesh. " _ **Oh, trust me, Harry is far from useless...**_ " Snape was then forcibly spun around and slammed into the desk. " _ **And I am rather pissed at how you act towards him.**_ "

With his eyes widened, Snape stared at the being before him. It looked like a woman composed of pure shadow with tendrils that streamed from her. Except for the mouth and eyes. Her mouth was like that of a skull and in a rictus grin while her eyes were bloodshot and wide, as if they were about to fall out. "What in the name of-Urk!"

Before he could react, the woman _moved_ and he found himself lifted off the ground as she began to choke him with one hand. " _ **You know, I've been meaning to have a little chat with you...**_ " Her nails dug into Snape's neck as he struggled." _ **I'm just going to give you a friendly warning just in case you get the idiotic idea of trying to invade Harry's mind again, permission or not.**_ " The ghostly being squeezed even harder. " _ **His mind is under my protection. I will keep that snake bastard out of his head as well as possible. You are not needed**_ " She seemed to grow as her eyes glared into his. " _ **NOW LEAVE!**_ "

In the real world, Snape stumbled back as did Harry. If one was to look at the young wizard, they would notice that for a moment his eyes had switched to their possessed state. As he got up though, Snape's face reddened. "POTTER!"

Blinking, Harry shook it off. "Yes, Professor?"

Angered, Snape growled as he got up. "What in the name of Merlin was that!?" At Harry's confused look, he swore. "No matter, I will find out one way or the other! _Legilimans!_ "

Once more he found himself in front of the strange being. Except now it had it's arms crossed over it's chest and seemed more bemused then anything. " _ **My, aren't we the stubborn one?**_ "

Taking a step forward, Snape growled. "I do not know what you are but-"

However, he was cut off as the being once more threw him against the wall. " _ **I warned you before, this is now Strike two...**_ " Pausing for a moment, she rubbed her chin in thought. " _ **Strike two... that gives me an idea...**_ " Chortling, she began to sing. " _ **Take me out to the ball game... Take me out with the crowd...**_ "

As he scrambled to his feet, Snape only had the time to see a baseball bat materialize in the being's hand. "Wha-"

Then the baseball bat impacted with his head and he was again thrown out of Harry's head...

* * *

Dumbledore only looked up as he heard the door to his office open. "Albus! I _refuse_ to teach that brat anything more!"

Sighing, he looked up from his paperwork. "Severus, I know that you and Mister Potter do not..." He trailed off as he saw the state his professor was in. Mainly the slightly bleeding marks around his neck that looked like a handprint. Then there was the bruising along one side of his face. "Severus! What happened!?"

His potions' professor walked over and slammed his hands down onto the desk. "Potter has some kind of... guardian... in his mind! Whatever it is, it is powerful and flung me out with ease..." Reaching up, he rubbed his throat and winced at the throbbing in the side of his face. "I have never seen the like except for when one was possessed... but Potter is not showing any of the signs!"

There was a frown on Dumbledore's face as he leaned back. "Hmm... Like possession you say? Could it be Tom?"

As he shook his face, Snape slumped into a chair. "No, the Dark Lord would not use such... muggle means as this did to eject me from his mind." At the curious look, he explained. "When I entered Potter's mind, it took the form of that place he worked at. Where that fox was in that place, instead I could see the Dark Lord's eye behind the curtains with a camera on it. But then the being revealed itself and attacked..."

While he continued to explain, Dumbledore's frown deepened as his mind whirled in thought...

* * *

Harry had just laid back into bed when his mirror began to buzz. For a moment, he blinked before he grabbed it and tapped the mirror as he was told to and Michelle's face slowly filled the mirror. "Hey, Michelle..." It was then he saw the resigned expression on her face. "Something the matter?"

All she did was shake her head with a sigh. "I got someone here who wants to talk with you."

Before Harry could ask, the face of an older man filled the mirror and there was an angered expression. "You this guy Harry?" At Harry's confused nod, the man grunted. "Name's Mike Schmidt, I'm Michelle's father."

Now that made Harry sit up a bit. "Um, hello Sir..." He then furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "If you don't mind me asking... I thought that you were back in the States?"

Suddenly, Mike was shoved out of the way by Michelle. "That's my fault, Harry. Dear _old_ daddy here kept harping on me to get out there and get a job for experience. I got annoyed and came to Freddy's and got hired for the guard position and sent him a letter with a picture of me here in it..."

Pinching his nose, Harry slowly nodded. "And so he freaked out and came all the way to England to 'Save' you from the animatronics. I take it that you told him everything then?"

However, she shook her head. "About Freddy's? Yeah, but it turns out that he knew about magic before now."

Chosing to ignore how Mike was trying to get back to the mirror as his daughter kept him away, Harry stared at her. "Wait, wait, wait... he knew about magic and wizards already? I thought that he was non-magical and there were no magicals in your family."

Out of view, Mike scoffed. "I knew because I've had encounters with those fuckhead wizards and witches before. Always trying to wipe my memories of stuff everytime I see them... Like that time that werewolf thing attacked Michelle and Faith killed it. They never succeeded though."

Confused, Harry glanced at Michelle. "Faith? Who's Faith... wait, didn't you say something about him talking to a ghost or something by that name that you never saw?"

A specter similar to Aya popped into view and waved at him. " _ **Yo! I'm Faith, the specter who has the unfortunate duty of looking after this idiot over there.**_ " She ignored the shout from Mike as she gestured with her thumb in his direction. " _ **I've been looking after Michelle since she was a little girl, so thanks for looking out for her from me.**_ " Humming, Faith looked around Harry. " _ **So, I heard that you got a specter of your own... HEY!**_ "

Mike chose exactly then to interrupt as he grabbed the mirror and glared at where Faith was. "You can flirt later." Turning back to the highly confused Harry, Mike snorted. "So I heard that you took the night guard job, managed to tame these guys, and then wrecked Billy's shit."

If anything, that only increased Harry's confusion. "Billy? Who's Billy?"

With a laugh, Mike shook his head. "That Marionette thing. It showed up at my window one day and got pissed off when I called it Billy and told it the story of that bitch ass robot, Billy."

Slowly becoming amused, Harry snorted. "Oh man, I wish that I could have seen it's face."

Then much to Harry's surprise, Mike nodded at him. "I like you kid. You managed to survive Fuckboys, and then protected my daughter from those fuckhead wizards who wanted to mess with her head." He then grimaced a bit. "I may not like the idea that you're going to continue it, not to mention your relationship with my daughter, but, eh, whatever." Suddenly, Mike's expression darkened some as Michelle could be heard groaning. "But if you hurt Michelle, I will put you through agony that you cannot possibly imagine."

Before the now highly confused Harry could say anything, Aya popped up beside him and leaned toward the mirror. " _ **Who's this now?**_ "

Just as Harry was about to say something, Faith popped into view on the other side of the mirror and gave Aya a once over. " _ **Well... hello there, sexy. I see that you're on this plain because you're too perfect for Heaven and too Hot for Hell.**_ "

Facepalming, Mike shook his head. "Oh God... not this..."

Aya slowly blinked as she stared at the specter who winked at her. " _ **... What?**_ "

* * *

Once the conversation had ended and the mirror turned back to normal, there was silence for a few moments before Harry broke it. "That... was interesting. Confusing at times, but interesting... though why he was threatening me over Michelle, I don't know..."

The sound of snickers made him turn to Aya who waved him off. " _ **It's nothing, Harry. Nothing at all...**_ " Laying back against him, Aya's snickers became chuckles. " _ **You know though... I will admit that I can't help but wonder if there's some way to get Faith here to Hogwarts.**_ "

Staring at her, Harry worked his jaw for a moment before he could say anything. "Why in the bloody hell would you want to do that now!?"

With a twinkle in her bloodshot eyes, Aya turned toward him and raised a finger. " _ **Think about it for a moment... Hogwarts has a number of female ghosts here.**_ " As Harry's eyes widened at the realization of what she was getting at, Aya chortled. " _ **Imagine Myrtle's reaction to being hit on... or, even better, it might be enough to get the Grey Lady to actually say something!**_ "

His hand covering his eyes, Harry snorted a bit. "That would be both a disaster and an utterly hilarious event at the same time. Though I have to wonder if Myrtle would do anything about it or not..."

Remembering the times when she had tossed said ghost out of the bathroom when Myrtle had snuck in to spy on Harry in the shower, Aya's tone turned as dry as it could. " _ **She just might actually.**_ "

As his arm held her in a friendly hug, Harry nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

Erika stared blankly at the sight before her for almost a minute before she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as if in pain. "I told you to go out and get a van that we could use to get tools and spare parts around... Why the fucking hell would you get a retired _ambulance_ instead...?"

With a shrug, Davis shook his head. "It was pretty decently priced compared to the other stuff, especially with it's size. We'll be able to lug around more tools and spare parts. Heck, with some work we can set it up so we can work on an animatronic inside for field repairs." Then he jerked his thumb at Richard who grinned. "Better then what this bloody moron was going to have us buy."

As he gestured with his hands, Richard snorted. "What? Considering who we're working for, it would be pretty damn cool."

Feeling a headache come on, Erika let out a sigh. "Should I even ask?"

There was a sigh that escaped from Davis before he answered. "Richard wanted us to to go and buy a herse."

For a brief moment there was silence before Erika turned to one of the other unamused girls. "Lauren? If you could?" Said woman punched Richard in the arm and Erika nodded. "Thank you." Ignoring how Richard whined about it, Erika looked at the vehicle they bought. 'Nothing for it, I guess... Though I am going to ask Remus and Sirius if they can't run some kind of magical purification bullshit over it... Or whatever the hell they use to make sure something isn't haunted.'

While she shoved her hands into her jacket to keep them warm in the damp, chill autumn air, Steph popped a gum bubble. "Anyways, got some good news that you might like."

Relieved, Erika nodded as she tried to massage the side of her head. "Good news might be nice."

Having guessed the stress that her friend was under, Steph nodded. "We've bought that new auto garage we were looking at outside of Little Whining. Bit of a hard sell with the bank, but all we're waiting for now is the paperwork to go through the which shouldn't take more then a day or two."

That caused Erika to sigh in pure relief. "That's one big thing out of the way then. Lisa's taking care of all the business paperwork thankfully..." A shudder ran through her. "Ugh, and she is way to excited over that."

It was then that Lauren chuckled a bit. "Then you'll just _love_ what I have to say. I was talking with some people and it turned out that there's a small haunted house set up here in Surrey in a mall that uses old Fazbear animatronics. Nothing big or complicated before you ask. Heck, they don't have free roam. But they've been having some issues with getting them serviced and are willing to give us a try. It's not much, but it'll get us out there. They also reuse them for Christmas Hols as well with some others. If we do good, we'll have a small contract for maybe a dozen."

Davis' eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. "That's actually rather nice."

However, Erika frowned a bit. "Any issues with them though?"

Snorting, Lauren just shook her head. "Besides age getting to the endoskeletons causing them to lock up? Nah. This product line is the '74 one that they bought off Fazbear's after they bought out FredBear's. Just holiday themed animatronics designed to be put away once the holidays were done. None of them were advanced, but it was mainly a gimmick to drum up attention after FredBear's closed."

Unknown to them, Erika was unsure in her head. 'I'll have to bring along Olive and maybe have Veronica nearby just to be certain. But if they don't have free roam, then likely they're normal. Still, wouldn't hurt to make sure.' Clearing her throat, Erika raised an eyebrow. "Any of note?"

Chuckling, Lauren shook her head. "Just a forty foot tall singing Christmas tree named 'Piney'. They were worried that they would need to scrap him as they've been having been some issues. But like I said, if we manage it, we'll get a contract for maintenance."

There were some stares from everyone there before Richard leaned away. "O-Kay... Right, sure then..."

Lauren only gave him a look. "Apparently he's a big draw during the Hols, okay? Kids love the guy."

All Erika did was shake her head. "Still, every little bit helps us I suppose..."

* * *

Wiping her brow, Lisa smiled a bit after having put down the box. "And there's the last one we need today." As she leaned back to stretch, Lisa smiled at Remus who put a box down nearby. "Thanks for helping, Remus, I really appreciate it."

A chuckle escaped from the werewolf as he shook his head. "I'm glad to help you however I can."

There was a grin on Lisa's face as she snorted. "Trust me, you've been a _huge_ help. I would have needed to rent out a storage space and go back and forth between there and here for boxes and papers. Instead, you guys only enlarged the inside of a wardrobe and made it into an office of sorts. I mean... just look at it!"

Remus glanced around and besides the boxes there was a desk in one corner, a nice chair, and what looked like a battery operated muggle lamp. "Well, wasn't that hard." A frown then crossed his face as he looked at the dozen large boxes or so that they had gathered. "What are in these anyways? I thought that the majority of the paperwork was staying at Freddy's until it closes this December..."

Having shaken her head, Lisa walked over. "There's some paperwork actually. Mostly invoices and the like which I will be getting looked over just in case by accountants. Harry does want everything on the up and up for when he reopens after all. Then you got merchandise that was just put away which we might be able to reuse."

As he clapped his hands to shake off the dust, Remus hummed a bit. "You mean like those stuffed toys that Harry has?"

Lisa only shook her head. "More then that actually. There were actually a crate of the things believe it or not from the second location. Then you had the current toys. But there was other stuff as well." Walking over to a box, Lisa used a knife to cut the tape and open it. "You also had things like these coloring books."

Taking the offered book, Remus raised an eyebrow at the cover. "Captain Foxy's Undersea Adventure'?" The werewolf quickly flipped through it and snorted at the pictures of Foxy underwater due to a "Magic" amulet and meeting mermaids and the like. "Okay, this is kind of cute I guess..."

With a grin, Lisa shook her head. "And that's only one. There's at least one coloring book for each of the rest of the Fazbear Gang. Then you have the more deteriorated ones that were obviously for the Toys as well. But here's the thing... these were limited prints apparently to look at the concept. Tony never went for it because it would cost too much to print an initial run of them. Same with the beginner books for young children to use to learn how to read. We're trying to track down the original designers and such, but it's going to be hard as the business in question seems to have went under in the 80s."

Now thoughtful, Remus leaned against the "Wall" of the office. "So... basically we have coloring books and normal books that never saw print beside a highly limited run and no publishers for them? That's not a big help."

However, he didn't expect for Lisa to laugh. "Are you kidding, Remus? This is the best thing that we could hope for! It's been over a decade and Fazbear Entertainment owns the rights. Without those publishers fighting us, we can get a new one and have them do several runs of the books _for us!_. Harry wants a media blitz in a few months to get people excited over it? He'll be getting that and in spades. Heck, we've even got plates for comics!"

Confused, Remus scratched his head. "Comics? Plates?"

Rolling her eyes, Lisa walked over to a crate, which was one that Remus had levitated in as it was so heavy, and opened it. After a few moments, she brought out a large, flat piece of metal with images on it. "This is a comic printing plate. Fazbear and, earlier, FredBear, used them to print comics with to sell at their pizzerias for the older children. But, like a number of others, the comic maker went under and the plates were returned to Fazbear Entertainment. We still hold the rights."

Humming, Remus nodded a bit. "I see... so you're going to negotiate with someone to print these?"

Much to his surprise, Lisa shook her head. "Already have. I dated this guy but we broke up with no hard feelings. Him and his brother have been trying to get their own comic company up and running, but it's kind of hard for him as he's got competition. He's got maybe one independant using him, but that's not enough. _However_..." She raised a finger. "I told him about this and he nearly leapt over the moon. He can reprint both the original FredBear comics as well as the Fazbear. According to him, he can use the interest for the pizzeria due to it closing and all the news to get people to buy them."

With a frown, Remus looked at her. "Kids will buy these?"

There was a grin on Lisa's face. "Some will, but the two of us are betting on nostalgia from various people. The companies have been around for a _long_ time and many of those with fond memories are now adults themselves. Tony was an _idiot_ who cared only for squeezing what money he could. He didn't really care much about image besides making sure that no one knew about the dangers of the animatronics. But we do! We're going to explain away all the bad memories and then remind people of all the _good_ ones! The bad stuff will all get buried in a few months by the news cycle as it's mostly minor, especially as Jeremy Fitzgerald will rescind some of the old agreement and let Foxy become part of the show. Then we hit them with reprinted comics, books, coloring books... give out toys at various meets and greets... that sort of thing."

Despite it being explained, Remus was still unsure. Nonetheless though, he shrugged in agreement since it wasn't really his project. "If you say so..."

All Lisa did was chuckle. "Just wait and see, Remus... just wait and see..."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

As they left the DADA classroom, Hermione frowned as she looked back. "Harry, did you notice anything about Umbridge?"

Giving her a raised eyebrow, Harry shook his head. "You mean besides how tired she's looking?"

Beside him though, Ron shook his head and shivered a bit. "Mate, it's a lot worse then that. Did you see her eyes? They're practically bloodshot! And she's more jittery then Quirrel ever acted... Bloody hell, she shot off what looked like a curse into the wall! She's losing it!"

Harry just looked at him and snorted. "And I should care that she's losing it?" Seeing their expressions, he sighed. "Look, I know that you're both worried about how she's acting and so am I. The last thing that I want is for anyone to get hurt... But she needs to go." After he glanced around to see if anyone was within range, Harry whispered to them. "I overheard Susan Bones telling Hannah the other day about her Aunt. Apparently Madam Bones is wondering why a number of Aurors have come to Hogwarts, but there's no reports on why."

That caused Hermione to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "So Susan's aunt thinks that something is going on? What if she finds something?"

With a slight laugh, Harry shook his head. "She won't, or at least not with regards to Hogwarts. Now, she might find something because of those quills of Umbridge's."

Before she could say something, everyone in the hall turned as they heard Umbridge scream in terror followed by a boom. One of the students rushed to the door and looked in for a few seconds as crashes and booms could be heard. Then they closed the door and shook their head as they looked to the others. "She's freaking lost it! Umbridge is blasting the entire classroom!"

Unsure, Draco walked to the door and shoved the student out of the way. "Let me through! Profess-" Yelping, he barely dodged a curse that shot out of the door and hit a suit of armor. Slamming it shut, he turned to Pansy. "Go get Professor Snape and tell him to come here... NOW!"

Nodding, Pansy rushed off to do as told. His tone dry, Harry glanced at Hermione who was staring at the door in shock. "Somehow, I don't think it will be long before the curse of the position claims another teacher."

Both Hermione and Ron nearly jumped as they heard Aya behind them. " _ **If I have anything to do with it, she won't be here in a few days. Just a bit more and she should be done.**_ "

Muttering under her breath, Hermione shook her head. "This is getting dangerous, Harry. What if she hurts someone?"

With a snort, Aya continued. " _ **And she wasn't threatening students with exactly that? Hermione... the day after I started, she was threatening a muggleborn in her detention. She hinted that if they didn't stop 'Disrupting' her class, they might find that the Aurors could take a bit to reach them. Add in that I know that some of the students with parents in the Ministry have been told to toe the line or else their parents might find themselves in trouble...**_ "

As she considered this, the bushy haired witch chewed her lip as they continued to walk away with other students while some of the Slytherins such as Draco hung around the door. "If that's true... then she might hurt someone before now."

Aya grunted. " _ **Or before... she was ranting the other night about how it was all Harry's fault and that it would have been so much better if he had gotten Kissed as she had ordered the Dementors to. That it would have stopped all the problems from happening.**_ "

It was a good thing that they were around the corner as Harry stopped and hissed. " _What!?_ "

There were identicle looks of shock on Ron's and Hermione's faces. "She sent Dementors after him?!" It was then that they remembered the report in the Daily Prophet and turned to Harry as Ron gulped. "Mate... how close..."

He glanced at his red headed friend and frowned. "Too close. But that's not the worst of it." At their looks, he continued. "A number of kids were found in Surrey that seemed to have had all life sucked out of them and were braindead. Sound familiar?"

Shivering as a chill went up her spine, Hermione shook her head. "Okay... forget what I said about not pushing her. If she was willing to do that and with people dying..." Her mouth was dry. "I don't want her around with how she seems to be getting more and more power..."

Another angry shriek drifted down the hallway as Harry's expression darkened remembering the stories of the spirits possessing the Toy animatronics. "The sooner she's gone, the better."

* * *

Erika was talking to the mall's owner when Olive came running up and held up a cup of something while in the other arm she had a box of donuts. "Here you go, mommy! I got exactly what you wanted."

Leaning down, the young woman gave Olive a pat on the head as she glanced at the 'Haunted House' where her group were finishing up the last few repairs. "Thank you, Olive. Any change?"

As she nodded, the small animatronic reached down into a pouch and pulled out several coins and bills that she handed to Erika. "Here you go, mommy. All there!"

Slowly shaking her head, Erika sipped from her coffee as she gently took the change and put it into her pocket. "Thank you honey. And I knew that it would all be there because you're you." A giggle met her as she rubbed the top of Olive's head. Hearing a throat being cleared, she readjusted her now slightly dirty shirt which had "Fazbear Entertainment" stretched across the front. "Sorry about that."

The owner of the mall only chuckled a bit. "It's okay, completely understandable. Besides, she's a well behaved young girl. Helpful as well..." Frowning a bit in puzzlement, he continued. "Though I don't know why she would be wearing a costume this early, even though it's a good one." Then the owner glanced to where Vicky was helping the crew set up one of the displays, easily lifting what would normally take two people on her own. "Though she's not the only impressive one."

With a glance of her own, Erika softly smiled. "She's not. But she's my little girl." Just as she was about to continue, she heard shouting and turned to see a man standing over a kid nearby. "What the hell?!"

It took a moment, but the owner scowled and pulled up his radio as he began to walk over as he shouted. "Allan! I've told you that you're not welcome here and you better leave before the police arrive! I know about the restraining order your wife has!"

Red faced, the man shouted back. "Fuck off! Neither you nor anyone else can tell me how to raise my kid! Him and his mother ruined me!" When he turned though, much to his surprise, Vicky had run over and come to a stop between him and the kid as she had rushed over as soon as she saw what was happening. "What the bloody fuck are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

Frowning, Vicky shook her head. "Sir, step away from the child."

Behind her, the kid scrambled to his feet as the man got up into Vicky's face, not noticing a video camera nearby. "You're as bad as that bitch! Out of my way!"

He made to shove her aside only for her to barely budge. All that did was cause Vicky to raise an eyebrow as she kept herself between him in the kid as he got slowly angrier. "I'll ask again, please step away from the child."

The only thing he did though was swing at her. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

Vicky barely tilted her head a little when the fist impacted he face after which he pulled away and clutched at his hand. A moment later he got tackled by mall security and was being pulled away as Vicky turned to the kid and helped him to his feet. "You okay there?"

A shout caused her to turn and see that the man had yanked himself free and grabbed a glass bottle from the garbage that he flung at her. "FUCKING BITCH!"

In the time she realized where he was going, Vicky was already moving and wrapped the kid in a hug. Just in time as well as the bottle impacted her back and shattered in a spray of shards. Once she knew it was safe, Vicky stood up and inspected the awed kid. "You alright there?"

Next thing she knew, the kid had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you, ma'am." Then he looked up at her and gulped. "Wh-what about you? Dad hit you and..."

Putting a paw on his head, she ruffled his hair. "I'm perfectly fine."

Finally, Erika and the mall owner got through the crowd that had gathered and Erika looked her over. "Any damage?" At the shake of Vicky's head, Erika let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Glancing at her though, the mall owner frowned as he ignored the shouts from the man as mall security restrained him. "I'd still like one of my people to give her the once over just in case she's injured. There's a lot of glass on her back."

Both Erika and Vicky looked and noticed there was glass embedded in the shirt. Chuckling, Vicky only shook her head. "It's nothing. Besides, I'll just have Erika give me a look over later and she can do any repairs."

Not having expected that answer, the mall owner blinked. "... Repairs?"

Sharing a smile with Vicky, Erika chuckled some. "Remember how I was saying that Fazbear Entertainment is currently upgrading our main animatronics?" It took a moment but the mall's owner whipped his head around to see Vicky lift up the bottom of her shirt to reveal that there was only a framework there and her robotic insides were visible. "Vicky here, once known as 'Toy Foxy', is one of our test beds for the new animatronic programming and technology. As you can see, we've ironed out a lot of the old issues."

Shocked and impressed, Erika was suddenly getting questions from everyone. What she had not noticed was someone video taping them. Later on, that person was on the payphone. "Jacob? It's Aaron, have I got a video for the local news..."

* * *

Walking through the halls, Harry flipped through a non-magical newspaper interestedly which caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow at him. "Harry?" Getting a grunt, she shared a look with him and cleared her throat. "Is there something in the newspaper?" With a chuckle, Harry looked at her before he flipped the newspaper so that she could look. "See?"

There was a frown on her face before she saw the picture on the newspaper which showed someone in a white fox costume with two cheek blushes covering a child as a glass bottle burst against her back. Eyes wide, Hermione glanced at Harry. "This is terrible, Harry! Why are you so interested in it?!"

As he shook his head, Harry reached over and tapped below the picture. "Just read it, all of it will become clear."

Giving him an odd look, Hermione still looked down and began to read. "'Fazbear Entertainment... altercation in mall... punches thrown... Toy Foxy, now renamed Vicky..." Slowly, her eyebrows climbed higher and higher as she continued to go on. "Protected the unidentified child with her body... Highly advanced AI system... Possible pass for the Turing Test..." Finally, she finished and looked up at Harry with a disbelieving look. "Harry... is this Vicky a..."

Harry nodded as he kept an eye out. "Yeah, Vicky is a haunted animatronic."

Before a now confused Ron could say anything, Hermione frowned and looked down at the newspaper. "Hmm... Erika Perks, is she related to Sally-Ann?" At Harry's nod, her frown deepened. "I guess that it would make sense for them to pass it off as being an highly advanced Muggle AI."

Now really confused, Ron looked between them. "'Eh-eye'? What's an Eh-eye?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed a bit. "It's 'AI', Ron. As in letter 'A' and letter 'I'. It stands for artificial intelligence." For a moment, she thought how to explain it before she nodded. "You know how some items when enchanted over time seem to become intelligent?" At his nod, Hermione continued. "Muggle AI is kind of like that. Through their computers and using programming, they want to wake them up as being as smart and sapient as humans. Last I heard they were getting pretty close..."

As he thought it over, Ron frowned a bit. "Huh... wonder if my dad knows about this?" It was then that he saw a flash of gold and stopped. "Mate... is your Aunt, um... you know, here?"

Glancing in the direction that Ron had looked, Harry scratched his chin. "Yeah, her and Veronica have been following me all day. It _is_ Hallowe'en after all. And something bad _always_ happens on Hallowe'en to me."

Both his friends looked as if they were about to argue that point but then became thoughtful. After a few seconds, Hermione turned toward him. "That... is actually rather scary with how correct it is."

Ron nodded as he began to tick off on his fingers. "First Year, we had that troll... Second Year, we had Miss Norris being frozen and getting blamed for it for a little while. Third Year, we had Sirius Black, when everyone thought him to be a deranged murderer, break into Gryffindor Tower with a knife. Fourth Year... well..." His ears reddened a bit at the memory of the previous Hallowe'en. "Um, yeah..."

With a slow blink, Harry held up another finger. "Also, this is the night that my parents got murdered."

There was a grimace on Hermione's face as she shook her head. "You got the worst luck... which means that we should expect something bad to happen."

Suddenly the group heard shouting and turned to see a furious Amelia Bones marching fast through the school with two Aurors behind her and a breathless Fudge. Raising an eyebrow, Harry glanced at his friends. "Wonder what that's all about..."

It was a testiment as to how used to Harry and his friends that they had gotten that neither Ron nor Hermione really jumped as Aya spoke up. For his part, Harry could see her as she came to rest with her chin on his shoulder. " _ **That would be due to what happened yesterday with Susan Bones.**_ "

As he narrowed his eyes, Harry glanced at her. "What happened? She wasn't hurt was she?"

However, he relaxed as Aya shook her head. " _ **No, apparently she was... concerned... with that little club that Hermione dropped into your lap.**_ " She ignored the blush on Hermione's face as she continued. " _ **So she tried to give her some sort of potion... what was it called...?**_ "

The breath in Hermione's throat caught as she stared. "Was it... Veritaserum?"

Aya snapped her fingers and nodded. " _ **Yeah! That was it, Veritaserum! But Susan faked drinking it and deflected the questions like how was her Aunt was involved in Dumbledore's plan to overthrow the Ministry and instill himself as Magical King. Or how Harry here was a blossoming Dark Lord ready to throw all their society down to become the ruler with Muggleborns and 'Half-Breeds' at the helm... I think what really pissed her off was when she asked if her Aunt was still involved with Sirius.**_ "

Shaking his head, Ron could only mutter. "Bonkers... she's freaking and utterly lost it. Only explanation for that. Using that stuff on a minor is against the law. Using it on Amelia Bones' niece is bloody brushing with death..."

With a low and dangerous chuckle, Aya shook her head. " _ **Seems that this whole thing with the DA was what finally pushed her over. From what I saw, she's seeing enemies everywhere and Snape had to step in when she started screaming at one of his Third Year Slytherins thinking that they tripped her.**_ "

Their conversation continued as they slowly made their way to the Great Hall when they heard shouts and screams as they entered one of the four way intersections and looked to see a crazed Umbridge rushing toward them followed by a furious Amelia and one of the Aurors. Because of the spellfire, Harry bolted back into the hall they had exited from as Ron and Hermione threw themselves into the one at the opposite end. However, Umbridge had seen Harry and as she passed the hall, ducked under a spell and shot out some fire spell in his direction. As it headed toward him, he could feel Aya and the Black Mass possessing him just as a golden paw shot out from under the invisibility cloak and grabbed his arm just before the flames hit him...

* * *

Cold...

All that he could feel was cold and an abscence of light and air. Harry could not have told you if it was seconds, minutes, hours or longer. But all he could describe was a chill that seemed to try and suck the life from him as it penetrated his body and, seemingly, his very soul. The only other sensation was that of a paw he knew was Veronica's as it grasped his arm.

Suddenly, he felt a wooden floor beneath him as light filled his sight and air rushed into his empty lungs as sound returned to his world. A familar voice and a thump could be heard before a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Holy shit, Harry?! Are you okay there!?"

Looking up, Harry blinked through bleary eyes at the sight of Michelle standing over him. "Mi-Michelle? Is that you?"

As she looked him over and nodded, Michelle frowned. Though that could have been due to how his uniform was smoking a bit despite the rapidly evaporating frost that was also on it. "Yeah, it's me... what the hell happened!?"

Veronica got up off the floor as the cloak slipped fully off her. " _Harry got attacked by that teacher of his, some sort of magical fire... I barely grabbed him in time and teleported out._ " For a moment, she took in Harry's state and frowned. " _Doesn't seem to have agreed with him very well. Though that is normal._ "

That caused Michelle's head to snap up and glare at her. "You've done this before?!"

Holding her paws up, Veronica spoke softly. " _Both me and Rose have teleported him around. Mainly to make sure that we could do so in case it ever became needed... though it seems that if he's wearing his 'Shadow Chica' outfit, it doesn't affect him nearly as much._ "

With a sigh, Michelle took a deep breath and turned to Veronica. "Go and get me a glass of water, now." Nodding rapidly, Veronica took off much to Michelle's amusement. Then she turned back to see Harry looking down with a deep red face. "Harry?"

For a moment, Harry stared before he forced his eyes to look into Michelle's. "Er... um... where are your... uh, trousers?"

All was still for a moment before Michelle looked down to see that she was still in her sleepwear... which consisted of a shirt and panties and nothing else. "SHIT!" Twisting around, she grabbed her trousers and began to force her legs through them not seeing Harry watch her with wide eyes for a few seconds before he turned his head.

* * *

Having finished his glass of water, some color began to flow back into Harry's cheeks as he laid back in Michelle's room. "Sorry about dropping in like that..."

A warm hand on his though caused him to look up to see the worried expression on Michelle's face, though there was a heavy blush there. "Never mind that, Harry." Taking a breath, she squeezed his hand. "What exactly happened?"

For a few moments, Harry just laid there as he enjoyed the warmth of her hand in his before he sighed. "You know Umbridge, right?" At Michelle's nod, he continued as he sat up. "Today she finally snapped I guess when Amelia Bones, some Aurors, and Fudge showed up. Heard shouting and screaming and turned to see her rushing for the doors firing off spells and dodging them. She saw me and shot off some fire spell that I've never seen before and..."

Michelle finished the thought for him. "And Veronica then grabbed you before it hit and teleported you here."

The young wizard nodded though his next words surprised her. "I got to get back soon though."

His hand being squeezed caused Harry to turn and blink as Michelle glared at him. "Harry, are you nuts?! You were just nearly killed and you want to go back there!? _Why!?_ "

Sighing, Harry rubbed at his face. "Michelle, I was just attacked by a flame spell of some kind. If they don't find me soon, they'll assume that I'm dead and will ask where I went when I disappeared. I don't want someone snooping around here and find you or the others if I can help it."

All Michelle did was sigh as she held her face one hand. "God... this is beyond messed up..." Running her fingers through her hair, she glanced at Harry with neither having noticed that she had not let go of her hand. "How soon?"

It took Harry a few seconds to answer, but finally he nodded. "Probably best if I do it sooner rather then later..."

Finally, Michelle let go of his hand, but only so that she could pull him into a half-hug. He had to blink though as she just laid her head on his shoulder. "Can we just stay like this for a little bit?"

Confused, Harry slowly relaxed and placed his head against hers. "Yeah, sure. I don't think that it would make much difference." Both of them sat there for several minutes before Harry sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. "Michelle?"

Slowly, she nodded and got up with him as she let go of his hand. "I know... just promise me that you'll be safe."

Harry chuckled a bit and gave her a smile. "I'll be as safe as one can be in a school full of... what did Lisa say? Right, 'Reality warping emotional teens'."

That only caused Michelle's voice to become dry. "That's not helping, Potter." After a moment, they both chuckled before she hugged him. "Just try to be a bit safer then normal, okay?" Nodding, Harry's eyes widened some as he felt her lips against his cheek. "For good luck."

Once he shook off his shock, Harry smiled back as Veronica gripped his shoulder. "Thanks..." Before Michelle could react, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek as well. "Same to you... talk to you tonight."

And with that, they vanished leaving a chill that disappated rapidly. The goofy smile on her face though was wiped off when she heard a chuckle and turned to see Faith there leaning against her doorframe. " _ **Good thing that I made sure that Mikey couldn't see that, though he'll be pissed off once he wakes up.**_ "

Slightly confused as to what she meant, and more then a little embarassed that her father might have caught some of what happened, Michelle cleared her throat. "Um... how much...?

Faith only shook her head. " _ **Enough... though he's knocked out at the moment.**_ " Looking out the door, Michelle could see her sleeping father sitting against the wall. " _ **So then...**_ " Then Faith closed the door and shook her head. " _ **So... you really care about him, huh?**_ "

Having guessed what she meant, Michelle decided to play dense. "Well, yeah, he's my friend."

All Faith did was shake her head. " _ **That's not what I meant and you know it.**_ " Walking over to the side table, the specter looked at a photo of Harry and Michelle. " _ **He is a great guy you know.**_ "

Crossing her arms across her chest, Michelle bit her lip a little. "Yeah... he is."

The specter picked up the picture and looked at it. " _ **Hint of advice, Michelle? From someone who knows a thing or two?**_ " Taking her silence as and answer, Faith gently set the photo back down. " _ **Don't let him slip through your fingers if you do feel more for him then friendship. If you do, then later on you'll always wonder...**_ "

Her brows furrowed, Michelle wondered exactly how Faith would know this, but also knew that she wouldn't answer. "Maybe."

* * *

A shadow dodged between the trees in the Forbidden Forest before it stopped and leaned up against one. Then a opening in the clouds above allowed some moonlight to reach the forest floor and reveal that the shadow was a disheveled Dolores Umbridge who giggled some. She could hear her pursuers a distance away. "Good, good... That's it, keep going in that direction half-breed lovers." Licking her lips, she looked around. "I have to be outside the anti-Apparation spell by now. Just have to throw them off my trail... Yes, that should work..."

Suddenly she stilled at a sound behind her. " _ **Hem-Hem.**_ "

Turning slowly, Umbridge's eyes widened at the being who sat on a fallen log just a few feet away from her. It looked like a human composed entirely of shadow except for two wide, bloodshot eyes and a grinning mouth with no lips which revealed white teeth. " _ **Good... I have your attention now...**_ "

Backing up a bit, Umbridge didn't notice a shadow creeping ever closer as she kept her eyes on the shadow being. "Wh-what are you?! You're with Dumbledore, aren't you!"

However, Aya only chuckled. " _ **I am something more then those beings that you call 'Ghosts'. I suppose though that if you must give me a name, it would be a specter... Though wraith might be another as I am rather full of wrath at the moment. Though you should be rather familiar with me...**_ " With a grin on her face, the Phantom Animatronics faded into existence around her, all of them looking at Umbridge with hungry looks. " _ **Or, rather, my phantom friends here...**_ "

With her eyes wide, the witch trembled before she suddenly glared at Aya. "You! It was you!"

Much to her surprise, Aya only laughed with her arms spread out before she grinned down at Umbridge. " _ **YES! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ALWAYS ME! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DUMBLEDORE THIS WHOLE TIME, WHEN IN REALITY IT WAS ME! AYA!**_ " Screeching, Umbridge whipped out her wand and a green spell shot from it and impacted Aya who blinked and looked down. " _ **Huh... That rather tickled...**_ "

Now staring in fear, Umbridge backed up some more as a shadow rose up behind her. "H-how?! Wh-why?!"

All Aya did all as shake her head. " _ **Well, you can't kill that which is dead you know. As for why... I wanted to punish you for what you have done... Not to mention, I'm the distraction you toady bitch.**_ "

Those words caused Umbridge to whip around with a spell on her lips, only for a large, golden and metal paw to clamp over her mouth as another grabbed her hand and aimed the wand upwards. Veronica slowly leaned down enough to glare at Umbridge in the eye as the witch saw the decayed human jaw inside move. " _I really dislike it when I come across those who harm children... It makes me rather_ _ **mad**_ _. Especially when those children include those that I care about._ " Twisting Umbridge around so that she was held tightly to her body, Veronica nodded to Aya. " _Must be going you know... People to see, places to be and all that..._ "

And with those words, Veronica vanished. Nodding, Aya glanced around before she sank into the ground. ' _ **Should go and check up on Harry. With how that Madam Pomfrey is, he'll need someone to talk to...**_ '

* * *

The unnatural cold and darkness around Veronica faded out as she found herself in a building. Just as she was about to greet Sirius, she took note of his horrified expression before he backed up shouting at her. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL, VERONICA?!"

Blinking, the fox animatronic was about to ask what the issue was when she felt the weight in her arms suddenly lighten to the sound of various objects hitting the ground and shattering. Then she looked down and her eyes widened as she found that the only thing in her paws was a rotted skull and some arm bones. At Veronica's feet were the broken bones that had fallen off. Said bones looked like they were centuries old. " _What the hell?!_ "

Sirius shuddered some as he took a step forward. "That's what I want to know... You were only supposed to bring her here so that I could knock her out for a few days and then we would drop her off close to Diagon after I wiped her memories for someone to find and capture her!" He gave it another look. "That is... Um, Umbridge, right?"

Her mouth opening and closing, it took a few moments for Veronica to say something. " _Ye-yes... It is but... I don't know what happened here..._ " With an expression of disgust, she let the skull and arm bones join the rest. " _I didn't do anything other then what we had planed and... This happened._ "

Taking a breath, Sirius nonetheless winced as the smell hit him. "Could it have been the teleport thingy that you do?"

Once more, Veronica shook her head some. " _No, I... Rose and myself have taken Harry places with it and it never harmed him. Sure, he was really tired and cold afterwards, but not... You know..._ _ **this!**_ "

While he ran a hand through his hair, Sirius paced a bit before he stopped and turned to look at her. "Was there anything different between Harry and what happened here?"

Cocking her head to the side, Veronica considered it for a moment. " _Well... Harry never fought during it and... Usually he had Aya possessing him and sometimes the Black Mass as well... Though when it's both he's a lot less tired and cold afterwards. The best experiences he has with it would be both along with wearing his Chica suit..._ "

As he frowned, Sirius shuddered a bit. "Maybe Aya possessing him provides him some sort of protection? And it becomes better if he has the Black Mass and that suit? Bloody hell..." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Okay... That teleport thing is not going to be used with him unless it's no other choice... At least until we know what's going on..."

For a few minutes there was complete and utter silence before Veronica cleared her throat. " _So, uh... What are we going to do about, you know..._ "

Glancing at the bones, Sirius just grimaced...

* * *

A high pitched, piercing whistle rang through the building before a grumbling old man entered the room. There was a frown on his face as he looked around. "Wonder who it is this time, eh?" Walking up to the instrument, just one of about a dozen, he frowned on thought. "Delores, hmm? Always warned her about trying to grab too much. Though... Wonder who got her?" After a moment, he just waved it off. "Bah! What does it matter."

The man threw the device against he wall where it shattered before walked over to an old style printing press and cackled as he began to warm it up. "Heh, we got a long day ahead of us, old girl." Now that was done, he walked over to a wall of safes and tapped his chin. "Now then... Which is Delores'... Which one..."

Caws could be heard in the background before he stuck his head out a window and shouted. "Shut yer beaks, you bunch of carrion eaters! I'll have a job for you soon enough and then I'll feed ya!" Shutting the window, the man shook his head as he rubbed his hands. "Right then, time to get started..."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Jess was curled up on the couch reading and glancing outside every once in a while. Beside the couch, her brother sat against the wall watching the television with Opal in his lap as the two cuddled. Finally, the Tyrannosaur animatronic had enough and sighed. "Stop worrying so much, Jess."

With a frown, the wolf gave him a look. "I just want to know what they're doing here... Doesn't help that I'm worried about Harry..."

Shaking her head, Opal chuckled. "They're not bothering anyone but us, Jess. Neither Lisa nor Erika noticed them."

Before Jess could comment, they heard a door upstairs slam and thumps from someone's feet coming down the steps. Then a pissed off Michelle entered the room. "Who the fuck is making all that racket outside! I swear that I am about to kick someone's ass in a minute!"

There was silence before Jess raised an finger. "You... Can hear them?"

Snarling, Michelle continued to walk through the room not noticing the wide eyed stares on the animatronics. "Of course I can! Even if I could get any sleep, they're making it impossible with their partying!"

A shared look and the animatronics got up to follow Michelle. When she entered the kitchen, Chelsie and Rebecca jumped a bit and stared as Robbie and Andrew looked up from the comics they were reading. The blue rabbit blinked and glanced at the following animatronics. "Um, Michelle? What are you doing?"

Though she was pissed, Michelle calmed herself down a little. "I'm about to go and have a chat with some noisy people."

Coughing, Theodore attracted the other animatronics' attention. "She can hear the people outside."

Wide eyes met him and they glanced to see Michelle charge out. "Okay, enough of this racket!"

However, what met her was the sight of a group of ghosts on horses, some of whom had their heads tucked under their shoulders. After a few moments, one of them turned to another with raised eyebrows. "I say... I do believe that she can hear and see us."

Nodding, the ghost spoken to stroked his beard and caused his head to wobble. "Indeed... But I cannot sense much magic in her, must be a Squib."

As they talked over her, Michelle got angrier and angrier. 'At least now I know that I didn't imagine all those things I saw as a kid.' Walking up to one that looked like he was a leader, she jabbed her finger into his face. "Leave and go somewhere else! I got a night shift tonight and you bunch are keeping me awake with all your noise!"

Mutters about how rude she was could be heard before the ghost sniffed. "Do you know who we are? _We_ are the Headless Hunt. And you, young lady, should learn some manners!" He then gestured around him. "We go where we want. Now then, go back to your abode."

It was then that Michelle's emotions, already stormy from worry for Harry and a lack of sleep, boiled over. Growling, she reached toward the ghost who smirked as he knew she would just go through him. In fact, he could not wait to see her expression from the sensation of cold she would get...

So it was much to his surprise that she managed to grab him by the shirt and nearly yank his body off his horse. Due to that, he wasn't able to react in time and his head fell off his shoulders only to be caught by his hair by Michelle. "You listen here... I don't give a fuck who or what you are. I live here and you... Don't." She ignored the gasps and shocked looks from the ghosts as she continued. "That means that when I tell you to leave, you do so!"

Despite his shock and disbelief, or maybe because of it, the ghost sputtered. "Unhand me this moment, you harlot!"

Slowly a grin formed on Michelle's face at those words which causes a spark of unease in the ghost. "Unhand you, hmm?"

Flustered, the ghost glared. "Yes!"

The grin on Michelle's face widened as she waggled the head in her hand. "You... Want me... To unhand you?"

His eyes wide, he snarled. "YES, YOU WORTHLESS BEL SHANGLE!"

All Michelle did was shrug. "Okay." She then dropped the head and as the body went to grab it, her foot lashed out...

Before it impacted the side of it and punted the screaming ghostly head across the yard and over the hedge at the end. Clapping her hands as the body rode the horse toward where the head was, she fixed a glare onto the other nervous ghosts. "Now then... Anyone _else_ want to argue with me?"

For a moment the ghosts all shared a look, after all they had never seen one of their own manhandled before, and by someone who seemed to have little magic to boot! Then one of them coughed and cleared his throat before he stuck his nose into the air. "Well, I never! Such rudeness in the living these days, we shall be taking out business elsewhere!"

Turning with a smirk as the ghosts all rode off, Michelle raised an eyebrow at the expressions on the animatronics. "... What?"

It was Andrew who put words to what they were thinking before he grinned. "That was so... _awesome!_ "

Waving it off as she tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks, Michelle shrugged. "Eh, those guys got on my nerves. No one talks to me like that."

A laugh caused her to look up to the roof of the house where Faith sat, her legs dangling over the side and swinging. " _ **Nice one, Michelle! Glad to see that all that time on the American football team at your old school is still paying off!**_ "

That only caused Michelle to scratch her cheek. "Heh... Thanks." She then yawned and stretched out her arms before she headed back inside. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I need to get some sleep before my shift if I can... See you all in a few hours..."

* * *

Mike looked up from his newspaper as Michelle practically pranced into the kitchen early in the morning. "Well, someone seems happy."

Looking up from where she was pouring herself a drink, Michelle grinned as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Tired, but happy. I managed to talk with Harry last night!"

That caused everyone besides Mike and Faith to perk up as Lisa wrung her hands some. "Is he okay? And what's going on there?"

Holding up a finger, Michelle rapidly grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausages before she shoved them between two pieces of toast. "He's okay, exhausted from both what happened and the questioning after, but okay." She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed before she continued. "He told them that as he saw the spell heading his way, he threw himself into a side passage there and must have gotten knocked out. Harry thinks that Madam Bones and Dumbledore both suspected that he wasn't telling the full truth, but there's nothing that says he wasn't."

As the group gave relieved sighs, Eric bounced a bit from one foot to another as he looked at Michelle. "Um... Aunt Michelle? Do you know when mommy is coming back from watching Uncle Harry?"

With a smile, Michelle ignored her father's choking reaction to a animatronic calling her "Aunt" as she answered. "She'll be back later in the morning with Rose taking over. I don't think that either of those two will be letting Harry out of their sight until they can be sure it's safe."

Vicky though walked up with a worried expression on her face. "You're sure that he's okay? We both know how Harry can get..."

A laugh escaped from Michelle as she shook her head. "Yeah, Harry can be a stubborn asshole at times."

Raising an eyebrow, Erika just snorted as she crossed her arms and looked at her long time friend. "Reminds me of someone." She then glanced at Mike. "And the stories that I've heard about another person as well."

That got her a glare from Michelle before said woman grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Anyways..." Her smile was back as she reached up and ruffled Vicky's hair, much to the enjoyment of the animatronic who blushed via the lights in her cheeks. "Harry's perfectly fine, and Veronica confirmed it... And according to her, Harry won't be in any further danger from Umbridge due to the toad taking off."

Glancing at her, Mike frowned before he shared a look with Faith who simply shrugged as she partially possessed him as he ate. Turning back to his newspaper, Mike grunted. "After all I heard and read, good riddance. Reminds me too much of what some fuckwits I've known would do if allowed."

He glared a moment later as Erika flicked him in the head. "Language! We got children here!"

Faith snickered and her voice could be heard a moment later. " _ **Yeah, we do. And the biggest one of them all is Mikey here.**_ "

While her father grumbled about smartarses, Michelle finished her sandwich and frowned a bit. "By the way, dad... How long are you staying here for?"

Sipping his coffee, he glanced up at her. "I've got a lot of time available at the moment if I want. One of the perks of owning the place that you work after all is being able to take as much time off as you want. Besides, Jacob is more then able to cover for the training bit."

Interested a bit, Lisa looked over at him. "How is your gym doing anyways? Anything new on that front?"

Frowning, Mike shrugged as he watched his daughter make herself another sandwich. "Same old, same old. Some new guys seem to have talent for the ring, but not much. Matti got another championship though." Taking another sip of his coffee, he glanced over at Michelle. "As to how long I'll be here for? Until I can be sure that it's safe. Though from what I got last night when I called her, your mother might be showing up once she sorts things out with her job at the library."

Stunned at the bit of news, Michelle nearly choked before she swallowed. "Wait, wait, wait... Mom's coming?! Here?! Seriously?!"

All Mike did was nod as he turned a page. "Yup, she's just as worried about you as I was. And she doesn't trust either of us when we say that everything's fine for some reason."

Once more giving a snort, Faith shook her head at the two. " _ **Gee, I have not the slightest idea as to why that might be? I mean, it's not like either of you two have told her that and everything was decidingly not okay before.**_ "

Grunting, Mike turned the page. "It's one of those mysteries of the world, I suppose."

Needless to say, a number of those there snickered at that and the flat look Faith fixed him with. Then they all laughed as he yelped as Faith smacked him upside the back of the head.

* * *

Having listened to Mundungus finish up his report, Albus sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Thank you for the information from your contacts, Mundungus, as always it helps." Getting a nod from the man, Albus then turned toward the tired Ministry workers. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any new information regarding the scandals rocking the Ministry?"

With a snort, Tonks growled. "Just if I ever see Umbridge, I'll kill her."

Kingsley sighed a bit and rubbed his brow as he shared a look with Arthur. "You and nearly everyone else. As to what is happening... In a word it's chaos. Nearly every day is a new group of scandals for a number of higher ranked officials. Fudge sent out an order to arrest Umbridge on sight, though no one has seen hide nor hair of her or whomever she has helping her. Not that he has much time as he's trying to keep his head above water."

Nodding, Arthur frowned a bit. "The only higher officials not yet hit are myself and Amelia as well as a few others." At the expression that was on Molly's face, he shook his head. "No, Percy hasn't been hit with much besides what happened last year with the Tri-Wizard. If anything good has come out from this, it's that Cornelius is much too busy trying to save his career to help his allies. And considering the number of 'Formerly missing' Auror reports on people such as Malfoy have surfaced, we're seeing their influence knocked down."

There was a grumble from Mad-Eye as he nodded. "Aye, Bones asked for me to come in and have a look. She's ripping at how a number of reports had gone missing... And yes, they've been clarified as authentic records." Sipping from his flask, he shook his head. "I still despise the woman, but I have to admit... I am rather impressed with how many skeletons she knew about."

As he considered taking a headache cure potion, Arthur shook his head. "Her going mad took everyone by surprise." No one though noticed the flicker that went across Sirius' face. "That said, the Ministry has all but ground to a halt. Cornelius is so busy trying to contain things and hunt down Umbridge that he's allowed the rest of the Ministry to grind to a stop. I may have to be pulled off guard duty for the Department of Mysteries with the amount of work I'm doing."

While he frowned, Dumbledore considered this, but nodded in the end. "Perhaps. We shall need to see what we can do in the coming days to prepare for such a possibility." A sigh escaped him as he turned toward Snape. "Severus, what it Tom's opinion on the current situation?"

Stippling his fingers in front of him, Snape frowned. "The Dark Lord, it seems, is of two minds in regard to what is happening. On the one hand, the Ministry being in chaos serves his purpose quite well. After all, with the Ministry being ineffectual at best, it allows for him to lay his groundwork much more easily. In fact, even though he has not hinted at such, I suspect that he may use he current chaos to snatch the item."

For several moments, Albus ignored the mutters and whispers at that declaration before he cleared his throat. "And his other view?"

Grimacing, Snape shook his head. "He is rather... _displeased_ at how his supporters and those that he has influence over through various means are the ones who are being targeted and the source of the chaos. It means that he currently has less ability to exert any form of influence upon the Ministry."

Thoughtful, the Headmaster leaned back and frowned. "It seems that the current situation in the Ministry is both a cause of concern as well as a small boon. Until it calms down though, we should become more vigilant. As Delores Umbridge's current location is unknown to our knowledge..."

Snape simply nodded. "The Dark Lord is attempting to track her down for capture."

Having his unasked question answered only increased the frown on Dumbledore's face. "As her whereabouts are unknown, I ask for all members to keep an ear and eye out..."

* * *

Having just returned from yet another group of meetings at the Ministry, Albus raised an eyebrow at the sight of the ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, waiting for him. "Hello, Sir Nicholas, how can I be of assistance."

There was a pensive frown on Nick's face as he shook his head. "It's about the two... spirits... that have been following Harry Potter around."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he walked around his desk and sat down in interest. "I see... have you seen anything troublesome from them then?"

Shaking his head, which caused it to wobble back and forth, Nick sighed. "No, neither of them have shown anything more threatening then they already have. It's mostly that the other ghosts and myself are decidingly... _put off_ by their prescence. They are not ghosts as we understand them and while the phantom woman is not too bad the... other thing, is much worse." A shudder ran down his body. "It... somehow gives off the feeling of anger, hate, fear... insanity. I am not the only ghost that worries about it."

Thoughtful, the Headmaster furrowed his eyebrows. "Have you seen them possess Mister Potter at all?"

With a blink, Nick paused in his pacing. "Possess? Well, I... I suppose that some of their actions seemed like it, but I thought that we were just seeing things." Frowning, he tapped his chin with a hum. "Yes, it certainly does seem that way now that I look back on it. But how did you know...?"

Leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore sighed. "Severus reported that there seemed to be a spirit that possessed Mister Potter when he was giving him Occlumancy lessons. But there were no signs of such." As he frowned, Dumbledore stepled his hands in front of his face. "When Madam Pomfrey examined him, she could find no signs as well. But... there have been benign possessions before, though almost unheard of which can grant things to the one being possessed."

Nick straightened some. "Truly?"

Despite the interest that the various portraits were giving him. Albus summoned a book to him and placed it onto the desk. "Yes, in particular from beings known as Shade Spectres." Moving behind the Headmaster, Nick looked down to see the picture in the book which showed a being composed of shadow. "It took me a while to find information due to their rarity, but all signs point to the two beings that are following Mister Potter being such."

Interested, Nick looked down. "It says here that Shade Spectres are... something between the legendary Shade and a Spectre?"

Nodding, Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, they are beings that stradle the line between a shade and a spectre much like spectres themselves stradle the line between a ghost and a poltergeist. They are beings of shadow and much like their normal spectre kin, are able to possess non-living objects such as suits of armor. However, they are also able to possess the living. Thankfully, unlike with wraiths, such possessions never truly harm those being possessed. In fact, they can give their hosts large amounts of physical strength and durability. And like ghosts and wraiths, they were once living people... except, unlike those two, they were muggles killed with certain kinds of dark magic involved."

That relevation caused Nick to recoil with his eyes wide. "Do you mean to say that Harry-"

However, the Headmaster cut that thought off immediately. "No. No, Mister Potter was not the one who created either of them, though I suspect that he did free them from the one who did. Which mayhaps be why they are so protective of him..." A sigh escaped him as he frowned in thought. "No, I believe it best to allow this situation to continue for now. Very little is known about them, but these two are highly protective of Mister Potter. And sadly, he shall need all the protection that he can need for what is coming..."

* * *

Smelling something, Harry poked his head out of his bed curtains and smiled at the three animatronics that were there. "Come on in, you three." A moment later, Rose, Veronica, and Vicky climbed onto his bed and closed the curtains. Then Harry cast privacy charms over it before looking at the boxes and the bag that Rose had. "Is that it?"

With a chuckle, Rose opened the box to reveal the pizza inside. " _Yup, one of Chica's special pizzas straight from the oven._ " Reaching into the bag, she pulled out paper plates as both Veronica and Vicky laid down beside Harry to give everyone room. After she placed a slice onto a plate, she handed it over to Harry who gratefully took it. " _And here you go._ "

Gratefully taking it, Harry inhaled the steam and let out a sigh. "I love the house elves cooking, but I really miss Chica's pizza at times." He took the paper cup of soda and nodded. "Thanks."

In the light provided by the wand he had placed on top of his headrest, Harry could just see the lips inside the Golden Freddy costume turn upwards a bit. " _Your very welcome, Harry. Though you might get items from Chica besides pizza pretty soon. She's been working on learning some other recipes since when we reopen there's going to be more then just pizza on the menu._ "

Having gotten her own slice, Vicky bit down on it. Once she swallowed, she gave a grin. "Yeah, she's pretty hard at work for it. Though at the moment it's mostly in the form of pizza ingredients like sausage and bacon. Those she can cook pretty good. Oh man... have _got_ to try her breakfast pizza. It's _amazing!_ "

After she chewed her own bite, Veronica nodded some as she lazed back on the bed. " _I've been teaching her some of what I know of cooking different things. There was a surprise though..._ " Seeing that Harry was watching her, Veronica smiled as she continued. " _Turns out that Chelsie has a real talent for baking. Give her a recipe and some time to work on practicing, and you'll find she'll make something amazing._ "

That caught Harry's attention as he polished off his slice and went for another. "Really? She's that good at baking?"

A serious expression was on Rose's face as she nodded. " _Harry... She's proven good enough that Chica said if they're allowed to cook at the new place, she'll be leaving a lot of baking up to her._ "

His eyebrows raising, Harry let out a low whistle. "Now that is high praise indeed." It was then that a smell hit him which caused his mouth to water even more. "Is that..."

Slowly, Rose nodded with a chuckle. " _Treacle tart that Chelsie made for you? It is, so save some room as she wants your opinion on it._ "

While he grinned, Harry shook his head. "That you can be sure of."

Veronica sighed a bit as she looked at her paw. She certainly did not mind that her suit was repairing itself, and had already shed years worth of decay, the dead woman had to admit it _itched_ at times like nothing else. But Veronica shrugged it off and took a sip of her drink as she got more comfortable where she laid next to Harry. " _Other then that, no all that much interesting things on our end. Yours?_ "

Frowning, Harry shrugged a bit. "With Umbridge gone, the Ministry was forced to bring in an Auror until further notice. Not that I mind Professor Shacklebolt' in the least." They waited until he took another bite of his pizza slice for him to go on. "I've still been doing DA meetings by the way."

That caused Vicky to blink at him. "Really? I thought that with a proper teacher you wouldn't have them anymore?"

All Harry did was scoff at it. "Blame Michelle. I mentioned it to her and she said that I should continue with it. After all, any little bit helps. Not to mention that if they saw me take this seriously, then it might bring some doubters over to my side having seen that." He then frowned some. "Though she could be right as the whispers of me being crazy went down when I said that we were going to continue. A lot of them thought that I was going to just stop."

All Veronica did was reach across and pat him on the hand. " _And that's a good idea. If it helps them survive what's coming, then I'm all for it._ " There was a crackling sound that caught their attention and they all looked to see that Rose's costume's broken ear had fully repaired itself. " _Wonder why we keep repairing ourselves here..._ "

She only got shrugs in return before the conversation returned to other topics.

* * *

Walking into the former autoshop out of the cold and damp early winter air, Erika shook her jacket before she hung it up. Behind her, Olive took off her little rain jacket and did the same as her "mother" before she reached down and took off her boots. Seeing this, Erika bent down with a chuckle and helped her which caused the otter animatronic to smile. "Thank you, mommy!"

As she patted her on the head, Erika smiled back. "You're welcome, honey." Making her way through the garage area, Erika paused only to grab a cup of coffee and to glance around where various animatronic parts were placed onto tables while Olive followed. The two did wave at various members of the crew though. Eventually she managed to reach her destination, a cubicle set up in one corner which she knocked on. "Davis? Lauren? You two wanted to see me?"

The two machinists shared a look before Lauren gave her a nod. "Yeah, we found something that you might be interested in." Seeing the curious look on Erika's face as well as Olive's, she continued. "You know how we've been looking over the various notes and journals that Fazbear had?"

With a grin, Erika chuckled as she nodded. "Yes, and boy were you guys surprised. For a moment there I didn't know if you were going to faint or org..." Catching herself, Erika coughed. "Or organize everything right there."

Once more, Lauren and Davis shared a look, this time of amusement. After all, one of Erika's quirks was that she treated Olive like she was a little girl, which included clean language around her. Though the animatronic did act that way. Nonetheless, Lauren shook herself out of such thoughts and scoffed. "You try not having that reaction to be given the Holy Grail of animatronics. The guy, despite being utterly bonkers later on in life, was a genius. There's a reason why he's considered the Leonardo de Vinci of animatronic engineering."

Coughing, Davis gave Lauren a small smile. "Anyways, we were looking through his notes and we came across something of interest. Apparently the small animatronics like Olive was were only a generation one design. He designed a smaller generation two."

That caught Erika's attention, though she still reached down to gently stroke Olive's head as she guessed she would be uncomfortable with this topic. "A smaller version of the... Puppets? Like Polly?"

However, Davis just shook his head. "Not really puppets as these could walk around with ease, just like the larger versions could. _And_ they were even smaller. In fact, they would come up to about our knees. The PlushTraps-"

Erika interrupted him with a raised eyebrow. "'PlushTraps'?"

All Lauren did was snort. "They didn't have the shells like Freddy and crew or the Toys. Instead, they were placed into what amounted to large plushies. Issue being that the stuffing at times had a bad habit of getting trapped in the joints and needing to be manually removed. Hence the name."

Waving a hand, Davis chuckled a bit. "They were a limited run to create animatronics that people could have in their home, but serviced by FredBear's at the time. Really cutting edge stuff for the 1970s. But they never took off and the line was discontinued. Most went to employees and such. Too expensive and complicated for the time. That said, now..."

Slowly, Erika nodded some. "Now however, we can solve a lot of the issues with them. You're thinking of recreating the line?"

There was a grin on Lauren's face as she nodded. "Well, yeah. Sure, your average person can't buy them, but we can sell them to stores and such for display purposes. A bit of extra revenue and once we hammer it out, maybe either sell them ourselves or license a version to be used as toys. Years away mind, but still."

For several moments, Erika thought it over before she began to nod. "I can see where something like that might be a good idea. Might even become popular enough. Still, something more for after we've completed the work we've already have on our plate. The current animatronics all need to be repaired fully and upgraded and that's going to take almost all of our attention."

Nodding along, Lauren frowned. "Well, yes, but we can still work on it on our free time. The whole idea is pretty damn awesome and with some work, we can make them."

Raising an eyebrow, Erika hummed, not quite sure of this. "That's still a lot of work that you'll need to get done. If you still want to, I'll support it as long as our more important stuff gets done on time."

Slowly, a stubborn expression crossed over Lauren's and Davis' faces before Lauren answered. "You can count on that..."

As she leaned against the cubical wall and finished her coffee, Erika glanced toward Olive who had wandered a few feet away and was playing with a suit head. "So, how many designs did they have for these miniature animatronics then?"

With a thoughtful look, Davis leaned back for a few moments. "Well... We know of two at the moment so far. The first was based on the SpringBonnie suit..." He shuddered a bit at the thought of it. "Which is in itself an example of how insane, bloody brilliant, but insane, Fazbear was."

Lauren then finished off. "There were also a run of three based off of the design of what became Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic himself. Those were nicknamed 'Fredlets' and were stored in the Diner's backroom to be used in some contest. But then... The Bite of '73 happened and... Well, with the murder of a young girl just outside, it lead to FredBear's Diner going under finally."

That caused Erika to straighten up a bit. "'Bite of '73'? I haven't heard of this before."

A snort escaped from Davis as he shook his head. "Not surprising really as only certain circles still talk about it. Wasn't the fault of programming like the Bite of '77. What happened was that some asshole older brother decided to shove his younger brother's head into FredBear's open jaws before it started it's routine. Not even a minute later before anyone could get the kid out, the animatronic began it's singing routine... Instead of losing the frontal lobe, the whole skull as crushed."

Rubbing her arms, Lauren shuddered in disgust. "It was about a week later after the kid slipped into a coma that he finally died. The day before the older brother was allowed to see him and according to the newspaper clippings I saw, apologized... Didn't help him as he was charged with his brother's death along with his friends. Got sent to jail too from what I remember of the story."

Davis just nodded. "It's one of those stories passed around in the animatronic engineer community as an example of how dangerous they can be without proper safety precautions..."

Throwing her cup into the garbage, Erika only frowned. 'If I didn't know about Rose being in FredBear, I'd have begun to worry about the kid being there instead...'


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

It was a quiet night at the beginning of December when suddenly, much to Veronica's surprise, Harry jolted awake with a scream. Reacting, she grabbed him by the shoulders and held him close as he began to calm down as beside him, Aya appeared and gently hugged him. " _What the hell just happened?!_ "

Her face fixed into a scowl, Aya growled low in her non-existant throat. " _ **That bastard hit Harry with some sort of vision. Usually I can stop them, but this time he was able to get through."**_ "

Both of them were surprised though as Harry grabbed Veronica's arm and looked up at her with a pale face. "V-Veronica... I need you to get to Mister Weasley as fast as possible!" Seeing the confused expressions, he gulped down some air. "He was just attacked by a snake... I was the snake that attacked him and... Please!"

Veronica shared a look with Aya who gave a nod. " _Mr. Weasley... that would be Ron's father, right?_ " At Harry's nod, she reached out to look and searched for some signature similar to Ron's and found one that didn't seem to have any humans around him. " _Okay... I think that I have him. Aya? Take care of Harry and help him get someone to help._ "

All Aya did was snort. " _ **As if you need to ask me to take care or help him.**_ "

With a final nod, Veronica stood up and disappeared. Once more, she found herself in that dark realm where there was absolutely nothing as she floated toward where she had sensed the person before and frowned. What she had not told Harry was that it felt as if it was flickering somehow and within seconds, arrived there. Then she narrowed her eyes as she spotted what Harry had meant as her appearence had caused both a injured red haired man and a snake to become stunned. Moving quickly, she covered the distance quickly between where she had appeared and the snake which began to react...

But did not react quick enough as Veronica grabbed it.

It was all that the injured and stunned Arthur Weasley could so but watch as the strange metal fox and the snake fought each other. The snake wrapped itself around the being that had grabbed it and struck again and again. Each time it could sink it's fangs into something, it did so. However, Veronica only laughed. " _Is that supposed to do something but tickle?! Let me show you how it's_ _ **done!**_ " Then she used her other hand and grabbed the snake just behind the head as her jaws opened wide and lunged.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, both Lucius and Narcissa were awoken by a loud, bloodcurdling scream. Quickly throwing their robes on, they rushed from their room. They arrived at the source of the scream to find a dead house elf just outside the opulant room that they had given to the Dark Lord and looked in to find him with his eyes wide and what looked like blood dripping down from his forehead. "My Lord?"

Both barely dodged the curse that blew a chunk out of the wall. " **GET OUT!** "

The two considered asking if he needed any help, but they both closed the door behind them as they saw the rage in their Master's eyes. However, that was not what shook them to their core. No, they were rather used to see rage, especially in the past few weeks...

It was the fear they saw that shook the two to the core...

* * *

Stunned at the black and screaming mist that poured from the snake's ruptured head, Veronica rapidly uncoiled the now limp and twitching body from around her and let it drop. She then turned toward Arthur only for her to stumble as a green spell smashed into her back. With agonizing slowness, the fox animatronic slowly turned to see a rat-like man with a wand behind her. It took her only a moment to realize that this was Peter Pettigrew from the stories that Harry had told her. " _... Was that supposed to do something?_ "

His eyes wide, Peter raised his shaking wand again. " _CRUCIO!_ " However, the spell did nothing as Veronica stepped forward and even seemed to rapidly repair her suit as if it was absorbing the dark magic. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " The spell hit her and several holes in her suit repaired themselves. "DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

All he got though was a dark chuckle as Veronica was kept walking forward. Then she stopped as a red spell shot past her and hit Peter directly, knocking him out. Whipping around, she noticed the wounded Order member shaking as he tried to hold his wand straight despite the pain he was in before it dropped from his hands. " _Shite... Hold on!_ " Running over, she looked around for something before she grabbed his belt. Knocking his hands away, Veronica scowled. " _Stop that, I need to try and stop the venom._ " Wrapping it around his arm at the shoulder, she quickly tightened it enough to stop the blood flow. " _There, that should help._ "

Blinking blearly, Arthur stared up at her. "H-help...?"

With what she thought was a comforting smile, but was really terrifying with the blood and bits of bone and brain matter that dripped from her jaws, Veronica nodded. " _It should stop the venom from spreading any further... now this is really going to hurt._ "

Just as he was about to ask her what she meant, Veronica gripped around the bite marks and _squeezed_ which caused Arthur to jerk and scream. However, the fox animatronic ignored this as she watched black and foaming blood seep out before she grabbed his sleeve and wiped it as best she could and let go. Face pale, Arthur looked up at her. "Wh-who are you!?"

For several moments, Veronica was quiet before she looked down at him. " _My name's Veronica... and Harry sent me to help you while he got help._ " She glanced around and grimaced at the sight of the dead snake and the knocked out man. Then Veronica turned as she felt a hand grip her around her arm. " _Hmm?_ "

Arthur looked up at her. "Ha-Harry sent you? T-to help me?"

She just smiled and nodded. " _He did.._ " Hearing the shouts coming, she stood. " _Now then, I have to go before anyone shows up and asks some questions..._ "

Then she vanished and Arthur slumped back though a moment later he could hear one of the other Ministry workers appear and shout. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Another one gasped a moment later as everything went black for him. "Bloody hell! That's Peter Pettigrew! I went to school with him..."

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione were quietly talking in the Gryffindor Common Room when they heard the portrait swing open and looked to see a sombre group of the youngest Weasleys. Harry got up and was about to ask when Ginny spotted him and sprinted across the room before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you..."

Slightly confused, Harry looked down at her as he felt tears soaking his shirt then he looked up to see Ron. "Mate?"

For a moment, Ron was quiet before he grabbed Harry in a brotherly hug as did Fred and George. "Mate... if it wasn't for you... Dad would have..." There was a strangled sound from his mouth before he continued. "It was close, Mate. Too bloody close. Dad told us that you didn't only tell Dumbledore, but sent someone to save him... thanks."

Harry was utterly speechless for almost a minute before he managed to get anything out. "I... I'm just glad that he's okay."

Even though they got some stares and whispers as no one knew why the Weasleys had not been in classes, all of them just ignored that. Finally, Ron and the others pulled away from the hug. Glancing around, George leaned in and whispered to him. "We'd like to meet her..." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, he glanced around. "This Veronica who saved him, we want to meet her and thank her for saving him."

With a slight frown, Harry looked at a group of students who were trying to pretend that they were not attempting to overhear the conversation. "Not here... let's head up to the Dorms." Once they had all entered the Fifth Year Boys Dorms, Harry checked to make sure that no one else was there. That done, he cast a bunch of privacy charms on both the door and the window which was followed by Fred and George casting some spells themselves. Nodding, Harry smiled. "Just give me a moment."

As they watched him climb up onto his bed and draw the curtains, Ron leaned toward Hermione. "What do you think that's all about?"

Frowning, Hermione only shook her head some. "I... don't have the first clue."

Just then, Harry climbed out of the bed and Fred glimpsed what looked like a mirror in his hand before he shoved it into the drawer next to his bed. "She's on her way and should only be a minute at most."

Raising an eyebrow, Ron glanced around. "Er... how she getting here...? I don't see any posters."

The chuckle from Harry caused him to shiver before his next words had the effect of ice water down his back. "Veronica doesn't need posters to get around."

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him as the memories of his aunt visiting them flashed through their heads. Then the room seemed to chill and darken for the briefest of seconds before a golden fox animatronic appeared standing in the room but slumped forward. After about a second, the fox's eyes glowed and she straightened and looked around with her head cocked to the side. " _Harry? You wanted to see me?_ "

Nodding, Harry gestured at the shocked Weasleys. "Veronica? I'd like you to meet Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley... it was their father that you saved last night."

Surprised, she looked toward the family of red heads. " _He is alright, isn't he? I'm sorry that I had to leave him there, but..._ "

Much to her surprise, Ginny walked up until she was standing before Veronica and looking up at her. After a moment, Ginny hugged her, shocking her in the process. "He's going to be okay, thanks to you for rescuing him... Thank you."

Unsure how to react, she glanced at Harry who only smiled. Getting the message, Veronica placed her arms around the girl hugging her and hugged her back. " _I'm glad to hear that he's alright._ "

Walking up, George shook her paw followed by Fred and then Ron. The youngest Weasley boy cleared his throat. "Um... Mum and the others couldn't be here... But she wanted me to tell you thanks as well and that, well... Mum would like to meet you in person to thank and so does dad..."

Reeling from the shocks, Veronica only smiled as she felt her heart lighten just a little bit. " _Thank you, I'll see what I can do to meet them..._ "

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair as he considered what he was just told before he looked up. "Thank you for that report, Remus. Hopefully we can convince the werewolf packs to at least be neutral. And, please, if you believe that whatever idea you have might keep some of them out of Voldemort's hands, then you have my backing to try it." The Headmaster then turned toward Kingsley with a serious expression. "Now then... how are things in the Ministry, Kingsley?"

Taking a breath, Kingsley let out a breath. "In a word, Headmaster... chaos. And that would be putting it mildly. It was only luck that I was on scene so soon after what happened and got word to Amelia."

A small smile was on Sirius' face as he lifted a glass to Kingsley. "And thank you for exposing Wormtail for the piece of Death Eater slime he is." His face then fell a bit. "I only wish that Arthur didn't have to get hurt to bring this about."

With a slight smirk, Kingsley shook his head. "It was not that hard really. All I had to do was pretend that I was checking him for injuries which happened to 'Reveal' the Dark Mark on him." Then he sighed as well. "But I will agree that I wish that Arthur should not have been harmed... still, we know he got Peter which should see him be praised as a hero. The issue though is what happened to the snake..."

The Auror as well as some others frowned as they spotted blank expressions on some of the Order's faces, including Dumbledore's. And then it was gone as Albus took a drink. "That is something that I am still looking into. However, I must ask how Arthur's story is holding up at the moment?"

It wasn't Kingsley that answered, but rather Hestia. "In his delierium after the bite, he mentioned a Veronica Fox saved him... though that might not have been her name as we only have mutters with only every other word understandable. Madam Bones thinks he might have meant an animagus. That said... I must admit that the story that Remus and Sirius had us convey to Arthur did throw off various investigators." She sent a smirk toward Sirius which he grinned at. "It's well known that he has informants who tell him about possible Muggle baiting incidents before they happen. So him being lured there by someone pretending to be an informant makes sense. And with him being so against people like Malfoy politically, especially with the relevation that Peter is a Death Eater..."

Slowly, Dumbledore nodded as he thought it over. "It looks like an attempt to assassinate him and with it being outside the Department of Mysteries, the right whispers would mean some might suspect them. Or that Arthur had tried to spy on them and paid for it. How well has it held up?"

While he shook his head, Kingsley glanced at Molly who seemed as if she would burst into crying at any moment. "It's held up very well, though Amelia might suspect there's more to it then that. But she hasn't pushed the matter very far thankfully..."

Nodding, the Headmaster then turned toward another Order member. "That is rather good news." He frowned a bit as he noted that Snape seemed to be trembling a bit. "Are you quite alright to report, Severus?"

There was a snarl on the potion master's face as he bit back a reply. "Yes, I'm alright." With just force of will, he caused his trembles to subside some. "The Dark Lord is not just displeased with what has happened, but is quite enraged... a fact he has taken out on various Death Eaters. Peter being captured was bad enough, but the death of Negini has sent him into a frothing rage. It goes without saying that he has put Arthur a few steps upwards on his list. However..." A strange look crossed Snape's face. "That is not the most unusual thing about all of this..."

Curious, Dumbledore leaned forward as did a number of others. "And what would be the most unusual thing, Severus?"

As he frowned deeply, Snape looked down at the table in concentration. "What is most unusual about this is that the Dark Lord has suffered a wound to the head somehow. A wound that appears to be cursed and that none have been able to fully heal. It is best not to mention it within his range of hearing though as he killed one Death Eater, Johnson, when he asked a fellow who harmed the Dark Lord. Even calling any form of attention to it could draw the Dark Lord's ire..."

Knowing what the unasked question was, Albus only steepled his fingers. "Interesting... and while I do have an inkling as to what may have caused such a wound, I am afraid that I cannot say anything more on the matter until some of my own investigations are complete."

Despite being highly curious, Snape still nodded in agreement.

* * *

While the meeting came to an end, Sirius was about to join Remus and Molly when a throat being cleared caused him to turn to see Hestia standing behind him. "Hmm? Hestia?"

Hestia tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear as she softly smiled. "Can we talk for a few minutes, Sirius?"

Giving a glance toward Remus, Sirius nodded at her with a smile of his own. "Sure, I don't mind spending some time with a beautiful woman."

A laugh burst from Hestia as she shook her head. "Still ever the flirt, huh, Sirius?" There was a wistful expression on her face as she leaned against the countertop. "Then again, that's something that I'm rather glad to see come back." While her head tilted to the side, Hestia crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm glad to see you coming back to what you were, Sirius."

For a moment, Sirius searched her face for something before he smiled warmly back. "It feels good to be getting back to where I was. And for that, you can thank my godson. After all, I'm no longer useless and now..."

Knowing what he meant, Hestia reached across the space that separated them and grasped his hand. "And now with Peter caught and his alliegence revealed... Remember your promise?"

With a blink, Sirius nodded as he frowned. "Yeah... I remember it. And if I'm ever free, you can be sure that I'll make bloody damn sure that I'll keep it. Just like I said that I would."

If anything, Hestia's smile brightened a bit before she reached up and kissed his cheek. "You better, Black. We'll be waiting for you to keep that promise even though it's been more then a decade."

And with that, Hestia twirled in place before she left, giving a grinning Sirius a wink before she was out of sight. For a few seconds, Sirius closed his eyes and flashes of black and red hair went through his mind. Then he opened his eyes and walked toward Moony who raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that all about now?"

Chuckling, Sirius only shook his head. "Just being reminded of something back before I was sent to prison, old man." Then the three left for a room upstairs and entered to see Tonks and Dumbledore already there. "Sorry about not coming right away."

However, Albus only waved him off. "It's quite alright, Sirius. We're not in any rush after all." Once the door was closed, and several privacy spells put onto it, Albus frowned thoughtfully. "I must say though, I do wish that you had told me that there were others such as Rose."

Sirius only shrugged. "It was Harry's secret to keep and if things had not happened as they did, Remus and I would have kept them secret for him." Pulling out a mirror, he tapped it. "Rose? It's Sirius... could you tell Veronica that we're ready for her?"

A few seconds later, the room got deathly cold and the light seemed to dim before a golden fox animatronic suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. It then rose to it's feet and looked around at the various people before Molly caught her attention. "Are... are you Veronica?"

There was a pause before Veronica slowly nodded. " _Yes... I'm Veronica, why-_ "

She then got cut off as Molly walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you... thank you for saving my husband..."

* * *

Goggles on, Erika slowly put on the last bit of the costume onto Polly. The colorful feathers of the exoskeleton along with soft rubber used in various places transformed the parrot animatronic into a much more life-like version. Taking a deep breath, Erika pulled away and took off her goggles before she glanced at Olive who was beside her as well as Laika who tilted her head. Part of Erika was much happier as now they had given Laika an actual costume head which let them see her expressions. A look to her other side showed an interested Vicky. "So then... is everyone ready to see if we've done it?"

Excited, Olive seemed to nearly bounce in place as beside her, Laika tried to keep her from jumping around. "Yes, mommy! I want to talk with Polly again and you made him so pretty!"

A chuckle escaped from Vicky who pulled out a cord and connected one end to the laptop set out nearby. "Can't say that I'm not excited to see all our work come to life again."

With a smile, Erika took the other end of the cord and plugged it into the small, hidden socket in the back of Polly's head. "Okay, just give me a moment here..." Pulling the laptop close, she entered several commands. Slowly, the parrot twitched and shuddered as it's systems came online. After almost a minute, it's eyes opened and it flapped it's wings as it looked around. "And there we go."

It looked at her curiously until Olive gasped with her paws held against her mouth. "Polly? How are you?"

Focusing in on her, it blinked. "Arr, be that you, Olive me lass? Yeh be much different!"

Now practically bouncing, Olive nodded. "Yup! Mommy fixed me up all better and made me look different!" She then puffed her chest out. "My name is now Olive Otterly Perks! Perks is my mommy's last name!"

Tilting his head, Polly blinked. "Arr, yeh be having a mommy then? Who?"

In reply, Olive pointed toward Erika who was watching this all in amusement. "That's my mommy right there! Her name's Erika." Leaning in, Olive whispered toward Polly who had also leaned in. "Her name is really pretty."

Curious, Polly shifted a bit and ignored the snaps and crackles inside him which Erika knew was the old parrot bones being broken and ground by the machinisms. "Yeh be me Matey's new mommy then? Well blow me down and call me a chicken! Thank ye for making me matey happy." Then he noticed Laika and the small corners of his mouth turned upwards in a slight smile. "And Laika too! Well then, this be a right proper reunion, aye!"

Much to Erika's surprise, there was a crackle from Laika before she nodded. "It be good to see you again, Comrade Polly."

His head bobbing, Polly turned back to Erika and noted that she seemed to be working on her computer. "Well now, that there thing there be much smaller then what I be used to, arr!"

Smiling, Erika nodded a bit as she turned to the parrot. "Technology has come a long way, Polly. Hope you don't mind, but I'm installing some software patches to help you out."

A crackle came from the parrot who turned it's head from side to side. "Arr, I not be minding much, Erika me lass! I be feelin' better now then... I have in years!"

While she nodded, Erika turned toward Vicky. "Mind getting Polly one of the mirrors we have?"

Upon seeing the fox animatronic, Polly blinked. "Well, well, I be! It lookin' like the old Foxy puppet!"

Having gotten the mirror, Vicky only grinned. "Well, I'm about two generations after you. The real Foxy is elsewhere."

Polly ignored that though as he walked up and looked himself over in the mirror in surprise. "I be looking like I did... way back when before!"

Interested, Erika frowned a bit as she leaned her chin against her fist. "Well, we had to go off some old photos of you, as well as the colors from some notes about your old costume which was based on your original self. But I hope you like it..."

There was shock on the parrot's face as he blinked. "Like it? Lass, I be lovin' it! Now I be looking like a right proper parrot and not a plucked grouse! Arr, though I not be sayin' no to something to crunch on."

As she smiled, Erika reached into a drawer and pulled out several nuts which she held out to Polly. Gently, he took each one and ate it with his eyes closed in enjoyment. "Welcome to our crazy family, Polly... welcome."

* * *

Outside the old, worn down pizzeria all was silent until a giggle could be heard. A hand, turning blue in the cold, put a key into the lock and turned it. Despite it being more then twenty years, the key unlocked the door and the man walked in. Breath visible, he took a deep, animalistic whiff of the air. "Ah... Hehehe... Smells like _fun_..."

Having closed the door behind him, the man seemingly didn't care about the cold or the bloodstains on his clothing as he walked down the halls. Despite the lights being off, he was able to walk to his destination by memory alone and soon found himself in front of a hole busted into a wall. "Little children... Where are you? Come out and pla-ay... I got something for you..."

The man walked through the hole in the ground before he pulled out a flashlight and shone it around. "Lovely, lovely memories! Hehehehe..." He noticed a red stain and walked up before he kneeled down and ran his hand along it with giggles. "I see you..."

For several minutes he ran a hand along each of the red stains with giggles before he fell back with his arms and legs outstretched. Laughter burst from him before he stopped win a grin. "Such lovely screams... Making lovely lullabies for me, hehehe! Break and crush your bones to make sweet melodies. Rip and tear, shows I care!"

His mouth open, he kicked his legs out and glee. "Blood and tears, sweet as wine my lovelies! Soon, we'll relive our fun! Hehehehe!" Then he stopped and slowly sat up and turned. "Oh me, oh my... Looks like some old friends are calling!"

In the doorway, both Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie glared at him. " _ **YOU!**_ "

Giggling, the man hopped to his feel and spread out his arms. "It's me!"

With a snarl, both shadow animatronics leapt at him as he laughed. " _ **YOU DID THIS! WE'LL KILL YOU!**_ "

Suddenly, both froze in place as all the man did was giggle. "You can't." Walking up to the two, he grinned as he strokes along Shadow Freddy's jaw as the frozen animatronic shuddered in disgust best as it could. Then he cooed at them. "Shhh... It's okay... Soon, we'll have such fun in the Joy of Creation."

Even though he was frozen, Shadow Bonnie still managed to growl. " _ **We'll n-never hel-help you!**_ "

All that got then was another giggle. "You have no choice." Leaning in toward Shadow Bonnie who shuddered, the man licked his lips in glee. "But we have time before I leave... And I will hear your sweet symphony as we have some _fun_ together, us three... It has been such a long time..."

It was rather lucky that the building was soundproof as otherwise the laughter and screams might have attracted an unlucky passerby...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Yawning as she walked toward the door due to knocking, Michelle sighed as she scratched her lower back. "I'm coming, I'm coming... hold your horses." She pointingly ignored the animatronics except to shoot them a glare. "You could answer the door you know."

Olive looked up with a blink from her coloring book that she was working hard at keeping within the lines in, and blinked. "But Auntie Michelle, Mommy told us not to answer the door if someone knocks."

That caused her to stop and blink for a moment as her tired mind worked away at that. "Wait, Erika told you that? Really?" When Olive nodded, Michelle blinked as she tried to process it before she grunted. "Huh..." Hearing that the knocking was still going on, she sighed and walked up to the door. "One moment..." A moment later, Michelle opened it and sighed. "Hey, look, I-"

She promptly got glomped by a woman who greatly resembled her and wore red rimmed glasses. Utterly missing the fact that the surprised Michelle was windmilling her arms, the woman tightened her hug. "Oh, Michelle! I was so worried when your father said that you were working at Freddy's! But then Faith explained _everything_ and I am so proud of you!" Then the woman pulled away a bit and examined her from head to toe as she held the unamused Michelle in place. "Let me look at you, honey. Hmm... it seems like your taking care of yourself..."

Poking her head out of the den, Olive blinked at the woman and pointed at her. "Er... Auntie Michelle? Who's this?"

Just as Michelle was about to say something, the woman raised and eyebrow. "And who do we have here and why are they calling you 'Auntie'? Hmm?"

A moment later, Olive waved at her. "Hi! I'm Olive Otterly Perks! And Auntie Michelle is my Auntie because Mommy says she's like a sister and so is my auntie." With a blink, the small animatronic tilted her head to the side. "Are you Auntie Michelle's big sister?"

Squealing, the woman rushed over to her and picked her up easily which caused Olive to blink. "Eeee! Aren't you a little cutie! And no, dear, I'm Michelle's mother, Rebecca, but everyone calls just calls me Doll. But you can call me Great Auntie Doll!"

Her eyes wide, Olive gasped before she started to wave her little arms in the air. "YAY! I GOT A GREAT AUNTIE!"

Michelle meanwhile stared with a blank expression at her dad who stared back with an identical expression on his face. "So... you picked up mom and didn't bother to tell me... That was why you rushed out of the house..."

With a shrug as both Olive and Doll babbled in the background, Mike rolled his eyes. "You know what your mother is like. She wanted this to be a surprise for you. Also, expect her to spoil the animatronics now that she knows most of them are actually kids."

A sigh escaped Michelle as she pinched her nose. "Right..." Looking over her shoulder, she noted that her mom was still swinging the giggling Olive around in the air. Michelle also spotted several other animatronics poke their heads into view to see what was going on. "Mom... you're going to get hurt."

However, Doll only snorted at her before she looked back at Olive. "Oh, come off it. This little sweetie pie wouldn't hurt me, right?" Getting a nod from her, Doll set her down before she walked up to Michelle with a grin that caused a shiver to go down the younger woman's back. "So... what's this about a _boyfriend_ that I heard from your father and Faith? Hmm?"

Eyebrow twitching, Michelle turned toward her father and the specter on his shoulder, both of whom turned away from her and whistled innocently. And both of whom hid their smirks at how her teeth could be heard grinding. " _Really_ now..."

While her grin widened, Doll leaned in over her shoulder. "So then... tell me all about this Harry fellow and why you hid that you were dating from your dear old mother..."

As she felt like her face was on fire, Michelle suddenly grinned as she got an idea for revenge. "We're not dating, mom. But first maybe you should talk to dad about swearing in front of the animatronics and Faith about hitting on people inappropriately in front of them. They are children after all."

Mike and Faith both froze as Doll turned to them with narrowed eyes. "Oh, they did, did they...?"

The expressions on both her dad and Faith promised vengence as they tried to fend off an angered Doll. All Michelle could do was cackle internally. 'Oh, bring it on!'

* * *

Hearing a grunt that night while at her job, Michelle looked up from where she was taking a bite of Chica's pizza and raised an eyebrow at her father who had a sandwich on a plate. "Seriously? You went and made a sandwich?"

Mike turned and Michelle could see Faith hanging off his shoulder as he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with a sandwich?"

All that did was cause Michelle to roll her eyes as she set down the slice of pizza and flicked through the cameras. "Bit of a waste what with Chica having gone through all the trouble of making us a pizza is all. The least that you could do is to at least try it."

Ripping a chunk out of his sandwich, Mike chewed for a moment and held up a finger. Once he swallowed, he gave his daughter a look. "I don't trust that chicken."

While she facepalmed, Michelle shook her head. "Dad... get over yourself, Chica is not dangerous to you in any way whatsoever. _Hell_ , she's more in danger from _you_ most likely then you are from her." Getting another grunt, Michelle rolled her eyes. "Besides, mom tried some and she liked it."

Snorting, Mike waved a hand around. "You know how your mother can get..." He then frowned a bit as he looked around. "Speaking of, where is she anyways?"

For a moment, Michelle stared at her father and blinked. "... You don't know?"

His eyes narrowed, Mike gave his daughter a stern look. "Know what, exactly."

Unseen by him, Faith had spotted something and was staring. A second later, Michelle pointed in the same direction with a raised eyebrow. "Mom's over in Pirate's Cove with Foxy, Eric, and the twins. They're all playing pirate."

There was silence from Mike until he turned toward Pirate Cove and blinked. Mainly because there on top of the ship was his wife dressed up as a pirate as she used a plastic sword against Foxy, the other animatronics cheering her own as she did so. "Arr! Foxy, I, the dread Pirate Doll, shall defeat yeh! And then make yeh walk the plank, arr!"

Clashing his blade with hers, Foxy growled. "Yeh not be man ta defeat the likes of Captain Foxy, arrr! It shall be yeh that walks the plank!"

A second later, he was sent sprawling as Doll shoved him back. "Good thing that I not be a man, then. I be all woman!"

From where she was, Faith slowly nodded with a strange chuckle that caused Michelle to inch away. " _Oh, she's all woman alright... and what a woman at that._ "

Giving her a look, Mike sighed before he held his face in his hands. "Dammit Doll... do you have to do this to me..." After he gathered himself, he took another look at her. "And that costume looks ridiculous on her."

On his shoulder, Faith nodded. " _Yeah, I like the one she has for the bedroom much better..._ "

Michelle started to choke on her drink before she glared at the spectre. "Too much information there, Faith! I really don't want to know what my parents get up to!"

Beside her, Mike only nodded as he tried not to start cursing. Then Faith just shrugged. " _Eh, everyone likes to spice things up in their own way, Michelle. Maybe one day you'll have something like 'The Dark Lord having captured the Heroine' type deal with Harry._ " She paused for a moment. " _Or maybe turn that around with you being a Dark Lady and him the dashing hero..._ " Now slightly green, Mike was about to tell Faith off as she continued. " _Besides, I haven't gotten into the whole 'Cabin Boy Schmidt' bit yet, whoops!_ "

Eyes wide, both Schmidts there with her turned and shouted. "FAITH!"

In reply, she only cackled in amusement.

* * *

Heavy breathing came from the figure on the bed in the orphanage dormitory. Then it hopped off and rushed over to one of the doors on either side and stopped. After a moment, it opened the door and produced a stick. "Lumos."

Much to the figure's terror, a shadowy creature at the end of the hall ducked out of sight. Slamming the door shut, the figure shook before it rushed back to the bed. Hearing something, it shone the stick behind it to reveal two demonic looking teddy bears before they sucked back under the bed. Another sound forced it to look at the other door and it looked out to see a form duck behind a corner. "N-no.. No, no, no! You won't get me! You won't! Do you realize who I am?!"

Slowly, the figure backed toward the bed, wild eyes looking either which way. "They won't get me... They can't..." The creak of a door caused it to rush to the closet me open it to reveal a demonic, robotic looking fox. Closing the doors for a moment, the figure reopened them to reveal that the creature was gone. Suddenly, a breeze blew past and shakingly the figure turned toward the window.

The window that was now open.

Backing away from it, the figure stilled as it heard a childish giggle. "Get away from me!" He then jumped back only to hit something. Utterly still, the figure jerkingly, as if against their will, tiled their head back.

Pure horror could be seen on the figure's face at the sight of a fox similar to the last one except for being a bloodstained golden color. Then it opened it's mouth to reveal two rows of sharp, metal teeth. And behind that was a rotting face that glared at him with dead eyes before it opened it's own mouth to reveal sharp teeth.

Sharp teeth that buried themselves in the screaming, red eyed figure's head as the fox let out an unholy screech.

* * *

Gasping, Voldemort sat up in his bed shaking. He was so out of it that he had not noticed that the wounds on his forehead had opened up and begun bleeding. 'What sort of dark magic is this... What is this accused magic and how does Dumbledore know it?!'

A childish giggle sounded through the room and he stilled. " _Not so nice when others make you cry, huh? You made so many cry, but can't help but hate it when it's you._ "

Seeing the shadowy form in front of him, Voldemort snapped and shot off a Killing Curse, only for a giggle to echo through the room when it hit. "Why don't you bother someone else! Begone!"

The figure was soon joined by two others that towered over it before it shook it's head as it's green eyes became saddened. " _You are broken..._ "

Suddenly, the one on the left with two red eyes, but the hint of yellow shook it's head. _**But you can be only fixed through your own efforts. We cannot fix you.**_ "

On the other side, the pitch black figure glared at Voldemort with hate in it's eyes. " **But you won't let yourself be fixed, too afraid of what would happen. And so in the end you'll meet the same fate as all broken things that cannot be fixed...** "

Almost as one, all three figures spoke. " _ **Tossed onto the scrapheap and forgotten.**_ "

With an enraged scream, Voldemort leapt from his bed and started flinging spells everywhere. "I WILL NEVER BE DESTROYED AND FORGOTTEN! I AM IMMORTAL! ALL SHALL KNOW ME AND FEAR ME!" However, just like he had not noticed the blood flowing from the scar on his head, Voldemort also had not noticed both that the figures had vanished and that one of his Death Eaters had peeked in and then closed the door.

After all, inviting his wrath would give one a ticket to see the Grim Reaper, Death Eater or not...

* * *

Leaning back into his chair, Sirius took a look at the calendar and smiled. 'Already the 18th... Harry's here for Christmas and I'm going to be able to enjoy New Years as a free man... life is good." A glance showed him a bottle of whiskey that he slowly reached toward only to pause as a scream ripped through the house. Sirius then leapt from his chair as he recognized the scream. "Hermione?! HARRY!" It took him only a few moments to find himself in Harry's room to see his Godson seeming to have some kind of fit. "What's happening?"

A sigh behind caused him to turn to see a serious expression on Dumbledore's face. "I was rather afraid that this might happen." Waving his wand, several ropes bound Harry to the bed and he walked over. "Unless I'm wrong, Tom is attempting to use his connection to mentally attack Harry... possibly even possess him."

However, a growl caught all their attention. " _ **Like the fucking hell he is!**_ " Much to the surprise of those who had not met her, Aya appeared with an enraged expression on her face as she stalked toward the bed. " _ **I/We have had enough of this bastard! We/I will take care of him!**_ "

Dumbledore frowned and was about to ask when he heard whispers and looked up as did the Weasleys, Hermione, Mad Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley. Other then Sirius and Remus, those where the only members of the Order there and they froze at the sight of the black mist on the ceiling.

Then it opened a multitude of bloodshot eyes and mouths before it glared down toward Harry and growled. Backing against the wall, Tonks gulped. "What in the name of Merlin is that thing!?"

With his throat dry, Sirius croaked a bit. "I've never seen it before, but from the descriptions Harry gave me... that would be the Black Mass." At the looks, he continued. "They're the merged spirits of all the night guards who died at Freddy's. According to Harry, they're pretty much insane and protective of him..."

Nodding, Dumbledore barely noticed Veronica appear alongside Rose and the two stiffen before they looked around the room. "I see... and how are you going to take care of Tom?"

Aye turned and glared. " _ **How else? I'm/We're going to evict his ass from the premises.**_ "

Once she said that, she walked over and seemed to dive into Harry followed by the Black Mass also diving in. If anything, that caused Harry to struggle even more and he opened both eyes. One was red with a slit and full of fear while the other was pitch black except for a white pupil. The pitch black eye seemed full of righteous rage. "Get... the... bloody... fucking... hell... out of... my... body... VOLDEMORT!"

Behind the group, Veronica looked around breathless. " _Rose, do you feel that?_ "

Her eyes narrowed, Rose nodded as she fixed her gaze on a spot of the floor. " _Yeah... if that presence that we're sensing with Harry's is Voldemort, then he's somewhere else in this place as well. It's weak, but it's almost like it's... resonating with what's happening with Harry? That's the best that I can describe it._ "

That caught Albus' attention and he whipped around to stare at the two. "You can sense his presence somewhere else in the building?" At their nods, he grimaced. "Please... I hate to ask you to leave but find it and quickly, it's presence here is possibly part of the reason why Voldemort's connection to young Harry is strong enough for him to attack."

Growling, Rose's eyes went black with a white pupil. " _You don't even need to ask. Veronica! Teleport right there and I'll be there as soon as I can._ "

With a nod, Veronica vanished and Rose took off, a few seconds later, they could hear Kreacher's screeches and bangs as if there was a fight elsewhere in the house. But what caught everyone's attentions was that Harry's struggles became even more violent. Despite the bindings on his body, it still thrashed back and forth. With narrowed eyes, Dumbledore noticed small wisps of smoke coming from Harry's body. 'The darkest of magics and the lightest... please, Harry... make it through this. I don't want to do what I may have to if Tom manages to win...'

* * *

As always when she entered Harry's body, Aya found herself surrounded by warmth as motes of light sparkled along her form. If anyone ever asked, she would liken it to sinking into a warm bath. Sinking ever deeper, she penetrated past that first layer with a trail of the energy that composed it following her like a tether. Part of Aya noted the larger form of the Black Mass behind her, a whale following a dolphin. But with one major difference...

This whale and dolphin duo had rather large teeth and were more vengeful then Moby Dick.

Slowly, the darkness around them lightened as they could hear Harry's shouts. If anything, that caused Aya and the Black Mass to speed up their descent and soon the darkness lightened to reveal a familiar security office. Grabbing the tablet, Aya quickly flipped through the cameras and narrowed her eyes as she noted how the curtains to Pirate's Cove were open with nothing in there. Finally, she opened the main camera in the Party Room to show the place wrecked with Harry fighting Voldemort. " _ **Got you now, you son of a bitch...**_ "

Meanwhile, Harry struggled as threads of darkness that extended from Voldemort wrapped around him. The Dark Lord meanwhile grinned as he stepped forward. "Well, well, _Potter_. I must admit that you put up a greater fight then what I expected, and with a developed mindscape as well! It truly is a shame that you never took me up on my offer..."

He paused for a moment as both him and Harry heard running footsteps and he turned to see Aya, who appeared as a blazing white spectre due to the energies surrounding her, leap into the air with one foot toward him. " _ **BOOT TO THE HEAD, NAH! NAH!**_ "

Said boot slammed into his head at high speed and sent him flying into the stage as Aya landed in a crouch. Thankfully, the blow also freed Harry who now stood up and looked at Aya with a grunt. "What took you so long?"

The spectre only shrugged. " _ **Was taking a walk in the woods.**_ "

Harry could only raise an eyebrow at her. "You... were taking a walk in the woods..."

Nodding, Aya took note that Voldemort was slowly rising to his feet with rage in his eyes. " _ **A very enthusiastic walk in the woods as it turned out. But I'll tell you more later once we deal with the snake face bastard.**_ " She then shook her head as she looked him over. " _ **Seems that not only did you fall out of the ugly tree, but you hit every branch on the way down.**_ "

A snarl split Voldemort's face as he glared at Aya. "So it's the creature who's been keeping me out..." He narrowed his eyes a bit as he fingered his wand. "No matter, once I've dealt with you, Potter will be easy. Then Dumbledore will kill Potter in order to stop me."

With a raised finger, Aya chortled. " _ **Anyone tell you that you talk too much? Oh well, odds are in our favor.**_ "

Sneering, Voldemort shot off a spell that both defenders dodged. "Perhaps in many circumstances it would be, Lily Potter, but not in this case."

That caused Aya to blink as she rolled to her feet and looked at Voldemort in confusion. " _ **What did you just call me?**_ "

Flinging another spell at her before shielding himself against one of Harry's spells, Voldemort snorted. "It's obvious that you are somehow that accursed Mudblood. Or perhaps an impression she had left behind to guard her son. No matter though, I'll just kill you a second time."

Much to his anger, Aya only laughed at him as she threw a chair that got blasted apart. " _ **Boy, aren't you in for a shock. Besides, it's not just me and Harry you need to worry about.**_ "

Just as Voldemort was about to demand she explain herself, something massive impacted the side of his head and the whole world seemed to tilt before he went skidding across the floor. Getting to his feet, Voldemort was about to attack when the words died in his mouth. Close to where he had been was a skeleton composed of shadow and encircled with motes of light the size of a giant. Except it's eye sockets were filled with dozens of eyes and there were skeletal arms composed of shadow that kept reaching out from between the ribs. Completing the sight were the rows upon rows of teeth that showed every time the thing open it's mouth or grinned at him.

A grin that Voldemort knew was anything but friendly

This was shown a few moments later as it charged, throwing tables and chairs aside as an unholy shriek ripped it's way out of the being's throat. When the spells he was throwing didn't do anything, Voldemort was about to just lay waste to Harry's mind. But he didn't get the chance as said wizard, having been forgotten, flung out a spell that tripped Voldemort for just enough time that Aya jumped on him. Moments later, her clawed hands circled around his neck. Aya's sharp, burning talons dug deep in an ever twisting grip as the two combatants seemed to rise upwards. " _ **If you're not coming out peacefully, then I'm just going to have to drag you out!**_ "

Now fearing for his life, Voldemort barely saw the massive monstrosity in Harry's mind grab the small cord that extended from his mental representation and off into the distance. Said cord connected what was in Harry's mind to his own and so he focused his power on an attempt to break free. With a final burst of magic, he pulled himself out of Harry's mind leaving behind what amount to a shade of himself. What was left behind was much like a oil filled balloon and Aya tightened her grip on it until it finally burst. splashing fetid goo everywhere. Harry's mental representation's eyes widened as he saw a shadow shoot away from the now destroyed shade and head up through the ceiling. "What in the bloody hell was that!?"

Looking up, Aya blinked as she barely noted that the Black Mass was following the smoke up toward where she knew the real world awaited. " _ **Now that, Harry, I don't know...**_ **"** Suddenly, she blinked as the motes of light surged into new brightness and the goo left from the destruction of Voldemort's shade hissed like water on a hot skillet as they seemed to evaporate. Then they were gone and the whole mental construct brightened. Slowly, the rundown pizzeria repaired itself until it looked like it was newly opened. All of the damage missing. " _ **Huh... will you look at that now...**_ "

Slumped against one of the tables and seemingly out of breath, Harry only nodded. "Yeah..."

He found himself embraced by Aya a moment later as the spectre gave a sigh of relief. " _ **I'm just glad that we got here in time and that you're safe...**_ "

* * *

For a few moments, everyone could hear the noises downstairs increase along with what sounded like explosions. However, their attention was then grabbed by Harry's back arched against the ropes holding him down to the point where he started to bleed from his wrists. Then his scar seemed to burst. Black ichor streamed down his head as a black, screaming mist was expelled from his forehead.

Said mist didn't get far as the Black Mass shot out of Harry and grabbed it. Then if anything, the screams from the mist increased as the ghostly thing was dragged through the wall by the Black Mass, even as the composite spirit tore at it. Moments later, an exhausted Aya also floated up from Harry before she sat in the air above him. " _ **There... whatever that thing he was using to connect with Harry is gone...**_ "

Rushing over, Hermione used her sleeve to wipe away some of the black substance from the unconscious Harry's head and blinked. "His scar... it's... lighter?"

Eyes wide, Dumbledore walked over and thus missed Veronica holding a struggling Kreacher and Rose with a locket walk into the room. Several waves of his wand, first to vanish what was left of the ichor and then to examine the scar more closely, and Dumbledore let out a smile. "Yes... and so is his burden..." A happy tear escaped from his eye as he nodded. "And so is his burden..."

* * *

Aya scowled as she entered the Black Library through the wall. Seeing the looks directed at she from not just the wizards, but Rose and Veronica, her scowl only grew. " _ **That Pomfrey... won't let me stay in the same room as Harry while she examines him.**_ "

There was a look of sympathy on Sirius' face as he nodded. "She is the best though..." Suddenly his expression changed to a scowl as he looked at Kreacher. Then he glared at Dumbledore. "Speaking of... What in the bloody hell happened back there, Albus. And you better give me straight answers."

Leaning back in his chair, the Headmaster seemed to be all his age of almost a century. "And I will of course give you those answers though I suspect that you may have an inkling already." With a sigh, he folded his hands in from of his face as he stared at the locket on the table. "Before I do, have you asked Kreacher where the locket came from? It is part of the explanation I'm afraid."

Eyes narrowed, Sirius shared a look with Remus and then grunted. "No, I've even know gave him an order to reveal what he knows. But all he'll do is mutter that he's unable to and how that makes him happy."

Much to Sirius' surprise, Dumbledore only nodded as if he suspected such. "Perhaps then, we might try a different method?" At the slow nod, Albus turned toward Kreacher and smiled. "Order him to tell me the story. If it is as I suspect..."

Unsure, Sirius turned toward a now nervous Kreacher and frowned. "Kreacher, I hereby order you as head of House Black to tell the story behind the locket to Dumbledore." For several moments it seemed like the old house elf attempted to fight the order, only to scowl before he launched into his story. By the end of it, an emotional Sirius blinked back tears as he slumped back. "Of all the times for my brother to finally show bravery... Merlin, after all these years of thinking he just got cold feet..."

Allowing Sirius several moments to gather himself, Albus finally sighed and stared at the locket. "It is as I always feared..."

Sirius, after having calmed himself, ran a hand through his hair and shuddered. "Merlin... Voldemort made Horcruxes... multiple ones..."

Blinking, Remus tried to lighten the mood some. "Is it Horcruxes or Horcruxi?" At the looks, he shrugged a bit and hung his head. "Sorry about this..."

Meanwhile, Rose looked at the locket in confusion before she picked it up and held it in one paw. " _Okay... what in the hell is a Horcrux and what does it have to do with what just happened to my nephew?_ "

While he stared at the locket as it spun this way and that in the air, Dumbledore grimaced. "A Horcrux is among the darkest of magics for what it does... in many ways, it's similar to what has happened to you and the others in the automatons." That cause the three undead's attention. "The creation of a Horcrux requires the act of cold blooded murder to create a tear in one's soul. After which, the rest of the magic acts to tear the soul in half with half remaining with the dark wizard or witch and the other half being placed into an object. The half in the object will act as an anchor of sorts, keeping the rest of the soul from passing on unless destroyed."

Several moments passed as the three undead considered this before Veronica slowly nodded. " _Like how our souls being bonded to our suits keep us from moving on then._ "

Nodding, Dumbledore had a slight look of disgust on his face. "While I never received confirmation, during the war with Grindlewald, some of his notes hinted at him having used the method of creating Horcruxes as a basis for the soul entrapment of his mechanical Inferi." At the looks, Dumbledore shook his head. "I personally destroyed all his notes that I found as did others. Magic such as that should not be known and is better off forgotten."

As she grunted, Aya looked at her hand. " _ **Obviously not that forgotten... and I remember reading a saying somewhere where forbidden knowledge has a way of making itself known.**_ "

To that, Albus gave a nod. "Quite."

Clearing his throat, Remus had a haunted look on his face as he brought them all back to the real issue. "You said that the story of the locket was part of the explanation behind what just happened tonight. Are you telling us that Harry..."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in regret and nodded before Sirius practically exploded. "YOU KNEW THAT ONE OF THOSE THINGS WERE INSIDE OF HARRY AND DID _NOTHING?!_ DID YOU NOT EVEN CARE!?"

A moment later, Sirius was pushed back into his seat as the bookshelves shook and rumbled due to the wild magic that came from a finally angry Dumbledore, showing why he was so feared by dark beings. "Do _not_ assume that I did not care for Harry in this case, Sirius. Ever since I have had my suspicion as to what happened to Harry that Hallowe'en, I have attempted to find some way to remove it without him possibly dying. I have delved into magics that I would have never touched otherwise to try and come up with a method. As well, I have exhausted every single contact that I have had to try and find a way of saving him." Getting up in a swirl of his robes, Dumbledore stalked over to a wall and leaned against it. "Every avenue though turned up empty except for one method which could work. One that I have often raged against fate and destiny for leaving it the only way I have found."

Quietly, Rose spoke up in a whisper. " _And what method was that?_ "

Silence descended on them all before Dumbledore shook his head. "I investigated methods through which Tom might return to physical form many years ago. The method he used is the best we could hope for as the blood he took from Harry forged a tether of sorts. If Harry was to allow Tom to use the killing curse upon him in a act of self-sacrifice, the act of Tom using the Killing Curse against a living Horcrux of his would be akin to unknowing reconciliation of the soul. This would strengthen Lily's protection and, along with the tether between the two due to Harry's forcibly taken blood, it would give the greatest chance of survival for Harry." Turning from the wall, all of them could see a relieved expression on Dumbledore's face and a slight wetness around his eyes. "However, I am thankful that is no longer needed as Aya here has solved the issue. The Horcrux has been removed from Harry and so he's both alive and safe."

All of them lapsed into thoughtfulness as they allowed Dumbledore time to compose himself. Sitting back into his chair, the elderly wizard poured some tea for them all and passed the cups around except for Aya who waved it off. While she sipped her tea, Veronica nodded. " _You're not the only one who is thankful... though if you had told us that Harry would need to possibly die to be free, I have my doubts that we could control ourselves in what we would do._ "

If anything, that brought a nod of acknowledgement from Dumbledore. "And I would not blame you for any actions you took."

Thoughtful, Sirius looked at the locket and shuddered. "I still can't believe that he created more then one of those abominations. That locket, Harry, and if what he described as being true, that diary."

Remus shook his head. "Three is a powerful magical number..." He trailed off as Dumbledore shook his head. "... Please tell me he only created three."

With a frown, Dumbledore considered things, but he trusted each of them if only because those there would do anything for Harry. "You're quite correct that he was after a powerful magical number. But... having talked with Arthur after the attack, I am now certain that Negini was also one and then the 'Master soul' would also be one. Thus, if that was true then we would be looking at four as I suspect that Tom would not know he made Harry into one. Four is not a powerful magical number, but the next powerful magical number is both the most likely and most powerful he could reach..."

A swear ripped out of Remus' mouth as Sirius paled and shook. "Seven... that bloody mad bastard created seven of the things..."

Having taken a sip of his tea, the Headmaster nodded. "That is what I believe as after creating six Horcruxes, Tom's soul was unstable enough to splinter as shown by what happened with Harry. Seven, or eight as the case may be, is very likely the limit for him." As his wrinkled hands stroked the cup, Dumbledore stared into it's depths. "Ever since that night when he was first defeated, I have been doing research into Tom's past in order to find out what they could be. Alas, it has left me with only hints. However... recent events have given us an oppotunity to find them as even those hints could help greatly."

Confused, Aya looked up. " _ **How?**_ "

Smiling, Dumbledore's eyes twinked a bit. "Rose and Veronica were able to sense the Horcrux hidden here in Grimmauld, simply because according to them it resonated with the fragment in Harry... If I could test something?"

Both animatronics shared a look before Rose nodded. " _Go ahead, if it's what I think you're thinking, then it might work..._ "

As he nodded, Dumbledore summoned Fawkes and used his fire travel to go back to Hogwarts. Several minutes later, he returned with an old and beaten up book that had a hole seemingly burned through it. Placing it on the table, he looked up at Rose and Veronica who blinked. "Well, do you sense anything?"

The two closed their eyes for a moment before they opened them and nodded, Veronica speaking up. " _It's a lot weaker then with Harry, but... it seems to be causing the same resonance..._ " Interested, she narrowed her eyes. " _It's_ _ **almost**_ _like how us animatronics can sense that another's possessed, but different. Like a high pitched hum is the best that I can describe it as._ "

Clapping his hands, Dumbledore grinned as the twinkle in his eye increased. "Excellent! I believe that if I use my connections to bring the remains of Tom's snake, then that should increase this... resonance that you speak of. If possible, I would like either or the both of you to accompany me to some suspect places..."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

" _Hello, my dear._ " -Golden Freddy/Rose Evens

"Hello? Hello?" -Phone Guy/Someone on the phone

' _Dear Harry..._ ' -Writing

" _ **Hey there, Harry...**_ " -Aya

* * *

Setting down some mugs, Steph let out a breath and slumped back onto a couch. "Okay, thank God that we don't have any more contractor work right now... I'm beat."

With a snort, Davis took a swing of tea from his mug. "We've been going nearly non-stop for the past month to fix up old Fazbear holiday animatronics, I would be surprised if you weren't beat." Glancing around, he frowned a little bit. "By the way... where is Erika? Not like her to miss a meeting like this..."

For a few seconds Richard was silent until he finally sighed. "Well... apparently someone she knew got hurt and she needed to go see him, so she took off for Hols a bit earlier then planned, so she's not going to be around for a few days."

Lauren's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "Is whoever it is alright?"

As he grabbed a donut, Richard shrugged. "Erika said he was okay and recovering okay, she just wants to make sure that he's going to be alright as I guess this guy is a close friend to her and her friend Michelle. From what I gathered, Michelle freaked when she heard he got hurt."

There were headshakes from the other members of the group before Lauren sighed. "Hope he gets better then."

Several moments passed before Richard coughed a bit. "Um, right then... so I guess that with all the contract jobs done, we're back to just working on the old Freddy's animatronics then?"

Thankful for the subject change, Steph nodded and took a bite from a cookie on the plate. "Yeah, I've already got most of the work on Vicky's new costume done."

Raising an eyebrow, Davis frowned a bit. "That's the one with the rubber and some fake fur, right?"

While she grinned, Steph sipped her own drink. "Yeah, put a layer of rubber over the suit with some stratigically placed fur. Not only is it softer then the hard plastic they had been using, but it's a bit more realistic..." Humming, she looked up at the ceiling. "Erika was happy with it anyways when I showed her the plans. Though the rubber combined with the way that the costume originally was has given her something of a slightly more human figure... what the hell people were thinking when they designed her, I'll never know."

A snort escaped from Lauren as she tried to hold back giggles. "If you think that's bad, think about Chelsie. Who in their right mind decides to give a freaking children's entertainment animatronic a figure like that along with pink panties or bootie shorts... I mean, seriously?"

Chuckles came from Richard as he grinned a bit. "Maybe they wanted something for the fathers?"

He dodged the thrown cookie from the laughing Steph. "That's sick, you perv."

Shaking his head, Davis laughed. "Maybe, though it's a moot point as apparently the animatronics are getting clothing that's supposed to be stain and tear resistant and easy to clean... never heard of something like that which looks like normal fabric, but eh, if it works who cares?"

With a grin, Richard stole another donut and munched on it. "You know, I've been playing around with an idea I've had for a bit." Seeing that he had the others attention, he continued. "Up at the front desk we don't really have much, right? And we haven't hired anyone to greet people, so why not make some animatronics to show off a little? I mean, remember that little cat we made, Steph?"

After some thought, the costume maker nodded. "Flower? Yeah, I still got her at my place... That might take a few weeks worth of work thanks to the work we've still got. Hey, Lauren, do you still have the design notes for that little dragon we came up with?"

Perking up, the female mechanist grinned. "Yeah, I do!"

Richard shifted around a bit and coughed. "Maybe do something with one of those PlushTrap animatronics we got laying around, you know? Upgrade them and make a costume so that they can greet customers right there."

Slowly, Davis raised an eyebrow at his friend. "... You got a look that says you have an idea..."

Having shifted in his seat again, Richard rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ceiling. "Well... I was thinking some sort of mouse you know? Like, make it realistic and such, with her being nice to people and such." Seeing the looks, he deflated a bit. "Okay, okay... Secret of NIMH was one of my favorite movies, okay? And having something like Mrs. Brisby around to greet people would be bloody wicked."

There was disbelief on Davis' face as he looked at his old friend. "Seriously?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, the twenty year old hacker huffed. "What? Mrs. Brisby was freaking _awesome_."

Amused at seeing this side of him, Lauren shook her head and patted his knee with a grin. "Hey, nothing wrong at all with that. We just have to make sure that we don't step on any copyright issues so it won't be too much like her, so if we do something like that, it won't be for some time. But, who knows right?"

Shrugging, Richard only grunted a bit before the conversation turned toward other topics.

* * *

Michelle ran one of her hands through her hair as she looked over the preparations for Harry's arrival at the pizzeria. "Chica, you got the pizzas ready?"

Rolling her eyes, Chica nodded over her shoulder. "Just keeping them warm for now, and Chelsie is finishing baking some items too."

With a sniff, Michelle nodded a bit. "Yeah, I can smell the gingerbread and other stuff from here..." Slowly, she nodded. "Okay, that's good actually, one less thing for us to worry about before Harry gets here in..." Quickly, the guard checked her watch and her eyes widened a bit. "Fifteen minutes! Oh shoot, I-"

Before she could get much further, a tap on her shoulder caused Michelle to turn to see her mother there with a slight smile. "Hey, Michelle? Can we go somewhere and talk privately for a little bit?" When Michelle opened her mouth to argue, Doll gently took her arm and guided her out of the room. "Come on, the security office should be perfect for us." Once they entered, Doll closed both doors and looked around. "It's rather hard to imagine how your father used to sit in this very office all those years ago..."

Grimacing, Michelle began to head to one of the doors to open it. "I don't have time for this, mom. I got to get everything ready for Harry!"

However, her mother stopped her by putting a hand over the door button and gestured to the chair. "Michelle, go on and sit down honey."

Even though she looked like she wanted to argue, Michelle still did as asked and huffed as she crossed her arms. "Okay, okay, I'm sitting down now. Happy?"

There was a smile on Doll's face as she leaned against the desk. "Very." For several moments she looked over her fidgeting daughter before finally she sighed and shook her head. "Harry is really important to you, isn't he?"

As she put a hand over her eyes, Michelle groaned. "Mom, like I keep telling you and everyone else, we're just very good friends is all."

Much to her surprise, her mother pulled her hands away from her eyes and nodded. "Believe it or not, honey, but I believe you that you and this Harry boy are just very good friends... for now." Seeing her daughter about to retort, Doll raised a palm. "I'm not saying that you're going to become more then just that, Michelle. You might well stay that way for the rest of your lives. But... can you tell me truthfully that you wouldn't mind being more then just very good friends?"

For several moments, Michelle stared at her and then opened her mouth to comment. Then after a few seconds she closed it and leaned over with her head in her hands. "No... no, I wouldn't mind being more then just good friends with him, mom. He's... God, it's pathetic but I would like to be more."

Nodding to herself as if this confirmed something, Doll reached over and patted her daughter on the back. "Actually from what you have told me as have the others who have met him, it's not pathetic at all. This Harry sounds like a very nice guy from everything."

With a snort, Michelle shook her head. "That's putting it mildly, mom. But I doubt that much more will happen between the two of us."

Unseen by Michelle, there was a knowing look on her mother's face. "Perhaps... or perhaps not. I can understand where you're coming from though." Seeing Michelle raise her head, Doll nodded. "Your father and I were good friends for a time before we got together actually. In fact, I was a lot like you, wanting more then being good friends but thinking it would never happen."

Frowning, Michelle searched her mother's face. "How did you manage then?"

Doll leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Well... I took it slowly for the most part. Your father was, and still is, rather dense about such things at times. But we grew closer and closer and it just... sort of happened. I've never regretted going that way. From what I hear, that might be the way to take it with Harry."

There was a suspicious expression on Michelle's face. "How much do you know..."

For almost a minute, Doll was silent. "Your father came across Harry's uncle at a nearby bar one night. He hasn't told me the full story of what happened, but Faith told me enough that I can make some guesses in regards to Harry. Ones that I don't like at all."

Working her jaw, Michelle scowled. "Mom, I won't betray Harry's trust by saying anything. His private life is just that, private. But Harry's a really good guy."

A slight frown was on Doll's features as she nodded. "And I wouldn't ask you to tell me..." She didn't continue the thought out loud. 'You've all but confirmed it for me...' Then Doll smiled a bit. "As for him being a good guy, that's rather obvious. Still, I want to meet him in person. But as I said, take it slow and at a pace your both comfortable with. There's no need to rush into anything until your both ready and it sounds like Harry needs a bit of time emotionally before he's ready for that sort of step."

Michelle nodded a bit as she stared off. "Yeah... I guess..."

Her mother then suddenly smirked a bit as an evil look entered her eye. "Also, I wonder what he'll think of the baby pictures that I brought."

Face now completely red, Michelle sputtered. "MOM!"

As a reply, Doll winked and laughed at her daughter's expression.

* * *

Harry grumbled some as he was helped into Freddy's by Sirius. "I'm just tired, not made of glass, Sirius!"

All his godfather did was shrug with a frown. "You just had a piece of Voldemort's soul expelled from your body by a spectre and a mass of undead, insane souls..." He looked over his shoulder at Aya and the Black Mass who simply floated there silently. "No offfence of course."

Rolling her eyes, Aya waved him off. " _ **None taken.**_ "

Than Sirius turned back to his godson. "Poppy was also against this, and the only way that she allowed it was the fact that I would be here with you. The fact that you literally slept nearly twenty four hours says something."

Just as Harry was about to comment, a yellow blur smacked into him with a screech and lifted him into the air. "HARRY!" Even as he struggled, Chica continued to swing Harry bodily around in a massive hug. "I was so worried when Rose told us what happened to you! Are you okay? Feeling okay? Need pizza?"

Feeling a tap, she looked over her shoulder to Chelsie there. The other animatronic pointed at the weakly struggling Harry. "I don't think he can answer if he can't breath."

Her eyes wide, Chica dropped Harry and then winced at his groan. "Sorry about that, Harry..."

Getting helped to his feet by Chelsie and Sirius, Harry gave a slightly weak smile. "Don't worry about it. And yeah, I'm okay and I'd like some pizza."

As she wrung her hands, Chelsie smiled a bit, the lights in her cheeks coming on as a blush. "Um, Harry? I also made some treacle tart for you as well if you'd like..."

With a nod, Harry reached up and rubbed the top of her head. "Thanks, I'll make sure to save some room for it as your last one you sent me was great." A smile bloomed on Harry's face as he heard Chelsie giggle happily. It was then that he noticed that they were no longer alone as Michelle was just behind Chelsie, and the others were behind her. For a moment, Harry furrowed his eyebrows at what he could see in Michelle's expression. "Michelle?"

Chelsie moved aside as Michelle took one step and then another. Once she was close enough, the night guard pulled Harry into a tight hug which he returned. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Closing his eyes, Harry's smile widened. "Yeah... Sorry if I worried you or anything..."

The sudden sound of a throat clearing reminded the two that there were others there and they leapt apart. Cheeks red, Harry glanced to see who it was and froze as he spotted Mike giving him a narrowed eyed stare. "Sorry to interrupt this, but it's about time we meet in person-Oof!"

Not even a second later, Mike was clutching his side as Doll withdrew her elbow. Walking up, she softly smiled at Harry and extended a hand. "I'm Rebecca Schmidt, Michelle's mother. But nearly everyone calls me Doll."

Taking her hand, Harry shook it. "Hello, Ma'am. Um, Michelle's told me all about you after I... Er..."

Much to his embarrassment, Michelle grinned. "After he saw a picture of you I have and asked who my older sister was."

Giggling a bit, Doll shook her head as she spotted the glare he gave a smirking Michelle. 'Well now, he's certainly a fit for her...'

Unnoticed, Faith floated over to an amused Aya who was watching. " _ **Hey there.**_ "

As she turned, Aya blinked. " _ **What?**_ "

Faith only leaned in a bit. " _ **You know, normally this would be about the point when I say something along the lines that you must have fallen from Heaven. But that's not possible because there's no way that Heaven would have let something as beautiful as you go.**_ "

Fortunately for a unnerved Aya, a hand reached over and two fingers grabbed Faith's ear and Doll dragged her away. "Come along you..." As she passed where Mike had clapped Harry on the shoulder and squeezing it, Doll grabbed his ear with her other hand. "And you as well... We're heading to the party room."

Slowly blinking, Harry pointed after the three. "What was that all about?"

For her part, Michelle only groaned.

* * *

No one noticed Harry slip away from the party they were having in the main room except for one person. Harry had just sat down in the chair in the security office and closed his eyes when he heard a chuckle. Opening his eyes as he jolted, he saw Michelle there. "Tired, huh?"

Nodding, Harry let out a small yawn as he stretched a bit. "A little bit anyways... and it didn't help that everyone seems to be hovering around me as if I was made of glass."

Michelle just raised her hands with her palms out as she smiled. "No need to worry about that with me, Harry." Her expression softened a bit. "As long as you say that you're alright and aren't obviously hurt, I'll believe you."

She pulled away some as Harry coughed. "Um, thanks... anyways, how are things going here? I know that Closing Day is in less then a week, so..."

Frowning, Michelle sighed and scratched her head. "Yeah... well, between all of us we got everything pretty much packed and put into storage in various places, though we got all the drawings and letters from kids back at the house." At Harry's obvious confusion, she smiled. "It's so that the gang can be cheered up by looking at them and reading the letters." With a thoughtful look, Michelle leaned back against the desk, which Harry noticed was looking empty. "Other then that... the employees are apparently happy that you're giving them the profits from the last week as a Christmas bonus and severance package. Some of them though did say that if you reopen, to look them up."

Surprised, Harry felt his eyebrows climb some. "They do realize that it'll be at least a year before we might have a chance to reopen. Heck, I figure two years as we need to demolish everything, plan the new pizzeria, and then build."

All Michelle did was shrug. "Yeah, but they're still interested. They've been with Freddy's so long that they're not about to give up if there's a chance for it to continue."

That got her a smile from Harry and neither of them noticed Faith slip in as they talked. And neither did they notice her place something close to the ceiling before she vanished as quietly as she had come. ' _ **Oh... this should be good...**_ '

As that happened, Harry gave Michelle a look over before he nodded with some redness in his cheeks. "You know..." Seeing that he had her attention, he continued. "That uniform really does look good on you."

Blushing slightly, Michelle shrugged a bit as she scratched her cheek and tried to ignore how she could hear her heartbeat speed up a bit. "Thanks, I know that you're just being complimentary..."

However, Harry waved his hands in the air a bit. "I'm not lying, Michelle. Honestly? I'm kind of amazed at how well it fits you and... er, you know, um..."

With a blink, Michelle slowly gained the look of a cat about to get a bowl of cream and leaned in, her hands on either armrest. "Actually, I don't know, Harry. How about you tell me what it is that I should know?"

Much to her surprise though, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them. "Well... it really, um... shows off your figure, you know... I swear that you look far better then I ever did anyways..."

A blush spread across Michelle's face as she had not expected that at all. "Thanks... but I think that you're selling yourself short in that." For several moments the two were like that, just staring into each other's eyes before Michelle snapped herself out of it, face utterly red. "Er... right, thanks for the compliment."

Suddenly, she noticed Harry looking up with wide eyes. Inside her chest, her heart beat faster as she tilted her head up. Then... Michelle's stomach plummeted at the sight of a green plant with red berries that floated just below the ceiling. "Is that..."

Harry slowly nodded as he tried not to squeak. "Um... mistletoe? Y-yeah... it is."

For almost a minute, the two stared up at it before Michelle scratched her neck and looked around as she straightened up. "Well, I know for a fact that wasn't there earlier this evening..." Mouth dry, she looked around. "You don't think that..."

Quickly getting up, Harry grunted and looked out through one door and then the other as Michelle took a quick look through the cameras. "Yeah... no one's around." A moment later he grimaced as he noticed that the mistletoe was following him around. "Great... it's one of Fred and George's... which means that I am going to kill a mutt."

That caused his female friend to raise an eyebrow and cross her arms. "Why would that be an issue? I mean, sure, it's floating which means magic, but what's the big deal?"

With a sigh, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're spelled to float above someone and won't float off to another victim until they get kissed on the lips..." A moment later, he felt arms encircle him and looked up to see Michelle hugging him. "Um... what are you doing?"

The blush on the guard's face felt to her like it was nearly nuclear but she took a breath as she brought her face down before stopping it just in front of Harry. "Well... I think that I can help there..."

His eyes wide, Harry searched her face before he moved in and their lips gently touched. A few seconds later, Harry's arms encircled her waist as the mistletoe floated off. Neither of the two noticed though until Michelle pulled away and Harry blinked. "U-um... wow... just..."

Nodding, Michelle smiled brightly at him. "Yeah..."

* * *

In the party room, Chica was looking into Cupcake's eyes and quietly squealed. "Yes!"

That of course caused Foxy to glance over at her. "What was tha' lass?"

However, Chica just cleared her throat a bit. "Oh... nothing. Just remembering something that I saw for a present for Harry."

Not quite sure, Foxy only nodded and thus missed Chica give Faith a thumbs up as the spectre kept Mike busy with things so that he wouldn't go and look for his daughter. Faith just grinned right back even as Doll smirked, already knowing what had just happened...

* * *

There was a slight smile on Rebecca's face as she tucked the blanket in around the sleeping Harry and Michelle. Both of them had fallen asleep cuddled up to each other in the corner of the Party Room. As Chica turned down the volume of the radio, Rebecca glanced at the clock. "It's three you guys, how about we let them get some sleep."

Sirius nodded from where he sat. "Yeah... Harry's still recovering from what happened."

A snort escaped from Mike as he looked at his drink and wished it was something a bit stronger. "Yeah, so does Michelle. She hasn't gotten much sleep after she heard what happened..." Taking a sip of the drink, he narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "So... talking about your godson... what kind of person is he?"

Eyebrows twitching, Doll jabbed Mike in the ribs with her elbow as she hissed. "Mike!"

However, Sirius only chuckled. "It's not an issue." Becoming thoughtful, Sirius turned back to where his godson was sleeping with a slight frown on his face. "Harry... is something else. He's a good guy and will pretty much do whatever it takes if it means protecting those that he cares about."

Raising an eyebrow, Mike leaned against the table. "Oh?"

With a slow nod, Sirius hummed. "Well... when he was only twelve, he fought and killed a basilisk to save a friend's sister." At the interested looks, Sirius grimaced. "Imagine a fifty something foot snake that can kill with a glance and has a deadly, venomous bite to boot and you get the idea."

That caused Mike to pause before he nodded. "Hmm... that does fit with what I got from his uncle..."

As he narrowed his eyes, Sirius looked at him. "I wouldn't expect that he would have anything good to say about his nephew..."

Mike grinned a bit. "And you'd be right. Guy's obviously an asshole in my book and if he dislikes Harry, but my daughter and her friends like him, then that would be more then enough proof in my book that he's a okay guy." Sipping his drink, his expression turned stormy for a moment. "I have... _experience_ in that."

Having glanced at her husband, Doll decided to change the subject. "So then... what are your plans for the holiday?" When Sirius looked at her with a confused expression, she shrugged. "I figure that Harry is likely to drop by during the holidays, so..."

Now that he knew what she meant, Sirius thought things over for almost a minute. "Well... he goes back shortly after New Years. But besides Christmas Day and the thirtieth, the rest is pretty much free."

With a nod, Doll crossed her arms as she thought it over. "Would you be against maybe a Christmas Eve dinner? We've managed to have some stuff sent over, so I can cook up a nice dinner." Seeing the interested look, she grinned. "I've gotten a number of turkeys so I can cook those up along with other dishes."

Chica suddenly popped up causing all three adults to jump. "Oooo! Can I help? I'm a really good cook you know!"

Taking a moment, Doll let her heart settle down before she reached over and patted Chica on the head. "Sure, I could always use some help."

Of course, that caused Chica to hop a little in place as she clapped her hands in place. "Eeee! I'm so excited! Thank you!"

Much to Doll's confusion, Chica hugged her and then walked off. "Well... she seems happy..."

While he dabbed at some spilled drink on his shirt, Mike grunted. "I fucking hate it when they do that-Ow!"

Slowly, Doll pulled her hand away from where she had smacked her husband on the back of the head. "What have I told you about swearing where kids can hear."

All Mike did was sigh and roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't do it."

Once more, he yelped when Doll gave him another slap to the back of the head and glared at him.

* * *

Vicky was laying back in thought as she played when suddenly Jessy and Liz popped out from behind the couch, scaring her. "HEY! VICKY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Even though she was now an animatronic, Vicky still held her paw over where her heart would have been. "Dammit you two! Do you bloody well mind?"

There was a grin on Liz's feline face as she popped the "P" in her answer. "Nope!"

Meanwhile, the wolf animatronic caught sight of what Vicky had been playing with. "Is that... a paddleball?" Picking it up, Jessy scratched her head a bit as she examined it. "Huh, never knew that you were into that sort of thing honestly."

With a scowl, Vicky snatched it back. "Hey!" After she gave it a once over, she went back to playing with it as she shrugged. "And as to being into it, I never really thought about it until I saw it in a box of toys a few weeks back. Turns out that it's actually pretty nice and awesome. Not to mention that I'm pretty good at it."

As she rolled her eyes, Liz leaned against the couch and sighed as her tail swished from side to side. "So, what's the problem?" Seeing Vicky raise an eyebrow at her, Liz waved a paw around. "You've been, like, super quiet and deep in thought about something."

For a few moments Vicky was quiet and then she shrugged. "Just been having a bunch of weird dreams is all."

Now interested, Liz grinned a bit. "Oh, strange dreams, huh? What _kind_ of strange dreams? It wouldn't happen to involve a certain wizard, would it...?"

Jessy looked at her and gave her a shove. "Hey, that's probably personal. And besides, Harry's like a brother to us!"

Snorting, Liz leaned her chin against one paw as Vicky gave her an annoyed look. "I'm a feline, I'm supposed to be curious..."

While she tried not to facepalm, Vicky shook her head. "You're a ghost trapped inside an animatronic and able to interact with the world through it."

All that did was cause Liz to shrug again. "It's pretty much the same thing in a way, isn't it?"

The fox animatronic had a slightly worried expression on her face from that. 'Is that what Harry and the others meant when they said that we might change over time from being an animatronic...' However, she shook it off and shrugged. "Anyways... all that happens when I have the dreams is walking through a fog with what sounds like bursts of static filled sobs from somewhere nearby, but I can't ever find the source... Been happening since I woke up like this actually." A blush broke out on her face. "And yeah, Harry's just like a big brother."

Both Jessy and Liz shared a look before the wolf scratched her head. "Weird..."

Frowning, Vicky shrugged a bit. "I've even asked the others and according to them, I'm the only one who has had dreams like that. So it's probably nothing..." Wanting to change the subject, Vicky glanced at Jessy and hummed. "So, I see that your repairs are coming along pretty well."

It was worth it to see Jessy light up. "Oh, yeah!" She shifted the shirt on her around a little. "Erika managed to fix up one of the spare torsos for this body and she said it resembled the ones for you and Chelsie... though why she keeps muttering about perverts, I don't know..."

Slowly blinking, Vicky looked herself over and then rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that considering things, people designing the third generation animatronics must have been inspired by some of the dolls being sold to girls..."

That only caused Jessy to scratch her head. "I don't get it?"

As she shook her head, Liz patted her long time friend on the shoulder. "We'll explain when you're older..."

Jessy only huffed at that...


End file.
